


As We Are The Summer

by lampsabout



Series: Everyone's New Killing Life [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Different Survivors, Different murders, F/F, F/M, HERE WE GO AGAIN!, M/M, and less of kodaka's gross shit, different killers, everyone has redesigns, full danganronpa 2 rewrite!, more lgbt+ rep, regardless, same canon as Reload Your Revolver, teruteru hanamura doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 105,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Hajime was alone. Stranded, in an endless, vast ocean. Wave after wave hit him, a constant assault against his body as he so desperately struggled to swim to the surface, struggled to save himself from the horrible fate he knew awaited him if he hesitated for even a second. Yet the waves still came. Yet they still beat against his skin, against his face. But Hajime still tried. Even when he knew he would drown, he still tried.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nidai Nekomaru, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Everyone's New Killing Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479713
Comments: 56
Kudos: 38





	1. Prologue: Rehabilitation

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, beta-read by my friend Freezing-Kaiju on tumblr and ao3!

“夏,” Sang a woman. “花火が私たちの世界の端をどのようにつなぐか!” She stood in complete darkness, her strawberry blonde hair falling over shoulders in twin ponytails. She wore an elegant dress made of stars. She leaned against the silver microphone stand, lips inches away from the speaker. “私たちの年のすべての即時会議! あ~”

“忘れない,” A man, his long, tendril like hair tied back into a low ponytail, sang. He wore a pressed suit made of shadows. His eyes were a bit too small, his arms a bit too long. “忘れることはできない, 私たちは決して忘れません,”

“夏を忘れることはできません！” Both of them sang, passionate voices drifting off into the wind, as if being forgotten by the world itself.

\---

“Hey,”

Hajime grunted, throwing an arm over his eyes as if to block out whatever was trying to wake him up.

“Hey, wake up,”

Hajime groaned, covering his face with two hands. “Five...more minutes,” he mumbled, turning onto his side. Whatever he was lying on was comfortable and soft. Hajime could just...fall...asleep….

  
“Yo, wake up.” Something small jabbed his back. Someone was trying to nudge him awake.

Hajime turned back over, eyes barely opening. The sun was annoying, Hajime decided. The sun sucked, Hajime decided. The sun can suck shit, Hajime decided.

A swift kick to his side jolted him awake. Hajime grumbled to himself as he opened his eyes, as his assailant came into view. A chubby girl in a red hoodie stood over him, a dull look in her pink eyes. Her short hair, a pale silver, fell in front of her loosely.

“Hey, you.” She said. “You’re finally awake.”

“Wh,” Hajime mumbled, very much still half asleep.

“You were trying to cross the border? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, like us and that thief over there.” She stated, a tiny smile crossing her face.

“What... the fuck are you talking about,” Hajime responded.

“...Nothing, I guess.” She mumbled, disappointed. She stood up to her full height, extending a hand for Hajime to take. Hajime looked at it cautiously. “Come on, I’m not gonna electrocute you or whatever.”

Hajime grabbed her hand, pulling himself up to his feet. He groaned, rubbing at his forehead, trying to ease the pain in his skull. “God... where am I?”

“Beach.” The girl responded.

“...What?” Hajime looked at her like she’d just told him the earth was flat. The girl pointed over his shoulder. Hajime followed her finger, only for his eyes to blow wide as he saw an endless sea of blue, clashing with the sun on the horizon.

“Yeah, you got sand all over your back.” She informed him.

“Thanks…?” Hajime grumbled. “Okay, Hajime, this is all a dream. You start Hope’s Peak Academy today! You’re clearly just having a nightmare…”

“Why’re you mumbling to yourself?” The girl asked, though Hajime pushed her away.

“Not now, dream hallucination,” Hajime muttered. “I gotta...wake myself up…” 

She kicked him in the shin. “OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“You aren’t dreaming, dummy.” The girl muttered. 

Hajime sighed, hanging his head. “Mind explaining who you are?”

“Yeah, sure.” She sighed. “Name’s Chiaki Nanami. Ultimate Gamer.”

Ultimate? “You’re an ultimate?!” Hajime exclaimed, face lighting up in sudden excitement.

“Well, duh. Everyone here is.” Chiaki stated. “We’re the 77th class at Hope’s Peak, dummy.”

The 77th class…? That’s right, no, that’s right! Hajime had enrolled at Hope’s Peak today. This was his first day of class. Then... why was he on an island? If Chiaki was one of his classmates, surely the rest of the class would be here as well. “I’m Hajime Hinata.” Hajime introduced himself.

“Oh, rad,” Chiaki responded. “What about your talent?”

“Oh, my talent, right.” Hajime thought for a long moment. Hajime Hinata, Ultimate... 

Ultimate...

The word... wouldn’t form in his brain. The memory was there, the thought was there, and yet, there was a gap. A hole in Hajime’s thoughts that he couldn’t patch. “I... I can’t remember.”

“Oh snap.” Chiaki bluntly stated. “Well, I’m sure you’ll think of it.” On the spot, she plopped down under a nearby palm tree, pulling a DS from her pocket. She immediately flipped it open and began tapping away at the buttons.

“What...are you doing?” Hajime asked.

  
“I’m the Ultimate Gamer? I’m training my Lickilicky. I’m gonna kick Cynthia’s ass.” Chiaki stated. “His name’s Garbo. I love him.”

Hajime sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Do you know where the other students are?”

“Fuck!” Chiaki cursed.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Yeah! I forgot to use refresh, so now I’m down a leppa berry.” Chiaki pouted.

“No, I meant, about the other students,” Hajime said again.

“Oh, right,” Chiaki began. “Yeah, just go that way.” She lazily pointed a finger away from the ocean.

“Thanks. You wanna come w--” Hajime turned back to see she had already gone comatose under the tree she was sitting under. “Guess that’s a no.”

\---

The island was much, much bigger than Hajime had expected. He didn’t know what he expected to see as he traveled further inland, but everywhere he turned the place simply got stranger. The beachfront where he had met Chiaki led to a long road, where several different locations were laid out.

The first on his left was... a ranch. A large, red, wooden barn stood tall and strong, the rest of the grounds inside the white picket fence coated in green grass. A silo and stables accompanied this, though there weren’t many animals immediately visible.

A girl was crouched down in the dirt, wearing a pink kimono. Her hair, which seemed to be perpetually defying gravity, was tied into pigtails.

“Uh, hello?” Hajime started. 

The girl didn’t respond. 

“I’m Hajime Hinata. Are you a member of the 77th class?”

“Hehehe…” The girl giggled. “Squish.”

Hajime looked at her, exasperated. “....Squish?”

The girl whirled around, glaring at him. “Who the hell are you?”

Hajime, taken aback, cleared his throat. “As I said, my name is Hajime Hinata. I’m trying to introduce myself to everyone here.”

The girl sniffed grossly, wiping her finger on her nose before holding out her hand. “Hiyoko Saionji! Ultimate Traditional Dancer!” Hajime made no move to shake her hand, so Hiyoko just grabbed his and slammed him into a horrible handshake.

“Nice to meet you,” Hajime lied. “Could... I ask what you were doing over there?”

“Oh, in the dirt? Squishin’ bugs.” Hiyoko said, kneeling down and pressing her thumb into the dirt.

“Squishing… bugs,” Hajime stated, deadpanning.

“Yeah? What did you ever do?” Hiyoko laughed, standing up.

“HEYYYYY HIYOKO!!!” A boisterous voice called. “WHO’S THAT GUY????”

“JUST SOME DWEEB!” Hiyoko called back. Hajime made an offended gasp.

The owner of the loud voice came running into view, apparently being behind the stables. It belonged to a muscular girl wearing athletic gear, a massive grin spread across her face. “Haha, nice to meetcha, new guy! I’m Akane Owari! Ultimate Gymnast!” She furiously shook Hajime’s hand.

“N-Nice to meet you too, Akane,” Hajime managed to get out, pretty shaken by Akane’s sudden introduction.

“It’s always good to make a new bud!” Akane grinned. “Hey, have you met Usami yet? She should be around here somewhere…”

“Usami?” Hajime asked. Oh no, this was gonna be a cult or something. She was gonna unveil some alien superweapon that would eat him whole, inducting them into their symbiote goo pit.

“Uh, DUH!” Hiyoko groaned. “You tellin’ me you haven’t met her?” Oh god, Hiyoko’s in on it too!

“Ta-da!” A voice suddenly yelled. Hajime turned slowly, almost scared of whatever horrific creature would emerge from the ground. Still, he followed the sound of the voice, spotting what looked like a bunny plushie in a magical girl outfit. She stood in between Akane and Hiyoko. “I’m Magical Miracle Girl... USAMI!”

“...I’m not the only one seeing this, right,” Hajime stated.

“Nope! Usami is a friend to everyone, so everyone can see her!” Usami exclaimed.

“I...take it that you know something about this island..?” Hajime tried, trying to get as much information as he could from a tiny talking bunny plushie.

“Of course! I’m your homeroom teacher, after all!” Usami exclaimed, making Hajime’s jaw drop.

“You...  _ work _ at Hope’s Peak Academy?!” Hajime shouted.

“Mmmhmm! I graduated with my bachelor’s degree in political sciences!” The bunny giggled.

“I need to lie down,” Hajime mumbled.

“Knock yourself out, there’s dirt for miles…” Hiyoko quipped.

“Aww, it’s okay, Mr. Hinata! We’re here to start our school year off right with a field trip! We’ll be staying here on Jabberwock Island for a while, so make sure to get yourself comfortable!” Usami giggled. “Oops! Looks like I’m needed elsewhere! Bye-bye now!” And what that, she was gone as quick as she came.

“That Usami! Gotta love her!” Akane grinned.

“That’s relative,” Hiyoko added, before turning to Hajime. “Hey, loser!”

“A-Are you talking to me?!” Hajime responded, indignant.

“Who else would I be talking to?!” Hiyoko grumbled. “Anyway, I told you  _ my  _ talent. Now you tell me yours!”

“Oh,” Hajime started, suddenly blushing from embarrassment. “I... uh... don’t remember what my talent is.”

“Oh, shit!” Akane cursed, eyes wide. “That sucks major ass, man.”

“I bet it’s something suuuper embarrassing.” Hiyoko snickered.

“Hey! I just...can’t remember!”

“Whatever, Ultimate Cuck!” Hiyoko responded, going back to squashing bugs.

Hajime decided to leave this conversation.

\---

Islands needed to make money, sure, though Hajime didn’t really see the point in a massive, gaudy supermarket a block or two down from a ranch. A massive neon sign reading “SUPERMARKET” hung over a somewhat plain-looking building, made of concrete blocks unevenly painted yellow. 

Despite Hajime’s better judgment about entering suspicious buildings, especially if they claim to be selling something, Hajime soldiered forward, grasping the door handle and entering.

The door rang an obnoxious bell, though no one seemed to notice. Hajime examined his surroundings, finding the supermarket surprisingly well-stocked. Anything he could want was available on the shelves. Food, supplies, toiletries... all seemed to be stocked with a surplus. If he was going to be trapped on an island, might as well have a decent lifestyle.

“Yo! New kid!” A voice shouted. Hajime whirled around to spot a girl standing behind him. Her hair, dyed a kaleidoscope of colors, was elaborately tied and knotted so they formed two horns over her head, the rest falling down her back. Hajime spied 3 separate piercings on her face, one over her eyebrow, and two under her mouth. She had an excited grin on her face. “What’re you doing here, huh??”

“Uh,” Hajime shrugged. “I’m Hajime Hinata. Are you... one of my classmates?” He held out a hand tentatively, hoping to make peace with her.

After a short second, the girl grinned, grabbing his hand and furiously shaking it. Her chunky, beaded kandi bracelets clanked together as she did so. “OMG IT’S SO COOL TO MEET ANOTHER ONE OF YOU!!! NICE TO MEETCHA, HAJIME!!”

Hajime, thoroughly shaken, tried his best to match her energy. “Nice to meet you too, uh…”

“I! BU! KI! MIO! DA!” She exclaimed. “Put that together and whaddya get??? Ibuki Mioda! I’m the Ultimate Musician!”

“Ultimate Musician? What uh,” Come on Hajime, make basic conversation. “What kind of music do you write…?”

“Anything I think sounds good!” She laughed. 

“And it all does sound good, Ibuki!” Said someone else said, as a lanky boy emerged from behind a shelf. “Sorry, I just couldn’t help but listen in.”

  
“No biggie, Ko!” Ibuki giggled.

“Sorry, not sure we’ve met.” Hajime said, holding out his hand to the boy. “I’m Hajime Hinata.”

The boy smiled, taking his hand. “I’m Nagito Komeada! The Ultimate Lucky Student. Nice to meet you.”

“Ultimate Lucky Student?” Hajime asked. “Doesn’t that mean you didn’t really do anything to get into Hope’s Peak? You just got chosen by random chance?”

“Haha, I suppose so….” Nagito sighed. “I’ve always had an innate luck. Both good... and bad.” Nagito laughed, gesturing to the large bandage covering his forearm, with various plants sticking out of it. Nagito chuckled. “It’s good luck charms. I tend to wear a lot of them.” He gestured to the rabbits foot on his belt and the horseshoe in his jacket pocket.

“Oh…” Hajime frowned, grim.

“It’s no big deal. Regardless, I’m quite the big fan of Ibuki, here! Well, I’m a big fan of Ultimates in general, but that’s semantics. Ibuki’s debut album has already gone platinum! And for good reason!”

“Awwww, you’re too sweet to me, Ko!” Ibuki giggled. 

“Really! It’s such a wonderful album! Probably my favorite!” Komaeda gushed. “My favorite track is  _ From Me to You Too _ , though!”

“I totally love that one! It got me big in the first place! My favorite’s  _ Fly Away _ , personally!” She grinned, putting her hands on her hips.

“What’s your favorite song on Ibuki’s album, Hajime?” Nagito asked, a glimmer in his eye.

“Oh, uh... I’ve never heard any of her music.” Hajime mumbled. Nagito looked at him blankly.

“Well, that’s okay! I mean, now me and Ibuki can see your first reactions!” Nagito exclaimed, earning a cheerful grin from Ibuki.

“Ah, WAAAH!” Another voice shouted, followed by a loud thump. Hajime turned behind him, seeing a girl face-down on the floor. She groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her purple hair was long, and unevenly cut, clearly not cared for. She wore a pastel nurses uniform, as well as a surgical mask. 

“Mikan! You good?” Ibuki asked, walking over to the girl on the floor. She wore a nurse’s uniform, complete with a cap on her head that somehow managed to stay on.

“I-I’m fine…” Mikan stammered. “H-Hello.” She told Hajime. “M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki. Ultimate D-Doctor.” Hajime offered her a hand, and began to introduce himself, though Mikan shrank away from his touch. “P-Please, back away from me…”

“Yeah Hajime,” Ibuk cut in. “Personal space, god!”

“What?! I was trying to help her up!” Hajime defended himself.

“Bullying a girl? Not cool, Hajime…” Nagito concured.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!”

\---

Next on Hajime’s introductory journey around the island, was a stop to Jabberwock Park. It required a small trip over a bridge, the park being on a different island entirely. It was a small park, really only having a few benches and trees. The centerpiece of the area was a massive statue, depicting a bear. Water splashed around the bear furiously, as it fought onward against an unseen foe. The bear held a salmon in its grasp, the fish helpless against it’s massive and powerful claws.

Two people were in the park. One, a larger man wearing a perfectly tailored white suit, and the other, a girl in a classy outfit wearing a crown. They seemed to be having polite conversation, the girl crouched in front of the statue.

“Hello?” Hajime started. “Are you two... members of Class 77th?”

Both of them whirled around to meet Hajime face to face. “Ah. You must be one of our classmates.” He deduced.

“Correct. Might I ask your name?” Hajime asked.

The man scoffed, adjusting his glasses. “My name is Byakuya Togami. I am the Ultimate Heir.” He turned to the girl as if prompting her to add on.

“Oh!” She smiled, fully standing up and dusting off her pants. “And I’m Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess! Pleased to meet your acquaintance!”

“Oh, uh, I’m Hajime Hinata,” Hajime responded. “Sonia...Nevermind? Is that foreign?”

“Indeed!” Sonia grinned. “I am the princess of Novoselic, a small country in southern Europe. I’m heir apparent to the throne, at least until I turn 18. Then I’ll take the throne as queen!”

“So your talent isn’t...metaphorical, huh?” Hajime commented.

  
“I suppose you’re also on our…school trip, then?” Byakuya commented.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to meet all of my other classmates,” Hajime informed.

“Well, it’s lovely to meet you!” Sonia smiled, adjusting a pentagram necklace around her neck. She crouched again, examining the base of the statue closely.

“You as well,” Hajime responded. “Can I...ask what you’re doing, Sonia?”

“Oh! I am merely studying the engraving at the base of this statue! It’s wonderfully sculpted, don’t you agree?” She pointed to the base of the statue. “If I’m correct, and pardon me, my Latin is a bit rusty, it reads ‘ _ Ego viam inveniam aut faciam _ ’,” Sonia explained.

“Mind translating for us…?” Byakuya asked.

“Oh! Apologies.” Sonia smiled. “If I’m correct, it translates to: “I shall find a way, or I shall make one’. Quite inspirational, really!”

Hajime looked at the bear statue, and looked back at the engraving. “Yeah. Inspirational.” Hajime said. He didn’t know why, but looking at the statue...he just felt disgusted.

Maybe it was for the best that he couldn’t explain it.

\---

The last thing one expects when waking up on a seemingly deserted island with a bunch of other teenagers is an airport. Sure, Hajime figured he had to have been transported to the island somehow, though he hardly expected it to be through normal means, like an airplane.

The inside of the airport was similar to any Hajime had seen in his life. Clean, pristine floors made to look like fake marble. High walls with always-ticking LED schedules. Through the glass far wall, Hajime could spot a few full-sized airplanes. Hope ticked on in his brain.

“Don’t bother with it.” A voice lazed. “I already checked em. No engines. They ain’t gettin’ off the ground.”

“Thanks.” Hajime deadpanned, turning to face the guy who killed his mood. A somewhat grungy boy, wearing a dirtied tanktop that Hajime could only assume was once white, with a jumpsuit tied around his waist stood there, pink hair hurting a little to look at. “And you are…?”

“WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you don’t know who I am? I’m Kazuichi Soda! The Ultimate Mechanic! Not ringing’ any bells?”

“Nope. Sorry.” Hajime shrugged.

Kazuichi gasped, offended. He crossed his arms in a huff. “Well, it’s not like you’re anyone special, either!”

He wasn’t wrong, but still, ouch. “Yeah, yeah. I’m guessing you’re another member of the 77th class?”

  
“HELL YEAH I AM! What about it?!” Kazuichi shouted.

Hajime put up his hands in a sign of surrender. “I’m just trying to meet all my classmates, jesus!”

“Wait... _ you’re  _ an Ultimate?!” Kazuichi said, eyes wild. “HA! Find that hard to believe, Mr. Sweater Vest!”

Hajime glanced at his sweater vest, then rolled his eyes. “Listen. My name’s Hajime Hinata. Have you seen any other Ultimates around here?”

Kazuichi glanced at him warily. “Nah, just m--”

“MUAHAHAHAHAHA!” A voice cackled, making Hajime glance at all angles, searching for it’s owner. “FOOL! DON’T TELL ME YOU’VE ALREADY FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME!”

“UGH, HOW COULD I?! I’m TRYING to enjoy a nice time with my buddy HAJIME here!” Kazuichi grimaced, slinging an arm around Hajime.

“What, get off of me!” Hajime protested, not wanting to get any of the petroleum on Kazuichi’s body on his clothes.

“Just go with it,” Kazuichi hissed.

In a cloud of smoke, a boy stood atop one of the reception desks below one of the L.E.D signs. He wore a dramatic, flowy outfit, each inch of it decked out with a multitude of pins and charms. He crossed his arms in triumph, glaring at Hajime and Kazuichi with a victorious grin. “I AM….GUNDHAM TANAKA! PRINCE OF DARKNESS AND ICE! CONQUEROR OF WORLDS! YOU SHALL BOW BEFORE ME, MERE MORTAL! MUAHAHAHA!”

Hajime blinked at him. “...You serious?”

“He’s never not.” Kazuichi sighed, releasing Hajime from his fake friendship trap.

“SUCH RUDENESS!” Gundham shouted, holding his left arm in front of his face, giving himself a dramatic shading effect. “YOU SHALL BE SMOTE FOR THIS DISRESPECT!” Gundham brought his arms in front of him, before moving them in front of him in a dramatic sweeping motion. Nothing happened.

“That’s your big ultimate attack?” Hajime inquired.

Gundham ignored him, and instead whispered into his scarf. “Come on, we practiced this!” After a few seconds of muttering to himself, he whirled back around. “YOU SHALL BE SMOTE FOR THIS DISRESPECT!” He repeated the motion, though this time, 4 hamsters emerged from his scarf, two hopping onto his shoulders, one climbing up to his hair, and another fitting in the palm of his hand.

“H-Hamsters?!” Hajime inquired to no one in particular. “Why do you have  _ hamsters? _ ”

“Jealous?! YOU SHOULD BE! THESE ARE THE FOUR DARK DEVAS OF DESTRUCTION!” He pointed to the orange hamster with white markings on his shoulder. “THIS IS STAR-DESTROYER GRAY FOX! CODENAME SUN-D! With his cataclysmic cosmic power, nothing stands in his path!” The hamster cooed in agreement. 

“THIS!” Gundham pointed to the gray hamster with a white underbelly next to Sun-D. “IS STEEL RED ELEPHANT! CODENAME MAGA-G! HE’LL SMITE YOU WITH HIS ROCKET FISTS!”

He pointed to a spotted hamster currently sleeping in his hand. “THIS IS MIRAGE SILVER FALCON! CODENAME JUM-P! WITH HIS INCREDIBLY ENERGY, YOU DON’T STAND A CHANCE!” The hamster audibly snored.

He pointed to a fat, orange hamster nesting in his styled hair. “THIS IS INVADING BLACK DRAGON! CODENAME CHAM-P! HIS IMMACULATE PRESENCE AND STRENGTH WILL OVERWHELM YOU AND ANY DEFENSES YOU HAVE!”

Hajime and Kazuichi stood in silence. “So…” Hajime began. “Is your talent...roleplaying…?”

“NO! I AM GUNDHAM TANAKA! MASTER OF THE DARK ARTS! TORMENTOR OF LIGHT! PRINCE OF DARKNESS AND ICE! AND THE ULTIMATE ANIMAL BREEDER!” His hamsters, (except for Jum-P, who was still asleep) all squealed in agreement.

“Got it.” Hajime sighed. He’d had enough of this already.

\---

Hajime was nearing the end of the island now. Was it wrong for him to be happy about that? That he could finally stop meeting new people soon? That was probably just his anti-social tendencies talking.

Regardless, the last building in his path was a Hotel Complex. An entrance area was beautifully set up, like a concrete plaza of sorts. Grass incicled it, complete with a fully operational fountain. 

“Oh!” Shouted a girl with massive white hair. An obscene amount of hair clips and pins were caught in her fluffy cloud of hair, matching up with her pink dress. “It’s so nice to meet you!” She took Hajime’s hand, furiously shaking it up and down. “I’m Amira Howards! Ultimate Matchmaker! Lovely to meet you!”

“Oh,” Hajime siad, caught off guard. “Nice to meet you too. I’m Hajime Hinata. You’re the...Ultimate Matchmaker? What exactly does that entail?”

“I am! SO GLAD YOU ASKED!” Amira grinned. “It is my sworn duty to spread LOVE throughout the world! To find everyone’s true and perfect soulmate! Through social media counseling to couple’s therapy, I’m willing to help anyone anywhere, as long as it’s in support of true love!”

“...At least when it comes to other people.” A blonde girl in a suit laughed. “When it comes to love for yourself, you’re useless!”

Amira blushed, looking back at the offending girl. “Natsumi! That’s rude!”

“Kinda why I said it!” Natsumi laughed, putting her hands in the pockets of her jacket pockets, and approaching Hajime. Freckles covered her face, though they didn’t really distract from the eyepatch over her left eye. She extended a hand to Hajime. “Natsumi Kuzuryu!”

Hajime shook her hand. “Kuzuryu…?” He’d heard that name before, but where?

“Heard of me? Sounds about right.” Natsumi smirked. “I’m the Ultimate Yakuza! Head of the Kuzuryu clan!”

“Y-Yakuza?!” Hajime stuttered. “You’re a gang member?!”

“Uh, I’m the  _ head  _ of a gang.” Natsumi corrected. “What, ya got wax in your ears?”

“N-No, I’m just...surprised that Hope’s Peak would invite you.” Hajime said, internally hitting himself for being so disrespectful.

Natsumi cackled. “You got guts! Hey, Peko! Come say hi to this kid!” She waved over the girl who was sitting next to him who rose to her feet. She wore all black clothing, and carried what looked like a sword on her back.

“My name is Peko Pekoyama. I am the Ultimate Swordsman. Stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours.” Peko sneered at him from behind her glasses, absentmindedly tightening a bow around her silver braids.

“Good to meet you too…?” Hajime tried

“Hey! Hajime?” Amira cut back in. “We all told you our talents, but you haven’t told me yours! You know, your talent could be a big pull to get people interested in you!”

“What the--NO! I’m not looking for a relationship right n--” Hajime stopped himself. “WHY AM I OPENING UP ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP STATUS! IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! I LITERALLY JUST MET YOU!”

“I have that effect on people!” Amira grinned. “Ultimate Matchmaker, remember?”

“I...” Hajime sighed. “I don’t remember my talent.”

“You serious?” Natsumi commented. “Damn. Sorry about that. Hope you remember eventually.”

  
“Are you sure you even have one to begin with?” Peko pointed out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hajime responded, sneering at her.

“I am merely entertaining a possible truth.” Peko stated. “I mean no offense.”

“No, it’s fine.” Hajime stated, looking past the trio at the entrance towards the main hotel area, marked ‘Hotel Mirai’.

What if he didn’t have a talent? What if he...didn’t belong among these people?

\---

The rest of the hotel was just as vast as the entryway. In front of the massive building, clearly designed to hold hundreds or so at a time, was a pool, complete with chairs, umbrellas, the like. Each corner of the place was decorated immaculately with shrubs and bushes, all having flowers blooming from them. In addition, Hajime spotted a restaurant attached to the building, to the close left of the hotel itself.

“HEY!” Shouted a girl, who was now rapidly approaching Hajime. Her green-black hair seemed to hang around her like a cloud, though right now Hajime was more focused on the arrows around her chest, and how quickly she was getting closer to Hajime. “State your name!”

“H-Hajime Hinata?” Hajime said, holding up his hands in surrender.

“Talent?” She said, eye-ing him like a rabid dog.

“I...I don’t remember.” Hajime said.

The girl’s expression went from angry to confused. She relaxed, folding her arms. “Hmph. My name’s Sato Sakakura. Ultimate Archer.”

“Nice to meet you?” Hajime tried, extended a hand. Sato looked at his hand disappointedly, then looked at him. Hajime dropped his hand, getting the message.

“SATO! Don’t be rude to someone you just met!” Another girl with red hair wearing a tweed suit, said. “I’m sorry about her…” She apologized, addressing Hajime, stepping in front of Sato. “She can get...defensive. My name’s Mahiru Koizumi. Ultimate Photographer, at your service.” She smirked, taking her camera in her hands.

“How do you two know each other?” Hajime asked.

“Oh, we met back in middle school.” Mahiru smiled. “She’s been my friend for a long time, but that’s unimportant right now.” She walked back to where she was standing previously, and brought out her camera. She knelt down, and resumed taking pictures of a butterfly. Sato followed her, standing over like a guard.

“Geez, those two can get a little...intense!” Another voice boomed, as another student the size of a mountain approached Hajime. He was seemingly  _ made  _ of muscle, though his grin was bigger than any other part of him. “So, what’s your name, kid?”

“Kid?” Hajime commented. “You’re a student here too, right?”

He barked a laugh. “Yup! Name’s Nekomaru Nidai! The Ultimate Coach!”

“Coach? You...coach sports teams?” Hajime asked.

“HELL YEAH! I’M EVERYONE AND ANYONE’S COACH! NOT JUST IN SPORTS, BUT IN LIFE TOO!” He boomed. Hajime could swear he saw lightning crackle behind his eyes. “KEEPING ONE’S SOUL IN SHAPE IS JUST AS IMPORTANT AS ANY MUSCLE!”

“Oh, well,” Hajime responded. “Good to meet you too? I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“AWESOME! WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO FOR A RUN SOMETIME!” Nekomaru grinned.

“R-Really? I’m not sure, I’m not exactly the most athl--” Hajime started, though Nekomaru cut him off, placing two hands on his shoulders.

“DON’T TALK BAD ABOUT YOURSELF! COME ON, SCREAM IT WITH ME! MY NAME’S HAJIME HINATA, AND I’M GONNA GET RIPPED!”

“I don’t think I wanna say that,”

“SAY IT!”

“I’m Hajime Hinata? And I’m gonna...get ripped.”

“I CAN'T HERE YOU!”

“I’m Hajime Hinata, and I’m gonna get ripped?”

“LOUDER! SO THE WHOLE ISLAND CNA HERE YOU!”

“I-I’m Hajime Hinata, and I’m gonna get ripped!”

“HELL YEAH!” Nekomaru grinned, throwing a massive arm around Hajime. “If you scream something loud enough, the universe HAS to listen!”

“He’s been like this all day.” Another voice grumbled from a beach chair, head hidden in his arms. The boy was short, his hair a buzzed blonde.

“Oh, nice to meet you! I’m H--”

“The whole fuckin’ island knows after Nekomaru made you shout all that.” The boy sighed.

“Hey! Everyone loves my inspirational screams!”

“Literally only you do!” Mahiru commented.

“I...actually feel like I could go for a run.” Hajime said.

“HA! I’m not the Ultimate Coach for nothing!” Nekomaru laughed.

“Anyway,” The boy sighed. “I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.”

“Kuzuryu? Like...Natsumi Kuzuryu?”

“Yeah. She’s my older sister.” Fuyuhiko informed.

“So...are there two? Ultimate Yakuzas, that is?” Hajime asked.

Fuyuhiko pouted. “Nah. I’m the…” He sighed. “The Ultimate Little Brother.”

Hajime cocked his head to the side. “...How does. That work?”

Fuyuhiko grit his teeth and rolled his eyes. “What do you think? I’m a public figure in the crime family. Always ‘Natsumi Kuzuryu’s Little Brother’. It’s annoying, really. People don’t treat me like a threat while they shake in their boots whenever they see Natsumi.”

“It’s cause you’re cute, Fuyuhiko!” Nekomaru grinned. “That’s a compliment if anything!”

“S-Shut up! You’re a fuckin’ colossus, you don’t get to call me cute!”

Nekomaru laughed, patting Fuyuhiko on the head. “But you are! What, do you want me to lie, Fuyuhiko?”

“YES!” Fuyuhiko shouted back.

As the group began bickering, Hajime spotted a boy emerging from the main hotel. He carried a manga volume in one hand, the other hand shoved in his pockets. Hajime sneered at him.

“Yo! Yasuke!” Nekomaru called. The boy, named Yasuke, apparently, turned to look at them. Wordlessly, he walked towards them, leaning against the fence around the hotel for support.

“Hi?” He responded, turning to look at Hajime. “Who’s this guy?”

“Hajime Hinata.” Hajime responded, holding his hand out for Yasuke to shake.

Yasuke cocked an eyebrow, but shook his hand. “Yasuke Matsuda. Ultimate Neurologist.”

“You’re...a brain surgeon?” Hajime responded.

“Yeah? And?”

“Sorry, you just don’t...exactly give off the look of one.” Hajime said, gesturing to Yasuke’s loose dress shirt, jeans, and sandals.

“I get that a lot.” He said. “So, Hajime,” his name sounded strange on his tongue. “Tell me about yourself.”

“...Why? We literally just met.” Hajime retorted. “Never heard of casual conversation? Maybe it’s because of the brain surgery, but I usually like to  _ talk  _ to people before I get to know them better. Just me?”

“Mr. Matsuda, there’s no reason to be rude to Mr. Hinata!” Usami said, appearing out of nowhere next to the pool.

“Usami!!” Nekomaru grinned. “Good to see ya!”

“A pleasure to see you too, Mr. Nidai!” Usami giggled. “But, Mr. Matsuda, Mr. Hinata, please, be civil.”

“Yasuke’s just grumpy because of his giiiiiirrrrrlfriend~” Mahiru teased from the bushes.

“H-HEY!” Yasuke fired back.

“You have a girlfriend?” Hajime asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about her earlier.” Mahiru laughed. “What was her name again?”

  
“Ryoko.” Yasuke huffed. “Ryoko Otonashi.”

“Lemme guess, she goes to a different school?” Fuyuhiko joked, earning an unhappy look from Usami.

“Yeah? She’s not an ultimate, if that’s what you’re implying.” Yasuke stated. “She’s funny, kinda clumsy, and can be pretty empty-headed, but it’s cute.” He blushed.

“Awww, you must really care about her, Mr. Matsuda!” Usami smiled.

“I do!” Yasuke responded, throwing a glance at Fuyuhiko. “Because she’s  _ real _ .”

“Really? What does she look like, brain man.” Fuyuhiko responded.

“Well,” Yasuke began, before his eyes widened in confusion. “Well, she…”

“Don’t tell me, you’ve never met her before?” Fuyuhiko smirked.

“No, it’s not…” Yasuke gripped his head. “I...I can’t remember what she looks like.”

\---

It had been several hours or so after Hajime had finished his quest to meet every student. And Hajime had just noticed the screens. In every room, there was a small green screen. Blank, of course, but still there. Hajime shoved his face into the small white table next to the hotel’s pool. On his left was Nekomaru and on his right Chiaki. Chiaki’s face was attached to her game, while Nekomaru was keen to pick up on her slack.

“So, Hajime! How are ya holding up?” He yelled, patting, though it was more like slapping, Hajime’s back.

“I still have no idea why we’re here,” Hajime groaned, rubbing his hands over each other.

“We’re all in the same boat! It’s fine, really!” he cheered, clenching his fists and pumping them in the air.

“I don’t want to be here!”

“THAT’S QUITTER TALK, HAJIME!!”

Chiaki stood up. Her body straightening in seconds.

“What’s wrong, Chiaki?” Nekomaru yelled. Chiaki placed a hand on the table as those screens flickered to life.

It was that bunny. Usami, right? That bunny sparkled and cheered. “Hello! It’s your teacher, Usami!!!”

“Oh dear god.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Could you all please congregate at the beach?? Love, Love!!” the screen flickered off as Hajime groaned and slumped into his seat.

“Come on, let’s go,” Chiaki started, pocketing her handheld and starting off.

“Nope. I’m just gonna sit here and let the sun slowly bake me alive.” Within seconds Hajime was picked up by someone from behind.

“Sorry to cut you off like this, but Usami will track you down and I sincerely don’t want to see something as embarrassing as that, happen.” The voice belonged to Peko, who had just effortlessly thrown Hajime over her shoulder.

Internally yelling at himself for thinking people who could probably kill him were hot, Hajime resigned to absentmindedly talking to Chiaki and Nekomaru, as Peko was wordless.

“How is this a school trip?” Hajime said. “Usually, you have to sign a bunch of liability forms and wait until the end of a school year for one of these…”

“It’s really only our first day.” Peko responded.

“I was going to say that sounds stupid and laugh in your face,” He started. “But considering everything else I’ve seen today that one doesn’t really surprise me now.”

It took a few minutes of idle chatter and walking before the beach came into view.

“Beach ahoy.” Chiaki deadpanned, trotting ahead and taking out her handheld.

“Finally!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed. Most of the students were already there, sans Ibuki and Komaeda.

“H-Hello...” Mikan stuttered.

“Hello, Mikan,” Peko stated, planting Hajime on his feet in the sand.

“It’s unlike Usami to be late,” Byakuya stated, checking the watch on his wrist. “Where is she?”

“LOVE LOVE!!!!” Usami shouted from down the beach, lugging Komaeda behind her with one paw, Ibuki laughing at him, not too far behind.

“Komaeda?” Hajime questioned, making Komaeda laugh.

“I simply didn’t hear the announcement, bad luck I suppose.” He responded.

“THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO SKIP AN ASSEMBLY, MR. KOMAEDA!!! LOVE LOVE!!!”

“THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU’RE GETTING DRAGGED BY A BUNNY” Ibuki cackled behind him, barely standing from laughter.

“AHEM!” Usami said, plopping Komaeda down into the sand. “Now that we’re all here, I’d like to announce some of the meaning to our heart-throbbing school trip!!” Usami cheered.

Hajime glared at the small bunny, waving her wand around. This wasn’t real, right?

“We’re all here to...make friends!!!” Usami smiled, hopping around in place. “AAAAAAHHH! Doesn’t it fill you with hope?!”

“Make friends? That’s all?” Chiaki questioned. “I thought it’d be something harder…”

“HA HA!! THIS’LL BE EASY!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed as the class began discussing how quickly their trip would end.

It seemed fishy. It didn’t make sense, right? Why bring them all here just to make friends with everyone? Why not work on a project? Or hone their talents? It didn’t make any sense.

“Your teacher is so happy to hear how excited you are for your school life! Love, Love!”

As soon as Usami had finished talking, the sky fell. It seemed to rend open as the blue sky flooded grey and white. The wind ran through Hajime’s clothes, battering his skin and making him shiver.

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

“...What’s that?” Hajime asked. “...The PA system?”

“I...I didn’t make that announcement.” Usami affirmed. Hajime turned to look at the nearest PA device, as it flickered to life. All he saw was the silhouette of a bear.

_ “Ahem, Ahem! Testing, testing, one, two, one two!”  _ A voice said. An inhuman voice. It sounded like a man, sure, but there was something...else behind it. A whirring. Like gears grinding against each other. It felt...like something more.  _ “Attention all students currently residing on Jabberwock Island! Please, report to Jabberwock Park immediately for a special announcement! Please and thank you!” _

“What the hell was that?” Akane wondered aloud. “Looked like some kinda teddy bear!”

“Do you know that bear, Usami?” Sonia asked, much to Usami’s bewilderment.

“NOT ALL PLUSH ANIMALS KNOW EACH OTHER, MS. NEVERMIND!!” Usami shouted. “But in this case, yes, I do know him…”

“Well, I guess we just have to go to Jabberwock Park? It’s on the central isle, correct?” Komaeda asked, and Usami furiously nodded.

“For now, we just have to do what he says. Stay behind me, students!!” Usami said and marched off, Class 77th trailing behind her.

\---

Hajime eyed the statue in the center of the park with an absentminded interest.  _ Ego viam inveniam aut faciam. _ It was...strange. That statue was meant to be empowering, clearly, so why did Hajime feel so...trapped when he looked at it?

  
Usami wasted no time after the class had arrived at Jabberwock Park. 

“Show yourself, barbarian!!” Usami shouted into the empty park.

“Puhuhuhu...you really came then?” Hajime’s eyes traveled up the statue, the source of the voice. His eyes met with a single bear. And that single bear made his blood run cold.

On the left half, this bear appeared as a cuddly creature of snow white fur, wearing a happy smile on its stagnant face.

On the right half, this bear’s fur was a murky black, like a swamp waiting to swallow you whole. It wore an impossibly wide grin across its face, and its eye seemed to have been a red gash torn into its fur. It glimmered as it made eye contact with Hajime.

“...Monokuma.” Usami spat, doing her best to seem threatening when she was a 2-foot tall bunny waving a heart-shaped stick around.

“Hey! Your stepping on my line!” The teddy bear whirled around in frustration. “Besides, no one wants to hear from you Poo-sami!”

“Poo-sami?! WHY I OUGHTA-!” Usami leapt into the air, spinning her staff around and aiming its head at Monokuma. Monokuma scoffed, effortlessly jumping into the air and knocking the bunny to the ground!

The two began a scuffle, a cloud of dust being kicked up around them. WHen their shouting had subsisted, the Teddy Bear prevailed, leaving a quite different looking Usami.

Her right half was now light pink, her right eye being replaced with a torn open, red eye, similar to Monokuma.

“Righty-so! You look much better now, Usami!” Monokuma jeered.

“BETTER?! I look like you! I look horrible!!” Usami looked down to her hands, to see her staff cracked in half.

“Rude! Also, Usami’s a horrible name, I prefer Monomi! That sounds better!”

“AUGHHHHH” Monomi fell to her knees, frantically trying to tape her staff back together with heart printed duct tape.

Chiaki eyed Monokuma with disdain. “...What are you?” she spat.

“Simple! I’m your headmaster, Monokuma! Pleased to meet all of you!”

“...What the fuck is this robot talking about?” Nekomaru whispered to Hajime.

“ROBOT?! I AM OFFENDED! I AM APPALLED! I AM NOT A ROBOT! THAT’S AN INSULT TO ROBOTS!!”

“So, are you the one that trapped us here?” Soda inquired, from behind Gundham.

“Nope! That was all Monomi’s doing! I gotta thank you for that, Monomi! You saved me a buncha time!!”

“Shut up!!”

“But, I’m glad you mentioned that, Mr. Soda!! For I have arrived for a reason!”

“Explain. Now.” Peko said, reaching for her sword.

“Well, a school trip where you try to make friends is so BORRRINGGG, Miss Pekoyama!! Don’t you agree?” Monokuma cackled. “So I’ve decided to spice things up with a little GAME!!”

“A game? What kind of game?” Komaeda questioned, taking a step forward.

“Why, a KILLING GAME, OF COURSE!” Monokuma cheered, practically jumping up in down with excitement. “You live here on this island, forever, but if you can kill someone! You’ll go free!”

And then it hit Hajime. It hit him like a wave.

Hajime was alone. Stranded, in an endless, vast ocean. Wave after wave hit him, a constant assault against his body as he so desperately struggled to swim to the surface, struggled to save himself from the horrible fate he knew awaited him if he hesitated for even a second. Yet the waves still came. Yet they still beat against his skin, against his face. But Hajime still tried. Even when he knew he would drown, he still tried.

Oh, what a terrible feeling. A feeling like chains keeping you locked to the ground. A feeling like sand sinking under your skin, a permanent itch that you cannot scratch.

Despair. That is all that Hajime felt.


	2. Ultimate Collaboration, Ultimate Betrayal-DAILY LIFE

The woman and the man danced, as a gentle piano drifted through the air. The man extended his hand, bringing the woman in front of him as the music continued. She dipped him, a smile on her face. The man frowned, as usual.

A silent question. And no answer.

\---

It was weird, in hindsight. The feeling he referred to as Despair. It wasn’t like being sad. It wasn’t being mad either. You were just, fed up. Despair was something that could worm itself inside of you and implant itself into your stomach.

It was like a parasite, a virus, eating away at his insides, reminding him of everything bad in the world, every mistake he’d ever made and will ever make. Reminding him that he’s human. Reminding him that evil existed. Reminding him that he was powerless.

Reminding him that he was small. He was a dot, a pixel, in the grand scheme of the world. That he was unimportant. That he was replaceable.

Then, Hajime stopped his internal monologue when he realized Peko was sprinting at the teddy bear with a sword.

Wordlessly, Peko dashed forward, jumping up the statue and slashing horizontally at Monokuma, only for her blade to meet thin air.

  
“Puhuhuhu! Miss Pekoyama, you really think it’ll be that easy?” Monokuma taunted, now sitting at the base of the statue.

Peko grit her teeth and frowned, before throwing her blade straight down. Monokuma dodged faster than Hajime could track. Peko jumped downward, dislodging her blade and following up her attack with a second strike, then a third.

Monokuma chuckled, as razor sharp claws ejected from his paw. He raised them, bringing them down on Peko. Peko blocked with her sword, though monokuma kept pressing downward, forcing Peko to push all her strength into holding him off.

“What...are you?!” Peko managed to get out. “I’ve never seen anything move that fast before…”

Monokuma cackled. “Exactly! I’m a different breed, Miss Pekoyama!” Peko frowned, rearing back slightly and pushing Monokuma away. “Wowie! You’re soooo strong, Miss Pekoyama! I can do this all day!”

Peko heaved, before twirling her sword and taking an offensive stance. She moved to charge forward, just as a hand touched her shoulder.

“Peko.” Fuyuhiko stated. “You’re not going to beat him.”

Peko looked at Fuyuhiko with a tone that Hajime couldn’t recognize. Pity? Fear? Regardless, Peko sheathed her blade.

“That’s more like it!” Monokuma grinned, approaching the class. “Now, as I said, I am Monokuma! The headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy!”

“No you aren’t!” Monomi intercut.

“NO ONE ASKED YOU, MONOMI!” Monokuma shouted, clearing his throat.

“So there are two stuffed animals now?” Akane pondered. “And this one wants us to kill each other?! I mean, sure, why not. Not like things aren’t weird enough.”

“WAIT! WAIT! Headmaster?! What THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, ‘HEADMASTER’?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Don’t worry about it, Mr. Nidai!!” Monokuma chuckled. “Puhuhuhu, it’s always like this when I first show up! Ahhh...happy memories…”

“Wait, so this has happened before?!” Byakuya furiously questioned. “What are you talking about?!”

“Above your paygrade, Mr. Togami! Well, I guess you’ve never really _gotten_ paid, since all your cash comes from your mommy’s trust fund…” Monokuma giggled, as Byakuya frowned in anger.

“Hey,” Chiaki intercut. “You said we’re playing a game.”

Monokuma turned his attention to the ultimate gamer. “Correct-a-mundo!”

“Cool. What’re the rules?” She asked, ignoring the previous altercations.

“Ms. Nanami…?” Monomi asked. “What are you doing?”

“I’m curious, y’know?” Chiaki stated, turning to Monokuma. “So? Out with it. What’re the rules?”

“Finally! Someone’s into it!” Monokuma whirred with delight. “So, allow me to explain!”

Monokuma cleared his throat. “As I stated before, you have to kill a student if you want to escape the island! After you kill someone, we will hold a class trial!!!”

“Class trial?” Chiaki questioned. “Please, go on.”

“After a body is discovered, you will have three hours to investigate the crime scene! Afterward, we will hold a class trial! If the remaining students can weed out the Blackened, then only they will be executed in a cruelest and unusual fashion!!”

“What if we don’t guess correctly?”

“Well, then I will execute everybody BUT the blackened, and the blackened alone will be allowed to flee the island!”

“You’ll kill...everyone?” Amira mumbled. “This can’t be happening…”

“That’s right, Miss Howards! Every class trial will end with a PUNISHMENT!” Monokuma cheered. “A perfect punishment tailored to every individual blackened!!!”

“What do you mean?” Chiaki stated. “What kind of murder must we perform?”

“Chiaki, what are you doing…?” Sonia questioned, but Chiaki just put up a hand.

“Come on, I wanna know more about this killing game,” Chiaki stated.

“Well, any kind of killing will do! Stabbing, Bashing, Choking, Poison! As long as it’s murder, it’s okey-dokey in my book!!!”

Hajime couldn’t breathe. His head was light, whatever voice he had left was hoarse. Every word Monokuma spoke was a shot to his heart.

“...Hajime?” Nekomaru’s hand touched his shoulder, an attempt at comfort. A grounding weight on Hajime’s nervous shoulders. “I don’t know what she’s doing, but I trust her! Don’t you?” Nekomaru was probably trying to be quiet, but his voice still came out at a normal volume.

“Interesting…” Chiaki said. “Welp, now we know what not to do.”

“NYEH?” Monokuma exclaimed.

“What, did you think I was actually interested in your perverted killing game? Only freaks and weirdos subscribe to that shit.” Chiaki laughed. “I just wanted you to explain the rules early so I don’t have to hear it later.”

“But...Miss Nanami! You’re the ultimate gamer! I thought you’d like it…” Monokuma pouted, whirring sadly.

“I like games that take skill, planning, and tell an interesting story.” Chiaki explained. “Pokemon. Fire Emblem. Dark Souls. Shin Megami Tensei.” She continued, counting off on her fingers. “What I _don’t_ like in a game, is needless difficulty just for the sake of difficulty. Just because you’re making us play on Lunatic mode doesn’t mean it’s more fun. Besides, a good game should never actually hurt anyone. This isn’t a game. This is just torture.”

“Boohoohoo!” Monokuma cried. “You’re so mean, Miss Nanami…”

“What’re ya gonna do, huh? Cry about it? Piss your pants?” Chiaki taunted.

“YEAH! PISS YOUR PANTS!” Akane agreed. “COME ON, EVERYONE!”

“P-Piss your pants!” Mikan added.

“PISS YOUR PANTS!” Nekomaru shouted, making Mikan jump.

“Quiet down!” Monomi pouted. “Miss Nanami, I appreciate your energy, but there is no reason to be so vulgar.”

  
“Sorry Monomi.” Chiaki apologized, opening her arms and carrying Monomi.

“ENOUGH SAPPY TALK!” Akane shouted. “All we gotta do to end this is take the bear out, right?! LET’S STOMP HIM!”

  
“I’m not a bear!” Monokuma pouted. “I’m MONOKUMA! Get it through your skull!”

“HELL YEAH!” Nekomaru shouted. “TEAM UP TIME! LET’S BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!”

“Puhuhuhuhu! Let’s table that for now, I have something much better!” Monokuma giggled, hopping to the top of the bear statue. He tapped the top of it’s head lightly, as a strange glow emanated from the stone. The stone seemed to shake, as the material fell away completely, revealing a thick, steel exoskeleton.

Kazuichi just screamed, hiding behind Sonia and Gundham.

“HAJIME! SICK NEKOMARU AND AKANE ON THEM!!” Ibuki screeched.

“WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?!” Hajime shouted away from across the park.

“FINE!!! PEKO SLASH EM TO BITS!!” Ibuki shouted as Peko approached the statue once again.

“Aww...I knew someone was gonna react like this…” Monokuma groaned.

“I think we’re skimming over the fact that THE STATUE IS FUCKING MOVING!” Mahiru shouted from the sidelines.

“This ain’t a statue, Miss Koizumi!” Monokuma retorted. “This is my Monobeast! The Guardian of Hope’s Peak Academy!”

“All it’s doing is intimidating us.” Komaeda sneered. “Some guardian.”

“T-This...this is just too twisted! T-This c-c-can’t be real!” Mikan screamed, grabbing and pulling at her hair.

  
“Ugh, you’re pathetic.” Hiyoko groaned. “LISTEN HERE, MONOKUMA!” Hiyoko said, walking to the front of the group. “You don’t scare me! You’re just some idiot with a god complex, right? Besides, you probably just drugged us to hallucinate all this. Makes a lot more sense than magical teddy bears.”

“Oh? Oh, I get it! None of you people think this is real!” Monokuma cackled. “Got it. Noted!”

“Monokuma, stop this!” Monomi protested, hopping out of Chiaki’s arms. “You are the worst kind of twisted! I will defend my students from you, I promise it!”

“Puhuhu, you sure about that?!” Monokuma grinned. “Well, you’ll make a WONDERFUL example to these kids of JUST HOW REAL THIS SITUATION IS!”

“Miss Saionji, please rejoin the rest of the group.” Monomi warned.

“What the hell are you doing? He’s not gonna try anything.” Hiyoko started, before Mahiru moved her backwards. Hiyoko sighed, rejoining the other students begrudgingly.

“MAYBE THIS WILL GET YOU TO TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!” Monokuma cackled, the Monobeast unhinging his jaw. Mechanical clunking echo-ed throughout the park, before a massive gatling gun emerged from its throat.

“Holy...Holy shit!” Kazuichi exclaimed. “HOLY SHIT!”

“Monomi! Get out of there!” Chiaki protested. “He’s not messing around!”

“I know what I’m doing. I’m telling you the truth when I say that I will _always_ protect my students!” Monomi said, holding her arms out wide. “HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!!!”

“Well, you asked for it!” Within a second, the gun began spinning, a loud, terrifying noise erupting from deep within the monster’s throat. Gears grinding and spun as bullets rampaged over Monomi, releasing a downpour of lead onto her. Monomi’s body fell backwards, hitting the ground with a comical squeak. 

“JESUS SHIT,” Nekomaru shouted, recoiling in anger.

“Monomi’s already dead!? WE JUST GOT HERE!” Ibuki added.

“BWAHAHAHA! Fear not, friends! I, GUNDHAM TANAKA, will protect you from this fiend!”

“P-Protect us from what?” Amira wheezed. “There’s nothing there obviously, hahahahahah!!!”

“Jeez, you guys are stupid...You see something you can’t believe and you just ignore it! Wow, that’s just ignorant!” Monokuma laughed. “Grow up already!”

“To rely on such monstrosities...how can you dare to call yourself a headmaster?! You’re nothing more than a coward!” Sonia shouted back.

“Damn it, Damn it!” Natsumi cursed, stomping on the ground. “I’m gonna kill that motherfucker!”

“Not if you wanna stay alive, you won’t.” Fuyuhiko warned, pointing to the ruined Monomi on the ground.

“PUHUHU! This is just sooooo much more exciting than that boring old school trip!” Monokuma cackled. “Ah, murder! My favorite pastime!”

Silence reigned over the students. Pained, terrified silence. Monokuma sat there atop his Monobeast, leaving all of Class 77th stunned.

“Is that it?” Hajime stated. “You gonna keep us here longer?”

“Well, I’ve made myself clear enough….I say we’re good to move on to the next part of my demonstration!” Monokuma giggled, clapping his paws together.

“What?” Nagito asked. “What do you mean, the next part?”

“We’ll get there!” Monokuma laughed.

“Can you please speed this up.” Chiaki deadpanned, yawning. “I usually take a nap around this time.”

“You kids DO NOT care about artistic integrity! You guys SUCK!” Monokuma protested. “Damn, what is it about teenagers and hating murderous bears threatening their lives???”

“I don’t know, maybe the threatening of our lives part?” Sato shouted.

“Maybe!” Monokuma laughed. “Anyway, could you all please reach into your pockets? There, you will find E-Handbooks!”

Hajime shoved his hand into his pocket, surprised when he found a small metal item. He removed it, finding a small, phone like device in his hand. He tapped the screen. It read ‘HAJIME HINATA’ as it booted up, revealing a home screen.

“When did you put these in our pockets?!” Mahiru shouted.

“Don’t worry about it!” Monokuma giggled. “Now, on the home screen, you will find a Rules app! Would anyone care to read those rules for the class? Hmm? If someone doesn’t raise their hand, I’m just gonna start picking on people!!”

“I’ll read it.” Nagito said, raising a hand.

“Wonderful, Mr. Komaeda! Go ahead, the floor is yours!”

Nagito cleared his throat. “ _The Lead Teacher cannot directly interfere with the students. An exception to this rule is made if any student violates a rule._ ”

“What do you mean, ‘Lead Teacher’?” Hajime asked. “You just gonna keep giving yourself extra titles?”

“Why, me of course!” Monokuma grinned. “Unless you violate a rule, or through the procedure of a Class Trial, I won’t be laying a single paw on you!” He waved for Nagito to continue.

“ _Violence against Headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited._ ” Nagito continued, rolling his eyes.

“ _Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students._ ” Nagito read.

“ _After a murder takes place, all remaining students have three hours to investigate the crime scene._ ”

“Just three hours?” Yasuke stated. “That doesn’t seem like enough time to figure out the culprit of a murder.

“Don’t worry.” Chiaki reassured him. “It’s not like any of us are stupid enough to kill. There won’t be a need for it.”

“ _The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a body for the first time._ ” Nagito continued.

_“Destroying any property on Jabberwock Island without permission is expressly prohibited. This includes the surveillance cameras and monitors.”_

“Surveillance cameras?!” Mikan exclaimed. “Y-You’re gonna be spying on us the whole time?!”

“Of course, Miss Tsumiki!” Monokuma grinned. “How else am I gonna be able to know the identity of the Blackened? Plus, I need to be able to punish someone if they break the rules. You understand. Now, please continue, Mr. Komaeda.”

“ _You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited._ ” Nagito continued. “Sorry, but that directly contradicts the other rules. We can’t destroy property but we are completely unlimited in investigation?”

Monokuma tsked. “Oh teenagers! The second you’re given free range, you wanna destroy everything around you. You can explore, but use common sense! Is that too hard for your rebellious teenage brain to comprehend, Mr. Komaeda? Keep reading the rules already!”

Nagito angrily huffed. _“From 10 pm to 7 am, it is nighttime. During nighttime, certain areas are off limits. This includes the restaurant.”_

_“Additional School Trip Rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.”_ Nagito finished, putting his handbook in his pocket.

“Wonderful job, Mr. Komaeda!” Monokuma clapped. “And with that, our introductory ceremony is complete! I shall take my leave!”

“What?!” Hajime shouted. “You’re just gonna leave?”

“Oh, don’t worry, Mr. Hinata! This won’t be the last you see of me! Puhuhu!” And just as quickly as he had come, Monokuma was gone.

“COME ON!” Nekomaru shouted. “GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BEAR!”

“If he is going to threaten us, then he should at least stand and fight!” Sonia proclaimed. Just as Sonia said that, the Monobeast roared, before straightening its back and opening its mouth.

“What did it do?” Byakuya questioned.

“The map.” Chiaki yawned, gesturing at her handbook. “All the gates are grayed out.”

“Gates?” Amira asked, tapping at her own handbook. “What gates?”

“On the map app.” Chiaki said. “We’re on Jabberwock Park Island right now. On the full island map, you can see there are gates to...5 islands.”

Hajime opened the map app on the homescreen. “But we’ve only seen one island.” He said. “I think we would’ve noticed 4 other islands.”

“Even then, if there are 5 islands total, why would Monokuma want to cut off 4 of them?” Peko quered.

“Good observation, Peko-Peko!” Ibuki said. “I didn’t even see those! Well, I do guess I’ve needed glasses since age 9…”

“How have you survived this long?” Hiyoko snidely remarked. “Were you dropped as a child?”

“PROBABLY!!” Ibuki cheered.

“It’s safe to assume that this isn’t the entire Island,” Byakuya stated. “The Monobeast is simply blocking us from proceeding into the next sections.”

“I agree,” Chiaki started. “The map also shows numbers next to the gates. Second, third, fourth, fifth islands?”

“You beat me to it, Chiaki.” Byakuya praised. “I’m glad we see eye to eye.” Chiaki nodded in agreement. “But what I’m more worried about, is the identity of Monokuma’s controller.”

“The identity of his controller?” Sato questioned. “I guess that it’d make sense… But what do you mean?”

“Allow me to elaborate for those of you who are less educated,” Byakuya smirked. “Monokuma and the Monobeast are both machines. Someone must be controlling them. Some sort of Mastermind.”

“But what about that stupid bunny?” Natsumi stated. “She’s still a robot, right?”

“Monomi and Monokuma are enemies,” Mahiru assumed. “Assuming someone is controlling her, it’s doubtful that it’s the same person as Monokuma’s controller.”

“Regardless of who is pulling the strings in this situation,” Byakuya started, a proud fire in his eyes. “I will protect all of you. No one will die under my watch.” Byakuya paused, taking a deep breath. “But we shouldn’t be fearing Monokuma right now.”

“What do you mean?” Nagito stated. “Who else are we fearing, if not the murderous robot bear?”

“Our worst enemies right now...are each other.” Byakuya grimly remarked. “Monokuma has instilled fear within our minds, and that fear creates the desire to escape. And we all know what escaping means.”

“Oh please.” Hiyoko laughed. “Don’t be so dramatic, Byakuya!”

“...What?” Byakuya responded, turning to face the dancer.

“You’re just trying to get us all over-defensive and shit! And it ain’t working on me.” Hiyoko waved. “You might have all these goobers fooled, but I’m not falling for it. Oh, and just so you know?” Hiyoko smiled. “I could do it.” 

Hajime’s eyes widened at her implications. “Hiyoko!” He shouted. “That’s enough!”

Hiyoko grinned. “Wow, great call out, Hajime! Way to tie that motive down for when they find my body.”

Hajime’s eyes darted from person to person. He saw the same dulled, terrified, shocked look in all of their faces. Despair. What Byakuya said had truth to it, and none of them could try to deny that this reality was right in front of them, forcing them to look at it. The Killing School Trip hung over their heads, something larger, and unknown than they could even hope to imagine.

\---

Hajime Hinata woke up the next morning, and it was all still real. Hajime Hinata was 16. Hajime Hinata was 16, and he was convinced he would die pretty soon. Well, it’s not that he hasn’t been expecting it. Hajime was pretty sure he would die early. 

He always thought it would be insomnia or the extreme amounts of caffeine he had ingested on a daily basis. But instead, he would die at the hands of a random teenager, or a giant robot, or some kind of two-toned bear monstrosity. 

Hajime had long since made peace with his mortality. He’d graduate Hope’s Peak, and die at the ripe age of 37, his workaholic tendencies being passed down for generations as a tragic tale of life. He’d prepared for that.

What he had not prepared for was a giant mechanical bear with an artillery gun for a tongue. What he had not prepared for was being trapped inside a tortuous killing game with no escape in sight. He had not prepared for other people interfering in the plan he had made for life.

_BAM. BAM. BAM._ The door to his hotel room shook as something pounded against it.

“HEY!!! HAJIME?” Nekomaru’s voice shouted through the door. “WE’RE ALL GONNA EAT BREAKFAST IN THE RESTAURANT TOGETHER!!! AKANE AND YASUKE FOUND A BUNCH OF FOOD!”

Hajime groaned in response, turning over in bed and shoving his face into a pillow. 

“GREAT!!! SEE YA THERE!” Nekomaru cheerily responded.  
  
Recognizing that the clothing he was wearing was probably 3 days old considering his habits, changing would probably be worth it.

So, Hajime left his room in the same dress shirt and vest. Different pants was changed enough, right?

\---

Hajime stumbled into the restaurant a few minutes later, finding the rest of the class sitting at a long table. Most already had food in front of them, though the ones that didn’t weren’t for a lack of getting the food, but had already eaten theirs.

“You’re late, Hajime.” Byakuya stated.

Hajime’s mind immediately raced to conclusions. “I was supposed to be here at a certain time? I’m sorry, it won’t happen again!”

Byakuya eyed him with concern. “I was...kidding. You’re fine.”

“O-Oh! Right. Bad habit, I guess.” Hajime sighed, sitting down.

“H-Hajime? Did you see K-Kazuichi on your way here…?” Mikan mumbled.

“Kazuichi? No, I’m sorry.” Hajime responded. “I just came straight over here after Nekomaru woke me up.”

“Well, how about you, Neko??” Ibuki asked. “You see Soda Pop?”

“Now that you mention it, I did see a yelling blur of pink and yellow! Maybe that was him!” Nekomaru hopefully smiled.

“Was he running away from something?” Chiaki questioned aloud.

“Hahaha!! What a little bitch! There’s nothing to be scared of on this stupid island!!” Hiyoko chuckled, grabbing her sides.

“Nothing to be scared of? But, Hiyoko, after what we saw yesterday, I’d be scared as well…” Sonia mused, her hands clasped over her chest.

“Y-Yesterday? You mean when Usami introduced us all?” Amira denied.

“Back on topic,” Byakuya cut off the matchmaker. “We need to find Soda before we begin our little assembly.”

“Wait, is that why you brought us here?” Hajime questioned.

“Yup yup yup!” Ibuki grinned, throwing an arm around Byakuya’s shoulders. “Byakuya’s got something to tell us!”

“YEAH!! WE’RE GONNA PLAN ON HOW TO KILL THAT BEAR!” Akane grinned.

“W-We can’t do that! Monokuma will kill us all!” Mikan frowned.

“I DON'T LIKE YOUR TONE!!! THATS QUITTER TALK, MIKAN!!” Nekomaru shouted back, much to the delight of Akane.

“AHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY! I’M SORRY!” Mikan frantically apologized.

“Calm yourself, vanguard of combat!” Gundham shouted. “That is indeed a bold boast! But one should not raise your words so boldly!”

“IN THAT CASE I’LL JUST TALK LIKE THIS!” Natsumi shouted. “CAN’T HEAR YOU OVER MY LOUD VOICE, GUNDHAM!!”

“If we do really need to find Soda, I’ll locate him myself,” Peko stated. “Give me...5 minutes.” With that, Peko turned on her heel and walked out of the restaurant.

“Well, while we wait for Peko to return with Soda, maybe we should continue our meal?” Byakuya asked, getting up. “Hajime, will you be fine with toast?”

“I...I mean, sure.” Hajime said, surprised at how prepared Byakuya had been with the food in the Restaurant. Regardless, he slid two slices of toast in front of Hajime.

“Anyone else still hungry?” Akane and Nekomaru’s arms flew upwards faster than Hajime could comprehend, earning a weird stare from Sato. Byakuya sighed, but still removed three plates from behind the counter. He placed two places of protein based foods in front of them, taking another plate for himself. “Well, in that case, let’s begin.” Byakuya stated, beginning to eat away at the food on his plate in an efficient, yet dignified manner. Within a few minutes, the food had readily gotten smaller and smaller, in even, practiced measurements.

“That’s…” Mahiru began, throwing a weird look at Byakuya.

“Kinda hot, right?” Ibuki finished for her, earning weird looks from the rest of the class.

  
“I was going to say impressive.” Mahiru answered.

“Oh. I mean it can be both...” Ibuki responded.

“...Can it?” Mahiru shot back.

Meanwhile, Akane and Nekomaru seemed to be racing each other to finish their plates, competitive stares in their eyes. “AAAAAND DONE!” Nekomaru grinned, pushing his plate forward, Akane milliseconds behind him.

“Oh, come on, old man!” Akane frowned. “You were totally cheating! No water, remember?!”

Nekomaru burst out in laughter. “I WOULD NEVER SACRIFICE PROPER HYDRATION FOR A SILLY GAME, AKANE!!!”

“Ughhhh, you’re SO annoying!” Akane grumbled, before eye-ing Hajime’s plate.

“Just take it.” Hajime sighed, drawing his hand away as she scooped it up.

“Haha!” Nagito chuckled. “I expect no less of the Ultimate Gymnast and the Ultimate Coach!”

“Thanks?” Nekomaru grinned, semi-confused.

“Let go!! Please, I swear I won’t run away again if you just let go!!” Kazuichi’s voice shouted from outside the restaurant. A second or so later, Peko entered the restaurant, Kazuichi slung over her shoulder.

“Found him.” Peko stated, placing him down on the floor.

“Wow….” Ibuki whispered, eyes wide.

“Thanks?” Peko responded, sitting down at the table as Kazuichi moaned in pain.

“Hey! I think you broke my arm!” Kazuichi grumbled, holding his arm.

“It’s not broken. If it was broken, you’d know…” Mikan sighed.

“What? That totally doesn’t make any sense!” Kazuichi protested. Mikan sighed, getting up and walking over to Kazuichi. She examined his arm for a moment. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s not broken.”

  
“WHAT?!”

“She’s the Ultimate Nurse, shit for brains!” Hiyoko groaned. “I’d take her word for it?” Kazuichi grumbled in response, slumping into a seat.

“Great, now that everyone’s here,” Byakuya began.

“Byakuya, can you start this up real quick, I’m getting sleepy,” Chiaki stated.

“Right.” He cleared his throat. “Monokuma ordered us to kill each other if we want to escape. So what do we do to help each other in this scenario?”

“Why are you asking me? Don’t you already know?” Natsumi rolled her eyes.

“Answer my question. Then I’ll get to the point, already.” Byakuya deadpanned.

“I got it! Friendship!” Akane exclaimed.  
  
“A healthy breakfast…?” Satou inquired.

“Sleep?” Chiaki added.

“You left out exercise!” Nekomaru shouted.

“While I agree those are all important, that's not what I’m talking about.” Byakuya responded.

“At a time like this,” Komaeda cut in. “We need the Ultimates to collaborate.”

“You’re an ultimate too…” Hajime started but was cut off by Komaeda’s hand. 

“When Ultimate Students come together, their combined talent creates a hope that will defeat all despair,” Komaeda said, his eyes widening and a smile encroaching onto his face. “We have to promise. Promise to work together.”

“How the fuck did you say that with a straight face?! You must be dying of embarrassment!” Hiyoko chuckled.

“That is not to say he does not have a point,” Peko added. “Collaboration will be the only thing that leads to our survival.”

“But that’s the only reason Monokuma would enforce this rule,” Amira spoke.

“But I agree,” Byakuya spoke. “While Komaeda gave a reasonable answer, that was not the one I was going for. We need leadership. Leadership I shall provide!”

“Hold on one second!” Mahiru shouted. “Why should we just give it up to you!”

“But do you see anyone more equipped to be a leader?” Byakuya asked. “I am the Ultimate Heir. I am impossibly good at leadership.”

“NONSENSE!” Gundham roared. “IF YOU MEASURE THIS MATTER BY TALENT, THEN YOU DISREGARD THE FAIR PRINCESS OF TWILIGHT!” He said, gesturing to Sonia.

“Ah? No, no, no! Gundham, I appreciate your vote of confidence, but my role as Ultimate Princess is mostly a cosmetic one! The Novoselic royals have little political role aside from that of a figurehead! We exist to calm the anxieties of the nation, nothing less.” Like everything else she said, it came more elegant than Hajime could imagine.

“Do not worry. I am more than qualified for the position. All of you will be safe under my watch.” Byakuya stated.

“I do have something to bring up, I was just waiting till you were all done,” Chiaki yawned.

“And that is? Speak up, Chiaki.” Byakuya retorted. “Chiaki?”

Chiaki would’ve responded if she had not fallen asleep onto the table.

“I...believe I know what she’s talking about,” Komaeda started. “Get her up, will you?”

Sonia walked over to the Ultimate Gamer. “Chiaki? Chiaki? Could you wake up?”

Chiaki looked up at the overhanging lights with half-shut eyes. “...God? Is that you?”

“What? N-no it’s, Sonia. What were you going to say?” Chiaki turned to the Princess, before nodding slowly.

“I was in Jabberwock Park. I looked up into the sky, and there was this biiiigggg set of numbers in the sky.” Chiaki said. “It said ‘DL: 21.’, and there was this big black ball next to it.”

“Wow, so they’re really gonna bomb us?” Komaeda questioned.

“Don’t say that shit! We have no idea what that timer is referring to!” Fuyuhiko spat.

“Besides, if they wanted to bomb us, they would’ve done it by now.” Sato said.

“That’s not exactly reassuring!” Fuyuhiko retorted.

“B-But t-then what could it be c-counting down too?!” Mikan mumbled.

“Well, I sure hope it isn’t something like a bomb!!” Monomi suddenly stated, walking through the restaurant doors.

“MONOMI?!” Akane exclaimed. “A-Aren’t you dead?!”

“Not even death can keep me from caring for my students!!! Love, Love!!!” Monomi smiled.

“But...we _saw_ Monokuma gun you down!” Yasuke frowned.

“It was very tragic! And I sincerely apologize to you, my students! Your teacher has let you down…”

Chiaki stood up and walked over to Monomi, quickly wrapping her up in both arms. “Nah, you’re chill, Monomi. Just don’t go dying on us again,”

“KYAHH! Miss Nanami, put me down this instant!”

“You’re trying your best, don’t worry,” She said, tugging on Monomi’s ear.

“What kind of resurrection spell did you use?!” Gundham demanded. “Teach me your ways, dark one!”

“Monomi’s a mechanical stuffed animal, she didn’t use a spell. She just got rebuilt, right?” Chiaki reassured, placing her head between Monomi’s ears.

“Yeah! Every self-respecting AI has to have a spare body somewhere!” Kazuichi affirmed. Hajime guessed his stance was the most trustworthy, considering his talent.

“A SPARE?! Mr. Soda, that is insulting! All Monomis are equally important and equally huggable!” Monomi protested.

“Damn straight.” Chiaki added.

“Monomi, do you know what that timer could mean?” Hajime questioned, leaning forward to address the rabbit.

“Timer? What timer?” Monomi hopped out of Chiaki’s grasp, peering out the window. “HA-HA-HA-WA????? I’m so sorry, students! I’ve never seen that before in my life!”

“Curious…” Peko wondered aloud.

“Sorry...I wish I could be more useful…” Monomi sighed.

“Don’t worry, Monomi!! We’ll pick up your slack!!!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Thank you, Mr. Nidai…” Monomi shrugged. “But, I’m glad to see you all working together, despite our troubling situation! I ask you all to please, keep working together and become closer as friends! Love, Love!!” Monomi smiled, walking out the restaurant door.

“Ok, so she’s obviously working with Monokuma,” Fuyuhiko stated. “She has to be, right?”

“No?” Chiaki said, incredulously. “Monomi hasn’t done anything wrong, like ever, in her life.”

“I’m gonna go with the gamer here, Fuyuhiko.” Natsumi sighed. “Not to like, put you down, but she seems like she knows more about this than you.”

“Awww, Natsumi…”

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Anyway,” Byakuya cut her off. “Please don’t try to kill each other. Hiyoko, I would like to speak to you, privately.”

“Whatever.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

The events of the morning having ,seemingly, finally calmed down, Hajime took a deep breath. Finally. He could just relax. Maybe take a nap. Actually eat something. Just try to--

“Hey Hajime!!” Ibuki exclaimed into his ear.

Hajime sighed. “Yeah? Ibuki?”

“Me, Sonia, and Amira are gonna go watch Gundham cast some dark magic. Wanna come with???”

“N-No, I think I’m good.” Hajime sighed.

“Whatever! Your loss!” Ibuki grinned, sprinting off.

Hajime sighed. It was gonna be one long school trip, even without the killing game, wasn’t it?

\---

Yasuke Matsuda put his manga volume down, and tried to focus. There was no sound, except for the soft swaying of the palm trees and the distant crashing of waves. No distractions. Nothing to bring his attention away.

He frowned, scrunching up his face. “Ryoko…” He whispered, trying desperately to focus on her name.

_“Haha!”_ She had laughed. _“You’re so funny, Yasuke! But maybe next time you can read a different volume? I mean, didn’t they come in the mail already?”_

Yasuke had frowned. _“I guess...but this one’s just...special.”_ He responded.

_“Special?”_ She cocked her head to the side, putting a finger on her chin. _“What do you mean, special?”_

_“Well…”_ Yasuke blushed. She just had to be all adorable, didn’t she? _“Because you bought it for me.”_

Ryoko had blushed a deep red. _“Y-Yasuke...you big sap...”_ She had laughed. Then she kissed him. And fireworks had gone off in his head.

He opened his eyes, only to be met with his manga volume. A grim reminder of her. He closed it, and turned to the inside cover. The sticky note was still there. _“Here’s that manga you won’t shut up about!!! Hope you like it, you big nerd. --Love, Ryoko.”_ Her handwriting was loopy and unnecessarily cutesy. But it was so perfectly Ryoko. Like everything she did. It was perfect.

It took him a few more minutes of staring at that note to realize he was crying. Crying just at the thought of her. What would she think of him now?

“Ryoko…” he whispered. Her name felt foreign on his lips.

“Mr. Matsuda? What are you doing out here by yourself?” Monomi said, walking out on the balcony he was seated on.

“Oh. Monomi.” He said. “Nothing. Just...reading my book.”

Monomi frowned, walking over and plopping herself down with a comical noise. “What’s wrong? You can tell your teacher! I promise I won’t talk about it if you don’t want me to.”

Yasuke propped his head up with one hand. “There’s...this person. She’s very special to me, and...try as I might, I can’t remember what she looks like. Aren’t I an awful person for that? Aren’t I disgusting?”

Monomi put a paw on Yasuke’s hand. “Not at all, Mr. Matsuda. If you truly, deeply love your special one, then she knows it too!”

“But…”

“There are no buts about it, Mr. Matsuda!” Monomi protested. “Even if you feel like you have wronged her...I know that your special one will still forgive you. It’s how love works!”

Yasuke laughed, wiping a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. “Thank you, Monomi.”

Monomi hugged Yasuke’s head. “It’s what any good teacher would do. Love, Love!”

\---

Hajime dropped his controller in frustration. “This totally isn’t fair. I’m playing against the Ultimate Gamer! No wonder I’m not gonna win!”

“Wowwww, total low blow, Hajime.” Chiaki smirked. “Blame the esports prodigy. Look at you, big man.”

“BUT I’M RIGHT!” Hajime shouted, before Nekomaru patted (clapped) him on the back. 

“Awww, it’s okay, Hajime!” Nekomaru grinned. “I didn’t win either!”

“That’s because your hands are too big to press the buttons.” Hajime retorted.

“Hajime!! That’s rude!” Nekomaru pouted.

“Don’t worry, Nekomaru. I speak bottom. He’s trying to tell you he likes you.” Chiaki joked.

“WH--CHIAKI!” Hajime shouted. “SHUT UP!”

Nekomaru hid his face in his hands. “CHIAKI, COME ON!”

Chiaki laughed to herself. “Pick the controller up again, we’re playing another round.” Chiaki smiled.

“I’m not playing smash bros just to lose to you again.” Hajime pouted.

“That’s what a _coward_ sounds like, Hajime.” Chiaki fought back.

“Fine. But you can’t play Kirby this time.” Hajime said, squinting at Chiaki.

Chiaki gasped, scandalized. “How _dare_ you deny me Kirby.”

“Fair is fair, Chiaki!” Nekomaru laughed.

“You guys are the worst.”

\---

“You must stop with this tough attitude.” Byakuya warned, waving a finger in Hiyoko’s face. “It’s bringing down morale.”

Hiyoko swatted Byakuya’s hand away. “Ugh. You’re pathetic, you know that?”

“What?!” Byakuya shot back. “How am I pathetic?!”

“Trying to intimidate me into shutting up.” Hiyoko snickered. “Trying to keep everyone together,” She blinked with a fake smile on her face, imitating Byakuya’s attitude. “It’s sooo fucking annoying! Grow some balls.”

“What are you talking about?! Just because I’m not inciting fights--”

Hiyoko waved a finger in Byakuya’s face. “Shut it, rich boy!” She snarled. “I’m not gonna sit here and let you boss me around, got it?! No one gets to order me to do anything!”

  
“I’m not trying to--”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Hiyoko roared, hands balled into fists. “Just….shut up.” With that, she turned and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a shocked Byakuya in her wake.

\---

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

_Bing Bong Ding Dong_

_“Attention! All Hope’s Peak students, please report to Jabberwock Park for a lovely meeting! Just FYI, this, and all future meetings, are mandatory. Refusing to show up is violating the rules! So you know what that means. See you there!”_

“Oh come the fuck on.” Chiaki groaned, just as both Hajime and Nekomaru were flung off screen.

\---

“O-Oh, Hello, H-Hajime…” Mikan mumbled, as the rest of the students slowly trickled into Jabberwock Park.

“Hi, Mikan.” Hajime greeted. “Any clue why we’re here?”

“N-No…” Mikan sighed. “B-But, it probably has something to do with that.” She pointed forward. Hajime followed her finger, spying a large stage set up in front of the statue where the Monobeast sat. A heavy red tarp hung over the glittery stage, with stage lights lighting it up.

“Peko? Is Monokuma gonna do stand-up or something?” Ibuki whispered.

“Ibuki, please ask yourself that question again, and then decide for yourself what you think the answer is.” Peko responded.

“Cool, Cool, Got it locked down,” Ibuki mumbled.

“Monokuma’s not even here!” Sato protested. “Ugh, this is such a waste of time.”

“I doubt he’d keep us waiting.” Chiaki yawned. “Or maybe he wants us scared _and_ agitated.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Yasuke frowned. “Monokuma’s been upsettingly punctual this whole time.”

“DID SOMEONE SAY MONOKUMA?!” Monokuma suddenly shouted, appearing on the stage, dressed in a garishly blue leisure suit.

“Oh my god,” Mahiru sighed, putting her head in her hand.

“What?! I think I look pretty good!” Monokuma sniffed.

  
“Are you blind? Because…” Amira mumbled.

Monokuma pouted. “Hmph! Maybe I won’t grace you with my routine now!”

“Wait, like,” Peko began. “Like a stand-up routine?”

“What other kind of routine???” Monokuma questioned. Peko grimaced as Ibuki looked _delighted._ Whispering ‘called ittttt’ in Peko’s ear.

“He’s kidding right?” Natsumi groaned. “Like, please tell me you’re joking.”

“I sure am joking! Telling jokes that is!” Monokuma snickered.

“JUST PUT US OUT OF OUR MISERY!” Akane shouted.

Monokuma ignored her. “Hello, Hello! I’m Monokuma,” Monokuma waited for applause, and when he received none, cleared his throat. “So, what’s up with that Monomi, right?!”

“BOOOOOO” Chiaki exclaimed.

“Shut that girl up! I do not know her! What is up with the security here!” Monokuma shouted. “But, here’s a fun little fact about your precious Monomi, she’s a stone cold memory-stealer!”

“M-Memory stealer?!” Kazuichi shouted. “Monomi stole our memories?! Uncool!”

“That’s a baseless accusation.” Byakuya defended.

“Think about it!” Monokuma shot back. “You guys have no recollection of how you got here, right???”  
  
“But that doesn’t mean Monomi stole our memories!” Hajime shouted.

“Well, not only did Monomi steal your memories of getting to this island, but she also stole the memories of your years at Hope’s Peak! Wow, what a shocker!” Monokuma paused. “Whew! So great to get that off my chest! Most video games just show off all their plot elements in the last level because they forget to mention it earlier!!”

“What are you talking about?” Komaeda questioned. “What kind of memory loss? You aren’t making sense!”

“What, are you too blue collar to get the joke?” Monokuma laughed. “Well, not sure what I expected of you, Mr. Komaeda!”

“This doesn’t make any sense anymore….” Ibuki groaned.

“This is where it stopped making sense?!” Hiyoko retorted.

“It’s obviously lying!” Fuyuhiko shouted.

“Nope! Not at all! But I can totally give you your memories back, if…”

“We kill each other.” Chiaki finished for the robot, much to its delight.

“AHAHAHAH YESS!!! THIS IS YOUR FIRST MOTIVE! A SERIES STAPLE!” Monokuma cackled.

“Are you an idiot?!” Byakuya shouted. “No one is gonna kill each other! No matter what you do, no matter what you threaten us with, no matter what garbage you decide to throw our way, nothing will ever drive us to kill!”

Monokuma just stared at him for a moment. “Well, this is familiar, ain’t it?”

Byakuya looked taken aback. “Wh-”

“Listen, Mr. Togami.” Monokuma began. “Humankind is...in a word, fucked up! The sooner you learn to understand that, the better! You’ve known these goobers for what? A day? And you’re that quick to lay your life down for them! GIMME A BREAK! You guys are practically strangers! It’s easy to assume that there’s a traitor among you!”

“A...A traitor…?” Hajime questioned, feeling his body shake.

“Yup yup yup! One of you guys has been working for me the whole time! Wow, isn’t it good to get all the good twists over with this early?!” Monokuma chuckled.

“A T-Traitor?! I swear it’s not me! I k-know I look suspicious, but it’s not me!” Mikan cried.

“OH MY GOD!” Hiyoko groaned. “GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT!”

“Shouldn’t we just ask Monomi?” Yasuke cut in. “She’d know, right?”

“Uwah? Did someone say Monomi?” Monomi cheered, appearing on Chiaki’s head.

“Is what Monokuma says true?” Hajime asked. “Did you...take memories from us?”

“Well...um…” Monomi began. “You guys don’t need to worry about the past! A-All you need to think about is the future! L-Love, Love!!”

“Isn’t that just TOTALLY suspicious?!” Monokuma grinned. “You’re only proving my point, Monomi!”

Hajime Hinata didn’t know anyone here, did he? He supposed that he was doing what Monokuma wanted. Falling into the trap of distrust and horror. But it was working, wasn’t it? Hajime looked at the people around him with contempt. With fear. Despair, he supposed.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!!**

**You know, impossible is a funny word! To say that Impossible is only a part of an idiot's vocabulary leaves little room for innovation! And even disregarding the progress of society, we as people are dumb stupid idiots! We refuse to imagine outside of our own existence. Whether you think robotic bears are impossible, or a killing game on an island is impossible...well, then you really need to broaden your idea of possible!**

\---

Hajime slumped into the restaurant wearing the same clothes. His hair messy, circles under his eyes.

“Wow... You look like shit, Hajime.” Hiyoko stated, sipping from her glass.

“Thanks.” Hajime blinked.

“No problem.” Hiyoko responded, having another drink.

“Be nice, Hiyoko.” Mahiru chastised. “Yesterday was stressful for all of us.”

“Yeah, but I still made an effort, didn’t I?” Hiyoko smirked.

Hajime tumbled into his chair, resting his head against his hand. “Well...at least Monokuma won’t spring anything on us today.”

“What makes you say that?” Yasuke laughed. “Knowing that bastard, he probably has something entirely new up his sleeve.”

“Don’t speak it into existence.” Sato seethed. “I can’t handle another Monokuma assembly.”

“Stop saying that!” Ibuki protested. “If I have to hear the word Monokuma another time my brain’s gonna implode…”

As a few other students trickled in afterwards, Byakuya stood up and cleared his throat. “Ahem. Could I have all of your attention?” All eyes turned to him. “Yesterday, I mentioned an event in order to raise morale.”

  
“Yeah?” Akane asked. “That is…?”

“I’m throwing a party.” Byakuya stated.

“You are…?” Kazuichi asked. “...Where?”

“There’s a small abandoned building behind the hotel. I’m going to be setting up in there.” Byakuya proudly stated. “It’ll begin when Nighttime begins, and this is a mandatory event. All of you will be present. I’ve already discussed it with Peko, and she is willing to bring you there.”

Peko cracked her knuckles.

“Thank you.”

“But uh...isn’t that building abandoned? It’ll be very messy, right?” Komaeda asked. “We should have someone clean up in there.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be doing that myself as part of my set-up duties.” Byakuya informed.

“Would you like some help?” Komaeda smiled. “I’d be happy to lend my services!”

Byakuya cocked his head to the side. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Anyone else?”

“Ooo! Me me me me!” Ibuki grinned, hand rocketing up.

"I'll come!" Kazuichi grinned.

“I don’t have much else to do…” Amira sighed.

“Great.” Byakuya smiled. “After breakfast, we will all report to the abandoned building, and start clean up and prep. If any of you would like to assist us, you’re perfectly welcome to.”

\---

“Come in, come in,” Byakuya hurriedly said as Hajime walked up to the entrance of the abandoned building. “Ah, hello, Hajime. Stand still, I need to pat you down.”

Byakuya swiftly stiffened Hajime’s arms, making him hold them out as he patted him down. “Is this...really necessary, Byakuya?”

“Exceedingly so.” Byakuya responded. “As your de facto leader and host of this party, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my peers.” He said, standing back up. “You’re clear.” Hajime nodded, and walked past Byakuya, and into the building.

He couldn’t imagine what changes Byakuya, Nagito, Ibuki, and Amira had made, but the place looked as good as new. Decorations were strung in every direction, streamers and signs in colorful lettering. It wasn’t half bad.

“Hajime!” Nagito called, waving to Hajime from across the hall. Hajime approached him, entering a main room with a couple dinner tables, all fully stocked with food, sat. “Impressive, right? I mean, it’s not like I did much...with ultimates like these working with me...it’s not like I could contribute…”

“Stop talking bad about yourself.” Hajime frowned. “Not only is it untrue, it’s annoying.”

Nagito laughed. “I suppose! I mean, if, in your ultimate opinion…”

Thankfully, the others arrived just then, cutting off Nagito’s self-deprecating diatribe.

“WOOOW!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “NOTHING LIKE A GOOD PARTY AFTER A SHOWER!”

“Is _that_ why he doesn’t reek?” Kazuichi mumbled.

“Hey, Byakuya?” Chiaki yawned, tapping away at her DS. “Can we eat soon or something? I’m kinda tired.”

“Of course! Dig in--” The second he had given the okay, Nekomaru and Akane both sprinted ahead of him. “Right away.” he finished.

The party was, as far as Hajime understood parties, fairly enjoyable. The dull chatter of conversation floated through Hajime’s ears, as he absentmindedly sipped from his punch.

“Hey.” Hajime turned to see Yasuke standing next to him. “Great party, huh?”

  
“I guess.” Hajime responded. “Never was a big...party guy.” Hajime sighed.

Yasuke laughed. “Yeah, you and me too.” He took a drink. “But, it beats wasting away in my hotel room.”

“You can say that again.” Hajime responded. “But...why are you suddenly talking to me? I’m being an antisocial loser. I thought that was the whole point.”

“Dude.” Yasuke deadpanned. “You looked lonely. I am giving you company. This is how the transaction works.”

“...Ah.”

“Wow.” Yasuke shrugged.

“Could I have all of your attention?” Byakuya shouted, drawing all eyes to him. “I just wanted to thank you all for coming. I know I didn’t give you any choice in the matter, but it’s appreciated nonetheless. Anyway--”

Before Byakuya could finish his sentence, all the lights suddenly turned off, leaving the room in pitch black.

“W-What’s going on?” Ibuki, judging by the voice, shouted.

“Stay calm, everyone!” Byakuya said. “Just stay calm!”

“O-Oh god, we’re gonna d-d-DIE!” Mikan shouted.

“COME ON, MIKAN!” Hiyoko shouted. “WELL NOW SOMEONE’S DEFINITELY GONNA DIE!”

“I-I didn’t mean to!! I’m sorry!” Mikan cried.

“Jesus christ, Hiyoko, would it kill you to feel emotions? Is it that hard?” Chiaki added in.

“Well, I’m sorry that I don’t wanna listen to miss attention whore over here sob all the time!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

“STOP FIGHTING!” Nekomaru cut in. “Monokuma wants us at our throats, remember?! If we calm down, then--”

“OH FUCK CALMING DOWN!” Natsumi retorted. “We’re all gonna die here anyway!”

The room quickly devolved into a mess of angry voices. Exclamations and shouts layered over each other in a complete clusterfuck of anger and fear.

“Everyone, just s--” Someone said, before a massive CRASH echoed throughout the pitch black room.

“What was that?” Mahiru asked. “Did anyone feel anything? See anything?”

“None of us can see anything.” Fuyuhiko responded.

“Yeah, I know that! You know what I mean!” Mahiru responded. A few seconds passed, before the lights flickered once. Then again. Then again, before they turned on completely.

Hajime wished they had stayed off. His eyes stayed locked onto the middle of the room. Hajime Hinata had prepared himself for many things. He had prepared himself to die young. He had prepared himself to witness the horrors of the world. He had prepared himself for heartbreak. He had prepared himself for loneliness. But he’s not sure anyone could ever truly prepare themselves for seeing a dead body. 

Blood stained one of the tablecloths, the fabric having been torn off of a table. Empty food platters lay scattered on the floor, also splattered with blood. These rich metallic items framed the corpse like a halo, marking the death of Yasuke Matsuda, The Ultimate Neurologist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "CISHET DOWN" --my beta reader (FreezingKaiju) after finishing this chapter


	3. Ultimate Collaboration, Ultimate Betrayal-DEADLY LIFE

“疲れた凍える体を放す,” The woman sang, holding her microphone stand close. “パレードの暖かさに行こう,” She walked over to the man, sliding a hand across his shoulders as she sang. He simply stood there. “流れに従って、自分自身を考えながら, 私はかなり遠くに来たと思う.”

“人間の生活,” The man began, his face expressionless. “我々の若さが消え去るのが早いのと同じように...”

The woman held out a hand. The man took it, as she brought him close, their faces inches away from each other. “今夜は皆が役を演じる の” they sang together. “英雄!”

\---

“A BODY has been discovered!”

It took everything within Hajime to stop himself from crying.

“As a murder has been committed, the investigation period has now begun! All students have three hours to investigate the crime scene before a Class Trial will commence!”

“Y….Yasuke…?” Amira whispered.

“He’s dead,” Chiaki stated. “He’s...really dead, huh.”

“WELL OF COURSE HE’S DEAD!” Hiyoko shouted. “DID YOU NOT HEAR THE BIG SCARY ANNOUNCEMENT SAYING THAT??”

“Ohmygodwe’regonnadieweregonnadie” Mikan rambled, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pulling.

“UGH! You losers as so fucking….STUPID!” Natsumi roared. “That stupid bear was bluffing and now you guys killed someone for no reason!”

“Why are you blaming us?!” Sato fired back. “As far as I’m concerned,  _ you’re  _ the most suspicious one here!”

“Me?! What the fuck did I do?!” Natsumi shouted, jabbing a finger at Sato.

“You’re the Ultimate Yakuza?” Sato stated. “I don’t know, maybe the fact that you can’t go a few minutes without THREATENING someone?!”

“Well, if you’re accusing me because of that, then why isn’t Hiyoko catching any heat?!” Natsumi retorted, gesturing at Hiyoko.

“Don’t drag me into this! I didn’t do shit and you can’t prove anything!” Hiyoko shouted. “What about Peko, huh?! She’s the one with the giant sword she swings around every five minutes! She’s totally the killer!”

“A baseless accusation.” Peko retorted. “You are clearly uneducated about this situation.”

“Really?! Well, maybe hanging around Ibuki’s making you dumber, because YOU were in charge of security, right?! How’d you let this happen, huh?!” Hiyoko fought back.

“Hey!! Ibuki takes offense to that!” Ibuki cut in.

“Well, maybe  _ Ibuki  _ should shut the fuck up for once!” Hiyoko roared.

“Hiyoko! Be quiet!” Byakuya shouted.

“YEAH! BE QUIET!” Ibuki echoed.

“Awww, what’re you gonna do, RAWR XD me to death?! Maybe you should just sit down and let the people with normal brains deal with this!” Hiyoko snickered, as Ibuki frowned, Hiyoko’s words hit hard.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Byakuya shouted. “Hiyoko, you are deeply out of line. You’re insulting people instead of focusing on the task at hand. We need to be investigating, instead of tearing each other down!”

“...Whatever.” Hiyoko mumbled, crossing her arms.

“Hello, students!!!” A cheerful Monokuma grinned, walking in through the doorway. “Ah, nothing I like more than a fresh corpse!”

“What are you doing here?” Chiaki cut in. “I thought you were supposed to be all hands-off about the investigation.”

“Don’t worry a hair on your greasy little head, Ms. Nanami! I’m here to  _ help  _ you!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Presenting…..da da da da!!! The Monokuma File!!!” Monokuma held up a large file folder, split white and black, similar to the bear himself.

Chiaki took it from his hands. “The...Monokuma File?”

Monokuma nodded. “Yup yup yup! In there you’ll find various information relating to the trial. Things you wouldn’t be able to figure out on your own! Consider it a present from me to you!”

Chiaki frowned, but still opened the file, beginning to read.

“Victim: Yasuke Matsuda”

“Height: 5’6”.”

“Weight: 133.5lb”

“Time of Death: 11:30 PM”

“Body Discovered by Hajime Hinata”

“Body Discovery Location: Abandoned Building”

“Well done, Ms. Nanami! With that, I shall take my leave! Enjoy the investigation, everyone!!! See you at the class trial!!!” With that, Monokuma disappeared.

“...Welp.” Nekomaru was the first one to speak. “I guess there’s no time like the present. Investigation time!”

“I suggest we split up.” Byakuya started. “There’s too much ground for us to cover as a group. We should investigate every inch of the island.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little much? I doubt there’s evidence in every nook and cranny.” Amira frowned.

“Well, your doubt isn’t evidence. We only have 3 hours. It’s not implausible to investigate the entire island if we split up and move fast.” Byakuya began. “Nekomaru, Hajime, Chiaki, and Mikan. You four investigate this room and Yasuke’s body.”

“I-I have basic coroner training!” Mikan added. “I-I should be able to deduce a cause of death.”

  
“Awesome!” Nekomaru appraised. “You’ll be a big help, Mikan!” Mikan hid her head in her hands from embarrassment.

  
“Wonderful,” Byakuya said. “Nagito, take Sato and the Kuzuryu’s and investigate the supermarket. There might have been some supplies swiped from there.”

“Whatever you say, Byakuya!” Nagito grinned.

“Ibuki, I want you to come with me and Gundham. We’ll be investigating the hotel courtyard and the surrounding area.” Byakuya explained.

“Aye, aye, cap’n!” Ibuki saluted.

“MUAHAHA! WITH OUR POWERS COMBINED, NO STONE WILL GO UNTURNED!” Gundham cackled in agreement.

“Sonia, I want you to take Hiyoko, Peko, Mahiru, and Amira. Investigate the inside of the hotel and check through the rooms.” Byakuya finished. “If Hiyoko tries anything, Mahiru’s in charge of her.”

“HEY! I’m not a kid!” Hiyoko fought.

“It’s under control.” Mahiru answered.

“Good.” Byakuya sighed, then clapped. “Let’s get moving, everyone!”

\---

“How many goddamn tires does one island need?” Fuyuhiko grumbled, tossing a rubber tire off to the side.

“Maybe there’s a hidden Monokuma jeep or something.” Sato quipped, rooting around in a box of miscellaneous mechanical bits. 

“With any luck it’ll just run us all over and put us out of our misery.” Natsumi said, rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall.

“Mind actually  _ helping,  _ Natsumi? Or are you just gonna be a massive dick and order us around?” Sato grumbled.

“Aww, did I hurt your feelings?” Natsumi smirked. “Sorry your bleeding heart’s so fuckin’ sensitive.”

“Lay off her, Natsumi,” Fuyuhiko warned.

“UGH.” Natsumi groaned.

“Do you two...know each other?” Nagito asked, peeking his head into the conversation.

“They’ve been friends since elementary school. Same as Mahiru, actually.” Fuyuhiko added.

“Even since then you’re just a whiny loser.” Natsumi added. “It’s a shame how little you’ve grown up, really.”

“Really?! How little  _ I’ve  _ grown up?!” Sato furiously questioned. “W-Well, you’re still the same spoiled whelp I knew back then!”

“Natsumi…” Fuyuhiko started.

“Nah, nah, I’m gonna say something! I’m gonna defend myself!” Natsumi fought back. “Listen here you little--”

“NATSUMI!” Nagito shouted, pointing at Fuyuhiko.

“WHAT?!” She and Sato whirled around, just to see Fuyuhiko pointing to a shelf marked ‘Tools’, completely ransacked.

“Oh.”

\---

“W-Well…” Mikan mumbled, removing the tablecloth that Yasuke had latched onto. “I-I guess I should get started…”

Yasuke’s blood stained the entire front of his shirt. His shirt, which he had already worn loosely, was completely torn open, lining up with a giant gash down his front.

“Oh fuck…” Nekomaru whispered, hand covering his mouth. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“I’ve seen a lot of cartoon gore but...it’s different when it’s real life, huh?” Chiaki pondered.

“Find anything, Mikan?” Hajime asked, crouching down next to Mikan.

“T-There’s a large laceration in his chest. I-I’d guess the killer was aiming for his heart but got sloppy and ended up cutting his chest open.” Mikan stated.

“Shit…” Nekomaru cursed. “But with what? Didn’t Byakuya confiscate any sharp objects before we got in here?”

  
“Who knows,” Chiaki responded. “Anything else, Mikan?”

“W-Well, I can’t know for sure that there are any other major signs since I don’t have a-any equipment, but, judging from the marks around his neck,” She said, pointing to the imprints of fingertips on Yasuke’s neck. “And this discarded napkin, complete with a stain,” she continued. “T-The killer must’ve predicted that Yasuke would put up a f-f-fight, so they brought something with them to keep him q-quiet.”

“Thanks, Mikan,” Chiaki added. “If you get any more updates, let me know, got it?”

  
“R-R-Right!” Mikan mumbled, blushing. “O-On it!”

\---

“So, hows it feel being on babysitting duty, huh?” Hiyoko remarked, hugging her knees.

“What are you talking about, Hiyoko?” Sonia responded, standing up.

“You know. Having me foisted off into your capable hands.” Hiyoko sneered. “You must hate me, don’t you?”

“Well, I do find your...constant insistence on being rude quite aggravating, yes.” Sonia responded.

“I knew it.” Hiyoko turned away.

“Hiyoko…” Sonia said. “Why do you suddenly care what  _ I  _ of all people think of you?”

“UGH! ARE YOU BLIND?!” Hiyoko shouted, jabbing a finger at Sonia. “Thought I’d made it clear by now that I DON’T WANT PEOPLE IN CHARGE OF ME! Not you, not Byakuya, and not that stupid Monokuma, got it?!”

Sonia took a step back.

“What?” Hiyoko asked. “What, are you, like,  _ scared  _ of me?” She outright laughed. “Haha! Sonia Nevermind, you are a CARD!” Her face immediately fell into a deep scowl.

\---

“HEYYYYYY!!!” Ibuki called, standing in a bush. “HEY BYAKUYA!”

Byakuya sighed, turning to her. “Yes, Ibuki?”

“FOUND SOMETHING!” She yelled, holding up...something in her hand. Byakuya squinted at it, and power-walked over to her.

“What...is that?” Byakuya said, taking the instrument from Ibuki. It was much too long to be a knife, but much too unwieldly to be used as a murder weapon.

“TIS A DARK WEAPON!” Gundham exclaimed. “MOST LIKELY USED IN THE MURDER OF THE BRAIN WIZARD, YASUKE MATSUDA!”

Byakuya ran a finger on the bladed edge of the weapon, wincing when he accidentally drew blood. “It’s razor sharp...It’d be sure to kill you in an instant, but no one could use this with enough grace, especially in the midst of a blackout.”

“Hm...well, Ibuki thinks it might be a spear.” Ibuki chimed in.

“I MUST CORRECT YOU, MISTRESS OF MUSIC!” Gundham interjected. “THE SHAFT IS MUCH TOO THICK TO BE A SPEAR!”

“Well….then what is it?” Ibuki tried again, putting a hand on her face to shield her eyes, despite there being no sun out.

“I..I am not sure, dark siren!” Gundham shouted. “It is unlike any earthly weapon I have ever laid my eyes upon!”

“OOOO, maybe it’s not from earth, then!!!” Ibuki exclaimed.

“YOU MAY HAVE A POINT! COME! LET US CONSULT MY TOMES! WE SHALL DISCOVER THE ORIGIN OF THIS WEAPON!” Gundham cackled.

“Maybe it’s a SPACE spear! Oh, oh, maybe the killer is secretly an ALIEN! MAYBE THE MASTERMIND IS AN ALIEN!” Ibuki rambled.

“ASTUTE OBSERVATION! WE CANNOT RULE OUT ALIEN INTERFERENCE THIS EARLY INTO OUR RIGHTEOUS QUEST!” Gundham appraised.

Byakuya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses out of the way. Maybe picking the both of them to investigate with wasn’t the wisest of choices.

“Though...I must say!” Gundham added. “The location of the dark instrument is very intriguing! Why would the soul with a blackened heart hide the guilty weapon in a BUSH of all places?! Surely they would display your prized weapon in their hotel room!”

“Not everyone has your aesthetic taste, Gundham.” Ibuki said, patting Gundham’s shoulder. One of the dark devas squeaked in agreement from inside Gundham’s scarf.

\---

“Find anything?” Hajime asked, slumped against a wall of the main party room.

“Nope.” Chiaki sighed, taking out her DS. “Looks like we hit a dead end.”

“Don’t say that!!!” Nekomaru shouted. “We still got about an hour left!! Where’s your energy?!”

“I ran out of energy an hour ago, and I don’t think Chiaki had any to begin with.” Hajime groaned, jabbing a thumb at Chiaki, who had fallen asleep against the wall.

“COME ON!!!” Nekomaru exclaimed,hand curled into a fist. “AS YOUR COACH, I CAN’T LET YOU SLACK OFF LIKE THIS!” Nekomaru stomped to the center of the room, picking up one of the tables with ease, and standing on top of it. He brought his whistle up to his mouth and blew it, creating an ear-shredding noise. “ONLY 5 MORE LAPS! COMB THIS WHOLE ROOM FOR ANY EVIDENCE!!!”

“Nekomaru--” Hajime started to complain.

“I DON’T WANNA HEAR YOU WHINING!!! GO GO GO!!!” Nekomaru shouted.

Hajime sighed, his body already exhausted, before his eyes widened as they caught something.

“Nekomaru, look.” Hajime intercut. Nekomaru hopped off the table (creating an earth-shattering noise) and took a step towards Hajime.

“What’d ya find??” Nekomaru asked, leaning down to be eye-level with Hajime. Hajime walked forwards towards what he’d seen, kneeling down under one of the banquet tables in the far back of the room.

The building was old, and thus, so was the wood that made up it’s exterior. The inside walls were especially decrepit. Hajime had noted the creaking of the floorboards as he walked throughout the room before, though he had never expected to find a panel of the wooden walls completely pried up.

“Someone tampered with the walls.” Hajime stated. “They created a small hidden passage that they could crawl through.”

“Why would they need that?”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

_ “Ahem, Ahem! Attention all, well, all currently ALIVE members of our Killing School Trip! Three hours have now passed since a body was discovered, which means that the investigation period has come to a close! All remaining students, please report to Jabberwock Beach so the class trial may commence!” _

Hajime took a deep inhale, then a deep exhale. “Welp. I guess we’ll have to find out.”

\---

“Why the beach?!” Hajime heard Ibuki exclaim as he joined the class of  _ 18  _ students on Jabberwock Beach. “Monokuma gonna execute someone on SAND?! Seems unrealistic to me.”

“What about this is realistic to you, Ibuki?” Sato asked. “Just to ask. Just to check that box.”

“Where’s Monokuma?” Kazuichi asked. “I’m gettin’ hella antsy just waiting here and shit! Can’t we just get started!”

“Maybe he was too chicken and toooootally babied out.” Hiyoko laughed.

“Maybe our positive spirit pushed him away!” Nekomaru grinned.

“MAYBE HE WAS JUST USING THE LITTLE BEAR’S ROOM!” Monokuma shouted, suddenly standing at the front of the group. “Jeez louise! You kids are impatient! I know a Class Trial is always exciting, but calm down!”

“I’d rather not  _ wait  _ for you to kill us, if you’re going to kill us.” Hajime stated.

Monokuma shrugged. “Welp! Fair’s fair, I guess.” He surveyed the class, taking mental roll call. “Wonderful! All of you, well, all of you that’s alive, are present!”

“You’d have killed us if we didn’t show anyway.” Fuyuhiko spat.

“Also very true!” Monokuma giggled.

“So...are we just gonna do the trial here?” Chiaki pondered, tilting her head.

“Oh nonononono! Heavens no!” Monokuma replied. “The Hope’s Peak Academy Trial Grounds are right here! You just can’t see it yet!”

“YOU FOOL! ONLY LOWER-LEVEL BEINGS, UNLIKE MYSELF, CANNOT SEE THESE TRIAL GROUNDS! WHAT KIND OF ILLUSION SPELL ARE YOU USING TO MASK THIS MYSTERIOUS PLACE?!” Gundham interjected.

“All will be revealed, Mr. Tanaka!” Monokuma grinned.

“Really? Cause I’m not seein’ a lot of revealing.” Natsumi sneered.

“Like I said! Who is raising you kids?! So impatient, so greedy!” Monokuma frowned.

“I’d rather not prolong my inevitable demise!” Amira shouted. “Can we please just get this over with?”

“Fine! Jeez! Pushy,” Monokuma turned around, raising his paws high into the air. “OPENNNNN SESAME!”

Nothing happened for a moment, before a deep rumbling resounded under the students feet. The sand seemed to quiver in fear, as the sea behind Monokuma raised slightly. A tide came in behind him, though Monokuma seemed unbothered, as the water parted around him. The ocean seemed to rise, before Hajime realized that something was rising  _ out  _ of the ocean.

A massive white and black submarine emerged from the sea, docking against the beach. A door on the side opened dramatically, before a small metal bridge emerged, digging itself into the beach.

“Alright! Everyone aboard!” Monokuma grinned.

“Are we seeing the same shit?” Natsumi asked, genuinely wondering.

“Unfortunately….” Hajime sighed. All eyes were wide as they gazed at the metallic frame of the Trial Grounds, proudly floating above the water.

“Well, into the belly of the beast, I suppose.” Sonia sighed, starting towards the door. All the students followed her, Hajime near the back. They stopped a few feet from the entrance, before Sonia took a deep breath, and descended down red velvet stairs into the darkness.

“Alright!” Nekomaru shouted. “No time to waste!” He threw a reassuring smile to Hajime before marching down the stairs, Akane and Kazuichi in tow.

“Good luck, everyone!” Nagito called, walking down the stairs. The Kuzuryus + Mahiru, Sato, and Hiyoko followed after him.

“See ya on the other side.” Chiaki said, the second to last to enter the trial grounds.

Which just left Hajime, standing on a beach, eyes wide and shaking. His hand balled into a fist. He took one step, hearin the grains of sand squishing and sinking around his shoe. He took another step. He just kept moving. 

The darkness swallowed him as he entered the doorway. He jumped when the door to the grounds slammed shut behind him. No way back. He took a deep breath. 

Yasuke Matsuda was dead. And whoever killed him was inside the submarine Hajime now stood on. He had it keep moving Even if fear encroached upon his mind, he wouldn’t let Monokuma win.

He took the stairs two at a time, his shoes gently squishing against the velvet padding, as the spiral staircase turned and turned. Hajime felt miles away from any humans. From any land. Jabberwock Island was centuries away from him. He really wished he had followed Chiaki closer.

Light came from below him. He took the stairs quicker, desperate to escape the endless staircase he was stuck in. After a few more seconds, he broke out of the darkness, now standing in direct overhead light.

The Trial Grounds was grand. 20 podiums stood in a circle, facing inward. Hajime noted that at the 19th Podium, a picture of Yasuke Matsuda, a pink X drawn over his face, stood on an effigy stand.

And, high above it all, was a golden and red throne that Monokuma sat on. A far less luxurious chair sat just as high next to Monokuma, where Monomi was sitting. She was currently outfitting it with stickers and flame decals.

“Lookin sick, Monomi.” Chiaki gave a thumbs up from her podium. Monomi herself perked up, frantically waving at her.

“So nice of you to join us, Mr. Hinata! It’s not like we were WAITING on you or anything!” Monokuma groaned. “I swear, I’m the ONLY ONE who cares about scheduling here!”

Hajime rolled his eyes, descending the stairs.

“Now, all students please take a podium! Whatever order doesn’t matter!” Monokuma proclaimed. Hajime picked the podium nearest to himself, Podium #1. “Now, let’s begin with a brief explanation of the rules of the class trial! Just to jog your memories!”

“Just get it over with, dickhead,” Natsumi spat.

“So rude!!! Ms. Kuzuryu, I’m trying to help you here!!” Monokuma pouted.

“FOUL BEAST! STAY YOUR FORKED TONGUE BETWEEN YOUR MONOCHROME TONGUE, OR ANNOUNCE THE RULES OF THY GAME!” Gundham exclaimed.

Monokuma sighed. “Ah, kids...so weird…” Monokuma straightened up, and cleared his throat. “Over the course of the Class Trial, all remaining students will debate over who the victim--in this case, Yasuke Matsuda--was killed by!” Monokuma’s eye glistened with glee. “If you vote correctly on the Blackened, then I will only execute them! But if you vote wrong, then I will execute everyone apart from the Blackened!! Will you guess right? Or horribly, horribly wrong?! Let’s find out in this CHILLING, THRILLING, KILLING CLASS TRIAL! ALL RISE!”

“I’d like to begin with everyone listing their alibis.” Byakuya stated, adjusting his glasses.

  
“Really?!” Hiyoko shouted. “We were all in the same fuckin’ room! Like, literally inches from each other!”

“That is distinctly untrue. I have a near perfect memory.” Byakuya began. “And as far as I know, several of you were not present in the main party room.”

“Well...if Byakuya wants us to, I’m in no place to disagree!” Nagito laughed.

“If it helps you sleep at night.” Sato shrugged. “Let’s just go in podium order.” She nodded at Hajime.

“Right. I was in the main party room when Yasuke was killed.” Hajime spoke from Podium #1.

“I-I was in the main p-p-party room.” Mikan, Podium #2, mumbled. “B-But I swear, I didn’t kill Yasuke!”

“I was in the main party room as well.” Byakuya, Podium #3, cleanly stated. “I’m still...in shock over how all of this happened.”

“I was in the kitchen.” Nagito, Podium #4, smiled. “I believe we were running low on pastries, so I went to grab a few from the pre-made food there.”

“I was in the bathroom!” Gundham, Podium #5 grinned. “The Dark Deva’s power was running low, so they needed to feed upon the bodies of the innocents in order to regain their power!”

“You mean...they needed hamster food..?” Hajime asked.

“Yes!” Sonia intercut. “The bodies of the innocents! The Dark Devas draw their power from them! They cannot exercise their chaotic will upon the world without proper sustenance!”   
  


“MUAHAHAHA! WITH THEIR INFINITE MIGHT, NOTHING STANDS IN THEIR PATH!” Gundham cackled, his aura of chaos being interrupted by one of the devas nibbling on his dangling earring.

“M-Moving on.” Peko, Podium #6, continued. “I was patrolling the exterior of the abandoned building, as per my security agreement with Byakuya. Sadly, if I had been inside, I may have been able to stop the murder…”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Mahiru frowned from Podium #7. “I was in the main party room with the others.”

“I was eating dinner in the main party room.” Akane informed from Podium #8.

“I was in the bathroom!” Kazuichi mentioned from Podium #9, clearly embarrassed.

“Aha! So it was you who was loudly crying in the stall!” Gundham exclaimed.

“GUNDHAM! WHAT THE FUCK!” Kazuichi shot back.

“I was in the main party room!” Nekomaru grinned from Podium #10.

“Same here!” Ibuki added, currently vandalizing Podium #11.

“Main party room.” Natsumi--Podium #12--informed, already bored of this.

“I believe I was in the hallway.” Sonia, Podium #13, stated. “I had just gotten done in the washroom, and was on my way back when the blackout hit.”

“Main party room. Can we hurry this up?” Hiyoko, Podium #14, grumbled.

“Same here.” Chiaki, Podium #15, yawned. “I think I was telling Hiyoko to grow a conscience, actually.” This earned her an angry glare from Hiyoko.

“I-I was in the main room.” Amira, Podium #16, explained.

“I was with Mahiru in the main room.” Sato, Podium #17, added.

“Same here.” Fuyuhiko grumbled from Podium #18.

Yasuke Matsuda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Yasuke Matsuda was dead, and Podium #19 was empty.

“I apologize for the distraction.” Byakuya stated. “I felt it necessary to establish our positions at the time of death.”

“No problem.” Nagito smiled. “Now, where to begin…”

“W-Well, Yasuke’s body had a m-massive laceration d-down his front.” Mikan mumbled. “Evidence a-also suggests that h-he was kept quiet during it.”

“But, uh,” Kazuichi started. “Didn’t Byakuya confiscate any weapons?”

“I did. The only sharp objects that I allowed inside were specifically chosen by me. Dulled knives and forks in the kitchen.” Byakuya explained. “I even tested them. There’s no way that they could’ve broken skin.”

“Well, clearly one of them did.” Hiyoko snickered.

“Poor taste, Hiyoko.” Mahiru frowned.

“Regardless,” Sato began. “We can assume that, during the blackout, the killer silenced Yasuke, and then stabbed him.”

“But...what about the loud crash?” Sonia inquired. “There was a very loud noise right before the lights came back on, yes?”

“Correct.” Hajime verified.

“Well...didn’t Yasuke knock over one of the tables? A bunch of dishware was all around him.” Akane reasoned. “That could’ve been the crash.”

“Yeah!!! That makes sense!” Nekomaru shouted. “...But that doesn’t really give us a likely suspect, huh…”

“Well,” Chiaki yawned, rubbing at her eye. “We found a secret passage in the corner of the main party room.” She stretched, rolling her shoulder.

“Does that mean that someone was in the kitchen, then?!” Natsumi asked.

“I really don’t know where the killer would’ve been, if not for the kitchen.” Peko stated. “It’s the only place that held readily available weapons, and with the added evidence of the secret passage…”

“But...that secret passage couldn’t have just. BEEN there, right???” Ibuki inquired. “Someone would've had to have made it…”

“Then our suspects are the people who helped Byakuya clean.” Hajime explained. “So that would be…Nagito, Kazuichi, Amira, and Ibuki.”

“I didn’t kill him!” Amira shouted. “I swear, I didn’t! I was just in charge of decoration!”

“But wouldn’t that mean you would have control over where the tables went…?” Hiyoko giggled.

“But...but, I wouldn’t kill him! I swear, I didn’t!” Amira cried, tears brimming at her eyes.

“That’s not really a viable defense.” Natsumi deadpanned.

  
“No, wait.” Hajime began, his brain rushing to a realization. “Amira can’t have done it.”

“She couldn’t have?” Monokuma asked.

“Wait, I couldn’t have?” Amira added.

“Yes. I want to draw everyone’s attention back to when cleaning the abandoned building was first discussed.” Hajime began. 

“Well...the Idea was proposed, and those 3 volunteered to assist me.” Byakuya stated.

“Yes, but  _ who  _ proposed the idea?” Hajime continued.

“That would be…” Sonia began. “Nagito, right?”

“The mystical master of chance himself?! But how? Why would he orchestrate such a heinous deed?!” Gundham shouted, taken aback.

“Are you accusing Nagito of being the murderer, Hajime?!” Nekomaru roared. “That’s a pretty heavy accusation!”

“I’m not!” Hajime warned. “All I’m saying is that he is a person we should look into out of our current suspects.”

“Well, you aren’t wrong!” Nagito laughed. “I did kill him.”

“...What?” Hajime retorted.

“Hm? Sorry, is your hearing shotty, Hajime?” Nagito smiled. “Here, let me give you a full confession. I’m Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student, and I’m the guilty party in this trial.” A wide grin broke across his face. “Is that clear enough for you?”

“Sorry, but don’t feel bad if I don’t believe you at first.” Fuyuhiko stated. “I mean, what kind of killer admits to his own crime?”

“Hm? But, I assure you, I’m telling the truth! I killed Yasuke Matsuda.” Nagito grinned. “Clear as day.”

“That doesn’t exactly make you less suspicious.” Mahiru stated.

Nagito stared at his classmates blankly. Confusion lied deep within his eyes, seeing the deep confusion and doubt within his peers. And then he made a noise. At first, Hajime thought it sounded like light, subdued crying. But the longer Nagito continued, the more Hajime realized that Nagito wasn’t crying. He was  _ laughing.  _

  
“Hahahaha!!” Nagito cackled. “For such powerful ultimates...you really don’t give up, do you?! Even when the right answer is delivered to you on a silver platter!”

“N-Nagito…?” Mikan whispered. “What’s going on?”

“Allow me to explain myself.” Nagito said, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye due to laughter. “I proposed the idea of cleaning in order to get access to the abandoned building. Even if my proposal was rejected, I planned to have us draw straws! Even then, my luck would prevail, and I’d get my shot.” Nagito continued, giggling. “Then, I took some tools from the supermarket, and cut out of my secret passage, since I had full control of the main party room’s placement. From there, I spent every second of my time sharpening a knife. I still have it on me, even!” Nagito grinned, discarding a sharp knife into the background of the trial grounds. Then, when the lights went out, I kept Yasuke quiet and stabbed him. I think we know the rest. Bravo, Hajime! I’m so proud of you for figuring it out!” 

“W-What are you talking about?!” Hajime shot back. “I wasn’t even accusing you!”

“But you still got it right!” Nagito blushed a deep red. “Ah, the talent that sleeps inside of you...it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Nagito, what the fuck are you going on about?!” Akane exclaimed.

“Don’t you get it…?!” He laughed. “Hope! All that matters to me is hope!”

“B-But, killing a guy and condemning yourself to the same fate?!” Sonia exclaimed. “How is that hope?!”

“Oh, I am not hopeful. Not one bit! Not even an ounce of talent exists in my body. I am a completely hopeless, terrible, awful excuse for a human being!” Nagito exclaimed, his face still deep red and his grin somehow widening. His eyes seemed to spiral, the color of his irises twisting in itself, an endless vortex spinning in his eyes. “So, killing Yasuke was an important part! A selfish aspect, yes, but an important part nonetheless…” He grinned, hand cradling the side of his face. “I needed to witness the glory of your hope! I, a filthy outsider compared to my peers...I’m truly a mortal among gods! I needed to see you in action! Killing Yasuke, just to turn myself into a stepping-stone for your hope!! Oh, it’s truly the highest honor a filthy piece of scum like me could hope for!”

“STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!” Nekomaru shouted. “YOU’RE AN ULTIMATE TOO! YOU NEED TO HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOURSELF, OR ELSE NO ONE WILL EVER HAVE RESPECT FOR YOU!”

Nagito laughed, hugging himself. “I appreciate the sentiment, Nekomaru. The work you do truly does amaze me, especially since you’re an Ultimate...but we are simply not the same! So, I will take whatever execution you wish to give me, Monokuma! I have served my purpose as a stepladder for the hope of these wonderful people to flourish!” Nagito cackled.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, CREEPY GUY!!” Ibuki shouted.

“Hmm?” Nagito responded, his swirling eyes turning to Ibuki. “What is it, Ibuki? I don’t know why you'd waste your precious time on me…”

“Shut up about that already!” Ibuki pouted. “I wanna talk about somethin’ else! We’re missing some key evidence!”

“Huh?” Hajime asked. “What kind of key evidence?”

“THE MADAME OF MUSIC IS CORRECT!” Gundham announced. “MYSELF, HER MELODIOUS SUPREMACY, AND HE PRINCE OF PRICES DISCOVERED A STRANGE WEAPON OUTSIDE THE ABANDONED BUILDING!”

“You’re right. I completely forgot about it!” Byakuya adde. “We found an unwieldy and strange weapon sitting in a bush. I have no clue what part it plays in the murder, though…”

“Well…” Chiaki trailed off. “I guess it coulda just been a random thingy, if it was weird and un-weapon-like.” 

“I DISAGREE, FAIR MAIDEN OF GAMING!” Gundham intercut. “I PROPOSE THAT THIS DARK INSTRUMENT OF DEVASTATION IS ACTUALLY THE MURDER WEAPON!”

“Wh-huh?!” Kazuichi exclaimed. “How do ya know that?!”

“Well...I am not sure! My PSYCHIC dark powers must be telling me something!” Gundham warned.

“Well, your dak powers or whatever don’t have evidence to back up their claims.” Sato sighed. “Looks like we’re stuck again.”

“I mean...we do already have a confession.” Mahiru reminded them. “Maybe we should just accuse Nagito. He seems pretty confident that he’s the killer…”

“No. I just…” Hajime sighed. “I have a feeling it’s not him.”

“Right. You have a  _ feeling.”  _ Nagito chuckled. “Hajime, I love you, but I’m not sure that will hold up in court.”

“Gundham.” Hajime pushed. “Do you remember  _ where  _ you found the weapon?”

“Well...The Neon Lord of Song found it in a shrubbery! I suppose it was near the northside of the abandoned building!” Gundham answered.

“So...it was directly facing the main party room.” Hajime reasoned.

“Hajime, what are you implying?” Sonia asked.

“I’m implying that the murder weapon  _ is  _ that spear, and that it killed Yasuke from outside the abandoned building.” Hajime responded.

“That’s ridiculous.” Peko fought. “I would’ve noticed it on my patrols.”

“What were you searching for on your patrols?” Chiaki responded.

“W-Well, I was searching for any other student.” Peko responded. “Making sure no one got in or out.”

Chiaki yawned. “If Hajime’s correct, then no one would have to be outside. The weapon went inside and shot Yasuke on it’s own.”

“Chiaki…? You believe me?” Hajime asked.

“I think Nagito thinks he did it.” Chiaki reasoned. “But I don’t think he got the killing blow he’s so sure he did.”

“Huh? But I confessed, Chiaki! I gave my reasoning, I identified the murder weapon…” Nagito pouted.

“Yeah, but come on. Any work you could do with a butter knife wouldn’t cause the kind of injury Yasuke had.” Chiaki responded.

“S-She’s right, Nagito...even if you somehow managed to superheat the blade of your knife, the massive gash Yasuke had couldn’t have been caused by it…”

“Wait, wait, hold on for a second!” Natsumi shouted. “Let’s say that this is right. Even then, how the fuck do you expect me to believe the murder weapon somehow MAGICALLY flew through the party room window, hit Yasuke perfectly, DURING A BLACKOUT, and then magically disappeared?! WHILE Nagito was doing his shit?!”

“I admit, it does seem rather outlandish…” Byakuya sighed.

“No. It’s possible...because of the killer's talent.” Hajime smirked.

“The killer’s...talent…?” Nagito asked.

“Precisely. Let’s think about this.” Hajime began. “The killer, let’s say still helped clean. But, while cleaning, they accidentally saw Nagito’s plan. So, they decided to abuse his planned blackout. They prepared a device that would carry out their murder plan, but do so that wouldn’t implicate them. They created some sort of contraption that would launch the weapon far enough and randomly hit someone inside the party room. Now...who do we know with the kind of prowess in mechanical engineering to do that?” Hajime shot a glance at Kazuichi.

“Wh-what? N-No way! What are you talking about?! Are you saying I killed him?! I didn’t! You’re full of shit!” Kazuichi screamed. “Besides! How would I even get rid of the so-called contraption?! IT WAS IN A FUCKING BUSH, REMEMBER?!”

“I can’t say I know how you did it. Maybe it was designed to fall apart after you fired it. But you are the only person with the know-how to help you kill Yasuke.” Hajime confirmed.

“You...You’re full of shit! COMPLETELY FULL OF SHIT!” Kazuichi exploded. He frantically looked around, looking for someone to validate him. “UGH, FUCK THIS! Whatever, I refuse to be labelled the guilty party here! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!”

“Well...if you’re so sure of it, Mr. Soda…” Monokuma snickered. “THEN LET’S SETTLE THIS! Ittttt’s voting time!!!” As Monokuma’s voice rang out throughout the room, a barrage of clicking noises came from below Hajime. He looked down, watching as the handle of his podium flipped over, revealing a dashboard covered in blinking buttons, each one labelled with a number 1-19.

“Now,” Monokuma continued. “Allow me to explain to you the rules of Voting Time! Each of you will press a button that corresponds to who you think the killer is! As long as the majority of the class guesses right, the killer will be executed! But...if the majority vote is for someone who is NOT guilty, then I shall execute everyone else! Remember, voting is mandatory! If you refuse to vote, then I’ll execute you for sure! With that, let voting time BEGIN!” Monokuma applauded, rocking back in his chair.

Hajime watched the dashboard of buttons carefully. He noted the distant clicking and beeping as the others voting, and remembered he was on a time limit. He took a deep breath, before pressing the button labelled #9. Kazuichi Soda.

A few seconds later, the beeping and clicking subsided. “With that, all of our votes are in!!!” Monokuma announced. “Now, let’s go over the votes!” Monokuma pulled a lever nearby his chair, as screens descended around him. Each one showed a virtual slot machine. “In third place, with one vote, is….HAJIME HINATA!” Two bronze threes filled the left and right slot, while a chibi version of Hajime’s face filled the middle one.

“W-Who voted for me?!” Hajime exclaimed. No one said anything, though Kazuichi lowered his beanie over his eyes.

“In second place, with 4 votes, is…” Monokuma pulled the lever again, this time two silver twos sliding into the left and right slots. “NAGITO KOMAEDA!” A chibi version of Nagito’s face filled the middle one.

“Ah, so I suppose I was unlucky this time…” Nagito laughed.

“UNLUCKY?!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “You almost DIED! Get ahold of yourself, man!”

“And lastly, the student you have chosen as the blackened, in first place, with a whopping landslide vote of 13 votes, is….!!!” Two ones took the places on the side of the slot machine, as Kazuichi’s face slid into the middle. No one said anything. The only noise that could be heard was Kazuichi’s quieted yelp of fear. Monokuma giggled, slowly turning to face Kazuichi. “Puhuhu... **_KAZUICHI SODA!!!_ ** ”

“Shit, shit, shit, shit,” Kazuichi cursed under his breath.

“Kazuichi…” Sonia whispered, a saddened frown on her face. “Why did you do it?”

Kazuichi’s eyes darted from person to person. “I DIDN’T WANT TO, OKAY?!” Kazuichi exclaimed. “I just...I felt like I needed to be strong. Needed to survive! I...this was my only shot at freedom! I can’t even swim goddamnit! I’m pathetic...I needed...I needed to leave…”

“You can’t measure strength based on your ability to kill!” Akane shouted. “Clearly you felt bad about it, since you were crying in the bathroom…”

“Strength comes from inside you, Kazuichi!” Nekomaru insisted. “Sure, you can act all cool and tough, but when you’re really strong, on the inside, people recognize that.”

“Then...that just means I’m even more weak then I realized…” Kazuichi sniffled. “I deserve this…”

“Kazuichi, no!” Hajime exclaimed. “No one deserves to die!”

“I know…” Kazuichi whispered. “I know that. But…”

“K-Kazuichi…” Mikan whispered.

Kazuichi turned to Monokuma. “HEY! STUPID BEAR!”

“Hmmmm?” Monokuma responded. “I’m listening!”

“You’re not gonna kill me! I won’t let ya! Do whatever you want, but it’s not gonna knock me down!” Kazuichi stated.

“Oh come on! We were just about to get to the good part!” Monokuma growled. “Who raised their kids to think for themselves and stand up in the face of danger?! MAJOR yikes!”

“Stop talking like that! I’m done taking orders from--HRRK!” Kazuichi’s words were cut off as a steel collar clamped around his throat.

“That’s enough talking, Mr. Soda! You were getting kinda annoying.” Monokuma giggled.

“LET HIM GO!” Hajime exclaimed.

“But Mr. Hinata! Mr. Soda here is the  _ blackened.  _ The wicked turncoat who disturbed our lovely little school trip. It’s time he gets a fitting punishment, don’t ya think?!”

“Stop it!” Chiaki responded, actually raising her voice for once.

“I DON’T THINK I WILL!” Monokuma roared. “NOW! LET’S GET IT GOING! THRILLS, CHILLS, KILLS!  **_ITTTTTTTTTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!_ ** ” As Monokuma’s cackles filled the air, Kazuichi struggled to free himself from his restraints, as the screens above changed.

A 16 bit sprite of Kazuichi stood in place, before a similarly styled Monokuma came on screen and began to drag him away. The screen read:

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**KAZUICHI SODA HAD BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

Meanwhile, the real Kazuichi struggled to choke out words, before his collar retracted, dragging him backwards down a steel hallway Hajime swore was not there a minute beforehand.

The screens changed again. This time, they read, in large gray lettering:

**OVERHEATING FROM THE INSIDE OUT**

\---

Kazuichi Soda opened his eyes, to find himself in what felt like a cramped vent. He banged his fist against the metal, deducing that it was steel, judging by the consistency and smell. He took a deep breath. He needed to focus. He crawled a little bit forward, before he felt a droplet of cold sweat roll down his neck. Weird. Usually vents were cold. In the distance, he heard a furious revving. Like...like a car starting. Sweat rolled down his forehead. He wiped it away, just for his elbow to touch the steel wall. He screamed in pain as the skin on his elbow sizzled. He was in an engine. An engine that was starting.

Kazuichi crawled with more speed. He moved as fast as he could, trying desperately to push past the brutal pain of the burning steel touching his skin, boiling him alive. His lungs seemed to burn just from breathing, every inch of his flesh on fire as he desperately crawled his way to freedom. A light came from outside. He could see it. He was almost there…

Just as fire erupted from behind him, finally finishing him off. His hand reached forward in vain, his arm hanging limp outside the edge of his prison. Little did he know, the only thing that awaited him, and the source of the light, was simply more fire.

\---

Hajime watched the execution play out, horrified. He wanted to scream, cry, and vomit all at once. 

“What...what the fuck…” Nekomaru whispered, his voice shocked and terrified. “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“This...this is disgusting…” Sonia added. “I…”

“Even a wizard of my magnitude would not perform such...inhuman...disgusting acts!” Gundham frowned. “This heinous killer must pay for his crimes!”

“Aww, you all flatter me!” Monokuma grinned.

“What...what is wrong with you?” Hajime forced out. “How could you do this?! How could you...how could you torture us just for your own perverted game?!”

“Simple!” Monokuma grinned. “Despair!” Monokuma chuckled.

“Despair…?” Chiaki inquired.

“Why yes! Despair. Quite simply, Despair is what I live for. Despair is what I live  _ by.  _ Despair is not a cult. Nor is Despair a lifestyle. Despair is me, and I am despair. It’s not a character trait for me. It’s not some...esoteric fable I like to memorize. No...no, Despair is something deeper. Something worse. Despair is all I care about. Despair is all there is.”

And for the only time in his life, Hajime Hinata was inclined to agree with Monokuma. Despair is all that awaited him. And Despair is the only thing for him to feel inside this killing game.


	4. Bound By Blood-DAILY LIFE

“みんな違うコスチュームを選んだ！” The women sang, spinning the man away as she danced in place, joyfully dancing around as the music continued. “私たちのメイクアップは、我々がやったすべてをカバー！あ~”

“忘れない, 忘れない, 忘れない,” The man accompanied, singing back to back to the woman, his face blank, his stare miles away.

“私たちの夏を忘れて！”

\---

Hajime Hinata awoke the next morning to a throbbing pain in his head. He loudly groaned, turning over in bed and pulling a pillow over his head, desperately trying to get himself to go back to sleep. Hajime eventually gave up, accepting that he had to at least be awake. He raised his arms over his head, relishing in the satisfaction of stretching, but also acutely aware that he rank. He hadn’t showered in the day or two that Monokuma had held them here, and figured now was as good a time as any.

Monokuma, despite being a homicidal murderer, was kind enough to outfit the hotel rooms with bathrooms, complete with showers and sinks. Hajime quickly showered, feeling at least somehow refreshed as he changed his clothes.

Hajime emerged from his hotel room, taking a deep sigh. He steeled himself, and set his course for the restaurant. As he entered, most of the other students had already gathered, some already eating.

The food looked...different. More explicitly delicious. Like something out of an anime.

“Oh, hey Hajime…” Nekomaru sighed, for once not his usual aggressively enthusiastic self.

Hajime slid into a seat, resting his head against his hand. “Where’d...you get that?” He asked, pointing at the beautifully made waffles on his plate in front of him.

“Hm? Oh! Monomi made us a buncha food.” Nekomaru smiled, the usual spark igniting behind his eyes. “She’s a super good cook!”

“Love, Love!!” Monomi chirped from behind a counter, waddling over to Hajime with a plate. She slid it in front of him, revealing a plate of egg ramen.  
“How did you...learn how to make stuff like this, Monomi?” Hajime asked, taking a hesitant bite of his food. His eyes immediately lit up after taking a bite, enraptured by her cooking.

“She’s just cool like that.” Chiaki said from the other end of the table.

“Aww, it’s no big deal, Mr. Hinata! I do whatever I can to help my students!” She smiled.

“Well you’re doin’ a great fuckin’ job!!!” Akane grinned.

“She’s right!” Nagito smiled. His chime in immediately soured Akane’s previous excitement.

An awkward pause followed. Nagito’s presence was unnerving to the others, understandable due to his previous machinations the following night. Nagito frowned, his eyes locking onto his food.

“So...I…” Mikan started. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could say, before returning to her seat.

“What are you even apologizing about?” Byakuya responded, holding his head in his hand. “I’m the one who failed all of you.”

“None of us did anything wrong,” Peko affirmed. “We were only trying to protect one another.”

“And we all failed!” Byakuya shouted. “We all failed and there's nothing I can do to stop it!”

Chiaki placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can prevent it from happening again.”

“H-Hey!” Ibuki intercut, reminding the others of her presence. “You know...I could sing somethin’! Just to like, kill time or whatever…”

“I don’t know Ibuki...we’re all pretty tired…” Sonia sighed.

“NONSENSE!” Gundham responded. “I shall help you carry your equipment here!”

Ibuki perked up immediately. “AWESOME!” Gundham, his chest puffed out, followed her out.

“Well, at least breakfast’ll be exciting…” Hajime sighed, taking another bite.

“I’m not sure you get it, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Ibuki’s music can be kinda...off-putting to new listeners.”

Great, so the YAKUZA knew about her music?! Was he the only one out of the loop here? “Whatever it is, it’s better than an awkward silence.”

“I-I wonder what she’ll s-sing…” Mikan mumbled, playing with her food with a fork.

“SIR NEKOMARU!” Gundham shouted from down the hallway. “YOUR IMMENSE PHYSICAL PROWESS IS REQUIRED!”

Nekomaru stood up, stretching. “On it!” He called, happily trotting down the hallway. With Nekomaru’s help, Gundham and Ibuki quickly arrived into the restaurant with a set of speakers, a microphone stand and a guitar.

“You’re...really going all out, huh?” Sato sighed.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Ibuki genuinely questioned.

“I don’t know,” Hiyoko began. “Maybe because it’s 10 fuckin’ AM?”

“Nonsense!” Gundham grinned, hooking up some wires.

“It is rather early…” Byakuya sighed.

“WELP! TOO LATE!” Ibuki responded, lowering her mic stand and slotting her microphone in. Gundham and Nekomaru sat back down as Ibuki tested her mic. She coughed.

“ALRIGHT! This is My Body’s Made of Crushed Little Stars!” Ibuki grinned. After a second or two, music erupted out of the speakers, assaulting Hajime’s ears. “ _I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!! I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!_ ”

Hajime, now leaning back from Ibuki’s microphone, turned to look at his peers as Ibuki sang. Most of them, veterans of Ibuki’s music, were quietly bopping along. Both Gundham and, surprisingly, Mikan, had wide, excited smiles on their faces.

“ _MY BODY’S MADE OF CRUSHED LITTLE STAAAAAARS!!!! AND I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!!!!!!_ ” Ibuki sang, masterfully playing the guitar with a speed and precision that stunned Hajime, betraying Ibuki’s usual chaotic and spontaoneous personality. “ _I WANNA SEE THE WHOLE WORLD!!! I WANNA SEE THE WHOLE WORLD!!! I DON’T KNOW HOW I’M GONNA PAY RENT!!! I WANNA SEE THE WHOLE WORLD!!_ ”

Ibuki’s tempo picked up after the end of the first verse. As she played, she stepped right next to the mic, kicking her leg atop one of her speakers, her voice portraying an almost violent amount of emotional strain. “ _WOULD YOU KILL ME, JERUSALEM?! KILL ME JERUSALEM! KILL ME JERUSALEM! COME FIND MEEEE!!!!_ ”

Despite Hajime’s somewhat mainstream music taste (that is to say, no music at all) he found himself enraptured by Ibuki’s performance, her voice meshing with the loud and harsh instrumentals, but somehow remaining clear and melodious the whole time. “ _AND I BETTER ACE THAT INTERVIEW!!! I BETTER ACE THAT INTERVIEW!!! I SHOULD TELL THEM THAT I’M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!!! I BETTER ACE THAT INTERVIEW!_ ” Ibuki’s voice took an almost saddened tone as she continued to sing, her eyes darkening. “ _I WORK BETTER UNDER A DEADLINE!! I WORK BETTER UNDER A DEADLINE!! I PICK AN AGE WHEN I’M GONNA DISAPPEAR, UNTIL THEN I CAN TRY AGAIN! UNTIL THEN I CAN TRY AGAIN!_ ”

Hajime examined his peers again, to see all of the other students reacting similarly to Hajime, having an overwhelmingly positive reaction to Ibuki’s rather unique sound and style. He noted Nekomaru gazing at her in awe, likely thinking about inspiration for a work-out playlist. Distantly, he saw Peko wistfully staring at Ibuki, her eyes sparkling in a way that seemed unlike her. “ _KILL ME JERUSALEM!!! KILL ME JERUSALEM!!! KILL ME JERUSALEM!!_ ” Ibuki furiously sang, before she moved closer to the mic, and her voice lowered to a whisper. “ _Go on and kill me._ ” Ibuki quickly played out the last few notes of the song, the song’ instrumentals taking on a distant and echoing, almost alien note.

Ibuki bowed as the music fizzled out, as the class erupted into applause. “That was…” Natsumi began, an eyebrow cocked.

“Interesting.” Hajime finished for her.

Ibuki was grinning, quickly finishing her abandoned water and running a finger through her over-dyed hair. “WOO! Been awhile since a song has got me active like that!!!”

“How did you sing like that…?” Peko whispered, eyes practically sparkling.

“Eh??? Well, I got hit on the head with a coconut when I was three…” Ibuki began, though Peko cut her off, grabbing her hand in both of hers.

“That song....” Peko whispered, reverent. “It was unlike anything I’d ever heard! Would you play something for me again?”

Ibuki’s face blushed as pink as her eyebrows. “E-Eh? Well, I guess I could! My musical style drifts around a lot, but I’d be happy to--”

“Wonderful.” Peko stated, sitting back down. Quickly, she seemed to realize how forward she was being, her face going red.

As breakfast continued, Hajime noted every student at some point drifting in and out of the restaurant. Nagito left first, though his face betrayed nothing but a pleasant smile. Peko and Ibuki left soon after, the both of them dragging Gundham and Mikan with them. Sonia going off with Akane and Natsumi soon after. Eventually, all who were left were Nekomaru, Chiaki, and Hajime.

Hajime had found himself staring at Chiaki’s DS screen over her shoulder. Recently, she had changed her game of choice from Pokemon Platinum to Sonic Rush. None of them talked as Chiaki’s fingers worked overtime, pressing buttons at minute times in order to make Blaze the Cat jump and spin at higher speeds.

“How can you do that?” Hajime asked. “Play so well, I mean.” Chiaki gave him no response, instead throwing an extra jump into her gameplay, destroying a hidden block and entering a hidden passageway, starting a Special Stage filled with rings.

“I mean...she is the ultimate gamer.” Nekomaru added, reclining precariously on his chair. “I’d expect her to know what she’s doing!” He laughed.

Chiaki somehow collected most of the rings within seconds, claiming the red chaos emerald and leaving the special stage. The screen flashed as she barreled into a boss fight.

“I guess.” Hajime sighed. “I’m probably just overthinking.” Hajime shrugged into his seat, taking a deep breath.

Nekomaru frowned. “I’m bored!” He exclaimed, suddenly standing up.

“And? What do you want to do?” Hajime responded, chin perched on his palm.

Nekomaru turned to him, lightning going off in his eyes. “Let’s go for a run!!! All three of us!!!”

Hajime’s stomach flipped. A run? With the ultimate coach? He wouldn’t last a minute! He’d be dead meat. After a few minutes of trying to match Nekomaru’s pace, Monokuma’s body discovery alarm would go off as Hajime passed out on the beach.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Nekomaru grinned, clapping Hajime on the back. “Right, Chiaki??” Nekomaru asked, leaning over Hajime to address Chiaki, only to find her slumped over, asleep. Traitor.

“Welp! Guess it’s just us two then, Hajime!” Nekomaru grinned, extending a hand.

\---

Hajime hated running so much. He hated it so much it was unreal.

Sure, Hajime had made it a habit to exercise often. Many places, when looking for potential employees or students to enroll, look to athletic accomplishments as a major plus. People get free rides to college with an athletic scholarship. So yes, Hajime had made sure to build up some decent strength over his life. He at least had some muscle, nothing to sneeze at.

But Nekomaru moved like a machine. Effortlessly, despite his size, Nekomaru’s pace was downright inhuman, and if he was under any strain he sure didn’t show it. Hajime’s breath came out in wheezy half-pants, his lungs desperately trying to keep going as his body screamed at him to give in and accept defeat.

Nekomaru was visibly slowing down for him. “Come on, Hajime!!” How was he talking AND doing this? “Running through exhaustion is a good way to build up stamina!!”

Hajime tried to say something, though judging by the look on Nekomaru’s face, he definitely didn’t say anything at all.

Nekomaru suddenly skidded to a stop, placing a hand on Hajime’s shoulder. “Alright, alright.” He said, patting Hajime lightly, though Hajime felt like he was going to be blown away in the wind from how hard it was. “Let’s take a break for a bit! There’s a lot of beach, after all.”

Hajime gave a weak thumbs up, weakly following Nekomaru as he lead the two of them further up on the beach. They were still on the first island, not having wanted to stray into territory they weren’t 100% familiar with, but they were a decent distance away from the hotel and the others. Hajime plopped down, unintentionally laying fully down on the beach. Great, now there’d be sand in his hair! He already needed a shower, so that’s great.

“Sorry if this seems like I’m pitying you.” Nekomaru weakly laughed. “You just looked like you were about to pass out, and I wasn’t having that.”

Hajime groaned, flopping onto his side to meet Nekomaru’s eyes. “You’re evil…” He mumbled. “How do you do that all the time?”

“I’m a coach! It’s my duty to train my body and the body of others to be operating in tip top shape!” Nekomaru grinned radiantly.

“That’s...admirable.” Hajime sighed, pushing himself into sitting. “But how are you so dedicated to it? I mean...I was only running with you for like. 10 minutes, and I felt like I was going to die.”

Nekomaru took a deep breath. “Well...when I was born, I was given just a few years to live.” Nekomaru explained. “Even when I was just a kid, I was always just...ready for it, y’know? Ready to die.”

“I’m sorry, Nekomaru.” Hajime cut in. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Nah, nah.” Nekomaru responded, placing an arm around Hajime. “I’ve been needin’ to talk to someone about my shit.” He laughed, before continuing. “My heart wasn’t working right. But...around when I was 3, I got a surgery! And here I am!” He put a fist up to his chest. “Heart working overtime! I guess...being so close to death as a kid...I’ve been aware that our time is limited? And...people get taken away fast.” His face set into a frown. “I guess that’s even more relevant right now, eh?”

Hajime laughed. “I guess so.”

“But that’s why I’m a coach! I was given a second chance at life, so I want to give others the same chance I got. People go through a lot of suffering, and if I can relieve them of even a little bit of it...to just give them the push they need to become the best person they can, then my second chance was worth it.” Nekomaru grinned, brushing a tear out of his eye with a forefinger, lightly squeezing Hajime.

“...I’ve been...fighting, a lot of my life.” Hajime stated. “I’ve been planning and working and...just trying to account for every aspect of my future since I was a kid.” He sighed. “But...I guess being trapped in a killing game was something I couldn’t have accounted for.” Hajime chuckled. He wanted to go into more depth. Nekomaru spilled his life story, Hajime probably should’ve too. But...strangely...he couldn’t remember much. His life was...a haze, to him.

Hajime was suddenly turned towards Nekomaru, facing him head on. Nekomaru’s hands were on either one of Hajime’s shoulders, making him blush heavily. “Hajime!” He said, a determined look on his face. “Let me be your coach!”

“H-Huh?” Hajime asked. “I don’t do any sports, Nekomaru.”

“I’m not talking about sports, dummy!” Nekomaru responded. “I wanna help you become the person you wanna be! Whether that be physically or emotionally! Plus, you’re like, an awesome friend. So let me train you, alright???” That same sparkle went off in Nekomaru’s eyes, like little lightning bolts shining and crackling. His massive grin came back, his excitement practically contagious. Hajime smiled in turn.

“Sure! I mean, you’re the best coach I could ask for.” Hajime responded, a smile creeping onto his face.

“YES!” Nekomaru exclaimed, bursting into excited laughter. Hajime laughed along with him, and then Nekomaru was kissing him. It didn’t last for any more than a second, and Nekomaru didn’t even seem to notice he had done it, but he was practically vibrating in place, that lightning still crackling behind his eyes.

“Nekomaru?” Hajime asked, his face had to be beet red. “What was that?”

Nekomaru whirled around, looking at Hajime confusedly. It took him a second, before his face lit up in embarrassment. “S-Sorry about that!!” He shouted. “I guess I just...got excited…”

“I was going to ask you to do it again, you big idiot.” Hajime smirked, watching as Nekomaru’s grin returned, alongside his deepening blush.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATHER!!!!**

**\- .... . / .---- ....- - .... / ... . -.-. - --- .-. / .... .- ... / -... . . -. / -.-. --- -- .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . -.. .-.-.- / .. -. .. - .. .- - . / -... .- -.-. -.- ..- .--. / .--. .-.. .- -. / .- - / - .... . / . .- .-. .-.. .. . ... - / -.-. --- -. ...- . -. .. . -. -.-. . .-.-.-**

**\---**

“Have you any of you seen Nagito?” Byakuya asked at breakfast the next day.

“Nope.” Hajime huffed, taking a drink of water. “Pretty happy about it, to be honest.”

“Don’t be a jerk, Hajime.” Akane frowned. “Nagito did a pretty shitty thing, but--”

“He planned and nearly went through with a murder?” Hajime responded.

“HAJIME!! Don’t talk bad about a friend like that!!” Nekomaru shouted.

Hajime took a deep breath. “Sorry.” He shook his head. “I’m just frustrated. I want someone to blame, and I guess Nagito jumps to mind. I should be more worried about him then angry at him.”

“Worried about him...how?” Mikan mumbled.

“I don’t know. All that talk about how worthless he is...how he just wanted to be a stepping stone to our hope…? It’s...disconcerting.” Hajime continued, the discussion taking on a grime note.

“ALRIGHT!” Monokuma’s voice suddenly screamed, bursting through the restaurant door. “WHICH ONE OF YOU BROKE MY GATE?!”

“Your what?” Fuyuhiko questioned, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“MY GATE! THE GATE TO THE SECOND ISLAND! IT’S ALL BROKEN UP!!!” Monokuma roared, his shrill whirring voice giving the impression of a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“Fear not!! This is all thanks to your teacher!!” Monomi yelled in excitement. “None of your machines will stop me!”

“HELL YEAH, MONOMI!” Chiaki shouted.

“THANK YOU, MS. NANAMI! BUT I IN NO WAY APPROVE OF THAT LANGUAGE!!”

“SORRY!”

“Aww COME ON!” Monokuma grumbled. “I just thought someone blew up my gate, and I was all excited to kill someone! But it was just MONOMI. BOOOO!” Monokuma grumbled, muttering to himself as he stormed out of the restaurant.

“But yes! Using my magical powers, I destroyed the second gate! Have fun on the new island! Love, Love!!” Monomi cheered, bouncing around the room.

“We should be...plotting our escape…” Mikan mumbled. “N-Not having fun. It’s the only way to make it out of h-here alive.”

“We will try our best to live a communal life, Monomi. But please do not mind if we try to investigate the Second Island.”

“Ah! Of course! Just don’t die!! Love, Love!!” Monomi affirmed, trotting over to Chiaki and hopping onto her lap.

“We’ll head out after we finish,” Chiaki said, placing her head between Monomi’s ears and proceeding to slowly eat cereal.

“Investigating these islands a-are our only chance.” Mikan mumbled. “Or else...we’re dead.”

\---

Hajime Hinata stepped onto the second island with the rest of the class, staring straight down at this handbook. Library, Diner, Pharmacy, Ruins. Hajime traced the movement of his small cursor, following an imaginary path.

The second island was a lot more varied in its locale than that of the first. While the first island was pretty cookie cutter when it comes to deserted islands, the second island had decently large patches of grass. Flowers grew, trees lining the winding walkways.

Hajime turned to his right. According to his handbook, the Library was his first stop. The Library itself was vast. It must’ve stood at a dozen stories tall, its architecture gothic and ancient. Its construction seemed solid and weathered, as if it had been here long before this killing game began, and it would be here long after it ended.

Hajime pushed open the heavy doors, the dusty and somewhat moldy scent of the place attacking his nerves.

“Hajime!” Shouted Sonia, trotting down a flight of stairs with a few books under her arms. “Look! A Necronomicon!”

“A….Necronomicon?” Hajime asked. “Isn’t that like...dark magic and all that?” He stared at the massive tome in Sonia’s hands warily.

“Quite the contrary!” Sonia giggled, positively giddy. “The Necronomicon is a fictional tome detailing the history of ancient beings and dark gods! Sadly, since the book has no canonical manuscript, the book itself varies from copy to copy. This one, at least, seems faithful to the original canon, but attempts to phase out Lovecraft’s insane racism.”

Hajime peered at the cover, confused. “If H.P Lovecraft wrote it...then why doesn’t it say his name on the front?”

Sonia grinned. Clearly excited that someone was interested in her interests. “Well, Abdul Alhazred, the name this copy uses, is the fictional character that authored the, likewise, fictional Necronomicon! Fun fact, Abdul Alhazred isn’t even a grammatically correct name! It makes no sense in actual Arabic. This is either a reference to the books fictionalization, or that Lovecraft was racist.” Sonia laughed to herself. “I believe that...ah!” She flipped the front cover open, pointing to the inside cover, in the section with the copyright. “This book was actually authored by A. Yonaga! It’s thrilling, isn’t it? Some people’s dedication to canon!”

“Wow, Sonia…” Hajime whispered. “I didn’t know you were into this kind of thing.”

“How could I not be?!” Sonia whirled around, gesturing to her pentagram necklace. “As Princess of Novoselic, I have to keep my interests under wraps, but I’ve been doing these fake dark rituals for fun for years!”

“PRINCESS OF DARKNESS!” Gundham shouted from the second floor, holding a few books under his arm.

“Ah! Sir Gundham!” Sonia responded in earnest. “What spoils have you and your team uncovered?”

His ‘team’, the Four Dark Devas, erupted out of Gundham’s scarf, all squeeing in glee. Gundham grinned, placing a hand on his face and presenting his books to Sonia.

Sonia examined the cover ravenously. “Excellent! Onwards, Sir Gundham! We shall invoke the dark ones ourselves!”

“MUAHAHAHAHA!” Gundham cackled, as the two of them (6 if you count the Dark Devas) ran back upstairs into a side room.

Hajime exhaled. They could be a little much if left with an endless amount of time and energy. Hell, maybe if they ended up summoning Cthulhu, he could fight Monokuma.

“Hajime.” Peko stated, appearing out of nowhere and making Hajime jump in his own skin.

“YEAH? HI, PEKO” Hajime blurted out, understandably terrified. “HOW ARE YOU DOING”

“Apologies.” She stated. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime sighed. “What are you doing here?”

“Same thing as you. Investigating.” Peko responded, picking a guidebook off of the haphazardly stacked shelves. She perused the pages lightly, her eyes skimming over the words faster than Hajime could tell.

“How did they even manage to get all of these books here?” Hajime asked. “It’s a remote island, and I doubt that they’d build a whole library just for a stupid school trip…”

“Donations.” Peko responded. “Says so right here.”

“What?” Hajime asked, whirling around. “I know Hope’s Peak has a massive budget, but to spend all their money on some stupid library…”

Peko turned the page inside out, presenting it to Hajime. “Jabberwock Island is in no way affiliated with Hope’s Peak Academy. It’s…’a cultural paradise for the highest minds’.” Peko quoted. “A perfect fit for a school trip with Ultimate students, I’d imagine.”

“This can’t be real.” Hajime explained, flitting through the pages. “According to this, the only way to travel between Jabberwock’s islands are via ferry. We came to the second island over a bridge.”

“I doubt a place held in such high esteem would put incorrect evidence in the nonfiction section.” Peko responded.

Hajime’s face scrunched up as he left the Library.

\---

“Bandage wrap, bandage wrap, bandage wrap~” Mikan hummed, flitting around the Pharmacy, a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, hey Mikan.” Hajime asked. “What are you...doing?”

Mikan giggled. “T-This is great, Hajime! With all these medicines, I could t-treat almost any i-illness any of us could c-c-contract!”

“That’s great.” Hajime said, his tone coming from exhaustion more than genuine apathy. “But...wouldn’t it be best to have a sterile environment to heal people in?”

Mikan laughed again. “D-Don’t make me laugh! Do you know how many babies are born in vans every year?” Mikan said, her eyes seeming to darken in color. “Sterile environments are important, but in the long run, it doesn’t matter much! Do you know how many shots I’ve given in the middle of nowhere?!”

“Uh…”

“Just be grateful you live in a country with universal healthcare, Hajime!!! Do you know how common people are exploited in other countries by doctors and healthcare professionals?! YOU GET CHARGED FOR JUST HOLDING YOUR BABY AFTER IT’S BORN!” Mikan exclaimed. “MEDICINE AND HEALTHCARE SHOULD BE OUTRIGHT FREE! WE LIVE IN A CAPITALIST HELLHOLE THAT PREYS UPON THE SICK AND POOR, HAJIME!”

“M-Mikan?!” Hajime asked, as Mikan was now up in his face, holding up a fist for emphasis.

“A-AH!” Mikan exclaimed, falling backwards onto the floor, and curling up into a ball.

“Are you gonna be okay, Mikan…?” Hajime tentatively asked.

“J-Just gimme a f-f-few hours…” Mikan mumbled. Hajime decided to leave the situation at that.

\---

Quickly smothering the image of Mikan doing medical procedures in the woods, Hajime continued his journey across the second island. His next destination was a strangely out of place diner. Iconography resembling pigs and other all-american symbols covered the entire place, from signs to the menu.

As Hajime entered, Fuyuhiko and Natsumi both stared at him.

“...Hi?” Hajime asked.

“Hey.” Natsumi sneered, adjusting her eyepatch.

“Sup.” Fuyuhiko added.

Hajime gulped, feeling a sweat droplet run down his face. “So...what are you doing here?”

“Talking.” Natsumi sneered. “What about you, Hajime?”

“I’m just...looking around the island?” Hajime tried.

An awkward silence followed. Hajime felt sweat run down his neck. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi hadn’t yet made any statement or move that would incriminate them, or make Hajime worried to be in their presence.

But Hajime looked at the dragon tattoos peaking out from under Natsumi’s sleeve, and felt his heart pick up.

“Good talk, Hajime.” Fuyuhiko stated, as Hajime turned and left.

\---

Hajime peered around the diner’s parking lot. There were a lot of neon signs surrounding the metallic building, which combined with the searing sun overhead, Hajime figured Natsumi would eventually be cooked alive in that suit.

He pulled out his handbook, staring down at the map. There was a small green line coming from his direct location. He started off in the direction the map led him, to find a large billboard reading “CHANDLER BEACH”, and pointing down a road.

The sands were somehow even more white than the beach on the first island. What differed from the first island was the large, elaborate beachouse dressed in blues and whites, complete with pool chairs and umbrellas stuck into the sand.

“Oh, hey Hajime.” Chiaki mumbled, emerging from the elegant wooden door, stretching out her arms.

“What were you doing in there?” Hajime asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“They have a PS4.” Chiaki shrugged. “And a big TV. I’m a fan of retro aesthetics, but it’s nice to play P5: Dancing All Night on something other than an RCT.” She yawned.

“Miss Nanami! Mr. Hinata!” Monomi shouted, appearing out of nowhere, a worried look on her rabbit face.

“Sup Monomi.” Chiaki waved.

“Well, what is ‘up’ is that it appears your peers have congregated over at the ruins! Mr Togami sent me to get you, as he seems quite urgent!” Monomi fretted.

“Oh. Well, we should get going then.” Hajime started.

“Ugh, but that’s like...so far.” Chiaki yawned.

“You aren’t the one who endured a 2 mile run yesterday!” Hajime shot back.

“Not my fault I have sleepy bitch disease.”

“Now you’re just making shit up!”

“Probably, yeah,”

\---

The similarity between the ruined building in front of them and Hope’s Peak Academy was unnerving.

He had been obsessed with that school, he’d never forget what it looked like. A massive orange building covered in clear windows, a shining beacon of perfection and hope amidst a sea of mediocrity. He loved that school, but why was it here? Who did this to Hope’s Peak High School?

The building was covered in vines, draping over every inch of it. Trees and shrubs sprouted everywhere, the building consumed and reclaimed by nature itself. It’s usual shine, reminding you that only the best of the best, the most elite teenagers attended this school, was gone, replaced by a thick veneer of grime and waste.

“Ah. So you two finally decided to join us.” Byakuya greeted.

“Nice to see you too?” Hajime responded.

“Regardless, there’s a more pressing issue. I’m sure we can all see the similarities, but this building appears to be a near-perfect recreation of Hope’s Peak Academy, in its entirety.”

“Weird how it’s here…” Chiaki yawned. “Unnatural, even.”

“Sure, it looks weird, but there’s nothing really awkward about it,” Fuyuhiko stated. “I think this is all a really big stretch.”

“How do you explain this door then?” Chiaki said, walking up to a massive gear shaped vault covering the school’s entrance. “Schools don’t have vaults for doors.”

Fuyuhiko scoffed. “You’re just spouting bullshit!” He stated, marching his way over to the massive vault door. “There’s obviously nothing inside.” As his hand touched the dust-coated vault, it immediately slipped, brushing off coats of dust.

As the metallic exterior of the door emerged, it revealed a keypad with a speaker. “PLEASE-ENTER-PASSCODE.” The keypad beeped.

“Hmm! Wonder why someone would password protect their empty school…” Mahiru smugly remarked, much to Fuyuhiko’s annoyance.

“Lemme at it!!” Ibuki shouted, dashing out of the group, making grabby hands at the console. “Ibuki will get it on the first try!”

Peko, obviously opposed to this idea, dashed forward. “Ibuki, wait!” she quickly dashed in front of the Musician, grabbing her and rolling out of the way.

“Wa-hahhh??? Why am I on the ground?!” Ibuki questioned, before looking up at Peko and covering her face as it flushed pink.

“There’s a mounted gun.” Peko huffed, staring at a small mini-gun next to the counter.

“Monokuma isn’t one to not go completely overkill,” Hajime stated. “You’ll probably be killed if you enter the wrong passcode.”

“Wait,” Sato began. “I got it! Monokuma said there’s a traitor here, right?”

“W-Well...I’m not exactly inclined to believe him...B-But he did say that…” Mikan mumbled, met with an annoyed groan from Hiyoko.

“So what?! What’s your point?” Hiyoko added.

“The traitor should be able to open the door, right?” Sato tried.

“HEY WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT” Monokuma shouted, posing on top of a ruined ledge.

“WHAT THE HELL?” Nekomaru exclaimed, chest heaving.

“Don’t scare me like that, man!” Akane shouted.

“FOUL BEAST! STAY THY TONGUE!” Gundham commanded, pointing a finger at Monokuma.

“So....I take it you guys are interested in this little beauty here?” Monokuma giggled, patting the vault door.

“Well...yeah! Very much so!” Sonia frowned.

“Oh! Well...have you guys ever heard of a little ditty called….Future Foundation?” Monokuma began.

“Future Foundation?” Hajime said, tilting his head to the side.

“That’s right, Hajime! Future Foundation! They ended the world!” Monokuma responded.

“Now you’re just makin’ shit up.” Nekomaru huffed.

“I assure you, I am not using the bathroom!” Monokuma giggled. “The world outside this island ain’t doing too hot!” Monokuma grinned. “This stupid group called Future Foundation? They reach for a Despair Filled future, trying to populate the earth with chaos and death!!”

“Will you shut up?” Chiaki spat. “Whoever programmed you has shitty taste in voices, cause god, yours is grating.”

“WHAHAHAHA???” Monokuma questioned. “Why are you so mean to me!!!”

“You’re...not telling the truth!” Byakuya shouted. “What now, are you going to tell us this...this Future Foundation is why we’re stuck here?!”

“Wow, took the words right out of my mouth,” Monokuma stated, strangely calm and normal. “All I know is that this Future Foundation is bad news, Jim! And the traitor amongst you came from Future Foundation, to bring you all into DESPAIR!” Monokuma cheered.

“But why would you be here if Future Foundation trapped us? Wouldn’t you be from Future Foundation as well?” Hajime stated, desperately trying to make sense of this.

“BARF!” Monokuma responded. “Come on, Hajime! I’m a big fan of Despair myself, but their idea of despair is so yucky! All this ‘despair is the natural order of things’ and ‘despair is vital to the human experience’! GAG! I came here to spice up you’re school trip, remember!”

“Calm down, this, is all just some trick, like when he said he stole our memories,” Peko wheezed, Ibuki wrapped around her arm in an attempt at comfort. Hajime wondered if Peko’s words were to calm others or herself.

“There’s no fuckin way I’ll believe you!” Ibuki shouted. “There ain’t no traitor here, and there sure as hell isn’t a ‘Future Foundation’!!”

“Go ahead and track down that Traitor, kids! Kill them dead before they kill you!!” And Monokuma was gone as the sun began to set.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATHER!!!**

**Now, I know what you might be thinkin’! ‘Mr. Monokuma!’ you say. ‘All these reveals are coming in way too fast, it’s totally messing with my head!’ WELL TOUGH SHIT! MY killing game, MY dramatic storytelling, got it? I think you just don’t appreciate my ability to spontaneously spout plot twists every other minute! It’s apart of my unique Monokuma charm~!**

\---

Hajime awoke to the sound of his own scream. He hated his dreams. He saw a figure, standing. His limbs, far too long. His fingers seemed to stretch, and twist and curl, like they had far too many bones. His hair hung low, far in front of his face, like tendrils on a monster, or seaweed drifting at the bottom of the ocean. But what Hajime never missed was the eyes. His bright red eyes, the color seeming to bleed out of his sockets and struggle to fit into his pupils. He was trying to say something. But he didn’t bother. He would take a step towards Hajime, his long fingers curling around his neck. He’d open his mouth, a creeping fog emerging instead of his voice. The fog would become denser and denser until Hajime was drowning in pitch black water. He’d always wake up when he couldn’t breath anymore.

Hey, at least he didn’t need a big, buff alarm clock to shout him awake in the morning. Begrudgingly, Hajime showered and got dressed. He threw one last look at his room, trying to block out the image of the man, before he went to the restaurant.

\---

“C-Can we recap last night?” Mikan stammered, propping up her head in her palms. “I-I’m still confused…”

“Alright, Alright,” Ibuki started, leaning over Peko to steal her breakfast. “So, Monokuma introduced us to the Future Foundation.”

“Future Foundation is a wacko organization that specializes in ending the world and plunging it into ‘Despair’,” Mahiru said, shoveling cereal into her mouth.

“Future Foundation is currently causing a crisis, and has essentially ended the world!” Nekomaru shouted.

“And there is a traitor among us, who is currently trying to spread Despair among us, and who was sent by the Future Foundation,” Byakuya stated.

“Can we PLEASE just say ‘FF’?” Sato shouted. “I’m way too tired of hearing Future Foundation.”

“It hasn’t even been a day,” Chiaki responded, wearing a disappointed look on her face.

\---

“Mahiruuuuu…” Hiyoko Saionji pouted, throwing her body across the photographer’s lap.

“What?” Mahiru asked, not looking down from her camera, fiddling with the settings.

“Pay attention to me!” Hiyoko grumbled. “I’m a delicate flower! I’ll wilt if I’m not constantly lavished with attention!”

Natsumi groaned. “Delicate flower my ass! You’re more like a weed.”

“Jesus, maybe you shouldn’t be such a bitch, Natsumi.” Hiyoko frowned.

“I wouldn’t be such a bitch if I wasn’t BORED as hell!” Natsumi fired back.

“Hiyoko, stop insulting people.” Mahiru sneered. “And Natsumi, at least be grateful that no one’s died in a bit.”

“I’m not saying that I want people to die!” Natsumi groaned. “I just...want something to happen.”

A pause followed.

“I still think you were being a bitch.” Hiyoko responded.

\---

Fuyuhiko and Peko sat in silence. The stools in the cafe were very harsh, their cushiony exterior betraying their uncomfortable nature. Neither had any food, and neither made any eye contact.

“Young M--” Peko began, before Fuyuhiko cut her off.

“Shut up!” Fuyuhiko responded. “I told you to stop calling me that, Peko!”

“I...I apologize, Young Master--I mean, Fuyuhiko.” Peko corrected herself, steepling her arms in front of her.

“...Peko, we talked about this.” Fuyuhiko frowned, genuine hurt in his eyes. “When we’re here, you don’t know me, you don’t know Natsumi, we’re strangers.”

“It’s...it’s difficult.” Peko responded. “To be complete strangers to you and her...it...it feels wrong. Bad.”

Fuyuhiko stayed silent, his mouth a thin line. “You’re better off not knowing us.” Peko frowned.

“Oh, hey!” Amira stated, walking out of the cafe’s kitchen.

“A-Amira.” Fuyuhiko said, straightening his back. “H-How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear what you guys were talking about.” Amira smiled, sliding behind the cafe bar.

“What we were talking about…?” Peko asked.

“Exactly! You guys have a crush~!” Amira grinned, clasping her hands in front of her.

“A...crush.” Fuyuhiko deadpanned.

“On eachother.” Peko finished.

“Oh dear lord no.” Amira said, pantomiming throwing up. “But don’t think I haven’t spotted you two making eyes at the others!”

“W-Who exactly?!” Fuyuhiko frowned, half-offended and half-intrigued. Amira laughed.

“Well…” She whipped out a pen and pad. “Fuyuhiko, I personally think you and Hajime would’ve worked out well, but he and Nekomaru are a thing--”

“Nekomaru and Hajime are a thing?!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed.

“Well duh, keep up.” Amira rolled her eyes. “But...I personally could see you and Gundham working out! And who knows, Nekomaru definitely has enough love to go around, maybe you should--”

“Stop talking. I am begging you.” Fuyuhiko grumbled.

“Rude! I’m trying to help you, you big baby.” She rolled her eyes “Anyway, Peko! My answer is somewhat obvious for you!”

“It...it is?” Peko asked, a blush dusting her cheeks.

“Well duh! You and Ibuki are perfect for eachother!” Amira grinned, flipping her pad to a page filled with scribbles resembling some sort of relationship chart featuring Peko.

“I…” Peko’s face was caught between a frown and a smile. “I…”

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

_Bing Bong Ding Dong_

_“Ahem! Could all students please report to Jabberwock Park? This is a MANDATORY assembly, bt-dubs! So don’t miss it! See you there~”_

“Hmph. Typical Monokuma! Always ruining my fun.” Amira sighed. Peko, on the other hand, was glad for the excuse.

\---

“This is hardly even a park anymore…” Sonia sighed, lamenting the park’s folding chairs and makeshift stage.

“It’s like a traveling showcase for Monokuma’s shitty blackmail.” Hiyoko grumbled.

“That's giving him too much credit.” Sato answered.

“SHUSH! BE QUIET!” Monokuma announced,a appearing on stage. “Welcome...to your next MOTIVE!”

“BOO” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“Yeesh. Tough crowd.” Monokuma cleared his non-existent throat. “Now, presenting...your motive!” On cue, something covered in a red tarp appeared on stage in a cloud of smoke and dust. “In three...two...one…!” Monokuma unveiled the motive, a large arcade cabinet.

Chiaki perked up next to Hajime. “An arcade machine!” She shouted, jolting to her feet and running up to it.

“Puhuhuhu, Ding Ding Ding, got it in one!” Monokuma grinned.

“Hmm....Twilight Syndrome Murder Case…” Chiaki read from the top of the machine. “That’s not even a real game.”

“Well, it’s totally a real game! It was made and designed by me, obviously!”

“This is a bastardization.” Chiaki pouted. “Twilight Syndrome is a horror-themed adventure game series released exclusively in Japan. It was created by Human Entertainment and continued by Spike after Human folded in the late 1990s. The games generally follow high school girls investigating urban legends about ghosts and other paranormal happenings in their school and neighborhood.”

“D-Did you quote that from memory…?” Mikan whispered.

“What a weirdo!” Monokuma exclaimed.

Chiaki shrugged. “Regardless, this isn’t a real Twilight Syndrome game.”

“That’s exactly the point, Ms. Nanami!” Monokuma grinned. “This game was made by yours truly, specifically for the purpose of a motive!”

“Great. Let’s see how you continue to ruin what I love this time.” Chiaki frowned.

“Well...as opposed to the normal Twilight Syndrome games, this one actually happened! Based on real people, real events, real places, real times, real EVERYTHING!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“You really aren’t giving us much incentive to use this motive…” Chiaki yawned.

“I’M GETTING THERE!” Monokuma grumbled. “If a student completes this game...AND gets the true ending...then that student will be allowed to leave the island, free of charge, as long as a murder isn’t committed within the next 48 hours!”

Nagito perked up out of the crowd. “We would...get to leave?”

“Mmhm! No strings attached!” Monokuma smiled. All eyes suddenly darted to the arcade cabinet. With that hanging in the air, Monokuma vanished.

A pause. A long, suspenseful pause hung in the air.

“WELL WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR?” Natsumi exclaimed, dashing towards the stage, the other students all following close by, crowding around the arcade cabinet.

“Come on, Chiaki, play it already!” Nekomaru pushed.

“Huh…? Why me?” Chiaki yawned.

“You’re the dark controller of video games! You would know best how to attain this ancient and twisted TRUE ENDING!” Gundham commended.

Chiaki laughed, pressing a few buttons on the interface. “Of fucking course Monokuma made this in RPG maker…”

**Warning!!**   
**This game is a work of non-fiction.**   
**Any resemblances to real persons or places are completely intentional.**

“Wonderful.” Komaeda sighed, rolling his eyes as the game booted up. A title card, reading “TWILIGHT SYNDROME MURDER CASE” in red letters designed to look like they were dripping blood. Chiaki navigated to the “New Game” option.

**DAY 2**

**AYANO: (These halls might look like the wooden hallways of a normal school...but I’ve been among them for years. This school is tainted by darkness. And somehow...that twisted darkness always finds it’s way to me.)**

**AYANO: (I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ayano. And I’m the president of the Supernatural Investigation Club.)**

**A sprite of a girl with red hair appeared.**

**AYANO: (I’m late...I should make it to the classroom…)**

**Chiaki rolled her eyes. She jostled the joystick, masterfully moving the small sprite of the girl through the hall. She pressed A when facing a few doors. “Nice of Monokuma to not label these...talk about quality of life!”**

**After a moment, Chiaki found her destination and walked inside.**

**MARIKO: UGH! You’re like...so late! What kinda lame-ass excuse are you gonna make this time?!**

**AYANO: A-Ah! I’m sorry! I just got lost in the hallway…**

**MARIKO: I can’t believe you’re the president! You only got your extra votes because everyone here’s known you for literal years.**

**YUMI: HEY! Lay off of her!**

**MARIKO: Ugh. What the fuck ever. Your little girlfriend has come here to help you, huh?**

**AYANO: Yumi…**

**TOMOKO: Can you guys can it?**

**AYANO: Oh, hey Tomoko.**

**HIROMI: H-Hello…**

**The girls proceeded to discuss for awhile, before the story seemed to ome back into the picture.**

**TOMOKO: Regardless, I have a new thing for us to look into.**

**AYANO: Oh? Go on.**

**TOMOKO: There’s been sightings of a lady dressed in black hunting students who stay after hours. I say? We elect someone to stay and try and get a picture.**

**HIROMI: T-That sounds scary...what if one of us gets hurt…?**

**MARIKO: Don’t be such a wimp! It’s not real, anyway.**

**TOMOKO: How about we send two people? That way, we can stay together.**

**AYANO: I’ll go. As president, it’s my responsibility.**

**YUMI: I’m going with her!**

**TOMOKO: Then it’s decided.**

**The screen shifted.**

**DAY 4**

**AYANO: …**

**TOMOKO: AYANO?! What happened? We didn’t hear from you, and…**

**AYANO: She...she took her…**

**HIROMI: S-S-She took who?**

**AYANO: Yumi...she’s...gone…**

The screen faded into an end card reading “ **GOOD ENDING.** ”

“Good ending my ass!” Ibuki shouted. “That was depressing as hell!”

Chiaki’s hands left the console. “I mean, it’s Monokuma. What did we expect, fulfilling character arcs or a consistent timeline? We just skip from day 2 to day 4.”

“How are we supposed to get the true ending?” Hajime asked, turning to Chiaki.

“Well, there’s probably some dialogue trigger or easter egg I missed. The only area with free choice is the beginning, when you’re walking in the hallways. So I must’ve missed something…” Chiaki mused.

“Even if we do get the true ending…” Byakuya grimly stated. “Which of us gets to leave?”

The class was empty for a second, before it erupted into noise. Students shouting over each other to try and make their argument for why they should get to leave.

“COME ON! I should get to leave!” Natsumi defended. “I have a crime empire to run!”

“FUCK NO! I SHOULD GET TO LEAVE!” Hiyoko shouted, refusing to elaborate.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT! THE DARK SPIRITS THAT COMMAND MY SOUL NEED ATTENDING TO!” Gundham roared, crossing his arms.

“UGH. Whatever!” Hiyoko groaned. “I’ll just make sure I get that ending before any of you do!”

\---

Nagito Komaeda sat on Chandler Beach, alone. His eyes vacant as he stares at the vast expanse of sea in front of him. He frowned. He exhaled, letting his shoulders sag. Had he made a mistake? Being a stepping stone for hope was all he aspired to be. But now that he’d attained that position...they all hated him. For good reason, he was a worthless piece of scum, but he...he hadn’t expected them to leap to it. What was he supposed to do now?

“N-Nagito?” Nagito’s head turned to see Mikan Tsumiki. She crouched next to him, slowly removing her face mask. “I-I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Nagito smiled. “That’s exciting! Especially when you’re as worthless as me, to think an Ultimate would bother starting a conversation,”

“S-Stop talking about yourself like that!” Mikan frowned. Nagito’s eyes widened. “No one’s worthless. Even if they feel they are.” She took a deep breath. “I...I’ve been...treated badly.” She began. “But...now I have friends here, right? I’m...I’m trying to be nicer to myself, if that makes sense. I...I think you deserve that chance too, Nagito.”

Nagito looked at her like she’d just shot him in the brain. “How...How can you be so sure? So certain that I’m not just a piece of gum on the road to be picked up and discarded?! I’m a disgusting, talentless, worthless piece of garbage!”

Mikan’s gloved hand placed itself on his. “T-Then at least w-we’ll be worthless together.”

Nagito turned away, hurriedly retracting his hand. It was a show of camaraderie. An offer for friendship, for a genuine relationship. Mikan was offering everything he’d ever wanted, something he desperately needed.

But refused to let himself have.

A few minutes passed, the two of them sitting there in silence, before a massive CRASH echoed throughout the beach. Both Mikan and Nagito bolted to their feet, as they saw Akane skid backwards onto the sand, a grin on her face.

“A-Akane! A-Are you okay?” Mikan fretted.

“What’re you doing?” Nagito added, though he sounded much more intrigued than concerned.

“HIIIIIYAH!” Nekomaru roared, sprinting up to Akane. Akane followed up by grabbing onto his shoulder, lifting herself over his shoulder and kicking him down. Nekomaru barely managed to keep his footing, before throwing both of his fists forward, only to be caught by Akane.

“Think you can beat me that easily, old man?!” Akane grinned.

“Kinda!” Nekomaru responded. “Especially with a stance like that!” Nekomaru commented. Akane’s eyes widened, though she barely had any time to react before Nekomaru sweeped his leg under hers, knocking her off balance and sending her into the sand.

“AAAAND GAME! WIN GOES TO NEKOMARU!” Sonia exclaimed, chasing the pair down the beach. Nekomaru laughed in approval, harmonizing with Akane’s annoyed grumbling.

“No fair! Rematch!” Akane shouted, pushing herself into sitting.

“You guys just had a rematch…” Hajime grumbled, appearing at Sonia’s side. “I’m hot and I’ve had enough of watching you two fight.”

“I-I’m still very confused as to what’s happening…” Mikan mumbled.

“Oh! Me and Akane were just doing some training!” Nekomaru grinned.

“By beating eachother up?” Nagito smiled.

“Well yeah!” Akane grinned. “That way it’s fun too!”

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATHER!!!**

**Huh!? You admire superheroes? Don't you understand what superheroes are like? Superheroes live to stop people from achieving their hopes and dreams, y'know? They immediately attack people in groups because they don't have many friends themselves, y'know? They're all short-tempered and say stuff like, "Now I'm mad!" and "I won't forgive you!" and laugh, y'know? They're lazy people who'll run away once the other guy starts fighting back, y'know? They're willing to use weapons even if they're fighting someone who is alone or unarmed, y'know? They're always the winner, so they don't know what it's like to have a weakling's worries, y'know? And they like to wear flashy costumes, y'know?**   
**Which means they're all a bunch of smart, good-looking, violent, stubborn elitists who don't have many friends. Do you really wanna admire people like that?**

\---

Hajime woke up normally. He absolutely hated that he was falling into a routine. That this was becoming at least somewhat normal to him. He didn’t want it to be, but at this point, he was in too deep.

Hajime arrived at the restaurant and sat down, food slid in front of him, courtesy of Monomi.

“Where did you learn to make this stuff, Monomi?” Mahiru quered, taking a sip of orange juiced prepared by Monomi. Hajime had tasted it. It tasted exactly like how he expected orange juice to taste, which is strange, considering orange juice he usually drank tasted not at all like Monomi’s.

“Monomi never reveals her secrets! Love, Love!!” Monomi responded.

“I’m not complain’!” Nekomaru grinned, patting his stomach. “Hey, Hajime, that all you gonna eat?” Nekomaru said, leaning over his plate.

“Eh, maybe I’m just not hungry-”

“UNACCEPTABLE! SCARF IT DOWN!!!” He shouted, as Hajime is one to fold under pressure, he quickly began eating his food. “If I’m coaching ya, then you gotta have a better diet!!”

When his plate was empty, he felt like he was gonna explode. Nekomaru said something encouraging, but it was distant in his mind at that point.

An hour or so passed, idle chatter floating through the air, before Hiyoko stood up.

“Hey. Any of you losers see Fuyuhiko?” She asked. “He’s never like. Late.”

Peko stood up very suddenly, her chair barely managing to stay still.

“No. He didn’t come out of his room when I went to wake him up this morning.” Byakuya stated.

A pause. “I-I mean…” Mikan began. “It’s...I mean...not to jump to conclusions…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Peko said. “We’re going to fully sweep the second island until we find him.”

\---

Hajime walked onto Chandler Beach, Nagito and Sonia right behind him. “Well. We haven’t checked the beachouse yet, right?”

“Why would Fuyuhiko be in there?” Sonia asked.

“We still need to find him regardless.” Nagito sighed, as the three of them stepped in front of the beachouse.

Hajime extended his arm, pulling on the doorhandle. It didn’t budge.

“Is...is it not opening?” Sonia asked. “Why isn’t it opening?”

“From my investigation,” Nagito began. “The door locks from the inside. Which means…”

Hajime pulled on the door harder, putting all his weight against it. The wood didn’t even creak. “Come on. We need to find another way in.”

Sonia turned, beginning to search for alternate entrance points, Nagito doing the same with the other side.

Hajime’s mind raced at the possibilities. The potential for everything to have gone wrong overnight clouded any other thoughts he could’ve had. Though every potential way last night could’ve happened, they all ended the furthest from where Hajime wanted it to.

“HAJIME!” Sonia called. “Me and Nagito found an open window!”

And, as Hajime climbed over the window with Nagito and Sonia, the worst outcome that he could’ve ever imagined came true.

Blood pooled on the floor, a splash of color against the white interior of the beachouse. Laying in it, eyes closed, clothes covered in the same blood that dripped form his head, was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Little Brother.


	5. Bound By Blood-DEADLY LIFE

“私の心は何らかの形で沈みます、” The woman sang, wrapping the man’s arms around her shoulders. She grinned over her shoulder. She got no reaction from him. “私は争いに参加するためにそれを出しました.” She traced a finger along his chin, before flicking him on the nose.

“流れを追って自分をじっくり考え、” she continued, taunting the man with her goading tone. “私は長い道のりを歩んでいると思います...”

\---

“A BODY has been discovered!”

Hajime’s breath hitched in his throat. He thought it wouldn’t be so bad the second time. After finding Yasuke’s body, and watching Kazuichi’s execution, he thought it’d be easier to see another corpse. But no. When Hajime stared at Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu’s lifeless body, his brain filled with one thing. Despair.

“No…” Sonia whispered, her hands clasped over her mouth. 

“Interesting...” Nagito mused.

“Interesting?” Hajime responded, cocking an eyebrow. “What do you mean, interesting?”

Nagito smiled. “I mean, the motive specifically stated that a murder occurring within 24 hours or so after the game’s completion nullifies the motive.” He shook his head. “So, it’s interesting to me. Fuyuhiko’s death is completely unnecessary. It can’t have anything to do with the motive.”

“You’re getting ahead of yourself.” Hajime shot back. “We need to complete an investigation before we start making snap judgments.”

“You’d know best, Hajime!” Nagito blushed. “Let’s wait for the rest of the class before we begin in earnest.” He walked over to the main door and unlocked it. Almost on cue, a storm of students shot into the room.

“What happened?!” Akane shouted, skidding to a stop, her eyes frantically searching the room, before her eyes landed on Fuyuhiko’s crumpled form. “...Shit.”

“Seriously? Someone whacked that dipshit?” Hiyoko rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Hiyoko.” Chiaki huffed.

Mikan made a noise like a dying cat. “W-We really have to d-do this again?”

  
“Shit...GODDAMNIT!” Nekomaru cursed, slamming his fist against the wall.

As the class devolved into wild speculation and expressions of guilt and terror, Hajime stood still. A figure moved through the class, as Peko Pekoyama walked calmly towards Fuyuhiko’s body, closely followed by Natsumi Kuzuryu.

Natsumi knelt down next to her brother. She sighed deeply, a shudder going throughout her whole body.

“Welp.” She spoke. “No time like the present. Let’s start investigating.”

“ _ What?”  _ Peko hissed, turning to Natsumi in an instant.

“What, Peko? We have to investigate. Otherwise, we all die.” Natsumi responded.

“I…” Peko’s hands tightened into fists. “You just don’t want to think about it, do you?”

“...I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.” Natsumi responded, eyes narrowed.

“Admit it! Your entire life, you’ve bottled up everything you’ve felt! Whether it’s love, justice, whatever, you always find a way to not let it show. Well, I’m done watching you tear yourself apart just because you’re afraid to feel things!” Peko jabbed a finger into Natsumi’s chest.

Natsumi grabbed her wrist and flung her hand off of her. “...What would you know about me, Peko?” She hissed.

Peko’s eyes widened, her arm falling to her side. “I…”

“We haven’t even met before we all showed up to this killing game. So why are you pretending to know about me?” Natsumi sneered.

Peko didn’t respond. What was she supposed to say?

“HELLO HELLO HELLO!!!” Monokuma announced, practically skipping into the beachouse. “Wow, you guys have outdone yourself! I give you a get-out-of-killing-game-free card and you just turn around and kill someone?! Christmas must’ve come early!”

“What are you doing here?” Natsumi spat.

“Well DUH, you stupid!” Monokuma laughed. “I’m here to deliver the Monokuma File!!!” Monokuma posed, a white and black folder appearing in his hands. “Now, who would like to read it? Any volunteers?” Peko snatched it out of his paws in the blink of an eye, flipping it open.

“Victim: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu”

“Height: 4’1”.”

“Weight: 119.5lb”

“Time of Death: 5:28 AM”

“Body Discovered by Hajime Hinata”

“Body Discovery Location: Beach House”

“Wonderful job, Miss Pekoyama!” Monokuma grinned. “With that, I shall take my leave! See you at the trial grounds!” Monokuma waddled his way out the door, leaving the students once again, alone.

“Alright.” Byakuya started. “We need an attack plan.”

“I’m going for the game,” Natsumi stated.

“...Huh?” Nagito tried. “You mean Twilight Syndrome Murder Case?”

“Duh. What other game would there be?” Natsumi rolled her eye. “Obviously, someone got the true ending last night. We just need to check it out. Try to find out what they found.”

“Good luck.” Chiaki sighed. “The Twilight Syndrome series is famous for its lack of a gallery function. If you wanna see an ending or a CG you have to replay it all. It’s really annoying, honestly.”

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll just investigate the second island by myself.” Natsumi said. “None of you are gonna get in my way, got it?”

No one questioned her. She obviously needed time to work this out on her own.

“I’m going to d-do an autopsy report on F-Fuyuhiko.” Mikan began. “I-I’ll make sure to do a thorough s-sweep.”

“I’ll investigate the rest of the beachouse!” Nekomaru announced. “Anyone comin’ with?”

“Sure.” Hajime responded, smiling when Nekomaru’s face lit up.

Chiaki shrugged, which meant yes.

  
“Like hell I’m gonna stick around Mikan.” Hiyoko sneered. “I’ll go check out the first island. Gotta be some weird shit there, if Fuyuhiko went missing last night.”

“Great. I’ll go with you.” Byakuya responded.

“Me too.” Peko announced.

After a few minutes of resounding hand raising and polite discussion, the remaining students split into groups.

Nekomaru, Chiaki and Hajime would investigate the beachouse while Mikan did her autopsy on Fuyuhiko. Meanwhile, Sato, Mahiru and Gundham would do a sweep of the second island, checking for any evidence. Amira, Nagito, Hiyoko, and Byakuya would investigate the first island, searching for any missing gear in the supermarket. Seperately, Ibuki, Peko, and Akane would go through the hotel, searching for signs of tampering near Fuyuhiko’s hotel room. 

\---

“What the hell does Monokuma think people sell in a supermarket?” Hiyoko groaned, moving the third box of miscellaneous nails and screws away.

“He’s a mechanical murder bear,” Amira responded. “I highly doubt he has the...best grasp on what retail stores carry.”

“I’d like to shift the discussion towards the crime scene if you don’t mind someone like me interrupting.” Nagito cut in.

“Of course we don’t mind a fellow classmate chipping into the discussion.” Byakuya corrected, frowning at Nagito.

If Nagito was bothered by it, he didn’t show it. “I’ve looked into Monokuma’s rules. He has a section listing the prohibited areas during nighttime. Among them are the restaurant, the library, and Chandler Beach.”

“But...that’d mean all the doors were locked when the murder took place.” Amira filled in. “How did Fuyuhiko even get in, let alone the killer?”

“We should be looking at the supermarket’s inventory,” Byakuya stated. “Specifically, blunt objects and lockpicks.”

“But the destruction of property is also a rule, right? Wouldn’t that count, and make Monokuma whack the killer?” Hiyoko intervened.

“TECHNICALLY!” Monokuma shouted, appearing on Hiyoko’s head.

“GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Hiyoko cursed, batting at her hair to try and drive Monokuma off.

“Literally  _ so  _ many things, Miss Saionji!” Monokuma giggled, hopping off of Hiyoko’s head.

“What do you mean technically?” Byakuya inquired, folding his arms in front of his chest.

“I  _ mean _ ,” Monokuma began. “It’s totally against the rules. I just let it slip this time!” Monokuma grinned.

“Can you spend 5 minutes without being a hypocritical asshat?!” Hiyoko spat.

“NOPE!” Monokuma giggled, before disappearing.

\---

“Hmm…” Mikan mumbled, standing over Fuyuhiko’s body. Her hands gentle but precise in examining his body.

“Find anything?” Hajime asked, crouching down next to her.

“H-He suffered blunt force trauma to t-the b-back of his h-head…” Mikan mumbled, leaning Fuyuhiko forward and gesturing to his wound. Hajime flinched, looking away as Mikan leaned him back. “He doesn’t have any other o-obvious injuries.”

“Good. Thanks, Mikan.” Hajime stood up, walking over to Chiaki, who was crouched behind the bar counter next to Fuyuhiko’s body. She was squatting, a cloud of various cans and bottles surrounding her.

“Uh...looking for something?” Hajime asked, cocking his head to the side.

Chiaki turned to face him. “Yeah.” She said, standing up and dusting off her skirt. She turned to him, and presented a small, rounded object.

“What...is that?” Hajime questioned.

“Kitchen timer.” Chiaki responded. “Found it buried in the cupboards.”

“W-What use would the killer have for a k-kitchen timer?” Mikan responded, head tilted to the side.

“Maybe they wanted to kill Fuyuhiko at a specific time…?” Hajime asked, placing a hand on his chin.

“Wouldn’t it just be easier to whack him whenever the killer caught him here?” Chiaki asked.

“No, then they’d just have less time to clean up their mess.” Hajime guessed. “I mean, if we found Fuyuhiko’s body here and then saw someone running away from the beachouse, we’d lob our suspicion on them.”

“Y-You’re right…” Mikan mumbled. “The Monokuma file said that he died at 5:29, right? That was a decent while a-ago.”

  
“The killer must’ve wanted ample time to get back to their hotel room.” Chiaki started. “The Beachouse is a decent distance away from the hotel, after all. They’d have to go over Jabberwock Park and all of the Second Island.”

“HEY! GUYS!” Nekomaru shouted from somewhere inside the beachouse. A second later, he emerged with a baseball bat. “I think I found the murder weapon!!” He swung the bat tentatively. “It’s shoddily made, anyway. Cheap plastic junk!”

“A p-plastic bat couldn’t have given Fuyuhiko the wound he has…” Mikan stated. “It c-couldn’t be the murder weapon…”

“I guess you’re right…” Hajime stated. “Nekomaru, where did you find it?”

“Hm? Oh! It was right next to this smashed window!” Nekomaru grinned, before stopping. “Wait, did I not tell you guys about that?”

“NO! No you didn’t!” Hajime sighed. “Where is it?”

“Right through here!” Nekomaru said, leading the others through a few hallways into a master bedroom. One of the two large windows that separated the beach house interior from the beach outside had been completely smashed, glass shards all over the floor. What shards remained in the frame were dripping with blood.

“Geez…” Chiaki yawned.

“So the killer must’ve used this as an escape route?” Hajime tried. “They cut themselves in their hustle to get away?”

  
“It l-lines up with our c-current theory…” Mikan responded.

\---

“...Hey, Peko-Peko?” Ibuki asked, fiddling with her fingers as Peko stood in front of Fuyuhiko’s hotel room. “...Are you...okay?”

Peko did not respond. She simply stood there, staring straight ahead at the nameplate hanging from Fuyuhiko’s door.

“I...I’m not gonna pretend that I knew your whole deal with Fuyuhiko or whatever…” Ibuki sighed. “But, I just want ya to know that you aren’t alone. ‘Kay?” Ibuki asked. Peko did not respond. Her hands just tightened into fists.

Ibuki sighed. “I’ll just...go help Akane.” She turned, kicking the ground as she walked down the hallway.

Peko listened to her footsteps as she walked away. The second she felt her round the corner, Peko allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

\---

_ “Peko?” Fuyuhiko’s voice was distant. “Peko?!” _

_ Peko opened her eyes. Slowly, carefully. Her hand clutched her head. “Young...Master?” Peko asked, her head rolling back lightly. “Is that you?” _

_ “Yeah, come on, just hold on a little bit longer, Peko,” Fuyuhiko frantically mumbled. Peko looked down, feeling his hand pressing against her middle, where her clothes were soaked with blood. “Natsumi’ll be here in a minute. She’ll be comin’ with help.” _

_ “Young Master…” Peko mumbled, wincing from pain as she raised her hand. “You’re...crying?” _

_   
_ _ Fuyuhiko sniffled, furiously wiping tears away from his eyes. “No, shut up,” Fuyuhiko said in between sharp intakes of breath. _

_ Peko remembered now. She had taken a bullet, hadn’t she? She was...there to oversee an exchange, and...things had gone south. She had defeated the enemy mobsters, but the boss was still awake, and fired a shot at Fuyuhiko. She couldn’t react quick enough, so… _

_ “Did he get away?” Peko asked. _

_ “WHO CARES ABOUT THAT?!” Fuyuhiko exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and fear. _

_ “My...purpose...as your sworn bodyguard--” Peko began. _

_ “SHUT UP!” Fuyuhiko screamed, his voice straining as he freely sobbed.  _

_ “Young Master...I live to serve you and Young Master Natsumi.” Peko choked out. “Your safety, and the success of a mission, are both on my shoulders.” _

_ “No! They aren’t! I fucked up! That’s on me.” Fuyuhiko shouted. “You don’t get to take the blame for all my blunders. That isn’t fair! None of this is fair!” Fuyuhiko sighed, as tears threatened to stream down his cheeks again. “You’re more than just a weapon for me and Natsumi to use, Peko.” Fuyuhiko urged. “You’re a person. A great person.” _

_ Peko looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth to respond, but instead, she merely passed out. Distantly, she heard Fuyuhiko’s voice. “Peko? ...Peko? ...PEKO?!” _

\---

“PEKO?!” Akane’s voice shouted. Peko came back to reality, her reminiscing interrupted by a worried shout of her friends.

Peko had sank to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She made no noise as she sobbed. She felt breath shake its way out of her mouth, though it just felt like she was choking on air. Peko hugged herself, as if she would fall apart at the seams otherwise.

She felt arms throw themselves around her. Ibuki and Akane said nothing as they sat there, hugging Peko in a show of solidarity. 

Peko stood still, her back straightening and her eyes widening. Finally, she allowed herself to relax. To let her shoulders fall and her breath slow. At last, Peko was smiling.

\---

Chiaki Nanami’s hand glided over the console of Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. The CRT screen that was installed in the game betrayed the usual visual style of the Twilight Syndrome series. The characters looked long and off in the fuzzy quality, the usual crisp fidelity of the text and characters becoming muddled. It was wrong. A bastardization of both the series and Arcade Cabinets.

“...Chiaki?” Hajime asked, after Chiaki’s 3rd minute of staring at the screen. “You gonna play it? Or?”

“Right.” Chiaki righted herself, nodding once, and booting the game up. She quickly clicked through the opening. “Now, we’re gonna look for a code, or some sort of easter egg in the opening section. That’s the only place we get to move freely in the whole game, so there has to be something.”

Hajime leaned on the console, as Nekomaru peered over the top of Chiaki’s head, watching as she interacted with every door she came across. She did it methodically, like she had already practiced her route hundreds of times in her head. Left, A. Down, Left, A. Down, Left, A. Down, Left, A. Down, Left, A.

“Gotcha.” Chiaki grinned as a textbox pulled up.

**AYANO: (I open the door handle.)**

**AYANO: Only to find something I can’t understand.**

The screen shifted to show a girl with blonde hair and freckles lying against a wall, blood covering her head and the floor around her, a baseball bat limply lying next to her.

**AYANO: No...No…! MARIKO!**

The screen faded to black, now replacing the shockingly realistic image with a title card.

**DAY 4**

**AYANO: And that’s all that I saw.**

**TOMOKO: Shit…**

**HIROMI: I-I’m so sorry…**

**AYANO: I still can’t believe it myself…**

The screen transitioned to outside the classroom. Yumi stood in place, then hugged herself. 

**YUMI: I’m...so...sorry...I didn’t….**

**YUMI: Please...forgive me…**

**???: I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you. I will never forgive you.**

**YUMI: ...Huh…?**

**???: I’ll kill you**

**???: I’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkill youI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyouI’llkillyou**

**YUMI: *SCREAM***

  
  


**TRUE ENDING**

**HIGH SCORE! ADD INITIALS TO LEADERBOARD**

**1: AAA**

**2: NKO**

Chiaki hurriedly typed in CHI, her signature, as an endless wall of credits began to scroll.

“Monokuma cannot write for shit.” Chiaki stated.

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

_ “Ahem, Ahem! Attention all, well, all currently ALIVE members of our Killing School Trip! Three hours have now passed since a body was discovered, which means that the investigation period has come to a close! All remaining students, please report to Jabberwock Beach so the class trial may commence!” _

“I guess that means we’re out of time…” Nekomaru grumbled.

“I can’t think of anything else to do.” Hajime exhaled. “Let’s head to Jabberwock beach.”

\---

Hajime led the four of them past Jabberwock Park and through the first island. None of them talked as they trotted up to the beach, joining the growing congregation of students clumped together, awaiting Monokuma’s arrival.

“Is he here yet?” Hajime asked no one in particular.

“No…” Sonia sighed. “No sign of Monokuma.”

“I wish he’d stop taunting us.” Sato grimaced. “But I guess if we asked him to hurry it up he’d just ramble about Despair or something.”

“Puhuhu! Despair~” Hiyoko mocked, putting on her best Monokuma voice. “God, just doing that gave me secondhand embarrassment.”

“I HEARD DESPAIR!” Monokuma suddenly shouted from the front of the group. “How are you kiddies doing?”

“Not well!” Natsumi sarcastically stated.

“Please, just get the trial grounds up here so we can get this over with.” Mahiru scowled.

“Boo! You kids aren’t any fun!” Monokuma pouted, his arms hanging loose as he stared at the sand.

“Keep your metal trap shut and make the trial grounds appear.” Chiaki spat.

Monokuma gasped, scandalized. “I have half a mind to write you up, Ms. Nanami! But I won’t, you’re my favorite student after all!!”

“COME ON JUST DO IT ALREADY!” Nekomaru shouted, shaking his fist in the air.

Monokuma squeaked, but then turned to the beach. “Opennnn SESAME!!!” Monokuma shouted, as the sea began to part again.

It was still transfixing, as terrified as Hajime was. The submarine was truly massive. How much money would Monokuma need to construct such an elaborate set up? The Trial Grounds weren’t the least bit wet the last time, and the sea itself seemed to respond to the Trial Grounds’s arrival. It seemed...larger than life. Impossible.

“Well…? You guys were the ones who yelled at me for taking too long! Get in the boat already!” Monokuma frowned, disappearing as the submarine door slid open with a clank.

Hajime sighed. “No time to waste, I guess…” Hajime waited by the door as his friends piled in, keeping a mental headcount to make sure they were all accounted for.

“I guess we’re really doing this again…” Nekomaru sighed as he trudged into the grounds.

“C’mon Peko-Peko, we’ll be done with this before ya know it!” Ibuki said, dragging an emotionless Peko down the stairs.

“See you d-d-down there, Hajime…” Mikan waved, descending into the darkness.

“Ready?” Chiaki’s voice interrupts his thoughts, dragging him back down into reality. Well, as realistic as standing on a beach about to decide the fate of your classmates could be.

“Yeah. Somehow.” Hajime stated, as his now sand-covered shoes walked onto the red velvet carpeting of the trial grounds. 

The dark encroached in on Hajime as he descended, before it gave way to the harsh overhead lighting of the trial grounds’s large circular central room. The podiums were the same, though the podiums Soda and Fuyuhiko had stood at were now outfitted with effigies. A wrench and screwdriver crossed over Soda’s, and a cutesy X over Fuyuhiko’s.

“Welcome, Welcome! To another Class Trial!” The students fell in line, taking their place on their designated numbered podiums. “Now, I’d like to begin, as usual, by restating the rules of the class trial!”

The class audibly groaned.

Monokuma, ignoring this, continued. “If you kiddies are able to successfully deduce the identity of the Blackened who disturbed the peace, then I’ll punish the blackened, and our Killing School Trip will continue like nothing ever happened! But...if you guys  _ don't  _ vote for the right person, I’ll punish everyone  **BUT** the blackened! And the killer who got away with the crime will be allowed to leave Jabberwock Island unharmed! Sound good? Then let’s get it going! All rise for another CLASS TRIAL!” Monokuma banged his gavel as the students began speaking.

“Alright.” Natsumi said, surprisingly calm. “Let’s start with our alibis. We need to rule out every suspect immediately.”

“Uhhh, newsflash shit for brains!” Hiyoko snorted. “We were all asleep??? How’d you expect to get very far with that???”

“Well...even if one of us happens to lie,” Nagito began. “We should have a good baseline. To extrapolate from, you know?”

“UGHH whatever! You fuckheads are just gonna do it anyway even if I say no!” Hiyoko spat.

“Yup!” Hajime concurred. “I was asleep in my hotel room.” Hajime stated at Podium #1.

“M-Me t-too...well, I was in my room, but I wasn’t asleep. I had tripped and h-hurt my ankle, so I was using an ice pack I swiped from the pharmacy…” Mikan mumbled at Podium #2.

“I was asleep, as per my rigid sleep schedule. I assure you, I’m innocent.” Byakuya affirmed from Podium #3.

“I was at Jabberwock Park, actually! Trying to figure out the motive, I believe.” Nagito smiled cheerfully, resting on Podium #4.

“HEY! THAT’S LIKE, SO TOTALLY SUSPICIOUS!” Hiyoko shouted, jabbing a finger at Nagito.

“Hahahaha!” Nagito cackled. “Apologies, Hiyoko, but I did no such thing! Remember, we’re discussing were we were at the time of the  _ murder. _ How could I have killed Fuyuhiko from two islands away?”

“I don’t fuckin’ know, Soda killed Yasuke remotely!” Hiyoko shouted.

“Moving on?” Byakuya coughed. Hiyoko crossed her arms and pouted.

“I was recharging my dark magic in my hidden sanctum!” Gundham cackled at Podium #5. “Nowhere NEAR Lord Fuyuhiko!”

“Asleep.” Peko said at Podium #6.

“Same here.” Mahiru added at Podium #7.

“I was at the cafe on the second island, fueling up so I could go out and train again.” Akane said from Podium #8, messing with her hair. “Must’ve missed the killer…”

“You were training outside of the schedule I prepared for you?!” Nekomaru looked genuinely offended.

“WELL DUH! How else am I supposed to get as good as you, old man?!” Akane groaned.

“You need a proper regimen! Training is like everything else, you need to do it in MODERATION!” Nekomaru shouted. “You’ll overwork your body and ruin everything!”

“OH BUZZ OFF, you old loser!” Akane stuck her tongue out.

“Guys?” Hajime tried.

“We’re both 17, Akane!!!” Nekomaru fired back.

  
“...Guys?” Hajime tried again.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN TALL!!!” Akane shot back.

“We’re in the middle of a trial-”

“I’M A GROWING BOY! I DON’T CONTROL THE SPEED AT WHICH I GET TALLER!!”

“GUYS!” Hajime shouted, as both Nekomaru and Akane whirled to face Hajime. “We are  _ literally  _ in the middle of a murder trial right now. Can you settle this...later?”

Nekomaru and Akane, who had seemingly forgotten the class trial in favor of their feud, both mumbled apologies and crossed their arms.

Kazuichi Soda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Kazuichi Soda was dead, and Podium #9 was empty.

“I was asleep, just to be clear.” Nekomaru added from Podium #10.

“Same…” Ibuki sighed, head on Podium #11.

“I was asleep.” Natsumi said through gritted teeth, standing at Podium #12.

“Me as well. Though I do remember getting up in the middle of the night to get something to eat…” Sonia said at Podium #13.

“Asleep!” Hiyoko added, uninterested at Podium #14.

Chiaki snored at Podium #15. Hajime guessed that she was asleep last night too.

“I was also asleep.” Amira confirmed at Podium #16.

“I was also getting some sleep, like I’m sure you could’ve guessed.” Sato said, crossing her arms at Podium #17.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was dead, and Podium #18 was empty.

Yasuke Matsuda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Yasuke Matsuda was dead, and Podium #19 was empty.

“So that means…” Byakuya began. “Our prime suspects are Akane, Sonia, and Nagito?”

“I suppose so…” Nagito giggled. “But then again, I was investigating the motive. So I don’t think I could be on the second island to kill Fuyuhiko.”

“Aggressively covering your ass just makes you seem more suspicious!” Hiyoko shouted. “Ugh, Nagito tooootally did it!”

“We shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions, Hiyoko.” Hajime fought back. “We don’t have any evidence directly implicating Nagito as the killer.”

“BULLSHIT!” Hiyoko fired back. “The dude’s totally off his rocker! You saw how he acted last trial! You know, with the whole “I’m a stepping stone to your hope~” thing! Plus the whole, PLANNING AND ORCHESTRATING A MURDER SCHEME! He’s totally guilty! This is just his second attempt!”

“...Hah.” Nagito laughed once, in an almost mocking tone. “I’m sorry, but I’m not a complete and utter idiot, Hiyoko. Hah.”

“Are you, is this your shitty attempt at mocking me?!” Hiyoko shouted.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Would you rather I maniacally cackle?” Nagito cleared his throat, holding a finger up to Hiyoko. “HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Nagito cackled, before his face returned to a smug smirk. “That satisfactory?”

“You’re such a freak.” Hiyoko scoffed. “It’s totally him! He did it!”

“I can assure you that I didn’t. But hey, it’s all of our funerals, right, Hiyoko?” Nagito grinned.

“Now he’s just antagonizing me! Let’s just vote this motherfucker out and finish this off!”

Nagito’s laugh was genuine this time. “WHAT, ARE YOU JUST THAT STUPID?! SORRY, BUT I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!”

“He’s right. He couldn’t have killed Fuyuhiko.” Hajime stated.

“Oh?” Nagito smirked. “Does Hajime have some evidence for us?”

“I can prove that Nagito isn’t lying. He  _ was  _ playing Twilight Syndrome Murder Case last night.” Hajime confirmed.

“WELL DON’T LEAVE ME IN FUCKING SUSPENSE!” Hiyoko added. “SPILL IT, SHITHEAD!”

Hajime rolled his eyes. “Before coming here, Chiaki, Nekomaru and I played the motive and completed it. We were presented with a “high score” screen afterwards.”

“Most arcade cabinets have them for top players.” Chiaki said. “There were only three players, including me, who had just beaten it. AAA, a common anonymous signature to use, my signature, CHI, and a third signature. NKO. I was confused about what it was, but now…”

“It stands for Nagito Komaeda, doesn’t it?” Hajime asked.

“Absolutely! You’ve done it again, Hajime~!” Nagito sighed. “You saved my life…”

“I guess…” Hajime sighed, blushing. “Moving on, now that Nagito’s cleared of suspicion, we need to discuss the crime in detail.”

“No.” Peko stated.

“...Sorry, what?” Sato asked from across the room.

“I said no. Whichever one of you did it...whichever one of you killed him...you will make yourself known.  _ Now _ .” Peko’s eyes seemed more red than usual, her gaze piercing and deadly. A minute or so passed of silence.

“Peko--” Natsumi tried, her voice cutting off when Peko raised her chin and aimed the blade of her sword at Natsumi. Natsumi wordlessly lowered her hands.

“So? No one feels like speaking?! Admitting to their crimes?!” Peko screamed. “SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!”

“...Peko.” Ibuki said, her usual fervor and excitement gone.

Peko stood silent, sheathing her sword.

“So,” Chiaki continued. “I’d like to begin by laying out how the culprit committed the murder. We may not have a clear motive, but we have a decent idea as to how the actual murder was carried out.”

“I-If I remember right…” Mikan mumbled. “The killer broke into the beachouse and killed Fuyuhiko w-with a blow to the head…”

“The murder weapon was a weighted baseball bat!” Nekomaru grinned. “We also know that the killer fled through a window, cutting themselves on the jagged glass!”

“There’s only one more piece of evidence at the scene. A bright pink soundless timer.” Chiaki stated.

“She’s right.” Hajime affirmed. “The Timer is specially made to not make any noise whatsoever, just strong and easily noticeable vibrations.”

“But how does the timer factor into the equation, huh???” Ibuki asked. “What, did they have some banana bread in the oven while they were murdering?”

“We know that Fuyuhiko died during nighttime…” Sonia mumbled.

“But what does that mean for the timer?” Mahiru asked.

“It was probably used to trap Fuyuhiko!” Natsumi intercut. “He was always a real gullible dummy. Maybe the timer’s vibrations alerted Fuyuhiko, and drew him into the beachhouse?”

“While that might be true...that’s not what I was going for.” Hajime sighed. “I think the timer was used by the killer to gauge when nighttime ended.”

“Hajime is right!” Gundham bellowed. “If the blackened were to arrive at the hotel too late into the morning, we would suspect them! Their clock device was used to predict when nighttime would expire so they could return!”

“It’s a pretty smart plan, but the killer must have been pretty dumb to leave it at the crime scene.” Akane responded.

“But this doesn’t give us any evidence towards the killer!” Mahiru shouted.

“True. This is when things get complicated.” Nagito smirked. “The motive.”

“Twilight Syndrome Murder Case…” Sonia mused. “It’s based on true events, right?”

“Precisely.” Chiaki explained. “The “true ending” that Monokuma talked about still makes little sense, but I’ll lay out a quick summary of the game’s events.”

Chiaki cleared her throat.

“Firstly, Ayano arrives at the supernatural club, and meets up with the other girls. They hear legends about a woman in black going around and killing girls who show up late at night. So, the club elects Ayano to go investigate. Her friend, Yumi, comes with. The next day, Ayano finds the body of one of her classmates, Mariko. From there, Ayano comes back and reports that “Yumi’s gone.” Her body, however, is found the next day. We also get a brief scene of something or someone telling Yumi that they’ll “never forgive her” and that they’ll “kill her” over and over again.”

“A bit of a downer ending…” Akane frowned.

“Monokuma made it, of course it’s gonna be depressing.” Natsumi rolled her eye.

“But what the fuck does this have to do with the murder?!” Hiyoko shouted.

“Well…” Hajime began.

“I fuckin’ knew it.” Hiyoko spat. “You’re just making shit up to cover your own ass!” Hiyoko smirked. “Here, I think I have a decent idea of how this played out. Hajime, Nekomaru, Chiaki and Nagito have been working together since the very beginning! Plotting against us and all that. I mean, they always do EVERYTHING together! Like they’re the main characters or whatever!”

“Hiyoko, stop spouting bullshit.” Chiaki grumbled.

“Nah, nah! Stop deflecting me, you asshat!” Hiyoko shouted, jabbing a finger at Chiaki. “It’s not a coincidence that Nagito and Chiaki are the only two people to finish the motive! I bet that ‘AAA’ is Hajime! Why else would they use an anonymous title?!”

“It….is somewhat suspicious.” Amira frowned.

“...Really? It’s suspicious?” Chiaki deadpanned.

“Maybe the baseball bat is just a cover!” Hiyoko victoriously stated. “Nekomaru prolly just punched Fuyuhiko rrrreal hard!”

“I would never hurt anyone!” Nekomaru urged. 

“Oh get off your high horse!” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out. “We don’t know anything about each other, remember?! Any one of us could be a traitor!” A wide grin fell onto Hiyoko’s face. “You’re just explaining your own evidence! How are any of us gonna believe you when you just sit there when we’ve only known each other for a few days?!”

Hajime glanced at Nekomaru, who was looking down, practically shaking. He looked ready to cry. Nagito still had his usual smile on, while Chiaki looked sleepy, bored of Hiyoko’s ramblings. The class was silent.

“What? Nothing to defend yourself with?” Hiyoko smirked. “No final piece of evidence to whip out on us?” She rolled her eyes, victorious. “Then I think I’m ready to vote. Monokuma?”

“W-Wait!” Mikan shouted.

“UGH! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!” Hiyoko shouted. “Now the useless pig bitch wants to explain to us her super secret reason for not wanting to punish the murders?!”

“T-They couldn’t have d-done it!” Mikan urged. “W-When I was d-doing my autopsy, the wound on Fuyuhiko’s head was perfectly divuted for the bat that N-Nekomaru found…”

“SO WHAT? Nekomaru must’ve just used it then. Does your arm hurt from reaching so hard, you useless piece of garbage?” Hiyoko snickered.

“N-NO! Nekomaru specifically commented that the bat was cheap plastic.” Mikan explained. “If you weren’t a master with the use of a baseball bat, then you wouldn’t be able to kill with one...Nekomaru is a coach, not a master baseball player.”

“I have coached some baseball players! The uniforms are cute!” Nekomaru added. “They’re always super hard workers too. They have a real love for the game!”

“Y-Yeah, but all I’m saying is that the evidence we have does nothing to implicate Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki or Nekomaru.” Mikan stated. “...B-But….”

Hiyoko cocked an eyebrow. “But?”

“It does implicate someone.” Mikan mumbled, messing with a strand of her hair. “P-Peko?”

“...Excuse me?” Peko said, genuinely shocked. “You...you think I killed Fuyuhiko…?”

“N-No, I really don’t think y-you did...but a-all I’m saying is that you have the m-means…” Mikan stuttered.

“How...how...how  _ DARE  _ you?!” Peko screamed. “How dare you...INSULT me like this?!”

“Peko. Calm down.” Natsumi urged.

“Young Master Natsumi,” Peko started. “I shall deal with this.” Peko’s hand flew to her sword, before she seemed to realize her mistake.

“Did...did you just call her ‘Young Master Natsumi’?” Hajime questioned.

“I believe she did.” Sonia confirmed. “Is...is there something we’re missing?”

Natsumi sighed, a scared frown on her face. A look not of fear, but just apologetic sadness. “When me and Fuyu were kids, we had a personal bodyguard. Our dad wanted us to have someone our age be our sworn servant, and so, we met Peko.”

Peko stayed silent, arms hanging limp at her sides. Natsumi continued. “We basically grew up together. Like siblings.” Natsumi smiled.

“We...I...I was a tool. I  _ am _ a tool.” Peko corrected. A weapon for you to point and fire.” Peko said. “I am their personal attack dog. It was the best thing I could’ve ever asked for.”

“No, you’re not. We wanted her to be more than that. To step out of her role as our personal assassin. That’s why, when we all convened on this island...we made a deal. Peko would be strangers to us. She would refuse to serve us, as we would her. We would just be...friends. Normal teenagers, for once.” Natsumi sighed, rubbing at her eye. “Obviously, that didn’t work out.”

“So Peko isn’t the killer?” Sato inquired. “I mean, she does have a pretty strong motive to  _ not  _ kill him.”

“I would rather kill myself than harm a member of the Kuzuryu clan.” Peko explained. “To do anything else would be a betrayal of the highest regard.”

“And we’re back at square one.” Chiaki sighed.

“...Not quite.” Hajime said.

Nekomaru leaned forward, meeting Hajime’s eyes. “You got somethin’?”

Hajime nodded. “This might not be anything, but I’d like to discuss the  _ circumstances  _ of the murder.”

“UGHHHHH!” Hiyoko groaned. “Dude, we’ve been talking about the circumstances the whole fuckin’ time!”

“No, I mean…” Hajime sighed. “I want to look at the way the murder was set up. Fuyuhiko was slumped against a wall, he was hit over the head with a bat, and was sitting in his own blood. Does that sound familiar?”

“...No?” Gundham asked.

“Twilight Syndrome!” Chiaki smiled. “It’s exactly like Mariko’s murder from Twilight Syndrome Murder Case!”

Hajime snapped his fingers. “Exactly. Whoever committed the murder was purposefully trying to imitate Mariko’s murder.”

“But what does that imply?” Sonia inquired, a finger on her chin. “I don’t think that can implicate anyone as the killer…”

“No. It can.” Hajime continued, now on a roll. “Let’s examine the characters across Twilight Syndrome Murder Case. The important characters are Ayano, Mariko and Yumi. Mariko was rude and bullied Yumi, Yumi is heavily defensive, and Ayano has known both of them since they were kids.”

“So what? Lots of teenagers are shitty.” Hiyoko frowned.

“This game was based on real life events, right?” Hajime continued, ignoring Hiyoko’s objection. “And, as far as we know, Monokuma took memories from us. Specifically, our memories as students of Hope’s Peak.”

“Hajime...what are you saying?” Nagito said, a semi-confident smirk on his face.

“I’m saying, that all the characters in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case are players in this very killing game.” Hajime affirmed.

“Okay, now you’re just making shit up!” Sato shouted. “What the fuck are you trying to pull?! I’m a fictional character or whatever? That’s such a weird thing to say! Now I DEFINITELY believe that Hajime did it!”

“PUHUHUHUHU!” Monokuma grinned. “Well...Miss Sakakura, I’m sad to say it, but Mr. Hinata is 1000% correct!”

“...Huh?” Sato asked, whirling in place.

“None of you brats noticed,” Monokuma began. “But the credits that roll at the end of the game contain THE VITAL INFORMATION YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND FROM PLAYING THE GAME! Let’s replay them, shall we…?”

The screens rotating around the trial grounds changed to a playback of the credits. Specifically, the “CAST” section.

**AYANO……..MAHIRU KOIZUMI**

**MARIKO……..NATSUMI KUZURYU**

**YUMI……..SATO SAKAKURA**

**TOMOKO……..HIYOKO SAIONJI**

**HIROMI……..MIKAN TSUMIKI**

**???……..FUYUHIKO KUZURYU**

“….What?” Peko inquired. “That...doesn’t make any sense.”

“YEAH!” Natsumi frowned. “I’m still alive, asshole!”

Monokuma said nothing.

“This is where I’m confused.” Nagito remarked. “While I am not one to particularly believe Monokuma’s words, I have to say...he’s been an annoyingly reliable source. Doubting him now would just be pure stupidity.”

“Awww, Mr. Komaeda!!! You do care!!!” Monokuma grinned.

“Do you still believe that?!” Mahiru exclaimed. “Obviously this is all fake!”

Nagito laughed. “Are you still denying the reality of this situation, Mahiru?” Nagito’s eyes swirled and sank in on themselves. 

“W-What are you talking about?” Mahiru said, standing her ground.

Nagito doubled over in laughter. “You idiot! Look at the proof right in front of your face! Yumi, or, sorry,  _ Sato  _ mumbled forgive me, only for ???, or right, my bad,  _ Fuyuhiko  _ to kill her. Or maybe Peko did it? Who knows!”

Peko looked downcast as Nagito continued to speak.

“So...it’s easy to assume that Sato, killed Mariko--sorry, Natsumi.” Nagito grinned, a hand dragging down the side of his face. “And Peko killed Sato, your best friend, as revenge! Leaving you...tragically broken and devastated. I’m willing to bet that you won the motive first, Ayano. Sorry, your name’s Mahiru.”

Mahiru backed away from her podium as Nagito continued. “Of course, this is all assuming that what Monokuma says is fact. If you have evidence to dispute it, please Mahiru, present it.” Nagito’s face twisted into a smug smirk as he stared at the Photographer.

“It’s...it’s obviously wrong! You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!” Mahiru fought, crossing her arms and glaring at Nagito.

“Really, do I need more proof? Monokuma said you are Ayano. Thus, even if you don’t remember it, YOU ARE AYANO.” Komaeda laughed. “IT’S REALLY NOT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND!”

“I refuse...I refuse to believe it!” Mahiru exclaimed.

“What about it do you refuse? Do you refuse to believe you killed Fuyuhiko? Do you refuse to believe that your best friend was killed by that boy? DO YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU’RE GUILTY?! IF YOU REFUSE THE TRUTH FOR SO LONG, YOU AREN’T BRAVE, YOU AREN’T REBELLIOUS! YOU AREN’T INSPIRING! YOU’RE JUST PLAIN STUPID!” Nagito cackled, as Chiaki and Hajime watched with a mix of horror and exasperation on their faces. “SO! If you have any proof that you didn’t kill Fuyuhiko...then please. I’m practically  _ begging you _ . Prove. Me. Wrong.”

“SHUT UP!” Hiyoko shouted, slamming her fist down onto her podium. “Mahiru didn’t do anything! You’re totally just grasping at straws! Stop making shit up and keep your mouth shut, you pig barf piece of fucking shit!”

Nagito looked at Hiyoko, his face blank and emotionless. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept onto his face. “It’s okay, Hiyoko.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! I hope you die in a hole you stupid, breadstick looking motherfucker!” Hiyoko fired back.

“You’re scared.” Nagito stated, grinning. “I can see it in your eyes. You know that I’m right, don’t you?”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF!” Hiyoko grimaced, raising a fist.

  
“AHAHAHAHA!” Nagito grinned. “Well, when they find my corpse, they’ll know right away you did it, won’t they, Hiyoko?”

Hiyoko swallowed hard. “Y-You’re just some basic piece of garbage! Trying t-to get in my head! I hope you die! I hope your parents never loved you!”

Nagito’s smile only grew wider. “Hiyoko. I find it  _ very  _ ironic that someone such as you would say that to me.”

“...What?”

“I can see it by the look on your face.” Nagito said. He leaned on his podium, his eyes seeming to spin as a sickening grin spread over his face. “You’re terrified. Not of me. Not of this killing game. Not by the mere thought that Mahiru might be guilty. You’re always scared. You always have been. You’re just like me, Hiyoko!”

Hiyoko looked like she was about to cry. Her body started to shake, her hands digging into her arms as her face twisted into a terrible frown. “SHUT UP! I’M NOTHING LIKE YOU! YOU’RE JUST SOME INSANE FREAKAZOID WITH A HOPE FETISH! I’M HIYOKO FUCKING SAIONJI! AND I’M TWICE THE PERSON YOU’LL EVER BE! YOU HEAR ME?!”

“Hiyoko.” Mahiru stated, drawing all eyes to her.

“Mahiru…?” Hiyoko asked.

“I think it’s time to vote.” Mahiru smiled, tears streaming down her face. 

“N-No.” Hiyoko stated. “Mahiru, you didn’t kill Fuyuhiko. You’re lying.”

“I confess. I killed Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.” Mahiru smiled sadly. “And I accept whatever punishment Monokuma gives me.”

Peko suddenly rose to full attention. “You…”

“I understand if you hate me, Peko.” Mahiru gave a sad smile. “I’d hate me too. What I did was petty and abhorrent.”

Peko took shallow breaths, desperately trying to calm herself. Her hands shook as she tried to reach for her katana. Ibuki put a hand over hers, which seemed to make Peko rethink her murderous intent.

“Sorry to break up this sob story, but I think we still have some voting to do???” Monokuma mentioned, as the tops of the podiums flipped over, revealing the familiar dashboard of buttons from the first trial. Hajime’s hand lowered, pressing into the button marked 7, the one corresponding to Mahiru.

The distant clicking of buttons being pressed subsided as all votes were recorded. “With that, all of our votes are in!!!” Monokuma announced. “Now, let’s go over the votes!” Monokuma pulled a lever nearby his chair, as screens descended around him. Each one showed a virtual slot machine. “In second place, with one vote….” The roulette wheels all stopped on Nagito’s face. “NAGITO KOMAEDA!!!”

“Really, Hiyoko?” Nagito questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Hiyoko said nothing as Monokuma pulled the lever again.

“And...the one voted as the blackened...in first place...with 15 total votes!!” The roulette wheel rapidly spun, seemingly to only increase in speed. The slot machine almost ran off its hinges before it finally settled on Mahiru Koizumi’s voice. She sighed sadly. “ **_MAHIRU KOIZUMI!!!”_ **

“Well. I guess this is it.” Mahiru smiled, turning to her classmates. 

“Mahiru….” Hajime whispered.

Peko walked towards her, eyes downcast.

Mahiru said nothing, though her eyes widened when Peko extended a hand towards her. Mahiru warily shook Peko’s hand. “Peko...what--”

“The way you feel about them. Sato, Hiyoko…” She turned to Hiyoko, who looked shocked and furious, and Sato, who had been trapped in a stunned silence for the past few minutes. “It’s the same way I feel about Natsumi and Fuyuhiko.”

  
“But,”

“Be quiet.” Peko said. “I will never forgive you. But...if I was in your situation, I would’ve done the same thing. I will not treat your death as a victory. Please, understand that.”

Mahiru shakily smiled.

“MAHIRU!” Hiyoko screamed, running up and grabbing one of the Photographer’s hands. “Please...Mahiru...don’t go…”

Mahiru placed a hand on Hiyoko’s head, making her look up, tears streaming from her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, before she took a step forward, Hiyoko’s hand limply falling as Mahiru walked over to the metal doors that had claimed Kazuichi’s life.

“We FINALLY done?!” Monokuma roared. “Because I’m kinda getting antsy over here!!!”

Mahiru nodded. “Goodbye, everyone.” She smiled.

“Then…” Monokuma grinned. “LETS GET IT GOING!!!! THRILLS, CHILLS, KILLS!  **_ITTTTTTTTTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!_ ** ” Monokuma’s cackling filled the air as Mahiru disappeared behind the doors, as the screens flicked to life and changed their appearance.

A 16 bit sprite of Mahiru stood in place, before a similarly styled Monokuma came on screen and began to drag her away. The screen read:

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**MAHIRU KOIZUMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

They changed again, this time, a velvety red background came on screen, before fancy gold script, reminiscent of a family photo album, was carved into it. The script read:

**THE LIFE AND TIMES OF MAHIRU KOIZUMI**

\---

Mahiru opened her eyes, taking deep, heavy breaths. Her eyes frantically searched her surroundings, finding herself sitting in a comfortable chair, with a table in front of her. The table held a heavy red book, bound luxuriously in gold. Mahiru’s hands shakily flipped open the book.

The first picture was of her. Mahiru, age 5, at a birthday party. She was grinning, cake covering her hands as wrapping paper surrounded her. Sato and Natsumi both grinned, posing behind her, framing her at the center of the shot. Right in front of her was a birthday gift, a new camera.

Mahiru’s breath caught as she turned the page again. Mahiru, age 10. She was on a field trip, taking fervent pictures of animals at a zoo with her camera. Her eyes sparkled behind the camera lens, a massive grin over her childish face. Mahiru remembered that day. She couldn’t let herself smile as she reminsced.

She flipped the page again. Mahiru Koizumi, age 16. A selfie she took with her camera. She threw an arm around Hiyoko, Sato, Ibuki, Natsumi, and Mikan. They all wore identical Hope’s Peak Academy Uniforms, happy grins on their faces. Natsumi side-eyed Sato, though none of the others seemed to notice.

Mahiru threw the next page open. There, in glorious HD, was security camera screenshots of her killing Fuyuhiko. She cried as she brought the bat over his head and killed him, vengeful fury clouding all judgement. Tears stained the page.

She flipped the page, confused by the photo she saw. It was...a shot of the behind of a chair. She flipped the page again. The same chair. Just closer now. She flipped the page. There was a girl at the chair. Reading a chair. She flipped the page. The girl had red hair and freckles. She flipped the page. The girl looked scared.

She flipped the page. It pictured Mahiru Koizumi, age 17, her blood splattered across both the book and the table, her body limp and lifeless. Mahiru’s eyes widened as she shook. She barely managed to look behind her, before her blood stained the page.

\---

Hajime gaped at the display on the screen.

No one said a word. Hajime distantly recognized Hiyoko sobbing uncontrollably, along with Sato and Natsumi’s audible confusion.

“Bastard…” Peko whispered.

“Hey!! Who are you calling Bastard, Ms. Pekoyama?!” Monokuma exclaimed.

“I swear, from the bottom of my heart, that I will kill you. Do you understand that?”

“Puhuhuhu, and how do you plan to do that?”

“I don’t know. Not yet. But I know that I will.”

“Pretty bold statement there, Ms. Pekoyama. Mr. Monokuma doesn’t like people who don’t stick to their word…”

“This isn’t an empty threat. Whoever you are, you will die. And I promise, that I will be the one to snuff out your pitiful life.”


	6. Over❤️Dosage-DAILY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: heyyy yo so i planned this awhile ago but now that I'm working on it I realized that the despair disease motive might be a little...too relevant? so just fair warning there's discussion of illness and the potential need to quarantine if that might mess with ya!!

“エタニティーズ,” The man sang, his long tendrils of hair curling into the air around him like seaweed in a murky ocean. “それはあまりにも短い、右ですか？”

The woman circled him, like a predator slowly encircling it’s pray. “人類がそんなに早く死ぬのと同じように？” He questioned, as the woman slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning her mic stand in to join in song.

“積み上げ！” The two sang, their words harmonizing as their expressions clashed. “パーティーはそれが高いです！準備はいいか?”

The woman smiled at the man, taking his hand as they continued to sing. Her nails dug into his flesh, hard enough to draw blood. But he did not care. ”それはショータイムです！!!”

\---

Hiyoko Saionji didn’t dare to speak. Her breath stayed perfectly, deathly still in her throat. Her eyes shook, tears brimming at the edges of them as she desperately tried to keep herself from crying.

No one at the restaurant even mentioned anything about her. They just had silent, indifferent conversations around her, as Hiyoko stood perfectly still, desperately trying to prove to herself that she was alive.

It was the morning after Mahiru’s execution. Why was Hiyoko still consumed by her memories of that night?

_“I’M HIYOKO FUCKING SAIONJI! AND I’M TWICE THE PERSON YOU’LL EVER BE, GOT IT?!”_ Her brain repeated those words again and again, reminding her of what she had said. Why? Why had she been so mean? Nagito had done nothing to her. Was it out of some need to protect Mahiru, the only person who had been nice to her despite her prickly exterior? Hiyoko didn’t know.

...And now Mahiru was gone. Mahiru, the only person to care about her, was dead, and it was all Hiyoko’s fault. She killed her. Hiyoko wanted so badly to curl into a ball and cry. But a Saionji doesn’t cry.

“Hiyoko?” Distantly, Sato’s voice cut into Hiyoko’s haze. “You look like you just saw a ghost. Are you okay?”

Hiyoko blinked. Sato looked at her with concern in her eyes. She slowly looked left, then right, taking in the worried expressions of her classmates. Hiyoko snarled. “Fuck off.” She whispered, rising in her chair. She walked around the table, and marched straight out of the door.

  
  


Hajime took another sip of his coffee, ignoring Hiyoko’s outburst. He sighed, his body screaming at him. Hajime had never reacted well to waking up early after staying up for three hours investigating a murder. 

“SO!” Nekomaru boomed, cutting through the tense silence. “What’re we doin’ today?!”

“...Nothing?” Chiaki tried, cocking her head to the side.

“OH COME ON NOW!” Nekomaru grinned. “BREAKING A REGIMEN IS THE SAME AS GIVING UP!”

“Chiaki’s a video game star, though…” Sonia whispered. “I don’t know if her area of expertise exactly calls for physical training.”

“I wasn’t gonna propose training!” Nekomaru protested. “But now that you mention it, that’s a great idea!!!”

Hajime shot Sonia a dirty look. Sonia simply shrugged in apology. “Nekomaru, I’m _exhausted._ ” Hajime protested. “Can we not train today?”

  
“GETTING TIRED IS NO EXCUSE FOR SLACKING!” Nekomaru shouted.

Hajime tried his best to see if a puppy-dog-eyes expression would work on Nekomaru, putting on a pitiable pout that, knowing Hajime’s resting indifferent expression, most likely came out like a perpetual frown.

Regardless, Nekomaru blushed. “FINE! You can sit on the sidelines while everyone else runs!”

“Aren’t we missing Hiyoko?” Byakuya questioned. “I assume you’ll want her in on this too.”

“She can join when she’s ready. She’s going through somethin’ right now. Best to give her time!” Nekomaru grinned. “NOW EVERYONE ON JABBERWOCK BEACH YESTERDAY!!! LET’S GO LET’S GO LET’S GO!”

\---

Hajime couldn’t help but smile as he watched the other students endure Nekomaru’s training. In an almost satisfactory way, Hajime was delighted to share his pain with his other students. His legs _still_ hurt from the last run he went on.

“GOOD FORM SONIA!” Nekomaru shouted while running, deliberately falling back to compliment the princess. “YOU’RE MAINTAINING A CONSTANT SPEED WHILE KEEPING YOURSELF AT A COMFORTABLE EFFICIENCY! TRY GOING A LITTLE FASTER NOW!”

Sonia, who has at least met Nekomaru’s standards, gave a weak thumbs up in response. Nekomaru’s praise did not, however, extend to Gundham, who not only lagged behind Sonia, but who had refused to take off any of his gear. Which left him in heavy, layered, pitch black clothes in the middle of the jabberwock sun.

A _thump_ resounded further back in the line. Hajime followed the sound to see Chiaki, face down in the sand. Ibuki and Mikan stood over her, Ibuki cackling loudly and Mikan checking for vitals. A few moments later, Chiaki got up, seemingly not even tired. She had just fallen asleep mid-run.

While Akane led the pack, rivaling Nekomaru’s endurance as usual, Byakuya was keeping a good second place to her, going surprisingly fast in his restrictive suit. It was a wonder that his glasses managed to stay on his face the whole time, despite his speed. Hajime couldn’t say the same for Amira, who had seemingly given up on running a while ago, just making notes in her heart shaped pad of paper.

Natsumi and Peko kept a good pace themselves, Peko’s swordswoman training lending well to endurance. Natsumi, despite her big talk, was not a match for her ex-bodyguard’s speed. Sato made snide remarks to her from slightly ahead.

Hajime stared up in the sky. The numbers had changed now, from DL: 21 to DL: 10. Had it really been so short since they'd first arrived here? Hajime frowned as he heard a soft _thud_ on the sand next to him, as Chiaki plopped into place, pulling a DS out of her pocket. She was playing a visual novel now.

“Ace Attorney: Miles Edgeworth Investigations.” Chiaki corrected, seemingly reading Hajime’s mind. 

“You’re...playing a detective game?” Hajime inquired, leaning on one hand.

“Figured it might help out. You know, if we have to solve another murder.” Chiaki filled him in, blinking a few times. Hajime took this as her attempt at humor.

He groaned. “Don’t even joke about that.” He leaned back against the beach, his arms covering his eyes. “If I have to hear the words ‘class trial’ one more time I’m going to explode.”

“Tell that to me, the girl who just ran for the first time in her life.” Chiaki scoffed, still cross examining a witness without even looking at her device. “Did you know about running? It _sucks_.”

“I think it’s _supposed_ to be fine? Nekomaru’s just ruining it for everyone.” Hajime corrected.

“Easy for you to say. You have special boyfriend privileges, so you don’t have to suffer with us. It’s a group activity.” Chiaki remarked.

Hajime blushed indignantly. “H-He’s not--!”

“Hajime. We have the Ultimate Matchmaker with us. You think that news wouldn’t have spread fast?” 

Hajime groaned. “...I hate it here.”

\---

Natsumi Kuzuryu sat down on her bed, leaning forward and steepling her hands in front of her face, frow burrowed as she let her mind wander. “Thanks for comin’, Peko.” Natsumi added, remembering she wasn’t alone, having invited Peko.

“It is my pleasure, Young Master Natsumi.” Peko responded.

“ _Natsumi._ ” She snapped. “Just. Natsumi.”

“Right. It...it’s no problem, Natsumi.” Peko said, visibly resisting the urge to bow to her former boss.

Natsumi sighed, taking a deep inhale, then exhaling, letting her body rise and fall with each movement. “I called here because I wanted to talk about something.”

“Of course. What were you hoping we could discuss?” Peko asked, cocking her head to the side.

“My childhood.” Natsumi said, looking up at Peko. “I...I want to tell me how I lost my eye.”

Peko’s eyes widened. “No offense, but…” She crept closer to Natsumi. “Do you not remember?”

Natsumi whipped her head towards Peko. “I...I don’t think I do.” Natsumi said, shaking her head. “Ever since Mahiru’s execution...when Monokuma told us that me and Sato died years ago in the real world, I...I’ve been thinking. I’ve been trying to remember things about my past, but no matter how hard I try and think about my memories, they never come out _clear_. I can remember being friends with Mahiru and Sato. Going to their birthday parties, talking, having sleepovers...but I can’t remember how it felt. I can’t remember the details. I...I think something is wrong, Peko.”

Peko looked at Natsumi, her eyes wide and her hands balled into fists at her sides. Natsumi couldn’t read her expression (Peko had always been good at staying silent for a job), though she could tell from the way her eyes dilated that she was afraid of what could be happening to her young master.

“O-Of course.” Peko said, still standing. “Are you sure you’d like me to...discuss your eye?”

“Yes.” Natsumi said. Her hand ghosted over her eyepatch. She touched the golden dragon on the small piece of fabric. The symbol of the Kuzuryu clan. It was the same dragon that sat at the forefront of the tattoos that went both her arms and covered Fuyuhiko’s back. “Positive.”

Peko nodded. “It was supposed to be a simple mission. We were picking up a shipment of weapons. Tension was brewing over turf control, and as powerful as the Kuzuryu Clan was, the combined might of other surrounding gangs might overpower us. It was...your decision, actually. You gave the order.” _Then why didn’t she remember it?_

Peko coughed, continuing. “Somehow, a rival gang caught on. We were there to pick up the shipment, when we got jumped by a few armed attack forces. Only a few of them had guns, but all of them were armed. I took down as many as I could, but we were only thirteen. I managed to kill most of the attackers with guns, but the ones with clubs and swords were more difficult. I was...careless. I let one of them get too close to you, and--” Peko sighed.

Natsumi’s missing eye had been important. Why did she think it was important? Why? What was special about her missing eye? What was supposed to be special about her stupid eye? How had it changed her? What difference had it made in her life? _And why couldn’t she remember it?_

“...Natsumi? Are you...alright?” Peko asked. Natsumi practically shook in place.

“Keep going. How did I meet you?” Natsumi asked, though every facet of her screamed at her to stop. It hurt. It hurt so bad, so why did she keep going? Keep asking a question she knew she didn’t know the answer too?

Peko sighed. “I had been trained by the Kuzuryu Clan in a distant facility. I have no recollection nor knowledge of where, but I knew that after I could kill with effortless precision, I was told my training was complete. I was already used to serving people by that point, I mean. But you and Fuyuhiko were...my first true assignment. I remember being presented to you both as the start of my life. All my life had been building to this very moment. You looked at me, and...I felt whole.”

And yet Natsumi didn’t remember it. A monumental and life-changing moment in both her and Peko’s life. She loved Peko like a sister, yet her brain had no recollection of this scene Peko went on to describe in vivid detail. Why? Why could she not remember?

“Stop.” Natsumi said. Peko stopped speaking immediately. “Thanks, Peko.” 

Peko looked at her, eyes coloring with concern. “Would...you like to be left alone?” Natsumi said nothing. Peko decided to take her cue to leave.

\---

“Has anyone seen Hiyoko?” Sato asked, leaning against the entrance to the cafe.

“Why would you bother yourself with her?” Nagito inquired, a small smile on his face as he placed a drink in front of Ibuki, and placed another in front of Byakuya.

“I thought you were all about Ultimates.” Byakuya spoke. “Why the sudden hatred towards Hiyoko?”

“She’s being immature.” Nagito remarked, frowning. “You all saw how she acted in the last trial. Mahiru was threatened, so she abandoned everything else to protect her. It was irresponsible and short-sighted.”

“I’m not disagreeing with you.” Sato said. “I just want to talk to her. Have any of you guys seen her?”

“Not since this morning.” Byakuya remarked.

“Maybe check the library? Orrrr the ruins? IDK, I haven’t seen her since this morning either.” Ibuki added.

“Thanks, I’ll go look for her there.”

\---

Sato Sakakura was the daughter of athletes. Her brother, Juzo Sakakura, head of Hope's peak security, was an athlete. The Former Ultimate Boxer, even. 

So Sato took up archery. It made sense. It was just math, really, if you broke it down. All trajectories and speed and wind resistance. Simple. Easy.

She had shot many arrows over her life. She was an accomplished archer, she was award winning. She was the Ultimate Archer, after all.

So why was it so hard for her to recall a single detail of her life? Why was it so impossibly difficult for her to recall spending time by herself, training and learning and mastering. The memories she was so desperately searching for continued to elude her grasp, even as she reached out and felt their shape in her mind. She could remember Juzo’s face so clearly. She could remember walking into Hope’s Peak Academy. She could remember firing an arrow and smiling behind her family’s home. But everything else was blank. Just...static. Empty.

As Sato walked towards the ruins on the second island, she spotted Hiyoko Saionji and Natsumi Kuzuryu. Hiyoko stood there, eyes straight down, suddenly very interested in the ground below her. Natsumi, on the other hand, leaned against the vault door of the school, trying her best to look disinterested. She perked up, cocked an eyebrow at Sato’s approach.

“Hey.” Sato said, crossing her arms.

“Yo.” Natsumi shot back. An awkward silence enveloped the three of them for a minute or so. What was she doing here? She should just turn around and go back to the first island, try to get some food or something--

“You don’t have to pity me.” Hiyoko suddenly stated.

“W-What?” Natsumi responded, turning to look at Hiyoko.

“I said, you don’t have to pity me. I don’t want your fucking pity, all right? I’m doing just fine on my own. I don’t need anything from you, got it?” Hiyoko spat, still refusing to look at the other two.

“We aren’t _pitying_ you, Hiyoko.” Sato said, placing a tentative hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder. Hiyoko flinched away, turning to finally face the two of them, her eyes wide and her body shaking as she watched them like rabid dogs, ready to bite at any second.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, HUH?!” Hiyoko screamed, chest heaving up and down as tears threatened to stream from her eyes. “WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING WITH ME! I’VE NEVER DONE ANYTHING BUT BE HORRIBLE TO YOU AND THE OTHERS, SO WHY ARE YOU DECIDING NOW TO LIKE ME?!”

“Hiyoko, calm down--” Natsumi tried.

“DON’T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” Hiyoko roared, her throat straining as her voice ran her raw. “I’ve spent my whole life fighting, my whole life never letting anyone get close enough to hurt me, so why the FUCK do you think you can go and try now?!” A pause. Stunned silence. “...HUH?! ANSWER ME!”

Any further screams Hiyoko had were silenced, as Sato wrapped both arms around Hiyoko. “I...I saw how you were hurting when Mahiru died.”

Natsumi joined her. “Look, i get it. I’m not gonna claim to know shit about your life, but I’ve been there. You get desperate. Horrible. When your life and your feelings are in danger, you close yourself off. Get mean. You tend to peacock, make yourself talk badder and act meaner so any potential predators are scared away.”

“But...even if someone here tries to hurt you, Hiyoko,” Sato said, pulling back and looking her in the eyes. “I’ll,”

Natsumi coughed.

“We’ll,” Sato corrected. “protect you. Okay?”

Hiyoko Saionji looked at Sato and Natsumi like strangers. She supposed they were, in a way.

But Hiyoko still smiled. She smiled, and for the first time since she could remember, Hiyoko Saionji let herself cry.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!!!**

**If fate really does exist..does that mean your future is decided the moment you’re born? If all your yesterdays and the days before that and the day before that and the day before that and the day before that all pile up to create your tomorrow…Then is your future as final as your past? I just don’t know! I mean, I’ll never die no matter what so, I don’t really get all existential ever. Just spitballing here!**

\---

Hajime coughed. His voice felt caught in his throat. He furrowed his brow. He was still asleep, right? No, no, he felt different. He wasn’t coughing. He was choking.

His eyes opened, his hands desperately trying to find purchase on something. But his bedsheets were far, far away. Hajime’s eyes wildly turned left and right, searching for something to touch, something to ground himself, but no such object existed. It was just darkness. Hajime coughed again. He coughed harder, his choking hurting his throat as his own voice seemed to dig into his skin. His voice hacked as something fell out of his mouth. Hajime looked down at the hand he had coughed into, seeing a strand of hair in his grasp.

His coughing worsened, before more and more and more clumps of hair fell into the void around him. More and more snaked out of him, until it wasn’t even hair anymore. Something was crawling out of him, desperately seeking more and more and more and more, until the tendrils that forced their way out of his throat built their way into a man.

Hajime looked into red eyes that seemed to drain down his face as he felt the life squeezed out of him, before he woke up.

\---

Hajime joined the other students a little perturbed, to say the least. He had gotten very little sleep, though his already usual pronounced eyebags didn’t tip anyone off to that fact. Barring, of course, Nekomaru Nidai, whose job it was to notice this.

“Have you been getting enough sleep, Hajime?” Nekomaru frowned, leaning closer towards Hajime.

“W-What? Of course I have!” Hajime responded, pouting slightly as he took another bite of his breakfast.

“Don’t try and lie to me, Hajime!” Nekomaru grabbed Hajime’s chin, making him turn to face him. Hajime blushed heavily. How was he that _strong?_ “A-HA! I KNEW IT! You are feeling bad! Why else would your face be turning that red!”

Chiaki snorted in laughter, earning her a nasty look from both Hajime and Amira, who was enthralled by this interaction.

“N-Nekomaru…?” Mikan interjected. “I-I t-think Hajime’s face is red because of y-you…”

“Huh?” Nekomaru apparently had not realized that he had been that close. Nekomaru withdrew at lightning speed, shoving his face into his hands and rambling an apology. Hajime put a hand on his back, patting lightly as the class proceeded to lose their minds around them.

Absentmindedly, he even recognized Hiyoko’s voice amidst the following clamor. She seemed happy compared to her empty look yesterday. She smiled as Sato and Natsumi chattered around her. It was the first time Hajime had seen her smile out of happiness rather than rage.

“Hello!!!” Monomi chirped, appearing on top of the dining room table. “It’s me! Monomi!”

“Yes, we're aware of that,” Byakuya sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“What’s up????” Ibuki questioned, cocking her head to the side.

“Oh, I just wanted to pay you all a visit! I have very exciting news!! Love, Love!!” Monomi whirred, practically bouncing up and down. Monomi waddled over to Chiaki, placing herself down in her lap. Chiaki moved her arms over Monomi so she could continue playing Kid Icarus: Uprising.

“News? What kinda news?” Akane asked. “Something to do with the weird numbers in the sky?”

Hajime had almost forgotten about that. With the sudden murders, it had slipped his mind. “We should really start to address that further…”

“No, I’m still afraid I have no idea what that is!! Love, Love….” Monomi frowned.

“Let’s circle back to the ‘exciting news’?” Nagito smiled, making sure to keep the discussion on topic. Monomi, seemingly having forgotten that she came here with a purpose, cleared her throat.

“I’ve successfully opened the gate to the Third Island! It’s now open for exploration!” Monomi chirped happily.

“AWESOME!!” Nekomaru boomed. “Let’s head out there after we’re done eating!!”

“Hold it.” Byakuya warned, motioned for Nekomaru to sit down. Nekomaru, already too energetic to do such a thing, just started pacing around the table. “We should make an attack plan.” He pulled his handbook out of his pocket and tapped the screen a few times. “There’s a few locations. I say we all pick one and head there. Once we’ve investigated each individually, then we can explore how we want to.”  
  


“Sounds like a plan!” Sonia smiled.

\---

Jabberwock Island was not the worst place to live, ignoring the looming threat of the Killing Game. It was a nice island, and a large one at that. As far as Hajime could tell so far, all of Jabberwock’s islands were lush tropical paradises that whoever was behind this had constructed buildings on top of.

The Third Island was no such thing. Just staring at it from the bridge connecting the island to the park gave Hajime whiplash. The Island was covered in all areas by compact buildings, the monotone atmosphere and muted colors reminding Hajime of an industrial dystopia. As Hajime grew closer, he realized the buildings had put him off because of their constructions. There was no rhyme or reason to how the buildings were constructed. All the buildings were built haphazardly, like someone had cobbled them together in a hurry. It made Hajime shiver. It was a minor detail, but such an odd one at that.

Regardless, Hajime double checked his handbook, pulling up the Map application. The first stop on his grocery list of landmarks was the Hospital. The building stood out compared to the shoddy quality of the other buildings, as it had a veritable clearing around it. The coarse sand of Jabberwock was on display in a small area around the pristine white exterior of the hospital. Various antennae stuck out from the roof in weird positions, like whoever constructed it had wanted to get every satellite signal at once.

Hajime pushed open the glass door, to find that the inside was just as sanitary and pristine as the outside. Hajime’s shoes squeaked against the recently cleaned floors, which seemed odd, as no one had set foot on this island until today.

Hajime passed through a short entryway to find a waiting room, as expected, devoid of people. Hajime went through the hallway at the end of the room, finally finding one of his fellow students. The Room looked like it had been set up for a patient. A bed with that weird paper roll they always use in doctor’s offices was pressed against one wall, while a massive set of cabinets was connected to a sink on the other.

“Oh! H-Hi, Hajime!” Mikan gasped, jumping a little bit as Hajime opened the doors. She held a laser-pointer of sorts used to check for eye dilation in one hand, though she dropped it after Hajime started staring at it. “W-What brings you here…?”

“The Hospital’s the first place I wanted to check out.” Hajime answered, sitting down.

“Yeah. I’m still surprised how clean it is,” Chiaki said, suddenly sitting next to Hajime. Hajime jumped out of his seat and whirled around, seeing Chiaki holding a PSVITA, playing a game about surgery. Fitting.

“Where did you come from?” Hajime asked, legitimately curious.

“I’m ~magic~.” Chiaki smirked. “Nah but seriously I’m just very good at being silent.”

“S-She’s right!” Mikan agreed. “S-She’s been playing T-T-T-Trauma Center for the past hour and I haven’t heard a thing from her!”

Mikan looked...happy. A rare sight for her, as Hajime was used to her crying or falling onto her face every other minute. Well, Hajime supposed if she was happy, there wasn’t much reason to be confused.

“It’s weird though.” Chiaki added. “How pristine this place is, especially compared to the rest of the third island…”

“It’s Jabberwock Island. What, it’s gonna start making sense now?”

\---

The Data Center was a sprawling area, almost the size of the hotel on the first island. It was made of several decrypt shacks and buildings that were falling away at the seams. Various crates and boxes full of scrap and electrical junk were strewn about the place, seemingly left in the haphazard rush as the rest of the island.

Wires sparked as they hung from posts and connected to other roofs, as if they once lit the place up, served as the veins to a very odd human body.

As Hajime entered, he silently noted three people in the Data Center with him. Hiyoko, Sato, and Natsumi all stood in a group. Sato was knelt down in front of a clunky desktop computer, scanning bar after bar of neon green gibberish. They talked absentmindedly, though Hajime did not make his presence known.

“Find anything yet?” Natsumi asked, leaning against a post. “Because I’m getting bored.”

“Don’t rush me.” Sato responded, eyes scanning the curved screen. “It’s just a lot of the same, regardless.”

“Just like Monokuma to make you work for shit just to give you nothing in the end.” Hiyoko scoffed, sighing. “What are we even looking for?”

“Any clue about our memory.” Natsumi gravely spoke. “What happened to...us.”

“Monokuma stole memories from all of us…” Hiyoko started. “But why would he take so much from you two?” Hajime’s eyes widened. 

“I...I don’t know.” Natsumi said. “I...I can’t remember anything aside from my high school years.” She pinched her nose between two fingers.

“It’s the same for me, as you both know. I have...vague memories of my brother. But that’s it.” Sato sighed, falling backwards against the floor, looking upward in defeat.

“What are you talking about?” Hajime said, approaching the girls. All three immeaditly snapped to attention. Hajime noted Hiyoko specifically. It was if she had flipped a switch inside of her. When she was alone with the two of them, Hiyoko’s demeanor was relaxed. But now, it was like she was ready to kill a man.

“Whaddya mean?” Natsumi asked, cocking an eyebrow. “We weren’t talking about anything.”

“Don’t play dumb! You were talking about how you couldn’t remember anything!” Hajime pushed, pointing a finger at Natsumi.

“UGH!” Hiyoko scoffed. “FUCK OFF, HAJIME!”

“Stop telling me to fuck off when I just wanna ask a simple question!” Hajime pressed. “I just wanna know what you were talking about!”

“WELL I’M NOT TELLING YOU, DUMBASS!” Hiyoko grinned, laughing. “Sorry, but you’re just not _cool_ enough!”

Before Hajime could get another word in, Sato moved to stand between them. She extended a hand towards both Hiyoko and Hajime, holding them out as if to stop their approach. “Both of you, calm down.” Sato held eye contact with Hiyoko for a few moments, before Hiyoko relaxed her shoulders, and moved to stand behind Natsumi. Sato joined them, nodding at Hajime to leave. Hajime left the Data Center confused.

\---

The Theater was definitely not what Hajime was expecting. To be honest, Hajime hadn’t decided what he was exactly expecting, but this was not all.

The Lobby of the Theater was seemingly built entirely from a plush, velvet material. Various benches were set up, though only Byakuya and Amira decided to sit in them. Nagito absentmindedly clicked on his handbook, laying down on the floor near the large theater doors at the far end of the lobby. Meanwhile, Gundham and his 4 dark devas sat on the lobby counter.

“Ah! Hajime!” Nagito said, getting to his feet at the sight of him. “Wonderful to see you!”

Hajime waved back at Nagito. “What...exactly is going on here?” He asked no one in particular.

“Unclear.” Byakuya said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Monokuma has insisted he watch his new film, though we have no idea what that entails.”

Hajime’s eyes scanned the walls, seeing various movie posters. One was bright pink, with four high school girls standing in a line. Above them read “CHICK FLICK FROM THE MID 2000s THAT SEEM VAPID BUT ACTUALLY HAVE A VERY STRONG FEMINIST MESSAGE”. Hajime turned to the right, seeing a similarly titled horror film called “THE REAL VILLAIN IS ACTUALLY STDs' '.

“I’m mostly just in it for his shitty movie candy.” Amira said, raising her hand to reveal a box of off-brand skittles. She jostled the box happily, popping another one in her mouth.

“I WISH TO HARNESS THE DARK ENERGY LATENT IN A CREATIVE PROJECT MADE BY ONE SUCH AS MONOKUMA! WITH THAT POWER ON MY SIDE, I’D BECOME UNSTOPPABLE!” Gundham cacked, his Devas squeaking in harmony.

Standing against the back wall, Nagito picked at his fingernails. “I just want to insult Monokuma.” he clarified.

“I HEARD MY NAME~” Monokuma giggled, appearing from behind a pillar. “Oh! Hello, Mr. Hinata! Come to see the premiere of my new movie, huh???”

“I mean...I guess?” Hajime answered. To be honest he hadn’t been coming here to _watch_ anything.

“WONDERFUL!” Monokuma grinned, the doors Nagito was standing next to swinging open. “Now, please take your seats for my new film, ‘DRAMATIC MANGRIT ACTION THRILLER ON A PLANE’!”

Hajime sighed.

\---

Hajime gaped at the music venue sitting in front of him. Two neon spirals turned over a massive sign, reading in bright neon letters “TITTY TYPHOON”.

Hajime sighed. None of this really surprised him anymore. Hajime approached the door, opening it to find quite a scene going on inside. Ibuki, absolutely enthralled by the venue’s atmosphere, seemed to be everywhere at once, practically tearing the place apart.

“OH SUP HAJIME!!!!” She shouted upon hearing the door open. “Look, look, check it out! A REAL STAGE! I got a bigger place to perform for the class now!”

“Great…!” Hajime said, trying to sound enthused. He didn’t _dislike_ Ibuki’s music. He just feared for his eardrums. His anxiety worsened when he saw Akane emerge from backstage, a speaker the size of Hajime in her arms.

“IBUKI! Where do ya want this!” She shouted.

“ANYWHERE’S FINE!” She responded. Akane, seemingly running for her life, dropped the speaker in place and dashed backstage, emerging with one or two more in her arms.

“What...are they doing?” Hajime asked no one in particular.

“She and Nekomaru have a bet to see who can move the most equipment for Ibuki. They’re tied.” Peko said, emerging from the kitchen in the back of the venue.

“That sounds like Akane and Nekomaru…” Hajime sighed, running a finger through his hair in exhaustion.

“ANNND DONE!” Akane laughed, as Nekomaru shouted in defeat, before his laughter joined with hers. Nekomaru was a surprisingly good sport, considering how dramatic and competitive coaches could get.

“Oh! Hey, Hajime!” Nekomaru added as he came into view. He had a string of lights in his hands, though Hajime supposed that didn’t count towards his and Akane’s competition. “Good to see you!”

Hajime just waved back, as Ibuki had already started talking before Hajime could respond.

“AAAAH, I’m just so excited to have a real stage! I wonder what song I should sing! I want it to be engaging but not like _too_ engaging, you know? _Fly Away_ is a more instrumental track then anything, I only really sing a few verses, and _Girls In Bikinis_ is more slow paced but it goes hard, and _Townie_ is really loud...hmmm...I mean, anything ll sound good with acoustics like these!”

As Ibuki’s voice continued, raising in volume and energy as she got more and more excited about the prospect of another concert, Hajime’s eyes fell on Peko. She was smiling. A small, quiet, and soft smile had spread across Peko’s features. Hajime racked his memory, and realized that this was the first time he had ever seen Peko smile.

The first time Peko had looked happy since arriving on Jabberwock Island. Maybe ever.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!**

**It’s a waste of time to constantly worry about things!! I mean, if you really wanna waste time that badly, I won’t stop you. I’m also not tryna say that killing meaningless time is bad or anything! I mean, even happy times, sad times, painful times, fun times, times you wanna remember or times you wanna forget...They ALL end up becoming nostalgic memories eventually! So isn’t killing time by worrying about things an effective way of dealing with that worry? Puhuhuhu! Do your best at worrying about things!**

\---

Hajime woke up slowly. He inhaled and exhaled, slowly letting his body catch up to his mind. He rubbed the palm of his hand into one eye, while his other arm stretched out. He mumbled to himself something entirely incoherent, before taking a moment to relish in the early sunlight peeking at him from behind the curtains of his hotel room window. For all the horrors Hajime had experienced on Jabberwock Island, he had to hand it to Monokuma. He really knew how to outfit his horrible murder island with a nice set of hotel rooms. Hajime relaxed back against the mattress, fully ready to just let himself drift back to sleep. He rolled to his right, before colliding with something. He figured it was just a pillow, so he turned on his side only to come face to face with Nekomaru Nidai.

Hajime made an inhuman noise out of embarrassment, retreating back to the other side of his bed, practically hugging the wall. “N-Nekomaru?!”

Nekomaru, who had seemingly been awake the whole time, grinned back at him. “Hey Hajime!! Ready for an awesome day?!”

“WHY ARE YOU HERE?!” Hajime shouted indignantly, desperately not trying to think about how much he must’ve latched onto Nekomaru if he was here the whole night. Hajime had known himself to cling to things in his sleep but it had never been _another person!_ Let alone someone Hajime had _KISSED!_

“Well, as your coach, I noticed you weren’t getting enough sleep! The Killing Game can get awfully stressful after all. So, I opted to make sure I can keep your sleep schedule on track! It’s my duty as your coach!” Nekomaru grinned, lightning crackling behind his eyes. Hajime sighed, defeated.

“W-Well at least warn me next time…” Hajime sighed, sliding himself off the bed.

“Hehehe!” Nekomaru threw two arms around Hajime, lifting him up effortlessly. “Aye, aye, Hajime!”

“P-Put me down, I still gotta take a shower!” Hajime protested. According to Hajime’s fervent shouting, Nekomaru plopped him back down on the bed.

“Okay! I’ll wait here for ya then!” Nekomaru grinned.

“W-What? You can go to the restaurant on your own, you don’t need to wait up for me.” Hajime said, scratching the back of his head.

“Well that’s just not any fun, Hajime! I’m your coach, but I’m also your boyfriend, so it’s my job to look out for you!” Nekomaru stated, grinning widely.

Hajime went red. “B-Boyfriend?!”

Nekomaru cocked his head in confusion. “Yeah? I thought that we were…”

“Yeah--no, no we totally, uh” Hajime could practically see the smoke coming out of his brain from how overworked it was. “We totally are, I’m just...not used to someone calling me that.”

Nekomaru grinned. He rose to his feet and kissed the top of Hajime’s head, an easy feat for his massive height. “If you really want me to get a headstart, then it’s all good here! Go take your shower.”

Hajime sighed, and started off towards the shower as Nekomaru waved towards him, starting off for the Restaurant.

\---

A few minutes later, Hajime slid into his seat at the restaurant, starting to eat the food Monomi had laid out for them. She really was an excellent cook, despite being a cartoon rabbit.

“Good morning…” An unfamiliar voice said. Hajime turned to see Gundham Tanaka. Well, someone who looked very much _like_ Gundham Tanaka, but in the same breath was very clearly NOT Gundham Tanaka. His hair, usually gelled up, was down, loose in front of his face with an odd middle part. He wore the same outfit, though he had foregone the jacket. Since when was he..ripped?

“Gundham…? Are you feeling alright?” Sonia asked, noting the lack of a dramatic entrance.

“I’m fine…” Gundham pouted, slumping into a seat. The Dark Devas emerged from his scarf, all squeaking worriedly at Gundham’s state. “Birth is a curse and existence is a prison….”

Sonia peered at him. “You’re...sweating a lot, Gundham!”

Mikan rose from her seat and walked towards him, removing her gloves and placing a hand on his forehead. She retracted her hand at lightning speed, reaching into her coat pocket and taking a thermometer. She quickly ran it along his forehead, waiting for a second before her thermometer beeped. “He...he has a fever of 104!”

“H-He does?!” Hajime shouted. 

“I-I need to take him to the hospital on the third island.” Mikan said. “I should also pick up some medicine from the pharmacy. Nekomaru, Sonia, make sure he gets in a bed at the hospital. Don’t make him move a muscle. I’ll join you there as soon as I can.”

“Y-You sure?” Nekomaru fretted. “I-I’m not risking getting sick…” Hajime’s brain reminded him of Nekomaru’s heart disease. He had gotten a surgery, but that doesn’t mean his immune system wasn’t weak.

“It shouldn’t be contagious.” Mikan said. “B-But I understand. Can anyone else carry him with Sonia?”

“On it.” Chiaki said, rising to her feet. “Let’s get moving.” Quickly, both Chiaki and Sonia rounded the table, approaching Gundham. After a minute or so of fidgeting, Sonia and Chiaki had successfully lifted him, Sonia carrying him by his underarms while Chiaki lifted his legs like a wheelbarrow. The Dark Devas, getting the hint that Gundham was on the move, climbed out of his scarf and moved to Sonia’s shoulders.

Just as the pair carrying Gundham approached the exit, Monokuma entered. “Well, it seems like patient zero finally got off his ass!”

“P-Patient Zero…?” Hajime asked. “Wait, did you do this to him?!”

“Puhuhuhu! I suuuure did!” Monokuma grinned, laughing to himself. “Presenting your new MOTIVE! THE DESPAIR DISEASE!”

“The...Despair Disease?” Mikan said. “Y-You made a pathogen to infect us?!”

“Don’t worry, Miss Tsumiki!” Monokuma snickered. “It’s not gonna kill anyone. As long as the infected person gets a lot of water and rest, then they bounce back in a few days! But...if they continue to exert themselves, then...they’re situation will only worsen…”

“Disgusting.” Mikan sneered. “Absolutely _disgusting._ ”

“Awww, thanks, Ms. Tsumiki!” He grinned. “What's more, the Despair Disease has unique symptoms on whoever it infects! See, Mr. Tanaka here has caught a very bad case of the Mopey Disease! He didn’t even have the motivation to do his hair and make-up this morning!”

“You said Gundham was patient zero.” Mikan stated. “Does that mean he’s already given other people the Despair Disease?”

“Nope! I remotely infected Gundham and two others! It just sounds more dramatic to say patient zero! Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma cackled.

“...Mikan…?” Ibuki siad, hiding behind a chair. “What’re we gonna do?”

“W-we need to start rounding up everyone. Anyone with a high fever or who is acting strangely, bring them to the hospital.” Mikan affirmed.

\---

“This is so totally scary.” Ibuki pouted, arms crossed. “I hate feeling sick. It’s the worst.”

“I agree.” Peko began. “But we’re also supposed to be finding someone with the Despair Disease.”

“It’s not like someones just gonna be wanderin’ around…” Ibuki frowned.

“Ibuki,”

“Ugh, this is so annoying! I would’ve preferred moving Gundham to the hosp--”

“Ibuki!” Peko shouted, pointing forward. Ibuki followed her finger, seeing who she was pointing at. Down the beach, Nagito Komaeda sat, dipping his feet into the water.

“Nagito!” Ibuki shouted, walking up to him. “We found ya! Finally!”

Nagito turned to them slowly, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Ah...hey...Ibuki…”

“He’s infected.” Peko sneered, reaching down to grab him by the wrist. She easily lifted him over her shoulders, as they started to walk back.

“Ha!” Nagito laughed weakly. “Peko isn’t strong at all…”

Peko looked at him strangely. Ibuki chimed in. “I mean, Peko-Peko just lifted you up with one arm.

“I don’t like your music, Ibuki!” Nagito smiled. A frown fell on Ibuki’s face.

“T-That’s so mean!” Ibuki exclaimed, tears bubbling up from her eyes.

“Nagito would never insult an Ultimate…” Peko mused. “It must be a part of his Despair Disease illness. He always lies.”

“Really? Well, we’ll need to test it.” Ibuki thought for a second. “Oh! I got it! Nagito, how do you feel about your talent?”

“I love it~!” Nagito grinned. “I have the best ultimate talent in the history of the world~!”

“Yup, he’s definitely lying.”

\---

“WAAAAAH!” Akane Owari shouted. “G-GET AWAY FROM ME, SCARY LADY!” She ducked behind a potted plant, shaking in her boots.

Natsumi and Hiyoko threw each other weird looks. “Akane, we’re not gonna hurt you--”

“NO!!! YOU’RE GONNA HARVEST MY ORGANS AND SELL THEM ON THE BLACK MARKET!!!” Akane shouted.

“Ugh, be quiet!” Hiyoko shouted, approaching Akane.

“UWAHHH!!! NO!!!” Akane started, before Sato grabbed her from behind, throwing her over her shoulder.

\---

Mikan Tsumiki paced in a straight line. Behind her were 3 beds. In one, Nagito Komaeda stared up at the ceiling with a bored look in his eyes. Next to him, Akane Owari cowered under her blankets, occasionally peeking out and yelping in fear. Finally, Gundham Tanaka was asleep, having decided to take a nap that had lasted 3 hours.

Hajime watched Mikan with a look in her eye. Mikan had said nothing in the past few minutes, instead occasionally mumbling to herself. Despite the high tension and worry currently in the room, Mikan seemed in her element. Hajime supposed that her speciality was medicine. 

“How are….how are they looking?” Sonia asked, hands folded on her lap. The Dark Devas were still on her shoulders.

“They’re s-stable, at least…” Mikan sighed. “I’ll keep them under control for long as I can. I just need to m-make sure no one gets up.”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” Akane shouted. “YOU’RE GONNA FATTEN ME UP AND EAT ME LIKE A WITCH, AREN’T YOU!”

“What is she talking about?” Chiaki asked.

“I’ve a-assumed she has the c-coward disease.” Mikan sighed.

“I-I’M NOT SCARED! Y-Y-Y-YOU’RE SCARED!” Akane screamed back, hiding behind her blankets.

“What about Nagito?” Nekomaru asked.

“The l-liar disease. Everything he says is a lie.” Mikan explained. “H-Here. Nagito?” She turned to Nagito, who perked up and matched her gaze. “H-How do you feel about d-d-despair?”

“Oh!” Nagito smiled. “I love it! It’s my favorite feeling in the world! I hate hope more than I hate myself!”

“S-See?” Mikan confirmed.

“What about medicine?” Sato asked. “Did you find anything useful?”

  
“N-Nothing special.” Mikan sighed. “I f-found some ibuprofen that should help with their pain, but as of right now, I h-have to take Monokuma’s w-word that it’ll g-go away on it’s o-own…”

Byakuya sighed. “So all we can do is wait…”

The class fell into an uneasy silence. A gentle, quiet fear that the class desperately tried not to think about, but one that permeated them regardless. Monokuma had stated that the Despair Disease wasn’t contagious, but Hajime couldn’t ignore the way Nekomaru sat the furthest away from the infected, or the way he eyed Mikan like she was defusing a ticking time bomb. 

“Hey! I got an idea!” Ibuki suddenly exclaimed, standing up. “I can put on that concert I was planning!”

“D-Do you think it’s a good idea…?” Mikan asked. “I mean, as long as the infected aren’t there…”

“Yeah!! I think we could all use a pick-me-up!” Ibuki grinned.

“It’s a wonderful idea.” Byakuya added. “But, I think some of us should stay behind to keep an eye on the patients with Mikan.”

“T-Thanks, Byakuya…” Mikan mumbled.

“I’ll stay too.” Hiyoko said, speaking up for the first time since they sat down.

“If Hiyoko’s staying, then I am too.” Natsumi added.

“Me too.” Sato confirmed.

“Then it’s settled! Everyone will come to my concert at the Titty Typhoon,” Byakuya winced when she called it that. “And Byakuya, Hiyoko, Sato and Natsumi will stay here to help Mikan!”

\---

Idle chatter overtook the students as Ibuki set up her speakers and mic-stand, having had Akane, Nekomaru and Peko move them in yesterday. Hajime had elected to sit at the far back of the venue, for fear that his eardrums would explode like last time.

“ALRIGHT!!!” Ibuki grinned, tapping her mic to check if it was working. “HOW ARE YOU DOING, JABBERWOCK ISLAND!!!!”

The students (mostly Nekomaru, Peko, and Chiaki) erupted into cheering.

“HELL YEAH! Let’s get this party started!” Ibuki grinned. “This is a little ditty I call, _Townie!_ Hope you like it!”

Ibuki whipped out a guitar pick, and quickly played a jarring note on her guitar, before a backing track of a bass guitar and a drum began accompanying Ibuki’s masterful guitar work. “ _There’s a party, and we’re all going! We’re all going up!”_ Ibuki grabbed her mic stand, leaning into it. “ _Somebody’s driving and he will be drinking,”_ she threw a wink into the crowd. Hajime was certain he spotted Peko blushing. _“AND NO ONE’S GOING BACK!”_

She continued her guitar riff, grinning. “ _Cause we’ve tried hungry and we’ve tried full, and nothing seems enough! So tonight, tonight, tonight, the boys are gonna go for more, more, more!”_ Ibuki kicked at one of her speakers, before whipping her head from side to side. “ _AND I WANT A LOVE THAT FALLS AS FAST AS A BODY FROM A BALCONY! AND I WANT A KISS LIKE MY HEART IS HITTING THE GROUND!”_ A mischievous grin crept onto her face. “ _AND I’M HOLDING MY BREATH WITH A BASEBALL BAT AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M WAITING FOR! I’M NOT GONNA BE WHO MY DADDY WANTS ME TO BE!”_

Ibuki furiously played her guitar, dramatically jumping up and landing on one knee. The accompaniment took over as she slowly reached for the mic. _“Smell that it’s wet grass, and smoke in my hair, I think I’ve had enough,”_ Ibuki sang between pants. She soon rose back to her full height, bringing her mic close again. _“But he wants a finale, and I came prepared, and we’re not going back!”_ Ibuki resumed playing, a frown replacing her smile. _“And I’ve tried sharing, and I’ve tried caring, and I’ve tried putting out! But the boys, boys, boys”_ Ibuki’s voice took on a frantic, panicking note. _“Keep coming on for more, more, more! AND CHANGE, CHANGE, CHANGE IS GONNA COME BUT WHEN, WHEN, WHEN?!”_

Ibuki kicked, grabbing the mic closer as she played. _“AND I WANNA LOVE THAT FALLS AS FAST AS A BODY FROM A BALCONY! AND I WANT A KISS LIKE MY HEART IS HITTING THE GROUND!”_ Hajime was enraptured by her performance. Along with her talented voice and guitar playing, Ibuki was a master storyteller with her music. Her expression, her acting, every aspect of her performance told a story that had Hajime eating out of the palm of her hand. “ _AND I’M HOLDING MY BREATH WITH A BASEBALL BAT AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M WAITING FOR! I’M NOT GONNA BE WHO MY DADDY WANTS ME TO BE!”_

_YEAH I WANT A LOVE THAT FALLS AS FAST AS A BODY FROM A BALCONY AND I WANNA KISS LIKE MY HEART IS CHASING ME DOWN!!!”_ Ibuki frantically sang, looking side to side. Hajime watched her like she was the only thing in the world. Distantly, he hears a noise in his ears. One he’s heard before. _“I’M HOLDING MY BREATH WITH A BASEBALL BAT, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M WAITING FOR! BUT I'M NOT GONNA BE WHAT MY DADDY WANTS TO ME TO BE!"_ Ibuki furiously played out the last riff of her song, grinning and banging her head.

The noise blared inside Hajime’s head.

_Ding Dong_

_Bing Bong_

_“I’M GONNA BE WHAT MY BODY WANTS ME TO BE!!!!”_ Ibuki finished, playing out her last noites as applause erupted from the venue. Shouts of praise and confident clapping filled the air, though without Ibuki’s singing, Hajime could hear the noise so much clearly.

_“A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!”_

And all the praise erupting through the venue died in an instant.

“...What?” Peko asked, eyes wide with panic. “What?!”

Ibuki dropped her microphone, not caring as it clattered to the ground, making an obnoxiously loud note of feedback.

“Someone...someone died?!” Amira panicked. 

“B-But that’s impossible! We were all HERE!” Sonia protested.

“Except for at the hospital. With the patients.” Nekomaru somberly stated. “Come on. We’re going to check on them.”

\---

As Hajime reached the outside of the hospital, his heart sank.

How? How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? How could everything have deteriorated as fast as it did? How could this have happened.

Ibuki’s song still played in Hajime’s brain, her melodious voice dancing across his senses. But no matter how hard he wanted it to, there was no way Hajime could bring his mind back to that moment. That moment that was just a few minutes ago.

No. Now that moment was millions of years ago. Hajime was in the present, as far away as possible from that fleeting moment. Now, staring up at the hospital, Hajime Hinata’s heart continued to break. There, lifeless body hung by a noose from one of the various antennas on the hospital roof, was Sato Sakakura, the Ultimate Archer.


	7. Over❤️Dosage-DEADLY LIFE

“みんなの!” The woman sang, walking in a circle around the man, trailing a finger along his shoulders and to his chin, tipping his head upwards. “さまざまな方向に生きる,” She grabbed onto the small of his back, loosely holding a knife. “私たちの生活の香りが空中で燃えるにつれて!” She felt his own knife press against her back. A silent threat each one of them shared. An expression of their hatred.

“あ~”

“私たちは手放すことはできません、私たちは手放すことはありません、私たちは決して手放すことはありません、” The man sang, pulling her closer, grazing the knife against her skin.

“私たちは夏です！!!” The two of them harmonized as they twisted their blades deeper, each one reveling in the pain they inflicted. And still, their dance was endless.

\---

_ “As someone has been found dead, the investigation period will now begin! All remaining students will be allowed 3 hours to gather evidence before the Class Trial will begin! Good luck and always remember to have fun, my darling students!” _

Hiyoko Saionji sank to her knees. No tears streamed from her eyes. No sadness showed on her face. Her eyes were wide, blown open from fear and shock. Her mouth hung open, her whole body shaking.

A scream erupted from inside the hospital.

“THE SCARY LADY!” Akane screamed, emerging from the hospital in a hurry, quickly followed by Mikan.

“Akane, please, we just need to stay--AHHH!” Mikan started, before screaming, having spotted Sato’s body.

“T-There’s ANOTHER ONE?!” Akane screamed, pointing a finger at Sato’s corpse.

“A-Another one…?” Hajime asked. “Wh--what do you mean another one?!”

Mikan flinched at Hiyoko’s screaming. “I-Inside...a-all the i-infected got out...a-and w-while w-we were t-trying t-to g-get them b-back in b-bed…” Mikan sighed, brushing a tear from her eye. “W-We found...Natsumi. D-D-Dead.”

“No,” Hiyoko breathed, her chest rising and falling at a pace that didn’t seem human. “No, no, no,”

Hiyoko pushed past Akane and Mikan, furiously sprinting through the hospital. She ignored the voices of Komaeda and Gundham, she ignored the shouts of Mikan and the others inside. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was proving Mikan wrong. Proving to her that Natsumi was still alive.

But no. No, she was wrong. Hiyoko Saionji was always wrong. Natsumi Kuzuryu sat unmoving, perfectly still in a chair. Hiyoko didn’t need to check to see if she was dead.

They hated her. Every other child at her school, every adult she ever met, everyone in the world, and everyone she tainted with her presence hated her. She found thumbtacks in her shoes. Dead mice in her locker. Poison in her food. Mousetraps glued to her seat. What did Hiyoko do? Hiyoko breathed. Hiyoko walked, and talked, and lived, and that disgusted everyone around her.

  
  


What did she do wrong? Was she too shy? Too loud? Too quiet? Too small? Too frail? Hiyoko knew, of course, that it was because she had a last name like Saionji. A last name that meant that she was rich. That meant that she was powerful. Hiyoko did not ask to be cursed by her last name. Hiyoko never wanted this. But still, she was hated.

So Hiyoko decided to hate back. She decided to bark as loud and as possible to show everyone that she didn’t even have a bite, to begin with.

The only person to see through that was Mahiru. The only person to bark back at her and get her to fix herself. And Mahiru was taken from her.

Then there was Sato and Natsumi. Life preservers keeping her afloat. And now they were gone too. And Hiyoko Saionji was once again, alone.

\---

Mikan Tsumiki emerged from the hospital. “I secured A-Akane in bed, and Hiyoko…” Mikan couldn’t finish, as Hiyoko brushed past her and rejoined the rest of the class. She said nothing. Mikan sighed. “I’m so s-sorry…”

“Why are you apologizing?” Akane asked. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“B-But I d-did! I w-wasn’t a good enough n-nurse! Maybe, if I h-had been a better d-doctor, then I c-could’ve saved them! I could’ve saved Y-Yasuke, and F-Fuyuhiko, and n-now...I’m just a big f-f-failure!”

Chiaki wrapped her arms around Mikan’s quivering form. “You aren’t a failure,” Chiaki stated, as she knew it for a fact. “You did everything you could. You can’t revive someone from the dead, Chiaki. You can’t beat yourself up for something you couldn’t have possibly seen coming.”

“C-C-Chiaki…” Mikan mumbled, before crying into Chiaki’s shoulder.

“Two murders…” Byakuya sighed, disappointed in himself. “How are we supposed to investigate two murders?”

“There just isn’t enough time!” Amira shouted, hands pulling at her impossibly long hair. “Oh, we’re gonna die! We’re so gonna die!”

“And in such a short time too…” Peko mused. “Ibuki’s concert couldn’t have lasted...what, more than a few minutes? How did someone manage to string up Sato and kill Natsumi?”

“I...I don’t know.” Hajime said, his eyes starting to betray him as tears welled up.

“What does that mean for the trial?” Sonia inquired. “The rules say we vote for a killer, yes? But what if this was done by two different people?”

“Shit, do we have to execute TWO killers?! What the fuck!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

Ibuki played with hair to distract herself. “We...we can’t do this...can we?”

Peko turned to her. “What are you talking about?”

“We…” Ibuki sighed. “I’m sorry. This is all my fault.”

“How is this your fault?!” Peko exclaimed, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You didn’t do anything!”

“If I hadn’t done that stupid concert, then...then we wouldnt be sectioned off like this and the killler would’nt have gotten their chance to...to…” Ibuki started before Peko hugged her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Peko affirmed, squeezing Ibuki. “Please, Ibuki.”  _ I’m not losing you too _ wasn’t spoken.

“HELLO!!!!” Monokuma shouted, his voice taking on a sing-song tone. “How are you all doing today, my lovely students?” No one answered Monokuma’s smug tone. “Hm? What’s wrong? Has the metaphorical cat got your collective tongue?”

“What? You just gonna gloat the whole time?” Chiaki asked, crossing her arms and furrowing her brow. “Or are you gonna give us the goddamn file and get out of here?”

Monokuma frowned as easily as a mechanical bear could. “Hmph! You guys are so mean to me!” Monokuma produced two Monokuma files, tossing them over to Chiaki. They fell into a pile, and Chiaki grabbed them soon afterwards.

“Monokuma,” Hajime intercut.

“Hmmm? Yes, Mr. Hinata?” Monokuma asked, smiling innocently at Hajime.

“I have...a question. About how the trial is going to work.” Hajime started. “Since there are...two victims, will the investigation proceed as normal? Are we going to be accusing two blackened?”

“Amazing question, Mr. Hinata!” Monokuma giggled. “And the answer is a straight up no! You will be given 3 hours, just as normal!”

“What? How do you expect us to stand a chance to figure this one out, then?!” Hajime shouted.

“I believe in you, Mr Hinata! Moving on,” Monokuma continued. “And, as you know, a blackened is determined depending on who did the crime! If you whacked the guy, you did it! Even if someone else orchestrated the crime!” Monokuma grinned.

“But…” Byakuya began, clearing his throat. “Say we have two separate murderers. Does that mean we’re accusing and executing two people?”

“Excellent observation, Mr. Togami!” Monokuma said. “See, I’m not exactly made of money over here! A killing game takes taxpayer dollars, after all! So, we will only be holding one execution. In fact, for all intents and purposes, we’ll be treating this as if the only murder we’re investigating is the one that occurred first. That is, Natsumi Kuzuryu!”

“B-But what about Sato’s killer?!” Hiyoko screamed. “Doesn’t...doesn’t she get any justice?!”

“I don’t know who misinformed you, Miss Saionji, but stuff like that doesn’t really...what’s the word...happen!” Monokuma goaded, as Hiyoko’s face fell. “Sometimes cases go unsolved! Waste your time and investigate Miss Sakakura’s death if you want, but you won’t be getting any bonus points!”

“How…” Hiyoko whispered, her whole body shaking. “I...I…”

“Hmm? At a loss for words?” Monokuma said, smug as ever. “Oh! I get it! You must be sad because all your friends are dead! Is that it??”

Hiyoko said nothing.

“Awww, did I strike a nerve?” Monokuma giggled. “Poor Ms. Saionji! You thought you had Ms. Koizumi, but then she left! You must’ve really found something with Ms. Sakakura and Ms. Kuzuryu. To have them both taken from you...doesn’t it just fill you with despair? ”

Hiyoko’s chest rose and fell at an increasing pace like if she didn’t keep herself calm she’d explode. But still, she said nothing.

Monokuma made a small noise, almost disappointed. “Welp! I guess that’s all for me! Have a nice trauma, kid--

“W-Wait!” Mikan called, stopping the bear in his tracks.

“UGH WHAT?!” Monokuma scowled. “I was just about to make a dramatic exit!”

  
  


“W-What about the s-sick students? They c-can’t attend the trial i-in the s-state they’re in!” Mikan fretted. “If t-they don’t v-vote, and if they don’t attend the t-trial, then they’re going to be punished, right?”

“Hmm…” Monokuma paused to think. “Alright, I guess since a murder has occurred, we don’t have to deal with the motive anymore.” Monokuma slid a small case over the sand, it bumping into Mikan’s shoe. She picked it up, weighing it in her hand. “There’s 3 doses of antidote for the despair disease in there. Use em to fix up Ms. Owari, Mr. Komaeda, and Mr. Tanaka in time for the trial, got it?”

Mikan nodded, grabbing Akane by the hand and leading her back inside to administer the antidote. The rest of the students stood in awkward, empty silence for a few seconds, as if wondering where to proceed from here.

As if to punctuate the class’s mutual terror, the antenna keeping Sato’s body suspended creaked pitifully. Hajime took a deep breath.

“We should split into two groups,” Hajime said. “One to investigate Natsumi’s death, and the other to investigate Sato’s. Even with the extra time from Monokuma, we’ll need to work fast.”

“We need to have Mikan perform an autopsy on Sato as well,” Byakuya added.

“I’ll get her after she’s done with Natsumi and the others.” Hiyoko offered, no sense of malice in her voice. “We...we have to do whatever it takes to find out who did this.”

“Hiyoko...are you feeling alright?” Peko asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hiyoko sighed. “Never better.”

\---

As Hajime entered the main hospital room, he breathed a sigh of relief. With how rowdy Akane had been a few minutes prior, he worried about Mikan’s ability to give her treatment, though all three infected patients now slept soundly.

“Are they gonna wake up in time for the trial?” Amira asked, biting her fingernail anxiously. “If they miss it...Monokuma won’t like it…”

“It’ll be close…” Mikan sighed. “But they should wake up in time.”

“Damn it. Without their help, we’re seriously handicapped…” Hajime cursed.

“On, uh, another note…” Nekomaru intercut. “Where’s Natsumi’s body?”

Mikan sighed, walking past the group. “I...I don’t know how I let this happen.” Mikan whimpered, tears stinging at her eyes. She led the group some of the way down the hallway, before gesturing to a chair near the back entrance to the hospital.

Slumped into the chair, looking like she had simply gone to sleep, was Natsumi Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. Dead.

“Please...I just...I’m so sorry…” Mikan sobbed, sinking to the floor. “Forgive me, Natsumi...I...I failed you as a nurse…”

Chiaki sighed, placing a hand on Mikan’s back, surprised when Mikan turned around and began sobbing into her chest. She patted Mikan on the back, trying her best to comfort the nurse as she soaked Chiaki’s hoodie in tears.

Hajime walked past the two of them, now standing directly in front of Natsumi’s body, flanked by Amira and Nekomaru.

“Nothing looks...particularly off about her…” Amira commented. “Just like...she went to sleep.”

Hajime approached Natsumi’s corpse, getting on one knee. Amira was right. Natsumi was in an unnatural position, having just slumped against the chair like a ragdoll, but if Hajime didn’t know any better, he could see Natsumi’s body standing up right now.

“Natsumi was a Yakuza, right? I doubt she would go down without a fight…” Nekomaru commented. “I mean, sure, she’s kinda small, but she’d know her way around a weapon.”

“She could’ve been taken by surprise?” Amira tried.

“W-Well, I guess h-having an autopsy report w-would help…” Mikan sighed, finally rising to her feet and approaching Natsumi’s body. She got to work, checking for any signs of a struggle or foul play, though after a few seconds she leaned back, exhaling dejectedly.

“Find anything?” Nekomaru asked.

“N-Nothing substantial...W-When did the Monokuma file say she died again…?” Mikan asked.

Chiaki flipped through the file. “12:37 AM. Just...20 minutes ago. Must’ve been just before Ibuki started performing.”

“That checks out with the timeline…” Hajime added.

“Her body’s unnaturally cold…” Mikan mumbled. “If she died only 20 minutes ago, then her body heat would’ve still been present but...it feels like I’m touching a ghost…”

“That’s...not reassuring.” Amira frowned.

“I’m sorry...T-That’s the only thing off I can find…” Mikan stuttered.

“That’s great.” Chiaki reassured her. “We’ll take it from here.”

Mikan nodded, rising to her feet. “I’m g-going to help with S-Sato, outside…” With that, Mikan made her way outside.

“We should start looking for anything out of place.” Hajime reasoned. “Any evidence that the killer might’ve left behind.”

Nekomaru nodded. “Do we wanna start with around Natsumi’s body? The main room?”

“Well...the sick were running around, being chased by Sato, Natsumi, Byakuya, and Mikan. So evidence could be anywhere.”

“We should get started then.” Amira said, brow furrowed. “Time’s of the essence, after all.”

\---

Sato Sakakura’s corpse was pale. Weak. Hiyoko barely recognized her once they had taken her body down and removed the bag. Gone was any trace of the girl that Hiyoko so easily recognized. The girl that had decided to be Hiyoko’s friend.

Once again, Hiyoko’s heart felt a painful stab. Right. Now she was alone, wasn’t she? Natsumi, Sato, Mahiru, all three of them were dead and gone. And she was still here. Why couldn’t it have been her? Why couldn’t someone have claimed Hiyoko’s life instead? Why? No one would care if Hiyoko died. No one cared about her, period. So why? Why go after the people who did good in the world? Why kill the people that mattered?

Hiyoko could only watch as Mikan Tsumiki examined the corpse of her friend. Her hands were shaky, impatient. Mikan wanted to get this over with as much as Hiyoko did. There were marks on Sato’s neck. Dark, black marks that looked like a permanent rope burn etched into her flesh.

“S-She was s-strangled.” Mikan mumbled, eyes focused, hands shaky, and heart beating fast.

“So the killer hung her then…” Ibuki sighed.

“It must’ve been during the commotion with the other infected.” Peko determined. “When...when they killed Sato and Natsumi.” Peko’s voice caught on the second name. Natsumi. Her voice shook, cracked.

“Alright.” Hiyoko said. “We’re going to search outside of the hospital. We’re not gonna leave anything unturned.”

Byakuya looked at her with a confused glare. Hiyoko just stared back at him. A determined look to tell Byakuya that she wasn’t going to take this lying down.

Hiyoko Saionji wasn’t going to lie to herself. She was going to solve this crime.

\---

“What...is it?” Loose in Nekomaru’s hand was a dark purple wig. His previous grandeur now gone, Nekomaru seemed grossed out by the object.

“It’s...a wig.” Chiaki yawned. “Purple too. Can. Can you not see it, Nekomaru?”

“I don’t know, man! It’s just! Artificial hair and shit is so weird. I don’t like it.” Nekomaru sighed, dropping the object in disgust.

Hajime and Amira had found the wig in a pile next to a pair of pink scrubs, stuffed behind one of the hospital beds. 

“It’s...an odd choice. Definitely brought here by someone…” Amira mumbled to herself. “Honestly, are we even counting this as evidence?”

“We kind of have to. We’re a little short on evidence at this point.” Hajime sighed.

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

“Oh, come the fuck on.” Nekomaru cursed.

_ “Ahem, Ahem! Attention all, well, all currently ALIVE members of our Killing School Trip! Three hours have now passed since a body was discovered, which means that the investigation period has come to a close! All remaining students, please report to Jabberwock Beach so the class trial may commence!” _

“Let’s just get this over with…” Chiaki yawned.

“Oh we are so totally gonna die…” Amira whined as they left the hospital.

\---

Hajime, Nekomaru, Chiaki, and Amira were the last four to arrive on the beach. That, of course, barring Mikan, Nagito, Akane and Gundham.

“Two...people…” Ibuki mumbled to herself, pacing around the group in a frantic circle. “Two people died…”

Hiyoko, who would usually jump at the opportunity to shit on Ibuki, sat still and said nothing.

“I…” Peko began, trying to have something to add to the discussion. Hajime didn’t know what he expected her to say. Sorry? Did she want to apologize for losing her only two friends for her entire life?

“HELLO STUDENTS!” Monokuma suddenly shouted, appearing in front of them. “How lovely to see you all for yet another Class Trial!”

“The feeling isn’t exactly mutual.” Byakuya huffed.

“Oh, phooey! You guys are no fun!” Monokuma pouted.

“It’s hard to be fun and breezy when you’re threatening our lives every other minute?” Hajime sarcastically asked.

“If you’d have liked us to be ‘fun’, then maybe you shouldn’t have forced us into a killing game.” Sonia stated. “Just a suggestion.”

“WAHHHH!!!” Monokuma cried. “YOU’RE ALL SO MEANNNN TO MEEE!!!”

“Yeah! Cry about it you stupid little pissbaby!” Ibuki shouted.

“Miss Mioda!” Monomi said, popping up behind Chiaki’s head. “That language is not appropriate!”

“Sorry, Monomi…” Ibuki sighed.

“Whatever!” Monokuma frowned. “Hey...you’re missing 4 people! Where are Ms. Tsumiki and her patients? If they don’t participate in the trial, then they’ll be punished severely!”

“We’re here!” Mikan said, running onto the beach, stopping to catch her breath. “They’re here,”

Behind here were Akane, Gundham and Nagito, bickering between one another unintelligibly. They seemed good as new, able to move and talk without a trace of their Despair Disease selves. Akane’s confidence and loud voice had returned, as well as Gundham’s consistent grandeur, while Nagito seemed to be rambling about hope. All was well on their fronts.

“Wonderful! Took you long enough, Miss Tsumiki!” Monokuma chided.

“Your a-antidote t-t-takes a long time to w-work its way into the i-immune s-system…”

“Excuses, excuses!” Monokuma returned.

“Hey! Monokuma!” Akane shouted, walking to the front of the crowd. “What the fuck, dude! Why’d you infect me with your weirdo despair disease?!”

Monokuma shrugged. “I literally just picked one at random! It makes things fun for me.” Monokuma turned to face the ocean. “OPENNNN SEASAME!!!”

On his cue, the familiar black and white submarine that was now etched into Hajime’s memory as the trial grounds made itself known, it’s doors swinging open, a gaping maw welcoming the students in. Hajime knew that one of the people that traveled down it’s throat would not return.

But still, Hajime traveled down. The class said nothing as the soft afternoon sunlight vanished, replaced by the cold, unyielding darkness of the trial grounds. The steps squished under their feet, the dull thumping of their steps echoing into the endless stairwell they walked down.

\---

“Places, everyone! Ah, I’m just SO excited for this class trial!” Monokuma said as Hajime took his place at the first podium, followed by his remaining classmates. “As per usual, before we begin, allow me to kick us off by informing you all of the modified rules of today’s class trial!”

“If you kiddies are able to successfully deduce the identity of the Blackened who disturbed the peace, then I’ll punish the blackened, and our Killing School Trip will continue like nothing ever happened! But...if you guys don't vote for the right person, I’ll punish everyone BUT the blackened! And the killer who got away with the crime will be allowed to leave Jabberwock Island unharmed! But, since we have a rather...unique situation here, we’ll need modified rules! Now, since two people got whacked by the blackened, you’ll only need to prove and accuse the killer of Natsumi Kuzuryu. Sato Sakakura’s role in this trial is null and void! We all agreed? Good! Now, all rise for another CLASS TRIAL!” Monokuma banged his gavel as the students began speaking.

“As per usual, I’d like to begin by establishing our alibis.” Byakuya stated.

“Agreed.” Hajime stated.

“Then let’s get it over with.” Hiyoko sighed. “Hajime, go.”

“I was at Ibuki’s show.” Hajime began, standing at Podium #1.

“I-I was caring for the s-sick, especially since they had gotten all over the place, I wanted them to get back in bed so they could rest…” Mikan sighed at Podium #2.

“I was trying to chase a sick Akane at the hospital.” Byakuya, Podium #3, testified.

“My frail, worthless body was sick with the Despair Disease, I believe.” Nagito smiled, Podium #4, tilting his head to the side.

“My ailing soul was trapped in the mistress of medicines ivory tower!” Gundham, Podium #5, proclaimed.

“I was watching Ibuki perform.” Peko said at Podium #6.

Mahiru Koizumi could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Mahiru Koizumi was dead, and Podium #7 was empty.

“I was sick.” Akane frowned at Podium #8. “Damn it, maybe if I hadn’t gotten infected, I could’ve stopped this somehow…”

“I-It’s n-none of our faults, Akane..” Mikan stumbled. “Monokuma did this to us.” This seemed to reassure Akane, who relaxed against the front bar of the podium she stood on.

Kazuichi Soda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Kazuichi Soda was dead, and Podium #9 was empty.

“Same as the others.” Nekomaru said at Podium #10. “In the music venue, watchin’ Ibuki sing.”

“I was singing’ at the music venue.” Ibuki said from Podium #11, eyes downcast.

Natsumi Kuzuryu could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Natsumi Kuzuryu was dead, and Podium #12 was empty.

“The others can testify to me being at the Titty Typhoon.” Sonia plainly stated from Podium #13, earning a chuckle from someone.

“I was trying to find any of the sick people.” Hiyoko said, standing at Podium #14.

“I was listening to Ibuki’s performance.” Chiaki stated, stretching her shoulders at Podium #15.

“I was watching Ibuki’s concert with the others.” Amira said at Podium #16.

Sato Sakakura could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Sato Sakakura was dead, and Podium #17 was empty.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was dead, and Podium #18 was empty.

Yasuke Matsuda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Yasuke Matsuda was dead, and Podium #19 was empty.

“With that, I wanna talk about the events directly preceding the murder.” Byakuya stated pragmatically.

“Yeah, I’m still a little hazy on it.” Akane shrugged.

“But you were there…” Hiyoko sighed.

“Regardless, we still need to talk about it.” Hajime reminded, getting them back on track. “When Ibuki left with the rest of us to go see her concert, a few moments later, the infected students got up and caused a commotion. The people who decided to stay behind, Mikan, Hiyoko, Byakuya, Natsumi, and Sato, went off into a chase to track them down. When he got back, Akane, Nagito, and Gundham had been secured. But in the process, Sato and Natsumi had been killed.”

“At the crime scene, we found a purple wig and a set of scrubs stuffed under the bed.” Chiaki noted. 

“D-During my body i-investigations,” Mikan started, stumbling over her words. “I f-found nothing on Natsumi, and I found that Sato was s-s-s-strangled.”

“And from then on, we’re stuck.” Nagito sighed.

“Well, it could’ve been a suicide!” Akane pressed. “Since Sato was hung and all…”

“I don’t believe that.” Hiyoko said. “Honestly, I don’t.” She added, after she earned a nasty look from Nekomaru. “Sato would never kill herself. She had too much to live for.” 

“Well...two lifes being snuffed out in just under 5 minutes...it seems extravagant and superfluous, does it not?!” Gundham roared. “The person who did this must’ve planned it out beforehand thoroughly!”

“Gundham is right. Sure, Sato may have killed herself, but then...what about Natsumi?” Sonia inquired.

“There really isn’t any incriminating evidence…” Amira sighed. “Everything we have just points to the people present in the hospital…” 

Hajime’s mind raced at the possibilities. “There were no external injuries on Natsumi…” He thought aloud. “Her death must’ve been quick.”

“But...her body was left out in the open.” Peko stated. “I doubt someone would just see the killer walk down the hallway away from the dead body. Especially since Akane and Mikan found her before we all arrived.”

Hajime’s brain stopped. “Wait.” He said aloud. “Exactly. The hospital!”

“What, Hajime?” Nagito said, a smile creeping onto his face. “Have you got something?”

“The Hospital is a fairly straight forward building, but it’s still a hospital. It’s architecture is like everything on the 3rd island. Confusing and rushed. The only one someone could’ve killed Natsumi and gotten away that fast is if they knew the hospital extremely well. If someone knew all it’s ins and outs, and could easily worm their way out of discovery.”

“What...are you saying, Hajime?” Sonia asked.

“It could only be one person,” Hajime stated, taking a deep breath. “Mikan Tsumiki. You killed Natsumi.”

Mikan’s eyes widened and her face recoiled in shock and horror. She grabbed at clumps of her hair, tugging in opposite directions, though she said nothing.

“Really? Do you think Mikan killed her?” Akane argued. “I don’t know, someone like her just doesn’t seem capable of that kinda thing…”

“E-Exactly!” Hiyoko boasted, desperately trying to cling onto some sense of normalcy. “M-Mikan is just a nasty attention whore!”

"Oh....I get it....you're all just a bunch of bullies, huh?" Mikan suddenly spoke, tilting her head to the side. 

Hajime did a double-take. "What?"

"Accusing me of being the killer...pushing me around when I never did anything wrong..." Mikan sniffled, her stutter magically vanishing. "Always using me as some punching bag, waiting for me to break..." Her voice suddenly took on her signature stutter. She turned her attention to Hiyoko. "E-Everyone always t-treats m-me l-like that..."

"Mikan, what the hell are you talking about?" Chiaki tried, a frantic tone entering her voice.

“I-I’m j-just a p-p-porcelain d-d-doll for y-you to b-b-break…” Mikan mumbled, before her pitiful whimpers devolved into a laughing fit. “I mean, it’s LAUGHABLE really!”

“S-She’s...something else…” Ibuki mumbled.

"So what?! What, are you gonna execute me now?!” Mikan grinned, suddenly very attentive. “Do it! I dare you, do it, kill me! I know you want to! I know you've been itching to kill me this whole time!” Mikan’s grin widened as her eyes seemed to swirl and melt. “I'm just the annoying nurse with a stutter for all the big strong boys to fawn over and use! So do it! Do it! Kill me, kill me, kill me, kill me! You've been wanting to this the whole time!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hiyoko demanded, her voice wavering as she desperately tried to keep everything Mikan said straight.

"...Huh?" Mikan started. "Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" A sickeningly wide grin broke across her face. "You think I did it, right...? Well, that's totally impossible anyway..."

“What? How is it...how is it impossible?!” Nekomaru shot back.

“I was wrangling the sick…” Mikan mused. “I believe Byakuya, Nagito, Hiyoko, Akane, and Gundham can testify to that…How could I even get away from the group to kill Natsumi? It just doesn’t make any sense, Hajime...”

“S-She is right…” Gundham stated. “Even with her...t-terrifying nature, she isn’t lying, that’s for sure.”

“Exactly. So she couldn’t have done it. Case closed!” Akane smiled, satisfied.

“I have to admit, she does have a good alibi…” Byakuya sighed.

“She’s making a decent case for herself, Hajime.” Nekomaru frowned.

"See? Even your boyfriend says I'm not the killer, Hajime! So you'll forgive me, right?" Mikan smiled.

"What are you even talking about?! Forgive you for what!" Hajime fired back.

"You'll forgive me, huh? You're obviously going to forgive me, right?! Right? You're gonna forgive me! You're totally gonna forgive me, right, right, right?!" Mikan's eyes seemed to swirl and turn in on themselves.

"STOP RAMBLING AND JUST. MAKE SENSE!" Hiyoko demanded.

"I've been making sense, Hiyoko." Mikan grinned. "I didn't do anything wrong." Her grin turned malicious, her eyes staring straight through Hiyoko's skull. "So you'll forgive me. Right?" Mikan made it clear that it wasn't a choice.

“Hm...wait.” Chiaki chimed in. “But, Mikan? Natsumi and Sato were also helping you out at the hospital. Wouldn’t it be feasible for you to have snuck away and killed them?”

Mikan had the audacity to laugh. “Aww, but wouldn’t that mean that Byakuya and Hiyoko could also have snuck away and killed them? Try again, Chiaki. And maybe this time, remember the basic details of the alibis! Hehehe!”

Chiaki, looking quite taken aback, shied away from the stand as Mikan continued to grin.

“See, we’re just wasting all of our time! Obviously, I didn’t do it!” Mikan defensively stated, smiling warmly. “So just forgive me already! Then we can move on!”

“You keep talking about us….’forgiving’ you.” Nagito said. “We wouldn’t have to forgive you for anything unless you were...guilty.”

Mikan’s smile instantly melted into a furious frown. “YOU DON’T GET IT!” She screamed, almost animalistic as her hands dug into her podium. “JUST FORGIVE ME ALREADY! FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME, FORGIVE ME!”

“Not to interrupt, but aren’t we passing over some important evidence?” Sonia suddenly interrupted.

“Hmm? What is it, Sonia?” Hajime asked, leaning against his podium and desperately avoiding eye contact with Mikan.

“I’m talking about the scrubs and the wig we found stashed away in the hospital.” Sonia explained. “The wig was a dark purple.”

“Oh...right...the wig…” Mikan whispered. “It’s strange, how would that evidence find its way into the hospital? Especially since only a few people had been there during the time of the murder…”

“What are you trying to say?” Nagito started.

“W-W-What I’m s-saying is that s-someone m-must’ve b-been t-trying to i-implicate s-someone i-in the c-crime…” Mikan stuttered, sniffling as tears fell from her eyes.

“Someone’s trying to frame someone?” Hiyoko asked.

“But how would a purple wig work into that?” Akane asked, crossing her arms. “It’s not like anyone here is a master at imitating people or whatever.”

“Well….” Mikan grinned.

Hajime turned to her. “Do you know something about who could’ve done it, Mikan?”

Mikan turned to Byakuya. There was a glint of fear behind his glasses as Mikan smiled, making direct eye contact with him. “Well, I’m not exactly sure, but I have a hunch…”

“What...what exactly are you insinuating, Mikan?” Byakuya said, leaning away from the podium like Mikan was a caged animal.

“Well…” Mikan leaned against her hand. “Let’s say that one of us was a master of disguise. Wouldn’t it be easy to implicate the person closest to the infected? It’d be rather simple, since the only doctor on the island could easily kill the people in the hospital, hmm? It’d be a cakewalk to put on a wig and some scrubs and frame the Ultimate Nurse.”

Byakuya withdrew from his podium, eyeing Mikan like she had just pulled a gun on him. “I...I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, admit it.” Mikan snarled. “Satoshi.”

“M-Mikan…? What are you talking about…?” Ibuki asked, visibly upset at the scene unfolding in front of her.

“Mikan, lay off of Byakuya!” Nekomaru frowned. “We’re all stressed, but that doesn’t mean you can just get all up in someone’s face and yell at them!”

“No, she’s onto something!” Akane shouted. “I think she has evidence that proves Byakuya did it!”

“Or, she’s just pulling stuff out of her ass.” Nagito rolled his eyes.

“We have to exhaust every option. We don’t wanna execute the wrong person, Nagito.” Chiaki added. Nagito huffed.

“What did you call him?” Hajime asked, wanting to redirect attention to Mikan’s previous statement.

“Hm? I called them by their real name.” Mikan laughed. “What, were you under the impression that this is the real Byakuya Togami?” Mikan rolled her eyes. “You guys are so gullible!”

“I have no idea what she’s talking about!” Byakuya(?) shouted. “She’s just making this up to make me look guilty! She obviously did it!”

  
  


“I’m sorry, but what proof do you have to back up that claim?” Mikan asked, a confident smirk on her face. “There is absolutely nothing to implicate me in Natsumi or Sato’s murder!” Mikan cackled to herself. “You, however, have a large strike against you.”

“I’m still unsure as to how the wig and scrubs somehow incriminate Byakuya…” Sonia mumbled.

“You can stop playing along with their game now, Sonia.” Mikan rolled her eyes. 

“She’s using different pronouns for Byakuya...and calling him Satoshi…” Hajime thought. “Byakuya...please. Be honest with us. Are you actually Byakuya Togami?”

Byakuya(?) took heaving breaths, adjusting his glasses. “Of course I am. I am Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir, and next in line for the CEO position in the Togami group.”

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Mikan cackled, doubling over in laughter. She rose to her full height, taking off her surgical mask. “Are you kidding me? Really?” She pinched her nose, before cocking her head to the side, a massive and confident grin on her face. “ ‘I’m Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir, next in line for the CEO position! Bluh! I hate poor people!’ “ Mikan mocked Byakuya, propping herself up on her hand. “DROP THE SUBSTANDARD DISGUISE ALREADY! SHOW THEM WHO YOU REALLY ARE! A COLD BLOODED MURDERER!”

Byakuya(?) shook in place as if the world was crumbling down around him. Gently and carefully, his shaking hands adjusted his glasses. A satisfied smirk crept onto Mikan’s face when she recognized he was removing the glasses.

He carefully set the glasses down in front of him, before he took off his white suit jacket, folding it and placing it down. Then, he placed the glasses on top, creating a neat pile. His hands grabbed onto his head, as he began to carefully remove what Hajime realized was a blonde wig.

“Are you happy now?” He said, a hand pushing back his slick black hair.

“So kind of you to finally show your face before your execution.” Mikan grinned.

“What...what’s going on?!” Ibuki shouted.

“Was...was Byakuya lying to us the whole time?!” Peko shouted after her. “W-Who are you?!”

“What...what illusion magic is this?!” Gundham roared.

“My name is Satoshi Yoshinori,” Satoshi spoke, taking a deep breath and breathing out. “I am the Ultimate Imposter.”

“Ultimate...Imposter?” Hajime asked, cocking his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I am the Ultimate Imposter, obviously. I am the ultimate impersonator. With a wig and an outfit, and the right amount of practice, I can perfectly imitate anyone and anything.” Satoshi sighed.

“But...then Mikan’s right…” Sonia whispered. “He could’ve just been--”

“They, actually.”

Sonia nodded, correcting herself. “They could’ve just been impersonating Mikan when they carried out the murder, that way no one could tell the difference.”

Satoshi said nothing. They simply sighed and ran a hand through their hair.

“Exactly.” Mikan snickered. “Do you really want someone who could, at any moment, turn around and wear your face as a mask to kill someone running around your killing game?!” Mikan hugged herself. “The answer seems simple to me. I’m ready to vote, myself.”

“...Me too.” Akane sighed. “I think Satoshi did it.”

“W-What?” Satoshi stammered. “No, I swear, I didn’t do anything!” 

“That...that’s exactly what the blackened would say, though!” Ibuki shouted, crossing her arms.

Satoshi fervently searched the room, looking for someone to jump to their defense. “Come on. Someone has to believe me. I’ve been nothing but helpful to you this entire time! Are you just going to abandon me?”

“I hate to admit it…” Hajime sighed. “But Mikan makes a convincing argument…”

“Hnngh…” Nekomaru mumbled. “I can’t take any more of this! I’ll just vote for whoever everyone else is!”

Chiaki sneered, not saying a word.

“I’m sorry, Satoshi. I don’t want to vote for anyone either, but...it is awfully suspicious that you were hiding your identity the entire time.” Peko sighed.

“Your dark magic is impressive, though,” Gundham stated. “I apologize, Dark Overlord of Mystic Illusions.”

Satoshi desperately searched the eyes of his classmates, pleading for assistance. But they found no such relief in any of them. Satoshi took heavy breaths, their voice straining as they attempted to speak. To say something in their own defense.

“Well then…” Monokuma grinned. “Are we ready to vote?”

“No! We aren’t!” The class turned to the source of the voice to see none other than Hiyoko Saionji, hands balled into fists. 

“Hiyoko…?” Satoshi asked. “What are you doing?”

Hiyoko sighed. “I’m not letting us execute the wrong person.” Hiyoko gave him a nod. “And I know that Satoshi didn’t do it.”

“How?” Hajime asked. “Do you have anything to prove they didn’t do it?”

Hiyoko nodded. “Let’s look at Sato’s body.” Hiyoko made some vague hand gestures. “I was there when Mikan performed her autopsy on Sato. She said that she was likely strangled. ”

“Well...duh.” Amira sighed. “She was hung, right?”

“Being hung and being strangled are two very different things.” Hiyoko said. “Trust me. Both have been tried on me before, and they’re basically two goldfish on the opposite sides of the same disgusting pond.”

“What point are you trying to make here?” Mikan said. “I-I’m s-s-so sorry t-that I m-messed u-up o-on h-how she died!” Mikan stammered, sobbing to herself. “P-Please f-f-forgive m-meeeeee!!!”

“I mean that Mikan was trying to throw us off her trail!” Hiyoko pushed. “Sato went missing during the mess at the hospital. She was last seen trying to catch Akane, who Mikan was spotted with after we all came back from the music venue!”

“And? What exactly does that prove?” Mikan smirked.

“You must’ve seen them! You intercepted Sato, killed her, and left with Akane!” Hiyoko fought back.

“Hey, uh, I was there?” Akane said. “And nothing like that happened at all! Besides, Mikan took care of me when I was sick! Why would she ever kill two people?”

“E-Exactly!” Mikan pouted. “I-I’m j-just a d-delicate f-flower…”

“I’m telling you, she’s lying! Mikan’s the ULTIMATE NURSE. Surely an Ultimate in a medical field could tell the difference between a hanging and a strangulation!”

“Aww, Hiyoko! Does your arm hurt from reaching that far?” Mikan goaded, using Hiyoko’s own line against her. 

“Come on, Hiyoko.” Hajime urged, sadness in his eyes. “Let’s just vote.”

Hiyoko looked to Satoshi, fear and frantic pain in his eyes. She turned to the pair of effigies that carried Natsumi and Sato’s visages. Hiyoko sighed. 

“Wait.” Hiyoko said. “Where did the rope come from?”

“What?” Chiaki asked, yawning. “The rope?”

“We identified that it originated from the supermarket.” Satoshi sighed.

“I didn’t see that rope at all when we were at the hospital.” Hiyoko said. “It had to be taken there by someone.”

“And? Someone like Satoshi .” Mikan smirked. “You’re just making yourself look more desperate, Hiyoko.”

“NO! Mikan spent every waking hour she got in that hospital! She’s the only one who could’ve planned out the circumstances of Sato’s death, right down to the rope she used to strangle her!” Hiyoko said. “And I know you strangled her because you TOLD ME! Besides, how would you even manage to hang Sato? The antenna was super high up, and she’s pretty strong! You must’ve gotten her by surprise and strangled her with the rope, then hung her to throw us off your trail! You planned this ever since the despair disease started, didn’t you?!” Hiyoko’s chest heaved, her body shaking as she stared forward at the unmoving body of Mikan.

“...Huh?” Mikan said. “Oh well...I guess you caught me...hehehe…”

Hiyoko did a double take. “W-What?”

“Hmm? What about it? You were right! I killed Sato Sakakura.” Mikan grinned, giggling to herself all the while. “During the scrabble with the infected, I followed Sato as she went to locate Akane. However, I had already known for certain that I had secured Akane. So...I cornered her, and strangled the life out of her. Then I strung her up to make it look like I had hung her!” Mikan’s laughter only rose. “W-What…? W-Why are y-you all l-llooking at m-m-me like that…”

“Mikan, I…” Akane started. “You used me to kill Sato?!”

“Of course! Who else is gullible enough?” Mikan snickered. “Oh, but don’t worry, Akane! Your sacrifice was not in vain! My plan worked, after all!”

“Why...why did you do this?!” Chiaki pleaded, eyes matching Mikan’s.

“Why? Why…” A deep red blush crept it’s way onto Mikan’s face. “I did it for love, of course!”

“For...love?” Hajime asked. “What do you mean you did it for love?!”

“I killed Sato all for the sake of love! The feeling that drives you to the brink...that overwhelming sensation of raw adoration and worship! The love one feels for another...it can drive you to do anything! Even kill, I suppose! Hehehehe…”

“She’s lost it…” Nekomaru asked, mouth agape in horror.

“No, I think I’m the only sane one on this island!” Mikan grinned, her hands cupping her cheeks. “Ah...if I could just feel her touch one more time...this was all for her, after all…”

“W-What…?” Amira asked. “Who are you talking about?”

“My Beloved… ” Mikan whispered. “The only life in this world that matters to me! I live and breathe for her, I kill for her, and I’ll die for her! My beloved...she’d be so happy to see what I did here today!”

“Your...your beloved?” Hajime asked, his mind reeling.

“The love of my life! Everything I do, I do for her! When this world ends...when my heart stops beating...my last thoughts will be of her!” Mikan grinned, eyes swirling like a whirlpool. “Though, I suppose you could understand what I’m talking about. Hm? Hiyoko?”

“What..? What the hell are you talking about?!”

“It’s such a powerful feeling...one that could make you do anything! You’d defy anyone for love. You’d kill anything, hurt anyone, you’d do ANYTHING for love!” Mikan urged, her face deep red.

“S-Shut up! I’m...I’m not anything like you! You’re just making up random nonsense!” Hiyoko defensively pushed.

“Am I…?” Mikan giggled. “You knew that Mahiru was guilty, didn’t you? Yet still, you defended her with everything you had! Your love for Mahiru overpowered your logic, and you didn’t vote for her even when she confessed! You knew that if you voted Nagito guilty and let Mahiru go, then we’d all die. And you were ready to accept that! You were ready to lay your life down for her, if it meant that the one you loved could live in your place! It’s beautiful really! How foolish love can make you feel…”

“She doesn’t even have morals at this point.” Nagito sighed. “She’s completely abandoned right and wrong.”

“Right? Wrong? Hope? Despair? Who gives a damn! It’s love, LOVE IS ALL THAT MATTERS!” Mikan cackled, her hands tugging at her hair. “Besides...you’re hardly one to talk, Nagito.”

“What are you talking about?” Nagito deadpanned, head cocked to the side. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Oh, Nagito…” Mikan giggled. “We’re one in the same, remember! Two worthless beasts of burden...stepping stones for our friends to trample upon! You are quick to condemn my worship of love when you yourself are just a disciple of Hope! In the same way that I adore love and despair, you prostrate yourself before Hope! We are the furthest thing from Nagito. We are one and in the same.”

Nagito seemed shaken by this. He visibly swallowed. “No. We are not.”

Mikan giggled. “Hehehehe…”

“Why are you so happy?” Peko asked, arms crossed. “You’re going to be executed. You admitted to killing Sato.”

“Hmm? You’re confused, Peko. We still haven’t found the killer yet!” Mikan seemed satisfied as she smiled.

“You confessed! We can vote, finally!” Hiyoko groaned.

“I’m sorry. You must be mistaken! This trial is to discover whoever killed Natsumi Kuzuryu. I killed Sato Sakakura. Thus, I can’t be executed! Isn’t that right?”

“Yup yup yup! I clearly stated during the investigation period of the trial that, due to budgetary and other extraneous restrictions, this trial will be to discover whoever killed the late Ms. Kuzuryu! Puhuhuhu!” Monokuma concurred.

“Exactly!” Mikan smiled, her blush ever-present. “Besides, you’ll forgive me for killing Sato, right? I know you will...won’t you forgive me…?”

“Never.” Hiyoko snarled.

“Hehehehe…” Mikan’s eyes seemed to swirl. “I was hoping you’d say that…”

“We need to focus back in on Natsumi, then.” Satoshi began, clearing their throat. “That means that our suspects are...myself, Hiyoko, Mikan, and any of the infected.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Akane cut in. “Why’re you throwing us on that list?”

“As much as I’d like to just vote for Mikan, we need as much evidence as we can get. I know your memory might be hazy, but I need all of us to recall what happened when all the infected went running.” Satoshi reasoned. “We need to get as many people out of these trials grounds alive as possible.”

Akane sighed. “Well, uh, I guess I got scared or whatever, can’t remember why, prolly just the despair disease acting up, but I just went runnin’. I know Sato and Mikan were coming’ after me, considering...yeah. But Mikan got to me, and took me outside when all you guys showed up.”

“I believe I was disappointed that I didn’t get to go see Ibuki’s concert.” Nagito began. “So when Akane got up, I followed suit. Mikan managed to get me back in bed quickly though. I believe I heard Natsumi chasing me at one point, but Mikan was the one to get me back in bed.”

“The dark lord doesn’t recall any of the events! I just remember hearing very loud bickering before Mikan guided me back towards my hospital bed.” Gundham said. “I apologize, my memory seems to have been clouded by an eldritch curse…”

“Akane’s despair disease ended up causing the disturbance.” Satoshi sighed.

“And then, during the following panic, someone snuck away and killed Natsumi?” Hajime asked, trying to keep all of this straight.

“We still don’t know Natsumi’s cause of death either.” Hiyoko added. “Mikan said there wasn’t an obvious wound, right?”

“But can we even trust what she says anymore?” Nagito responded. “After all, she did kill Sato.”

“Aww...d-don’t w-worry, Nagito…” Mikan mumbled. “I-I’m s-still the s-same stupid, useless d-doormat...y-you can t-trust me…”

“Shut up!” Hiyoko shouted. “Not another word out of you, got it?!”

“Do you miss the old Mikan, Hiyoko?” Mikan snickered. “Shy...clumsy... stupid? She was sooo easy to push around! So easy to abuse, so easy to harass...you must be disappointed that that Mikan was never real in the first place…”

Hiyoko ignored her. 

“Couldn’t...couldn’t Satoshi have still impersonated Mikan? Just because they didn’t kill Sato didn’t mean they didn’t kill Natsumi, right?” Amira asked, running a hand through her hair.

“I may be the Ultimate Imposter, but that doesn’t mean that I’m a monster.” Satoshi stated. “If I were to disguise myself as Mikan, then murder would be out of character. I would’ve had to factor every time I’d interacted with Mikan into my portrayal as her.” They explained, crossing their arms. “Because of that reason, I would never kill Natsumi.”

“What a flimsy excuse…” Mikan added.

“No, I believe Satoshi.” Hajime stated. “I had no idea that they were hiding behind the identity of Byakuya, I understand that they wouldn’t break character if they were impersonating Mikan.”

“Same here.” Nekomaru added. Chiaki nodded from her podium. “Besides, we’re friends. And I believe that Satoshi couldn’t have done it.”

“...Thank you.” Satoshi smiled. “It means a lot to me.”

“But we still don’t have anything to incriminate anyone…” Akane grumbled. “UGH! This is so fucked up!”

“...Wait.” Chiaki stated. “No, we do know who did it.”

“W-What?” Peko asked. “How do you know?”

“I was thinking about what Satoshi said a few seconds ago. About how they never act out of character when playing a part.” Chiaki yawned. “And that reminded me about the Despair Disease. It made Nagito, Akane, and Gundham act like they weren’t themselves. Cowardly, Mopey, Duplicitous…”

“Yeah? Where are you going with this?” Ibuki impatiently asked.

“What I’m saying is that we know the Despair Disease wasn’t highly contagious.” Chiaki stated. “But we do know that prolonged exposure could cause someone to catch it.”

“What are you saying?” Hajime asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m saying that someone who had been in contact with the Despair Disease for a long amount of time might catch it and act differently than we’d expect.” Chiaki stated. “And the person who spent the most time in the hospital has already admitted to killing one person. Mikan.”

“And? Just because I killed Sato doesn’t mean I killed Natsumi…” Mikan giggled.

“No. If you had the foresight to plan ahead for Sato’s death, then you would’ve had the brains to plan to kill Natsumi.” Chiaki pushed. “You probably even scared Akane into starting the commotion. I don’t know what the Despair Disease did to you to kill two people, but…”

“Oh, the Despair Disease didn’t do anything to me that wasn’t already there.” Mikan corrected, her grin wider than it had been a few minutes ago, somehow.

“...What?” Akane asked. “You...you got the despair disease from us?”

“Mmmhmm!” Mikan grinned. “And I can’t thank you three enough!” Mikan placed a hand on her own cheek, giggling. Her blush seemed to deepen. Hajime couldn’t tell if it was because of her “love” or because of her fever. “This disease set me free!”

“What do you mean…?” Sonia asked. “How did it...set you free…?”

“Oh, Sonia, don’t you get it?” Mikan grinned. “I remembered!”

Hajime’s mind raced, desperately trying to come up with an explanation for what Mikan was saying. What had she forgotten that she would need to remember? “You remembered...your time at Hope’s Peak? The memories that Monokuma took from us?”

Mikan nodded slowly. “Oh, and how could I possibly forget…?” Mikan grinned. “Those sweet 

memories..to think I could ever let go of them, ever...I deserve a fate worse than death for that!”

“Are...are you admitting to killing Natsumi?” Hiyoko asked.

“Hmm? Oh, what the hell, sure. I killed her.” Mikan laughed.

“How...how could you…” Peko whispered.

“It’s simple!” Mikan grinned. “While I was choking the life out of Sato’s throat,” Mikan paused to see the horrified look on Hiyoko’s face. “Natsumi happened to walk in on me! What was I supposed to do? Just wait for her to report my crimes at the class trial? No...No, I dealt with her as soon as possible.”

“You...You didn’t even plan to kill her?” Hiyoko asked, her face fallen. 

“...What? Did you think this was because of  _you,_ Hiyoko?” Mikan giggled, her laughter bubbling into full on cackling. “No, I simply didn’t care enough about you! To think that someone as unimportant, as WORTHLESS as you mattered to me at all, it makes me laugh, really!”

Hiyoko’s body visibly shook. Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

“No, I didn’t even have to lay a finger on Natsumi. If you really want to know how I did it, I simply injected her with some potassium I stole from the pharmacy! It caused a heart attack. Don’t worry. She suffered.” Mikan grinned, her blush deepening.

“You...you MONSTER!” Peko screamed. “I’ll...I’ll kill you, I have to. I have to…”

“You can drop it, Peko.” Mikan smiled, cocking her head to the side. “You’re whole devoted bodyguard shtick got boring a few hours ago.”

Peko reached for her katana, though her hand fell as Mikan ignored her. 

“Oh, Monokuma!!!” Mikan grinned. “I think it’s time we vote!”

“R-Really? You’re turning yourself in? But you had such a good case going!” Monokuma frowned.

“Oh, I never intended to win!” Mikan grinned.

“W-What?” Chiaki asked. “But...then...why…”

Mikan openly laughed in Chiaki’s face. She left her podium, walking around to Chiaki. “Why, for love of course!” Mikan grabbed Chiaki’s hand, dancing with her around the trial grounds. “These deaths caused at my hands...the pain I caused...the Despair you all feel within you right now...all of these things were but stepping stones to my true goal!”

“Mikan, what are you saying,” Chiaki started.

“Oh, it’s time for the real end-goal of my plan! Death!” Mikan snickered, ending her dance with Chiaki, and leaning Chiaki against her podium as the tops were replaced with numbered dashboards. Mikan took Chiaki’s hand, pressing her hand onto the button labelled 2, corresponding to Mikan Tsumiki.

Mikan patiently and happily walked over to her podium, voting for herself. A few seconds passed as the students slowly but surely voted. “With that, all of our votes are in!!!” Monokuma announced. “Now, let’s go over the votes!” Monokuma pulled a lever nearby his chair, as screens descended around him. Each one showed a virtual slot machine. “What’s this??? It looks like we have our very first unanimous vote! Well...let’s see who you all voted! In first place...with 12 total votes!!” Monokuma paused for effect, though Hajime already knew who it was. “ **_MIKAN TSUMIKI!!!_ ** ”

Mikan giggled like a child being told she could eat the whole candy shop. Gleeful and innocent. Mikan happily hopped from her podium, walking over to Monokuma. “Whenever you’re ready…!”

“Mikan! Wait!” Chiaki shouted, walking up to Mikan and grabbing her hand. “Mikan, you…” Chiaki couldn’t finish her sentence as tears streamed from her eyes and down her face.

“Aww...what’s wrong, Chiaki?” Mikan’s gloved hand traced the side of Chiaki’s face, cupping her cheek. “Why’re you crying?” Mikan laughed. “Is it because no one has ever loved you?”

Chiaki’s eyes widened, tears bubbling down her face. 

“I pity you, Chiaki Nanami. Really, I do.” With that, Mikan left, and turned around. She made no extraneous last statement. She made no mocking last words. She just grinned. She just laughed.

“Then…” Monokuma grinned. “ **_LETS GET IT GOING!!!! THRILLS, CHILLS, KILLS! ITTTTTTTTTTT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!_ ** ” Monokuma’s cackling came in harmony with Mikan’s giggles. 

Mikan said nothing. She practically skipped into the pair of metal doors that always seemed to exist when they needed to. She waved to her classmates as the doors slammed shut and the sign above changed to read “IN USE.”

The screens flickered to life and changed their appearance, showing a 16 bit sprite of Mikan being dragged away.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**MIKAN TSUMIKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

The screen changed again, a black background. The slow beeping of a green heart monitor began to play, as the beeping screen of the monitor changed, the green lines forming a title.

**LOVESICK HEART SURGERY**

\---

Mikan Tsumiki stood still. She smiled, looking around the darkness around her. All of a sudden, harsh spotlights targeted her, making her squint in order to hide her eyes. After a few seconds of the ever-present lights beaming down onto her face, Mikan turned to face the light, her eyes having adjusted. She grinned.

A giant scalpel and an equally large syringe hung above her. Mikan took a hesitant step back, only slipping backwards, landing on her back. Her ankle made a sickening noise, letting her know she had probably sprained it. She laughed.

The syringe stabbed into the ground next to Mikan, just as she felt a quick stab in her arm. Instantly, she felt weak. Her body slowed, her vision blurred. She giggled as a scalpel sliced along her other arm, and a second syringe stabbed itself into her left leg, another dose of poison eating away at her system. Mikan stumbled to her feet regardless, not out of any defiance or wanting to survive. No, she wanted this execution to be as long as possible.

The bladed edges of the scalpels sliced and stabbed at her from every direction as Mikan managed to take a few steps, before another syringe stabbed into her chest, delivering it’s poison into her. Mikan laughed as her vision turned spotty, the poison seeped it’s way into her bloodstream, killing her blood cells slowly but surely. It was dragging this out for her. Making sure she despaired as she met her end. Oh, how like her.

Mikan fell to the floor as a syringe stabbed her heart, a scalpel stabbing her hand into the ground. Helplessly, Mikan laughed, blood coming out of her mouth as she looked upwards.

She smiled.

\---

The room was quiet. Very, very quiet.

Hajime wanted to say something. To speak up, to defend someone, just to keep them all in an okay mood. How? How did they let this happen? How did…

Monokuma didn’t gloat. He didn’t need to. He knew he had already won, so what was the point. The door leading upwards and out of the trial grounds clanked open.

Hajime’s legs carried him up the steps and out of the trial grounds, but his heart remained, standing on those velvet carpets, his life flashing before his eyes.

He didn’t know if he’d ever truly leave.


	8. INTERMISSION-Remembrances

Makoto Naegi sighed, sinking into his seat. A hand ran through his unkempt brown hair. He’d cut it recently (rather, he’d had Hanako cut it), and he was happy to have it out of his face, but he missed the weight when he moved it around.

He pushed a folder around on the table in front of him, frowning as he opened it. He frowned at the picture on the first page. His brooding was cut short as the door behind him opened.

“Oh! Hey, Mukuro.” Makoto smiled as Mukuro walked in the room. Mukuro smiled, taking the seat opposite Makoto. 

“Makoto.” She responded. “I...I just wanted to check with you. One more time.” She whispered, her hand balling into a fist. “Are you  _ sure  _ you wanna do this?”

Makoto knew what she was talking about in an instant. He frowned, closing the folder in front of him. “We don’t have any other choice. Munakata wants to abandon them. He wants to  _ kill them _ , Mukuro. We can’t let him do that.”

Mukuro frowned, folding her arms over her chest. “But what if...what if he finds out? Aren’t you afraid of what he might do to us? ...To you?”

“Of course I’m afraid.” Makoto sighed. “But I’ve faced worse than some geezer in a suit with a savior complex.”

Mukuro laughed at that, making Makoto smile. “Well...you know I’ll stay with you. The others too. We’re family.”

“Of course.” Makoto placed a hand over Mukuro’s. A silent reminder to each other that they aren’t going to leave them behind. Ever.

“I...I had a dream about it last night.” Mukuro said, retracting her hand. “About...about her.”

Makoto’s eyes tinged with worry. “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I wanna stop thinking about it.” Mukuro sighed. “It...It was right after Monokuma announced the killing game. R-Remember when I attacked him? He almost killed me, if Chihiro hadn’t saved me...” Mukuro laughed. “This time..I kicked him, and, it was like the air turned into knives. It...she was going to kill me. But you saved me.” Mukuro whispered. “You pushed me out of the way and took my punishment, and...and you died.”

Makoto’s breath shook. It seemed real. The Killing Game had ended only a few months ago. Despite how long it seemed since then, the memories, the flashes of time spent inside that horrific building was still fresh in the minds of the 7 people who survived it. But Makoto’s sister hadn’t orchestrated it. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Mukuro.

“I’m so, so sorry, Mukuro.” Makoto sighed. “I’m never going to leave you and the others, okay? I promise.” Mukuro said nothing, her eyes downcast. “Mukuro? Hey, Mukuro.” Makoto’s voice made her look up, meeting his gaze. She sniffed, trying to stop herself from crying. “Mukuro, it’s okay. You’re okay. She’s gone. She’s dead. She can’t hurt you anymore.”

“Y-You don’t know that, Makoto,” Mukuro whispered between choked sobs. “My entire life, she’s, she’s  _ controlled me,  _ and now that she’s dead...it...it feels like a part of me died with her.”

“That part of you that died wasn’t you, Mukuro.” Makoto urged. “It was a personality you constructed to make her like you.” Makoto placed a hand on her arm, rubbing up and down in an attempt to comfort her. “You aren’t under her control anymore.”

“Then...then who am I supposed to be?” She asked, looking up at Makoto with tears in her eyes.

“You.” Makoto said. “You’re Mukuro Ikusaba.”

Mukuro blinked twice, her eyes widened. She rubbed tears out of her eyes with her palm. “I’m sorry. You’ve suffered enough, you shouldn’t have to carry my pain too.”

“I’ll do it gladly.” Makoto responded, wrapping his arms around her. “We all survived the same game, Mukuro. We all share the same pain.”

In that moment, the door swung open again. “Oh! Sorry, am I interrupting you guys?” Chihiro asked, laughing to herself. Makoto leaned back in his chair, as did Mukuro.

“I had a bad dream. Stupid stuff.” Mukuro waved it off, though that didn’t get past Chihiro.

“Was it about Junko?” Chihiro said, cocking her eyebrow. Mukuro shivered at the mention of her name. “Thought so.” Chihiro gave her a quick hug before sitting down next to her.

“Anyway, what’s up, Chihiro?” Makoto asked.

“Oh! Right.” Chihiro smiled. “I’m ready to initiate the Program.”

Makoto perked up. “Really? It’s...it’s done?”

“As close as it will ever get.” Chihiro’s face was weary, even with her bright smile. A sign of her weeks of nonstop work. “My last updates are done, and I got a system running inside of it. It should be ready to launch whenever you want.”

“Amazing.” Makoto grinned, hugging Chihiro tightly. “You’ve done great work, Chihiro. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Chihiro giggled. “Gladly. I know what we’re doing is right. If my programming could help at all...then I’ll do whatever I can.”

Mukuro coughed. “Should we get the others? Starting the process as soon as possible would be ideal, right?”

“Toko and Celeste are still in Towa City.” Makoto said. “Aoi and Kyoko are just upstairs.”

“I’ll go get them. I’m sure they’ll be excited.” Mukuro smiled, jogging out of the room.

Chihiro held the door open for Makoto. “Ready?” She asked.

Makoto sighed. “Always.”


	9. It's You--DAILY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: starvation, heavy intrusive thoughts
> 
> also! i apologize for how long this took me lmao, it went through HEAVY revisions on top of a bad case of writer's block. regardless, im hapyp with how this came out, so i hope you enjoy!
> 
> (P.S im making new edits for everyone? in terms of designs? have a sample: https://imgur.com/9xK3eqM)

“どうしたら良い、” The woman sang, innocently placing a finger on her chin, before smiling up at the man dipping her. “女性らしさのピーク時?” She allowed the man to twirl her away, stopping to face him. Her eyes met his, pink against red. The man said nothing. “このまま続けたらどこに行けばいいの？あ〜”

The woman stepped closer to the man, pinning him down to the grand piano next to them. She leaned over him, pressing a fingergun to his chest. “私たちは花が咲いています、” He sang, mimicking her movement.

“私たちの生活の高さで、” She responded.

“私たちは最善を尽くしています、” They harmonized. The woman leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“しかし、それでも私たちは残ります...”

“それでも。”

\---

Hajime’s dream was different. He saw the man clearly this time. He stood still, perfectly still, as usual, standing a few feet away from him. Hajime was standing up, different from usual. He shook in place, hands trembling as the man did nothing.

His long, tendril-like hair swam through the empty space, coating the ground and the space around Hajime, closing in on him slowly but surely. The hair wrapped and stabbed and closed around him, but did nothing to Hajime. A threat. A promise of bad things.

Hajime dared to look around. His eyes widened in horror as he spotted Yasuke Matsuda, floating amongst the black emptiness, the tendrils impaling him in the stomach. Hajime tried to reach out, only for a sting on his hand beating back his grasp. Tendrils snaked around Yasuke, only to completely enrapture Kazuichi Souda.

Hajime’s eyes searched the room, seeing Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the tendrils wrapping around his body and protruding from his skull. Then there was Mahiru Koizumi, her mouth agape in horror, the tendrils falling out of her mouth and trapping her in place.

Mikan Tsumiki was captured in place by the tendril, grabbing her in place by her ankles, the tendrils completely hiding her face. Sato Sakakura and Natsumi Kuzuryu were held down next to her, the tendrils trapping them to the ground.

Hajime’s eyes scanned back to the man, his dead classmates captured in a ring around the man. The man took a few steps back, the tendrils crushing the deceased. Hajime was dragged forward, forced to keep the same distance as the man. The man stepped to the side, revealing an image that stopped hajime’s breath in his throat.

The tendrils held Chiaki Nanami in a spiral. They covered Ibuki Mioda’s mouth. Peko Pekoyama was held up by her hands. Gundham Tanaka was strangled. Sonia Nevermind was hanging by her neck. Satoshi Yoshinori’s identity was hidden by them. Amira Howards was stabbed through the heart by them. Hiyoko Saionji was locked in place. Nekomaru Nidai was impaled several times over.

And in the center of them all, Hajime Hinata was standing, untouched by the tendrils. He stared at this mirror image. He stood still, emotionless. He closed his eyes, walking straight ahead towards Hajime. Hajime tried to flee, to sneak away from whatever he was going to do.

The other Hajime opened his eyes, tendrils snaking out of his sockets. He opened his mouth, tendrils branching out and blinding Hajime’s eyes. They snaked around him and strangled him, impaling him, dragging him down to the ground, killing him, slowly but surely.

Hajime woke up when he couldn’t breathe.

\---

Hajime opened his eyes and screamed, jolting into an upright position, his hands flying to the back of his head.

“Hajime? What’s wrong?” He distantly heard Nekomaru ask next to him. Hajime took shallow, half-hearted breaths as his mind was flooded with blood and pain. Nekomaru’s voice didn’t help. He became the target of Hajime’s imagination, his warm smile replaced with a look of despair as blood coated his face. 

Hajime threw himself onto Nekomaru, desperately trying to forget the images of razor sharp tendrils impaling his friends. “I...I had a bad dream.” Hajime sighed.

Nekomaru frowned. “I can tell you don’t wanna talk about it.” He leaned back against a pillow, throwing an arm around Hajime’s shoulders. “I mean, I don’t wanna either. After what happened yesterday with Mikan…” Nekomaru visibly shivered. “But...we can’t ignore our thoughts. All that leads to is your feelings exploding bigger and harder later on.”

Hajime groaned. He knew Nekomaru was right, and he hated it. “It...It was about everyone.”

“Whaddya mean?” Nekomaru asked.

“I saw everyone. Who died, and who was alive...they were all dying. And I couldn’t...I couldn’t do anything to save them.” Hajime mumbled, feeling Nekomaru’s grip on him tighten.

“Hey.” Nekomaru sad, pulling back so Hajime could look at him. “This isn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.”

Hajime sighed. “I know.” He whispered. “I know.”

\---

Hajime walked into the restaurant with Nekomaru after a few more minutes of being paralyzed with fear over his own dreams. He had expected the rest of the students to be present, especially since Hajime had elected to sleep in a decently long time (despite Nekomaru’s insistence they get moving). But what he had  _ not  _ expected was Hiyoko Saionji flitting between the food behind the counter, desperately pouring glasses and throwing together haphazard breakfast plates.

“Oh good, you two are here,” Hiyoko muttered, walking over to them and all but pushing them into seats. “Nekomaru, I mixed up one of the protein shake kits Monomi found and threw together some of that egg stuff I saw you eating.”

She slid a plate and a protein shake in front of Nekomaru. It looked..halfway decent. “Damn. Thanks, Hiyoko.” Nekomaru said, taking a bite. He didn’t seem... _ displeased.  _ Hiyoko took a breath of relief.

“Oh, Hajime,” Hiyoko started again, placing a plate in front of him. “Monomi said you like “lightly toasted bread” whatever that is, so I put it in the toaster for like a minute less than I usually do.” She hurriedly placed a small container of butter on the side, then added a glass of water.

“How...long do you leave toast in the toaster…?” Hajime asked, taking a tentative bite. She  _ did  _ get the timing perfectly.

“Hiyoko are you...feeling okay?” Sonia, one of the other students already seated, eating their own meals, asked.

“Yup. Perfectly fine.” Hiyoko said.

“Really? Since when is you serving us food and listening to our interests normal for you?” Chiaki said, shoveling more cereal into her mouth. Hajime could spy a paused game of Fire Emblem on her DS, though which one he wasn’t sure.

“Since today, dumbass.” Hiyoko retorted.

“There she is, there’s the Hiyoko I know!” Chiaki chuckled back at her.

Hiyoko turned on the spot, her eyes filled with their usual vitriolic anger, but with a dash of something else.  _ Hurt.  _ “Look.” She sighed, trying to calm herself. “I’m trying to do something  _ nice  _ for all of you, okay? I know I’m not the best at...well, anything. But I’m  _ trying. _ ”

“Is...this your way of getting us to forgive you?” Amira asked with an eyebrow cocked.

“No! Well...yes, but not really,” Hiyoko explained.

“That really clears things up for us, Hiyoko.” Hajime deadpanned, earning a chastising punch on the arm from Nekomaru.

She sighed. “Just, hope you enjoy or whatever.” She said, storming out of the restaurant, bumping into Satoshi on their way in.

“Oh, hello, everyone.” Satoshi started, their voice a little shaky. “I hope you’re all doing well.”

No one really said anything. The last trial had hit them all hard, though Hajime couldn’t imagine what that meant for Satoshi.

Still, they took a seat and took a deep breath in and out. “I apologize for yesterday.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Peko stated plainly.

“I mean, I apologize for hiding my true identity from you.” They clarified. “My talent as the Ultimate Imposter is the ability to replicate and act as any human being alive, as long as I have the tools. It’s a gift...but also a curse.”

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked, leaning forward to listen to Satoshi more intently. “It’s an amazing ability. How would it be a curse?”

Satoshi sighed. “My ability to impersonate any living person on the planet is a special one. I’ve always had a knack for blending into a crowd, even at a young age. So, I suppose I learned how to...distance myself from my personality. Make myself malleable, able to take on any form that was needed of me.” They clenched their fist, but just sighed. “I apologize, I shouldn’t be spewing my sob story at you over breakfast.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chiaki reassured. “Regardless, it’s nice to meet the real you, Satoshi.” Chiaki smiled lightly, which made Satoshi do so in return.

“Thank you, Chiaki. And everyone else, too.”

\---

Ibuki Mioda stared at herself in the vanity mirror in her hotel room’s bathroom. Ibuki particularly liked the way she looked. Clothing, music, and style were all a form of art in and of themselves. They were all uniquely expressive and uniquely indicative of how someone wants to be viewed, and how they view their self.

Ibuki  _ loved  _ her hair, especially. The garish, clashing neon streaks and patterned fringe evoked a by-gone era of nihilistic teenagers adoring gaudy, over-processed hairstyles and ripped fishnets and arm warmers. The same kind that Ibuki wore now. 

But now, she looked at herself in the mirror and she saw a failure. Maybe if she hadn’t insisted on that performance, then the others would’ve stayed in the hospital, and Mikan wouldn’t have been able to kill Sato and Natsumi. It was all her fault, really. She blew it. At this point, she was the killer.

Ibuki Mioda looks at her hair now and she sees weakness. She sees dead hair cells, not vibrant fun. She sees a lack of energy. She sees dull muted green that was once neon. She sees her natural pink roots poking out of her black hair, and sees defeat. 

When Ibuki Mioda was a young girl, she was always the funny one. The comedic relief. And she knew it. When Ibuki Mioda’s relatives would visit, she’d hide under a blanket and poke her head out, making a silly, cute face. Her relatives ate it up every time. Later, her father would describe this behavior as odd, like Ibuki knew that she was the luxury here. That she was the one to entertain.

When Ibuki Mioda started school, friends flocked around the girl with pink hair that told jokes in class and air-guitared when the teacher talked. These friends had problems. They had rich lives with friends and enemies and relationships. And Ibuki listened to them. But never once was  _ she  _ asked about her life. She was the funny kid. She made jokes to make her friends laugh. She was meant to entertain.

Maybe that’s why Ibuki loved music so much. It let her entertain others. It let her use her passion to make others happy. To do what she always did. Some people laughed at her music. She laughed now, looking back on how hard her first song,  _ Pretty Rave Girl _ , tanked. Obviously, she was a middle school indie artist, she wasn’t gonna get any attention, but she was proud of it. So proud of it, she’d later remake it for her first album.

Ibuki often wondered if there was a part of her before she was  _ funny.  _ If there was a young, naive, untainted Ibuki that existed in the vast, infinite expanse of the universe. But a greater part of Ibuki knew that if that girl ever existed, Ibuki killed her.

\---

_ “YOU’VE BEEN NAUGHTY!”  _ Shouted the woman on Chiaki’s switch, killing a massive monster with an equally large kick, miraculously losing her clothes in the process. 

“What are you playing?” Hajime asked, slightly annoyed.

“Bayonetta.” Chiaki answered in one word, her fingers flying across her switch’s buttons.

“Have you really never heard of Bayonetta, Hajime? It’s a popular game. I believe Chiaki holds several speedrun records for it.” Nagito answered.

“I mean...it just looks like you’re playing a gratuitously sexual game where you mash the buttons and then you win.” Hajime responded, leaning against a fist.

“I can tell how you’d think that,” Chiaki started. “See, I think what makes me like Bayonetta, a character who revels in her sexuality, as opposed to other sexualized women in media, is that she’s hot shit and she knows it.”

“Yeah, but she’s a fictional character. How can she really have agency if she’s just a bunch of ones and zeros?” Hajime responded.

“See, I think that’s it. Women in media are fictional, so they lack something that makes sexualization okay: Consent.” Chiaki proposed. “But there’s something to be said for the distinction between female objectification, where a character is sexualized and is clearly uncomfortable with it, versus a character like Bayonetta who sexualizes herself and actively delights in the act.”

“That makes enough sense.” Nagito chimed in.

“Regardless, being hot shit isn’t all that Bayonetta’s about.” Chiaki continued. “She’s one of the last members of an extinct sect of magic users called the Umbra Witches. They use guns and magic.”

“Why guns?” Hajime asked.

“They look sick as hell, don’t ask questions.” Chiaki intercut. “Like, 100 or so years ago, there were two clans, the Umbra Witches and the Lumen Sages. They kind of like, just agreed not to get into eachothers shit, but then a witch and a sage fell in love, had a kid, i.e Bayonetta.”

“And she was like. Dangerously powerful? Doomed the universe?”

“Nah, she just kind of got ostracized.” Chiaki answered.

“Aw.” Hajime responded.

“Yeah, I know, right?” Chiaki continued, absentmindedly playing the game. “Anyway, Bayonetta makes friends with the heiress to the Umbran throne, a girl named Jeanne, and as Jeanne trains Bayonetta they develop a rivalry and then some homoerotic tension.”

“Which is always appreciated in video games.” Nagito chimed in, earning agreeing nods from both Hajime and Chiaki.

“Anyway, Jeanne gets old enough to take the throne, and challenges Bayonetta to an official duel for the Umbran Throne, which she intentionally throws to try and give Bayonetta the life she never had, but uh, the Lumen Sages attack the witches with an army of angels? And eradicate them? Bayonetta and Jeanne team up but they aren’t fast enough to save anyone, so Jeanne ends up sealing way Bayonetta in a coffin for like. A century, in order to protect her from the sages. Then, Jeanne gets blackmailed and brainwashed by Balder, a Lumen Sage and also Bayonetta’s dad.”

“Damn.” Hajime said.

“I know right?” Chiaki successfully defeated a giant boss, putting down her console for a moment. “Then Bayonetta wakes up 100 years later, an amnesiac witch, and tries to figure out who she is. We meet up with her 20 years after she woke up, where she goes to investigate her past and meets a woman in red named Jeanne who tries to kill her. That’s like, the enciting action.”

“That...does sound compelling.”

“It is!”

“Why do her clothes disappear when she summons those fists though?” Hajime asked, just for curiosity’s sake.

“Oh! She uses her hair to summon demons, and her outfit is made of hair. So her hair disappears when she uses it as a conduit.”

Hajime shuddered, imagining wearing his hair as a jumpsuit. “...Suddenly I am very grossed out, and don’t wanna discuss this anymore.”

\---

Ibuki Mioda drew her legs closer to her chest, her eyes staring straight forward at the marble floors of the beach house. She absentmindedly messed with a kandi bracelet, toying with the string in an attempt to distract herself from how shitty she felt.

Her mind kept racing, despite her protests, detailing how avoidable all of this was. That if she was just smarter, just more attentive, then she might’ve been able to see it happening. Maybe if she wasn’t so dramatic, so ostentatious, so... _ stupid _ , then she wouldn’t have put on that stupid concert. Then she wouldn’t have-

The door creaked open. Ibuki jerked up, her eyes meeting Hiyoko Saionji, who was closing the door behind her. Ibuki returned her gaze to the floor. She heard walking, sandals flopping against the floors as they approached her. She felt Hiyoko sit next to her.

“Hey.” Hiyoko said. Ibuki said nothing, eyes drifting to the side to avoid looking at Hiyoko. Hiyoko audibly frowned. “You looked, uh, really...afraid. Back with all the... _ stuff  _ with Mikan. I just wanted to check on you. Or, whatever.”

Ibuki said nothing. Hiyoko exhaled through her nose, continuing to try and fill the empty air. “I, uh, listened to one of your songs? What was it?  _ Fly Away _ ?” 

“...Yeah?” Ibuki asked. “Did ya, like it?”

“Yeah. It was kind of different to my usual music taste, but I still liked it. I guess since you're the Ultimate Musician, you kind of transcend genre, huh?”

“You’re just saying that, I tend to place myself somewhere in a ballpark of punk and pop. Hyperpop? Darkpop? Whatever. Things.” Ibuki mumbled.

“Really? What’s your favorite music genre?” Hiyoko asked.

Ibuki perked up, suddenly excited. “Uh, yeah! I really like pop music, obviously, but I’m a big fan of club music, and I’m a super duper big fan of surreal stuff? Jack Stauber, Tally Hall, Lemon Demon...” Ibuki listed artists off on her fingers, grinning. “Shit that tells a story! I love music like that!”

Hiyoko smiled. “I’ll have to give em a listen. So there’s like. An entire field of music dedicated to telling a story?”

Ibuki furiously nodded. “Like, let’s look at some Lemon Demon songs! They’re catchy, yeah, but they’re also super masterful from a composition angle. Plus, when you look at his use of synths and instrumentals, on top of his SUPER cool lyrics, he paints SUCHHH a cool picture! From songs that tell a single story, like Cabinet Man, to more traditional pop, like Two Trucks, both are super good to listen to, and both are insane enough to catch the same spirit of surrealism. I don’t know, it’s just this super cool subsection of music that I don’t feel is pointed out a lot. Music is inherently personal. Like, you can draw your own conclusions and resonate with a song on a level that others absolutely cannot! It’s such an interesting and amazing medium! I guess that’s why I fell in love with music so hard!”

“Hmm,” Hiyoko hummed. “You were talking about instrumentals, right? What’re your favorite instruments to work with?”

“OH! Well, I love string instruments, but I also love love love LOVE synths, keyboards and stuff are super awesome, they’re all-” Ibuki stopped talking all of a sudden. “Hey, Hiyoko?”

“Y-Yeah?” Hiyoko asked, afraid she had said something wrong.

“It’s just, uh, no one really asks me about my process when it comes to the way I compose music.” Ibuki answered, tapping her fingers against eachother.

“Oh,” Hiyoko stated. “Well, a lot of people only see skin deep.” 

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATHER!!!!!**

**Human beings are really, really weird. Humans work on super super insane metrics for what makes humans good or bad. It’s weird, I’m the monochromatic one, but humankind somehow refuses to see in gray! Puhuhuhu! To a human person, someone who does something bad is instantly condemned. Like, sure, a human being can be unforgivable. But if someone like,** **_killed_ ** **someone, humanity instantly damn them to hell. They refuse to see motive, or** **_who_ ** **they killed! Sometimes, certain people don’t deserve to live.**

\---

Hajime took a drink of his glass of water, swishing around the ice cubes absentmindedly, about to wonder if he was dissassociating before the door swung open.

“What is UP!” Ibuki grinned, hopping into the restaurant. 

“Oh! Hey, Ibuki.” Chiaki said, high fiving Ibuki as she passed by her and skipped past her.

“You seem excited!” Nekomaru grinned. “I like the energy!”

“You must be feeling better.” Sonia smiled as Ibuki slid into her seat, tapping her fingers against the table.

“Mmhmm! Mmhmm!” Ibuki nodded. “I was just thinkin’ about something that Hiyoko told me!”

Immediately, all eyes snapped to Hiyoko, varying levels of anger focused on her. Hiyoko visibly shrank, the tray of food she was holding shaking with her hands. “What did you tell her, Hiyoko?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“I didn’t-!”

“I thought you were trying to be a better friend?” Satoshi pondered, clearly disappointed.

“Listen-”

“The mistress of dance has deceived us once again!” Gundham frowned.

“Hey, all of you, be quiet!” Ibuki shouted, the class falling silent. She sighed. “Listen, I get it. Hiyoko’s kind of been a dick since day one. I’m not trying to tell you that she hasn’t. But she cheered me up when I was in a rough spot. She’s really trying.” Ibuki explained. “The thing she told me really helped me. Sometimes people only see skin deep. I’ve...been afraid that people won’t like me if I stopped being my zany self my whole life. But Hiyoko really made an effort to ask me about my writing process and junk! It was...nice. Give her some grace, guys. She’s trying her best.”

The room fell silent as Ibuki put a hand on Hiyoko’s shoulder, before sitting down. Hiyoko sighed. “I’m...I’m sorry, everyone.” Hiyoko apologized, shaking her head. “I’ve been....disgustingly awful to all of you. When I was a kid, I...didn’t really have the best life. My family’s super rich, so, as a rich daughter, you get a lot of...threats. I’ve...I’ve been burned real bad. Literally and emotionally. And I just. I guess I ended up a really fucked up kid who tries to burn people before they can burn her. And I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I’m not gonna stop trying to help.”

“I forgive you, Hiyoko.” Satoshi said, a smile on their face. “As long as you’re trying, then I can’t really fault you.”

“Same here!” Nekomaru grins, standing up and clapping her on the back, the sheer force of which almost upended her completely.

The class erupted into assuring words as the class crowded around Hiyoko, a smile spreading across her face.

\---

Hajime wasn’t exactly sure what he had expected when he first started his walk towards the 4th island. But this...was not it.

A giant theme park spread across the entire island, all bright pinks and deep reds, neon lights blaring all over the place as boardwalk attractions adorned with prizes sparkled, and music blared over the loudspeakers. 

“This is...quite a bit.” Sonia said, hands folded over her skirt.

“You’re tellin’ me.” Chiaki Nanami mumbled, running around her animal crossing island on her switch.

“Ugh, the neon flares poison the lights of the dark lord’s orbs of sight!” Gundham frowned, hiding behind his scarf.

“I can’t even enjoy this shit! I just know that Monokuma’s got something up his sleeve.” Akane grumbled.

“Yeah, it’s definitely making it hard to look forward to....” Amira agreed.

“Welp. I doubt he’ll let us ignore it.” Hajime sighed.

“Yeah. It’s weird, though.” Chiaki frowned. “Jabberwock Island doesn’t have a theme park.”

“How's that?” Nagito asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Strange bit of information to know.”

“I was reading that guide pamphlet in the library.” Chiaki added. “I think Peko can attest to it. There’s a ton of discrepancies between the island in the book and the island we’re on.”

“Indeed. It’s strange, really. How quickly can one remodel an island...?” Peko concurred.

“WOAHHHH!!!” Ibuki grinned, grabbing Peko by the arm and pointing to the massive rollercoaster. “WE GOTTA RIDE THAT!”

“Rollercoasters make me queasy.” Hajime frowned.

“Come on, you big nerd!” Nekomaru laughed, grabbing Hajime in a headlock and giving him a noogie. “If you gotta barf, I’ll just lean ya over the side. Hey! Maybe it’ll land on Monokuma!”

“Thanks...Nekomaru...” Hajime laughed.

“A rollercoaster will be fun! It looks rather steep, though...” Sonia worried.

“Who cares?! ROLLERCOASTER!” Ibuki bounced up and down as she grabbed Peko’s hands, as the class congregated to go on the attraction. All but one. Hiyoko Saionji stood a middling distance away from the rest of them, messing with the hem of her sleeve.

“Hey!” Ibuki grinned, running over to Hiyoko. “You’re gonna ride too, right?”

“W-What?” Hiyoko questioned. “I don’t know. I don’t wanna bring down everyone’s everyones fun time, and...”

“Oh, shush! You’re coming! End of story!” Ibuki smiled.

“...Really?” Hiyoko asked.

“Yeah, totally!! Of course, if you’re tall enough to ride!” Ibuki laughed.

Hiyoko pouted, but eventually gave into Ibuki’s infectious laughter.

\---

Hajime stumbled out of the rollercoaster in a dizzy state. He groaned, leaning against Nekomaru like he was a life raft keeping him afloat. “I hated that...”

“Oh come on,” Nekomaru barked a laugh, throwing an arm around Hajime’s shoulder. “You had fun! I heard you laughing!”

“Yeah! Out of fear!” Hajime shouted back.

“Personally, I’m not a TOTAL LOSER like Hajime, so I had a GREAT TIME!” Ibuki grinned.

“Speak for yourself.” Peko coughed, covering her mouth with her fist. “I’m never doing that again.”

“You guys are a bunch of party poopers!” Ibuki frowned.

“Hard not to poop a party when you’re BARELY over the goddamn HEIGHT LIMIT!” Hiyoko shouted. “I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!”

“Did anyone seriously think that was safe...?” Amira sighed. “I didn’t. I don’t know anything about structural code, but that couldn’t have been correctly built for humans.”

“I don’t even remember riding it.” Satoshi grumbled. “I think I just blacked out?”

“Gundham’s scarf wasn’t exactly ideal for seeing, to be fair!” Sonia giggled, much to Gundham’s embarrassment.”

“I don’t know about you guys, but I had a BLAST!” Akane cackled.

\---

“You do know that that’s rigged, right?” Sonia asked, a sarcastic smile on her face as Chiaki frowned at the carnival stall.

“Shush.” Chiaki hissed, grabbing another one of the metal balls and practicing her throw. “I’m gonna get one in the bottle, dammit.”

“Alright! If you’re sure!” Sonia giggled. Chiaki threw a ball again, hitting the bottlehead directly on the top, only for the ball to pop out at the last second.

“COME ON!” Chiaki exclaimed, dropping to the ground.

“I told you!”

“It’s okay, Ms. Nanami!” Monomi giggled, patting Chiaki on the arm. “I’m sure you’ll get it next time! Love, Love!!!”

“You’re the only motherfucker in this town that can handle me, Monomi.” Chiaki mumbled.

“Language, Miss Nanami!”

“Hiyoko! Hey!” Amira called at the other end of the fair. She held a blue cotton candy stick out towards Hiyoko, who was sulking a few feet away from the rest of the class. “Come on, have fun! It’s a fairground. You’re supposed to have a good time.”

“I’m good.” Hiyoko huffed, rubbing at her arm.

“Nonsense.” Satoshi answered, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You want to be a better friend, yes? Then you should be apart of the group.”

Hiyoko sighed, walking towards Amira and plopping next to her. Amira tapped her with the end of the cotton candy, smiling. Hiyoko groaned, taking the cotton candy and ripping off a bit, eating it. “Thanks...”

“You’re welcome, you dummy.” Amira responded, just as Akane whipped by her, a mallet in hand. She sprinted ahead, launching into the air and performing a complex series of twists and rolls, before landing directly in front of the massive “TEST YOUR STRENGTH” machine and bashing the mallet into the base. She hit the top rung, earning herself a “MUSCLEY MONOKUMA” ranking.

“FUCK YEAH!” Akane wooped, pumping her fist into the air. “Beat your record, OLD MAN!” Akane grinned, jabbing a finger at Nekomaru.

“Oh, that is it!” Nekomaru frowned, though his eyes sparkled with excitement. “HAJIME! HOLD THIS!” He shoved the cat plushie Hajime had won him from the basketball game (which Hajime had climbed on and cheated at. Nekomaru appreciated it nonetheless, liking how it sounded like his name.)

“Please don’t break anything...” Hajime sighed.

“NO PROMISES!” Nekomaru called back, cracking his neck and psyching himself up. “Okay! 3! 2! 1! NIDAI!” After his chanting, Nekomaru sprinted forward, dashing at the test your strength machine and bringing his fist down on the base of the device. Within milliseconds, the machine lit up, the top of the device shooting off of the machine and firing off into the distance.

“HA! CHECK AND MATE, AKANE!” Nekomaru cackled, taking deep, panting breaths, wiping sweat off of his face with his towel.

“Hey! No fair! Now I can’t beat you!” Akane grumbled.

“Kind of the idea!” Nekomaru grinned back.

Hajime sighed, putting down the plushie and clearing his throat. “I’m going to goet look for the buzzer from the top of the machine.”

“Awww, no fair! Now we don’t have a referee!” Akane pouted.

“I’m just afraid Monokuma is going to kill you for destroying school property! Besides, my head hurts.” Hajime responded.

“Alright, you big party pooper!” Nnekomaru laughed. “Stay safe!”

\---

Hajime grumbled to himself, something about it being too loud. His head hurt too much to handle the noise and lights of the fair. He could barely think. Besides, the sand crunching underneath his shoes made a nice sound, and the gentle smell of seawater was pleasing to him. All in all, a good spot to take a break.

All of a sudden, Hajime’s shoe collided with something round and metal. After cursing at himself for not watching his step (and also the newfound pain in his toe), Hajime crouched down, finding the buzzer Nekomaru had punched off of the test-your-strength machine. When he looked up, he came face to face with a building that looked very out of place.

It wasn’t rundown. In fact, it seemed very well built. With robust metal architecture and intricate neon lights lining the roof and door. Hajime’s eyes took a moment to adjust to the aggressive signs, before they widened in fear.

In big, bright letters, the front of the building read “MONOKUMA’S FUNHOUSE”, complete with a neon sign depicting Monokuma’s face. Hajime took a step back, anxiety creeping up his spine as he clutched the buzzer in his hand.

“Like what ya see?” Monokuma giggled, appearing at Hajime’s side. “It’s my pride and joy, ya know!”

Hajime recoiled from the bear, eye-ing him like a feral dog. Hajime edged backwards. “What do you want.”

“Nothing! I’m just noticing you admirin’ my funhouse! To be fair, it is a VERY fun house.” Monokuma grinned. “Hey! You should hop inside! It’s chock full of wondrous adventures for the whole family!”

Hajime took a step back. “And what if I don’t want to?”

“Well, I think that’s your problem, Mr. Hinata.” Monokuma laughed, his voice erupting into echoing cackles as Hajime sprinted back to the fairgrounds.

\---

“Hajime!” Nekomaru smiled, his face falling when he noticed Hajime’s expression. “Hey, hey,” Nekomaru whispered, calming him down with two hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“Monokuma.” Hajime gulped, trying to slow his breathing. “He, I found the buzzer, but he showed up, he was next to this, this building? He called it his, his ‘funhouse’, and, and--”

“Hey.” Nekomaru said, crouching down to meet Hajime’s eyes. “You’re alright. You’re fine. You’re just spooked. Come on, take a deep breath with me.” Nekomaru slowly inhaled, paused for a moment, then exhaled. Hajime followed his instructions, echoing his movements to the best of his ability, until he could stop hearing the beating of his own heart. “We alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, Nekomaru.” Nekomaru gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Okay. So I found the buzzer,” he dropped it to the floor for emphasis, “but it was right in front of this weirdo building called ‘Monokuma’s funhouse’. He showed up and started pushing me to go inside, so I ran out here as fast as I could.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, dude.” Nekomaru frowned, hugging Hajime. “I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“Don’t worry about me. We have bigger fish to fry. Get everyone else here. We have to talk about this.”

\---

After a few minutes, Nekomaru and Hajime had gathered the rest of the class, and discussed the problem of Monokuma’s funhouse with them. The appearance of the location had...varied results.

“Well, we’re obviously  _ not  _ going there, right?” Peko stated, crossing her arms. “If Monokuma wants us to go inside, it’s obviously a trap.”

“I agree.” Sonia concurred. “Going inside is much too risky. We should stay out here, and maybe turn in early.”

“What?!” Ibuki shot back. “You guys are crazy. It’s a funhouse! Even if Monokuma’s got something shitty up his sleeve, it’s nothing we can’t handle!”

“Yeah, Ibuki’s got the right idea!” Akane echoed. “We came out here for exploration, right? We should at least do something with the place, right?”

“Nah, we got it all wrong.” Nekomaru cut in. “Keeping everyone safe should be our goal. Plus, a funhouse is way too restrictive for training.”

  
“Ah, whaddya you know, old man?” Akane stuck her tongue out, making Nekomaru crack his knuckles.

“Exactly!” Gundham called. “For a man of such grit and strength, you take such a cowardly course of action! We should not lay down and take this like worms! We must rise up as mighty hawks and attack the bear with everything we have!”

“But, not literally, right. Because that’d get us killed.” Chiaki yawned.

“Y-Yes, not literally! We should  _ metaphorically  _ attack the bear with everything we have!” The Dark Devas nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’m with Gundham.” Chiaki nodded. “Jabberwock’s already fucked up as it is, right? We should check it out.”

“Same here!” Nagito smiled. “Even if something is wrong, I’m excited to see how all of you will react!”

“Carnivals are always creepy.” Amira nodded. “If the funhouse turns out to be like, a horror movie type of funhouse, I think we can all manage well enough.”

“All of you are insane people.” Hajime grimaced. “I looked at that place for 2 seconds and I wanted to run away. I can’t imagine what it’ll be like inside.”

“Exactly.” Satoshi nodded, clapping their hands matter-of-factly. “It’s too big of a risk to take. We should stay safe, and stay calm.”

Hiyoko Saionji watched the class divide itself into teams, completely split down the middle. Leaving her as the deciding factor. Slowly, but surely, the rest of the class turned their eyes on her, waiting expectantly for her to throw her hat into the ring.

“Well? You got any input, Hiyoko?” Hajime asked.

Hiyoko took a deep, shuddering breath. “No. I don’t care either way.”  _ Wrong.  _ Her brain told her.  _ Totally wrong.  _ Hiyoko just didn’t want to be the entire reason the class fell apart. She didn’t want to be the reason people were angry anymore. Luckily, she didn’t have to decide.

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

_ “Ahem, ahem! Attention all members of the Killing School Trip! Please report to Monokuma’s Funhouse! Inside of the funhouse is a special MOTIVE! Remember, this meeting is mandatory. If you refuse to make an appearance, you’ll surely regret it~! Thank you, and have a nice trauma!” _

\---

“Yeah, I’m getting maaajor bad vibes.” Ibuki frowned, suddenly regretting her earlier stance on the funhouse. 

“I told you.” Hajime frowned, staring at the neon signs like they were explosives.

“We should head inside.” Chiaki said. “If I know Monokuma, he hates waiting.” Before anyone could add their own feelings, Chiaki was already walking towards the door, ripping off the metaphorical band-aid. The other students followed suit, trailing into the funhouse after her.

The first thing Hajime noticed was how  _ big  _ the place was. It was certainly a lot bigger than how it looked from the outside. It was a minor detail, but still one that stirred a sense of unease inside Hajime.

The Funhouse was covered wall-to-wall in pastel stripes, mostly pink and purple, an obnoxious set of uneven stripes that gave Hajime a headache. “I hate this already.” Satoshi commented.

“We should just head back. Forget the motive. Monokuma isn’t here, so it would be wise t--” Sonia started, before a loud CLANG resounded through the room, followed by a small locking sound.

Hajime whirled around to look at the doors, seeing them bolt themselves shut. The class quickly erupted into anxiety, screaming voices and shouts layering over each other as fear overtook the group. Hajime could barely make out anything as his friends shouted and yelped. He could see Nekomaru and Akane jump forward and attempt to force the door open, but the rest of the room seemed to blur together.

“You know, I wouldn’t do that if I were you...” Monokuma giggled, standing on the floor with his usual menacing grin.

“ALRIGHT! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!” Akane roared, steaming to the front of the group.

“Well, if we’re gonna be all loud, I’ll just let you know! This funhouse doesn’t contain the next motive. This funhouse  _ is  _ the motive! Puhuhu!” Monokuma’s laughter echoed around the room, leaving the students in silence. 

“Start making sense! That’s total nonsense, you stupid bear!” Hiyoko shouted, jabbing a finger at Monokuma.

“Fine. I’ll put it in terms even you bozos can understand!” Monokuma clears his non-existent throat. “Until a body is discovered, no one will be allowed to leave Mr. Monokuma’s Funhouse!”

“W-What...?” Sonia asked. “You’re just going to trap us within your own trap?”

“Well, yeah!” Monokuma grinned. “The funhouse has no windows, and the only exit was just sealed shut, puhuhu! And don’t bother trying to force the door open. I’ll count that as destruction of school property, and punish whoever breaks it!”

“W-Wait! If you’re trapping us in here...what does...what does that mean for food?!” Akane shouted, her hands curled into fists.

“EXCELLENT QUESTION, Miss Owari!” Monokuma cackled, very happy with himself. “There’s no food inside the funhouse. In fact, none of my lovely students will be receiving ANY food until a body is discovered. I present to you...THE STARVATION MOTIVE!”

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!**

**Hey, do you have a second? I wanna confide in you... It's about the prevailing world attitude right now. The difference between passive and active. For example, it's the difference between like, "Oops! I killed him," and, "Yeah that's right. I killed him." Amazingly, there are tons of people who don't understand the difference. Can you believe it!? But there's a HUGE difference between "Oops!" and "That's right." You know what I'm saying, right? Anyone can kill someone in the heat of the moment. But surprisingly few can do it with calculated intent. To make that choice, then put it into action, it's way harder than just letting your emotions lead you. It's all about preparation. Resolve. So maybe you're wondering, what's the point I'm trying to make? Well, I'm not totally sure myself. Maybe you should try reading between the lines.**

\---

Hajime’s eyes slowly opened, confused to see uneven purple lines against pink wallpaper. That wasn’t how the inside of his hotel room looked. Where...

Hajime turned to his side, seeing a sleeping Nnekomaru next to him. Hajime looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Gundham in another bed past them. He was in a communal hotel room, though Hajime seemed to be the only one awake at the moment. 

Hajime shook Nekomaru lightly, until he seemed to stir. Nekomaru groaned in annoyance, but his expression softened when he saw it’s just Hajime. “Hey.” He whispers, still sleepy.

“What’s going on? W-Where are we?” Hajime stumbled over his own words, wringing his hands out of worry.

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Nekomaru whispered, motioning for Hajime to lay down. “We’re...trapped in a funhouse, to make a long story short.”

“Right.” Hajime nodded, the events coming back to him. “W-What happened? Why can’t I remember anything til now?”

“You...kind of passed out from shock.” Nekomaru winced. “After Monokuma explained the motive, you just. Dropped. I caught you, but you were out of it pretty bad.”

Hajime groaned, running a hand over his face. “That’s so annoying of me. We need to start looking for an exit, stat.” He said, kicking his legs over the bed.

“Look. Hajime, I get it.” Nekomaru worried, grabbing Hajime’s wrist. “You wanna get back to investigating. But everyone’s tired. morale is low. We should just stay in bed and give everyone some time to prep.”

Hajime sighed, sliding back under the blanket. “I hate that you’re right.”

\---

_ Piece of shit. _

_ Stupid piece of shit. _

Hiyoko Saionji opened her eyes, an arm thrown across her face, trying to keep herself asleep. Clearly, that wasn’t working.

_ You’re a real stupid piece of shit, you know that? _

_ Of course you know that. How could a stupid piece of shit not know they’re a stupid piece of shit? _

_ Well, some people don’t know they’re stupid pieces of shit, so clearly, that makes you better than the other pieces of shit. _

_ No, that just makes you a self aware stupid piece of shit who isn’t doing anything to stop being a stupid piece of shit. You should probably get up, stupid piece of shit. _

Hiyoko sighed, rolling to the side and kicking her legs off the side of the shitty hotel bed she’d flopped into after Monokuma’s announcement.

“Oh, hey, Hiyoko.” Chiaki waved, the only other person in the room awake.

_ Oh look, it’s Chiaki. another person who probably hates you. What, are you going to be civil towards her? Go ahead, grovel at her feet like the stupid piece of shit you are. _

“Hey.” Hiyoko responded.  _ Wow. Super nice and super warm, Hiyoko! Great job! When are you going to admit it that you’re exactly the same? That you’ll never be better? _

“What’s up with you? I’m playin’ Animal Crossing.” Chiaki responded.

“I’m...”  _ Go ahead! Lie! Pretend you were doing anything! No, instead you were just lying down like a lazy asshole! Oh wait, you are a lazy asshole who doesn’t care about anything but herself! You’re so narcissistic. Spending all your time digging yourself deeper into a hole of pity and angst. You should just finish what all your competitor’s started and drown yourself, fuckface. Make it easier for everyone.  _ “Fine.”

“Really? You don’t sound fine.” Chiaki frowned.  _ Great! Now you’ve made Chiaki worried! You’re such a parasite that you even interacting with people ruins their moods. _

“I’m fine.” Hiyoko responded nonchalantly, sitting down next to Chiaki. 

“Hmm. Wanna watch me play Animal Crossing?” Chiaki responded.  _ Careful! Don’t wanna get to close that you’ll infect her with your shittiness, you stupid piece of shit! _

“Yeah, I guess.” Hiyoko responded.  _ Fuck off and die, jerkwad.  _

Chiaki smiled. Her avatar walked around her island, plucking weeds up absentmindedly. “I’m trying to get all my favorite villagers, but I’m having a rough time. Usually I have decent luck, but no dice.”

Hiyoko nodded, watching her play intently.  _ Don’t have anything to add? Not even a whiny ‘oh woah it’s so cool how you can enjoy things, Chiaki! Unlike me, who can’t go 2 fucking minutes without despairing at the state of the world!’. Jesus fucking christ.  _ “Who’s Whose that?” Hiyoko asked, pointing at the squirrel villager Chiaki just walked by.

“Oh, you mean Hazel?” Chiaki asked, turning and talking to the squirrel. “Sshe’s so cool. She’s this really sporty squirrel. She likes giving me workout equipment and junk. A lot of people think she’s ugly cause she has a unibrow but it’s just because they’re cowards.”

“I like her. She seems nice.”  _ Unlike you, you useless piece of shit. _

“Yeah, she’s dope.” Chiaki responded, turning and meeting Hiyoko’s eyes. She frowned. “You sure you’re okay?”

_ Lie to her. Lie to her! You know you’re going to. Lie to her about how okay and well adjusted you are so she can worry about you later until you finally drop dead. You know you’re going to, so just bite the goddamn bullet and lie to her! Be the shitty useless piece of garbage that you are and lie to her!  _ **_Do it!_ **

“Yeah, I’m good.”

\---

“So!” Nekomaru clapped. “What’s the action plan?”

“I’m....not exactly hopeful.” Sonia sighed, looking between the other students. Hajime couldn’t really speak for his expression, but he wasn’t necessarily hopeful, so he doubt that helped things.

“Just face it, we’re gonna starve to death.” Akane despaired, staring at the floor.

“I’m certain everything will be okay.” Satoshi frowned.

“Before we get caught up in hope or despair, we should probably investigate the funhouse completely.” Nagito remarked. ”It only makes sense. Maybe if we see what Monokuma has in store for us, then we can find a way out.”

“No, we shouldn’t risk anyone getting hurt.” Hajime frowned.

“Nah, I’m with Nagito.” Chiaki added. “Even if it’s just a dead end, then we’ll have least have tried.”

“Are you sure--” Satoshi began, before the class erupted into agreement with Chiaki.

\---

The second floor of the funhouse was much like the first, the soft colors and unsettling patterns turning from the pastel pink and purple to a dark green and yellow. “I hate this.” Hiyoko commented.

“Tell me something I don’t know...” Hajime responded.

“I mean, we could always just head back downstairs. I’m sure the others would understand if the stress got to you.” Nekomaru posited. Within an instant, Hiyoko had turned around and opened the door, only to find that the staircase wasn’t behind them.

“That’s...odd.” Hajime said, peering into the curving hallway they had opened into.

“I am  _ not  _ walking down a suspicious hallway that just showed up out of nowhere.” Hiyoko frowned. Hajime nodded in agreement, pulling out his handbook. He flipped to the map app, only to find his screen coated in static.

“Something tells me that trying to go backwards won’t exactly be...ideal.” Hajime sighed, showing his screen to Nekomaru and Hiyoko.

“GREAT!” Hiyoko exclaimed. “We’re trapped here now. Even more than we were before!” She crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl setting over her face.

A few minutes passed as the three of them explored the room. Hajime ran his hand along the wall, taking a deep inhale, and then exhale. “It feels...tight in here.”

  
“What do you mean?” Hiyoko asked. “It’s a room. How could it feel tight.”

“Nah, I’m feeling it too. I’m having trouble breathin’.” Nekomaru added.

“Wonderful, now Monokuma’s cutting off the oxygen!” Hiyoko groaned. “Let’s just finish up here and head to the next room.”

\---

“This sucks.” Chiaki commented to no one in particular, laying down on the floor, staring up at her switch screen, where she sold weeds to Leif for some extra bells. 

“You’re just realizing that now?” Amira chided, turning away from another empty sideroom.

“To be fair, our current situation sucks a reasonable bit more than our usual state.” Satoshi commented.

“Agreed.” Nagito concurred. “Though, Monokuma isn’t one to target us as a group, demanding a death. It’s unlike him.”

“It’s a big reach to assume that we know anything about Monokuma.” Peko added. “He’s unpredictable. For all we know, he was just holding back.”

“That’s....scary....” Ibuki frowned, seemingly unable to come up with a better word for it.

This left them in an uncomfortable silence. The only sound in the room for a solid few seconds being the quiet clicking of Cchiaki’s thumbs pressing into her switch.

“I...wanted to apologize to you, Peko.” Satoshi started, seemingly out of nowhere. “For your loss, I mean. I know the Kuzuryus meant a lot to you.”

“Why would you need to apologize?” Peko responded, a hand pressed against the wall. “Besides. I’m not going to spend all of my time moping around. Fuyuhiko and Natsumi wouldn’t want me to despair over their deaths. They’d want me to keep moving forward. And that’s what I intend to do.”

“That’s...very noble of you, Peko.” Amira added.

“I’m sure they’d be very proud of you.” Ibuki grinned, grabbing Peko’s hand. A tear welled up in Peko’s eye.

“Thank you.”

\---

The statue was of a girl. She was tall, broad shouldered, her white hair tied into a loose ponytail with a flower pin. She stood proudly, a satisfied smile on her face. She held her closed fist to the light above the funhouse room.

“So...neither group really found anything.” Hajime sighed.

“To be fair, I did make the depressing discovery thaat we can’t go back down to the ground level, so we’re trapped here!” Hiyoko added.

“Thank you for your input, Hiyoko.” 

“Hey, always willing to help!” 

“Seriously, is anyone else noticing how hard it is to breath in here?!” Nekomaru shouted, leaning against a wall heavily. Hajime’s brow furrowed, walking over to Nekomaru and placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

“I mean...the air is particularly stiff.” Sonia frowned. “Perhaps something is wrong.”

“INDEED SOMETHING IS!” Monokuma cackled, suddenly appearing atop the statue in the center of the room.

“Oh great! If the funhouse wasn’t enough, he’s also going to fuck with us inside of the damn place.” Chiaki cursed.

“Indeed I am! Now, allow me to illuminate you on the details of your wonderful adventure here inside Mr. Monokuma’s funhouse!” Monokuma cleared his throat. “Every floor (aside from the first, of course) in my funhouse has one ‘Dead Room’. We’re standing inside this floor’s deadroom right now, in fact! Every dead room has an especially DEADLY aspect to it, but your main job is to solve a hidden puzzle that will help unlock the next floor.” Monokuma explained.

“And?! What do we get if we finish the damn thing?!” Akane shouted.

“Well...if one of you were to clear all  **4** Dead Rooms...I’ll grant you a special reward!” Monokuma giggled. “That is...if all you even manage to survive this Dead Room!”

“Well?” Amira began. “What is it? The first ‘deadly’ aspect.”

“Hmm? Oh, well I’ve been leaking a deadly neurotoxin into this entire floor since you guys first got here, to start.” Monokuma calmly stated.

“HUH?!” Ibuki shouted, clearly bewildered.

“Better get to work!” Monokuma clapped his paws for emphasis, and disappeared.

“Well, shit!” Nagito exclaimed. “Isn’t this an interesting twist?”

“We have quite different definitions of interesting.” Satoshi sighed, shaking their head. “Ok. We need to think about this calmly. What’s the most suspicious thing in this room?”

“Maybe the giant clearly out of place statue?” Peko noted, pushing her glasses up her face.

“Oh! I think Peko-Peko’s right, Satoshi!” Ibuki grinned, clearly not noting the sarcasm in Peko’s voice.

“Of course. Let’s take a look at it.” Satoshi sighed, leading the rest of the class over to the statue, including Nekomaru, who leaned on Akane in order to help his breathing. Hajime’s mind raced with possibilities. How long did Nekomaru have left? His immune system must’ve been messed up, especially after a heart transplant. He must be barely holding it together.

Chiaki leaned down and peered at the base of the statue, reading off an engraving. “ _ Ego viam inveniam aut faciam. _ ”

“That’s the same line at the bottom of the symbol of strength.” Satoshi commented, referring to the large statue at Jabberwock Park.

Nagito leaned over Chiaki’s shoulder, reading below her. “Without a Pillar of strength, the house crumbles down. But without a house, humans find new resolve.”

“That’s bullshit,” Akane laughed. “Obviously whoever made this statue’s never been homeless.”

“Yeah, like, who’d get new resolve from a hopeless situation? Sounds kinda fishy to me. Like if a super rich guy wrote a novel on poverty, or some shit.” Ibuki added.

“I’m not  _ entirely  _ sure it was meant to be taken literally.” Hajime sighed. “But I’d be lying if I said I understood it either.”

“Well, the only thing in this room the statue could be referring to is...well...the statue.” Peko said, gesturing to the massive stone monument.

“I’m not sure...” Amira frowned. “I don’t wanna risk destroying the statue. What if Monokuma counts it as destruction of school property?”

“I doubt he’d do that.” Hajime added. “If Peko’s right about this, then there’s no reason he’d punish us for doing something he planned on us doing...”

“But what are we even supposed to do with it?” Akane inquired.

“Turn your gaze to the cursed note!” Gundham exclaimed. “We must deduce the true identity of the ‘pillar of strength’!”

“Gundham’s right. If we remove the pillar of strength from the equation, then the house should fall down.” Hajime affirmed. “And well, this statue has the same saying from the Symbol of Strength, right?  _ Ego viam inveniam aut faciam? _ ” 

“Nice work, Hajime.” Nagito clapped twice. “So. How do we go about removing this statue?”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem.” Akane grinned.

\---

Akane Owari and Peko Pekoyama acted as a force of nature. He barely saw anything as a flurry of blade strikes and kicks erupted across the stone surface of the statue. They were  _ comically  _ efficient in their destruction of the statue, first the flimsy stone hairs flew into the corners of the room, then the arms, and then the head (which Peko sliced off in dramatic fashion), before the entire thing finally came tumbling down with a final kick to the stomach, courtesy of Akane.

And an empty silence followed the furious sound of violence. An uneasy anxiety settled in the pit of Hajime’s stomach as he stared at the statue lying on the floor. Had they done something wrong? Was Monokuma going to descend on them like an angry god and tear them apart? What was--

Hajime’s question was answered when the base of the statue erupted, the stone increasing in height until it collided with the light of the ceiling, revealing a pair of sliding doors, complete with a button marked with an arrow. 

“...Welp!” Ibuki smiled.

\---

The third floor seemed to serve as a dual purpose room. It lacked the singular color scheme of the other floors. Instead, the entire floor consisted of one circular room, divided into four colors. 

The first fourth was colored the same obnoxious green and yellow from the second floor, and displayed no obvious gimmick or door.

The second fourth featured the return of the pink and purple from the first floor, containing a large repetitoire of weapons set up in a rack. Because of course it did.

The third and fourth fourths were the interesting ones. Colored in red and blue, the two were marked with large and impossible to notice signs. The corresponding signs reading “RED ROOM” and “BLUE ROOM”.

“...Interesting design choice.” Amira frowned.

“It’s Monokuma, what do you expect?” Hiyoko mumbled, walking off of the elevator last, watching their escape route travel back downstairs after her.

“Fair.” Amira responded.

“We should split up.” Komaeda posited. “Half of us take the Blue Room, the other half take the Red Room.”

“But what about the weapons?” Sonia worried. “I don’t think anyone will try anything, but it’d be a good idea to cover our bases, right?”

“...Sonia makes a good point.” Hajime sighed. “Anyone willing to stay behind and watch the weapons?”

Nekomaru threw an arm up. “I’m still feelin’ kinda woozy from the first dead room. I’m not sure I’m up for a second one.”

“I’ll stay with him.” Hiyoko added.

“Welp. That’s sorted out. Let’s go investigate the second dead room!” Nagito grinned, earning no smiles from the rest of his class.

\---

So far, Chiaki wasn’t exactly found of the Blue Room. Well, it wasn’t really a room, as much as it was an aggressively long hallway colored an annoyingly off-blue color.

“Does Monokuma not know what a room is? Because this is not a room. This is an oppressively large passageway.” Nagito chided.

“To be accurate, the bear of life and death holds little regard for anything, let alone proper labeling of interior locations!” Gundham announced.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can’t believe Monokuma can’t differenciate rooms.” Chiaki laughed. “Look, I’m Monokuma! I sleep in the kitchen! Puhuhuhu!’ and then he kills someone.” Chiaki deadpanned.

“Your humor’s slipping.” Nagito responded.

“Shut up, I’m tired.” Chiaki snapped back.

“Preaching to the choir here...” Ibuki groaned, grabbing onto Peko’s arm. “How are you so unbothered, Peko-Peko...?”

“I suppose I have a certain...” Peko thought for a moment, searching for a word. “Well, I’ve gone days without food. I can understand your want for food. I doubt the anxiety and fear is sitting well either.”

“I, the dark lord, who is not one to fret,” Gundham began. “Is beginning to worry that we may never escape this not so fun-house. The dark presence in my stomach aches for fuel!”

“You’re telling me. I love Animal Crossing, but I wanna play something else.” 

“I’m not one to think that Monokuma wouldn’t hide something especially good in that final dead room of his.” Nagito grinned. “The further we progress, the closer we are to escape. Though I suppose I wouldn’t hate wasting away in here...”

Chiaki slapped him. “Stop saying shit like that.” Nagito opened his mouth to retort about how worthless he was, just as the hallway ended.

\---

“I want to apologize again.” Satoshi began, before a disappointed sigh came from Sonia’s mouth. 

“I would like to stop you right there, Satoshi.” She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. “I understand you feel responsible for what happened, and for hiding your true identity, but we do not hold it against you. Your talent is impersonation. You were merely doing your job.”

“Besides,” Hajime adds.”You shouldn’t feel responsible for all the stuff that happened with Mikan. That last trial hurt us all a lot. No one but Monokuma should feel responsible for all the anger and sadness from there. We’re all holding onto something from that ordeal.”

“Yeah!” Amira grinned. “Besides, you’re just starting to live as yourself, but you’ve spent the whole time moaning about how sorry you are! I’m excited to meet the  _ real  _ you, Satoshi!”

Satoshi blushed. “Heh, I suppose. Well, I guess--” Satoshi looked up, staring straight at the end of the red room.

Next to the pale red wall at the end of the hallway was a button and a sign. The button, bright red and covered with a glass dome, sat on an elevated podium. The sign behind it read in bright letters: 

**“Attention Dear Student(s): If You Are Reading This, Then You Chose The Red Room. Now, you have a choice! You will be allowed to leave the funhouse instantaneously, however, you will damn whoever is in the opposing hallway to a slow, painful death by starvation. I will now close both rooms off, and give you 10 minutes to decide.”**

\---

The sign definitely wasn’t kidding about closing both rooms off. The gates slammed down behind Chiaki Nanami in a furious clamor, only heightening the tension in the rumor. 

Peko frowned, tapping her foot on the floor. “This is frustrating. 10 minutes is an annoyingly long time. The red team won’t do anything.”

“I wouldn’t be so blindly trusting.” Nagito smirked. “The red team is full of characters who might cave.”

“Shush, Nagito.” Chiaki chided. “No one is gonna do that to us.”

“Yeah!” Ibuki agreed.

“Unfortunately, I agree with the trickster.” Gundham nodded, gesturing at Nagito. “We must be wary, and pray that no one will doom us.”

\---

“How much longer is Monokuma gonna try this?” Hajime groaned, about 5 minutes into the second dead room.

“I don’t know. I give him another 50 seconds.” Sonia sighed, leaning against the wall as Akane Owari moved past her. Hajime watched her movements, as she stumbled towards the back of the wall.

“Akane? What are you...” Hajime started, standing up as Akane stopped in front of the button.

“I’m hungry.” Akane responded, frowning.

“Akane.” Satoshi warned. “Step away from the button.” Akane turned to the class, tears in her eyes.

  
Amira took a tentative step forwards. “Akane...”

“HEY!” Akane shouted, removing the glass cover of the button. “I’m...I’m just tired. and Hungry.”

“Could you at least give us an  _ explanation?”  _ Hajime asked, the hurt palpable in his voice. Akane swallowed.

“I see what you’re trying to do! Wait out the clock so I can’t do shit! I’m not  _ stupid,  _ Hajime!” Akane groaned. “I’m just  _ hungry,  _ and I can’t  _ do this anymore!”  _ Her arm extended towards the button as the rest of the class screamed at her, just in time for her arm to hang limp.

Within seconds, Sonia wrapped her arms around her, quickly followed by Amira. Then Satoshi, and finally Hajime.

“I guess. I guess.” Akane started. “Look, when I was a kid, I was never sure if me and my family could eat. I did all kinds of shit just to keep us alive.” Akane took a deep breath and then exhaled. “I guess my appetite never really recovered. I hate not knowing when I’m gonna eat next.”

“I’m so sorry, Akane.” Sonia sniffled, tightening her grip around Akane. “We’ll make it out of here, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we’ll make it out.”

\---

“Well...that was annoying.” Chiaki grumbled after both groups emerged from their respective rooms. “A waste of time all around.”

None of the red group said anything, except quiet agreements from Hajime and Gundham.

“Just killing us probably would’ve taken less time.” Peko added. “Besides, what did he hope to gain out of it?”

“Exactamundo!” Ibuki added. “None of us are self conscious enough to try and doom half the group!”

Exactly on cue, the empty fourth of the room shifted, the wall rotating to reveal a large screen. A few moments of static played before Hajime heard his own voice say, loud and clear, say:  _ “What are you doing, Akane?” _

The students watched the video play out in horror, though Hajime couldn’t imagine how Akane must have felt, watching herself finally cave. Akane shook in place, mirroring the playback of herself, cowering over the button gurantenning her freedom.

The class stood in silence for a few moments, before Nagito opened his mouth. “How...glorious! The despair of an ultimate...one could say that despair is on the same level as--”

“Nagito, could you just, shut up for a second?” Chiaki snapped back.

“This isn’t exactly...the best look, Akane.” Peko added.

Ibuki lightly smacked Peko on the shoulder. “We’re all under a lot of stress right now! What’s important is that Akane didn’t press the button.”

“L-LIKE HELL IT IS!” Hiyoko shouted, taking a step forward. “She almost killed half the class!”

“Yes, I’m in agreement! Akane could’ve doomed us all to eternal damnation!” Gundham added.

“All of you need to shut up!” Nekomaru shouted, cutting through the rest of the class and approaching Akane. Akane stared straight at the floor, refusing to acknowledge anyone, before Nekomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m...sorry.” Akane mumbled. “I...I’m never gonna try something like that again, okay?”

“I know.” Nekomaru smiled. “It’s not like you to quit, so I don’t expect you to give up ever again.”

“I promise.” Right as Akane finished speaking, the screen on the wall turned back in, replacing the fourth part of the room with a staircase.

\---

The fourth floor was white, giving Hajime a sense of uneasy fear.

“It feels like a hospital in here.” Amira noted.

“Eh, less stuffy.” Nekomaru added.

Chiaki started to walk ahead, examining the opening room. “Huh.”

“What?” Hajime jogged up behind her, as the rest of the room came into view. The opening area they had just came through opened into a circular room, the bottom of which was completely exposed, leading to an open drop. An ornate chandelier-esque structure hung from the ceiling. Additionally, two doors were fixed to the right, while another hallway started from the left.

“We have a lot of ground to cover, don’t we?” Nagito smiled. “Well, it’ll be no trouble for Ultimates like you all!” 

Satoshi walked over to the doors to the right, cracking one open and peering inside. “It’s more hotel beds. Looks like Monokuma expects this one to take us awhile.”

“The more time we waste, the hungrier we’re gonna get.” Sonia reasoned. “We should get straight to work.”

“Agreed.” Akane nodded. “Should we split up? I’m doubtin’ anyone wants to go deep diving into Monokuma’s abyss.” Akane stated, gesturing towards the seemingly bottomless pit.

“Let’s form teams again.” Chiaki proposed. “Hiyoko, Sonia, Amira, you’re with me.” 

“Alright.” Amira shrugged, walking towards Chiaki, followed by Sonia. “Hiyoko, are you coming?”

Hiyoko stood there, swaying on the spot. Her eyes seemed distant. “Huh.” She stated, staring at the floor.

“Hiyoko? Are you alright?” Satoshi asked, placing a hand on her forehead.

“F-Fuck off.” Hiyoko cursed, batting away their hand. “I’m fine-” She said, before plummeting to the floor, landing face-first.

“HIYOKO?!” Nekomaru shouted, turning her over and elevating her.

“Is she okay?!” Sonia furiously asked, standing over her as Nekomaru placed two fingers on her wrist.

“She’s alive. So that’s something...” Nekomaru sighed. “Let’s put her in one of those hotel beds.”

\---

“What even happened?!” Hajime asked, pacing back and forth. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a frown set deeply on his face.

“Well, I explained, that she looks malnourished. Like she was...” Nekomaru sighed. “But that doesn’t make any sense. We’ve barely been here a day. Unless...”

“Unless what?” Chiaki asked.

“She was starving herself even beforehand. Ever since the third trial.”

“That was three days ago!” Satoshi exclaimed.

“God damnit!” Akane cursed, kicking the wall. “We can’t even make her eat until AFTER this is all over!” 

“Well...there’s no way I’m investigating until we know Hiyoko’s okay.” Amira frowned.

“What?!” Hajime asked, anger seeping into his tone. “We need to get OUT in order to help her!”

“We can’t even move on in the funhouse unless we ALL go through to the next floor, right?! The elevator didn’t close last time until Hiyoko stepped out! It’d be pointless to continue if Hiyoko can’t come with us!” Amira reasoned.

“...She’s making sense.” Nagito sighed. “I suppose we should turn in?”

“This is stupid.” Hajime huffed.

“I know. Sorry.” Amira mumbled, averting her eyes from Hajime as he stormed off to the other room in the set of two.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Nekomaru offered, waving it off.

\---

“Hey.” Nekomaru said, sitting down next to Hajime in the other hotel room. “How we holdin’ up?”

“Shitty!” Hajime cursed, standing up to start pacing again. “Do they all not understand that we need to be going fast?!”

“Yeah, they all do.” Nekomaru countered. “Amira just wants to have Hiyoko  _ conscious _ for the rest of the funhouse. And...I kinda agree.”

“UGH!” Hajime groaned. “Come the fuck on, how can none of you guys get it?! We’re just going to die if we sit here and waste time--”

“Hiyoko  _ is  _ almost dead, Hajime!” Nekomaru fought back, standing up. “Do you not get that?”

Hajime stared at him, reading his face. Nekomaru was rarely... _ worried _ . He could be quick to anger or celebration, but worry was hard to look at on his face. Genuine concern seemed out of place on him. Not because he was incapable of feeling it, but because Hajime was terrified of seeing him worried.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized, sighing. “I’ve been kind of an asshole about this whole thing. We should just. Rest. I’ll apologize to Amira tomorrow if we’re all turning in now.”

The worry was replaced with a tired smile. “Good. Now let’s go to bed.”

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!**

**Hello! Today, we’re going to be making Takoyaki! What’s Takoyaki? Well, it’s a japanese dish. It’s like, octopus in ball form with sauce on top. You’ll figure it out. First, because we’re lazy and I don’t wanna make things from scratch, you’ll need Takoyaki mix. Yum! Processed! Next up is the octopus. If you’re like me, you can use your razor sharp bear claws to hunt for octopus. But if you’re not as awesome as Mr. Monokuma, you can go out and by some. We live under capitalism, so go grab a pan with little divots in it, and then put sliced pieces of octopus in them. Then cover them in batter, and add the chopped spring onion, red pickled ginger and tempura flakes to each hole. After about few minutes of cooking them, flip them over so they cook evenly. If you’re bad at it, what are you gonna do cry? I bet so. Anyway, after it’s done cooking, smother them in takoyaki sauce. Then done! Were these instructions hard to follow? I bet they were! Go cry to your mom about it, you dumb loser!**

\---

Hajime Hinata woke up early again. Immediately, he sighed, seeing the same pristine ceiling of the funhouse. His stomach made a noise that he was certain wasn’t a good one, considering the circumstances. Regardless, he kicked himself out of the hotel bed, and took a step outside.

He was surprised he didn’t notice it the second he had woken up. The fact that something was off. The air smelled wrong. The atmosphere was tense. Heavy. Like someone had placed a weight on Hajime’s shoulders.

Hajime’s head snapped upwards, as his eyes widened in realization. The air smelled like blood.

The blood dripped onto the floor, a splash of color against the white floor. And there, blood dripping down their forehead and over their suit, before splashing against the ceiling and wall, was the body of Satoshi Yoshinori, the Ultimate Imposter.


	10. It's You--DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody!!! sorry this took me so long, but we'r ein the homestretch! the rest of these chapters shouldn't take me nearly as long. hope you enjoy!

The piano gently played as the two of them danced, their bodies gently tracing circles into the space around them. The woman twirled the man, placing an arm around his neck and smiling into the back of his head. The man ducked under her grip, grabbing her hand and leaning back against nothing.

The woman smiled, releasing his hand from her grip, and smiling as he fell to the floor. She followed after him, pinning him to the ground, her hands framing his face as his hair splayed out in a fan behind him.

The woman placed a finger gun on his chest, smiling at him as she pulled the trigger.

\---

_ “A body has been discovered!” _

Time seemed to slow around Hajime, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the exhaustion and hunger, or the corpse sitting in front of him.

Satoshi’s body was not only dead, but exhausted. His body hung limp, his mouth wide open, as if trying to take in another breath out of desperation, though that last chance would never come to pass. 

The blood stained Satoshi’s suit, the darkened pink having left a hellish stain against the brown. Hajime’s mind swam under the pressure. As if the room was closing in on him, the walls shrinking and the ceiling caving in.

Distantly, he could hear the others waking up. Footsteps. A presence nearby. Maybe his name called, wondering why he’s so still. A scream. Furious footsteps. A scream. An avalanche of footsteps and words and shock. The distant sounds of the alarm announcing the investigation period. None of it registered to Hajime. All of it was distant noise in Hajime’s mind, swimming around his senses.

“Hello, hello, hello!” Monokuma cheered, his image a shock of color against Hajime’s monochrome senses. “I see one of you finally bucked up and did someone! Did the promise of snacks bait you? I know I can’t go a full day without an oreo™!” He produced a black and white cookie, a monokuma shaped imprint on the top, and turned seeming to look into a camera that definitely wasn’t there. “Look! It’s me colored!” He popped it into his mouth, but considering his entire face was metallic, it just bounced off of him and broke on the floor.

The students didn’t speak.

“Hm. Okay!” Monokuma said, half annoyed, before producing a Monokuma file. “HEY! ONE OF YOU BRATS READ THIS SO I CAN GO DRINK A MARTINI!” He tossed it on the floor, pouting, before leaving altogether.

After a few minutes of silence, Akane knelt down and silently picked up the file. She cleared her throat, and began to read quietly.

“Victim: Satoshi Yoshinori”

“Height: 5’5”.”

“Weight: 326.7lb”

“Time of Death: 2:53 AM”

“Body Discovered by Hajime Hinata”

“Body Discovery Location: 3rd Dead Room.”

“So this really is the third dead room, huh?” Chiaki asked. “Wonder what Monokuma planned on us doing in here?”

“As far as we know, the dead room is still active.” Nagito remarked. “We should probably tread lightly.”

“We  _ should  _ be investigating.” Sonia chimed in. “We’re running on limited time. We should investigate the adjoining hallway along with the dead room.”

“But what about Hiyoko?” Nekomaru grumbled. “She’s still in critical condition. I don’t know if she’ll make it through the whole trial and investigation!”

“Shit, you’re right...” Hajime cursed, biting his nail.

“Hello!” Monomi cheered, appearing from behind Hajime’s leg. “Hi! Did you need any help???”

“Oh sick, hey Monomi? Can you get Hiyoko out to the hospital on the third island? She’s in a rough spot.” Chiaki explained.

“Oh dear!! Well, I guess the motive is technically null and void now...so...Monokuma won’t mind if I excuse Miss Saionji from the investigation and trial! Love, Love!!” Monomi giggled, happy to be defying Monokuma.

“Rad.” Chiaki held out a fist, smiling with Monomi lightly patted her paw against it. With that, Monomi skipped away towards the hotel room, and didn’t come back out, presumably leaving with Hiyoko in tow.

“Now.” Nagito exhaled through his nose. “Let’s get to work, shall we?”

\---

“A dark burden hangs over this scene.” Gundham spoke, as he and Ibuki stood paralell to eachother, both leaning forward, trying to come up with something to prolong the investigation of Satoshi Yoshinori’s corpse.

“What did they ever do to anybody...?” Ibuki pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“No being has ever earned a death.” Gundham sniffed. “But in this moment, it is our sworn duty to see that our dear friend’s killer is brought to justice.”

Gundham took a step forward, falling to one knee and placing a hand on Satoshi’s motionless head. He leaned their head back, revealing a massive, deep gash across the Imposter’s neck.

Ibuki slapped a hand over her mouth. “What the...” She whispered.

Gundham continued without a word, letting Satoshi’s neck droop back down. His eyes traced the blood trail streaming down Satoshi’s face. He pushed back the loose hairs on their forehead, revealing a puncture wound of sorts.

“Did...did someone shoot him...?” Ibuki posited.

“Of course not! The funhouse is blocked from the rest of the island, fool! There aren’t any access to weapons, let alone fire-arms, in our delightfully colored prison!” Gundham retorted, sneering at Ibuki.

“That’s incorrect.” A voice cut through. Both turned, greeted with Peko Pekoyama, who had seemingly been leaned against a wall, listening to them talk.

  
“Jeez, Peko-Peko...” Ibuki sighed. “You scared the daylights out of me!”

“I-I was not frightened!” Gundham defended.

“Apologies.” Peko continued. “But, back to my point, there are weapons in here. There was a repository of weapons back in the second dead room. I believe there were quite a few guns in there, along with bladed instruments.”

“But once we’ve abandoned a dead room, it’s doors lock!” Gundham fought back. “Even if your theory was correct, there’d be no way!”

\---

“You know, I’ve played plenty of point and click games, I should be used to giant suspicious pits by this point,” Chiaki mumbled.

The pit itself was deep. Much too deep for Chiaki’s comfort. It seemed to never end, a dark shadow stretching as far as her eyes could see. She leaned over the railing, Sonia to her left and Nekomaru to her right.

“It’s a shame we don’t have something to throw down it...that way we could gauge it’s depth.” Sonia frowned. She turned to Chiaki, eyeing her backpack.

“We are  _ not  _ throwing my switch down there.” Chiaki hissed back.

“I-I wasn’t suggesting t-that!” Sonia forced a defensive laugh.

“You know, I could always just hop down the pit!” Nekomaru grinned.

“Nekomaru, with all due respect, someone has already died today.” Chiaki deadpanned.

  
“I’d be fine! It’d only be like. A 5 story drop max, right? No problem for the Ultimate Coach!” He grinned, pointing at himself with his thumbs.

“I-I’m with Chiaki. Majority rules, Nekomaru.” Sonia frowned. Nekomaru made a noise of disappointment, leaning over the railing and pouting.

\---

It shouldn’t be this hard to very straightfowardly and bluntly apologize to someone. It really shouldn’t be.  _ Hey, Amira, sorry for being a prick to you! Hey, Amira, sorry for snapping! I’m just having a crisis and I don’t know how to deal with it!  _ Ugh, just shut up and open your goddamn idiot dumbass mouth!

“Hey, Amira?” Hajime started, leaning forward off the wall the two were situated against.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say--”

“HEY! YOU TWO!” Came Chiaki’s voice from down the hall, cutting Hajime’s apology off short. “WE NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK! NEKOMARU FELL DOWN THE PIT!”

\---

“Nekomaru?! Are you okay?!” Hajime shouted at the seemingly endless pit. 

“IS THAT HAJIME?” A voice barked a laugh distantly. “YEAH I’M GOOD! IT’S COOL DOWN HERE!”

“How is he not injured...?” Peko wondered aloud.

“It must not’ve been as deep as we assumed.” Sonia responded, leaning over the railing and messing with her hair.

“Is...is anything even down there?!” Chiaki shouted, sounding genuinely curious.

“Uhhh, I don’t know! I can barely see, to be honest...” Nekomaru responded.

“Bear of the chains!” Gundham called. “We shall continue our investigation in your honor!”

“I’m not dead, Gundham!” Nekomaru responded.

“The spirit’s there, though!” Ibuki chimed in.

  
  
  


Nekomaru Nidai sighed. All he did was lean a little too far! It’s not like he was injured. Sure, his knees were kind of bruised, but nothing that wouldn’t fade in a day or two. He took a deep breath, exhaling and surveying his...lack of surroundings. It was incredibly dark.

He strained his vision forward, though any immediate surroundings just looked like darkness. Nevertheless, Nekomaru pushed forward, moving carefully through the unknown territory, hands extended in front of him, searching for any potential obstacles.

His brain was pounding, trying to leap to figure out what was going on. Well, it was pretty obvious. They were trapped in a funhouse. But...things felt off. Whether it be the unusual architecture of the Funhouse, or something deeper, Nekomaru’s heart ached in a way he couldn’t describe. Not physical, yet not emotional.

After an indeterminate amount of time (Nekomaru tended to lose track of minutes and seconds when he got in his head), light blipped into view. Nekomaru smiled, focusing his direction towards the faint light. After walking towards the growing spotlight in his vision, he emerged into a room.

A room that was split into 4 quarters, each a different color. The Second Dead Room.

“Well.” Nekomaru stated. “Fuck this, actually.”

\---

The Hole slammed closed when Nekomaru emerged from the entrance to the Third Dead Room. 

“Coach Nekomaru?!” Akane excliamed upon seeing him, scratching at his beard as he walked into the crowd of people.

“Oh, hey Akane.”

“HEY AKANE YOURSELF, YOU STINKY OLD MAN!” Akane grumbled, punching him in the arm. “I thought you got hurt!”

“Aww, you think less of me, Akane! Nothin’ down there could’ve hurt me!” Nekomaru assured her.

“But...how are you...here?” Hajime asked. “I thought we couldn’t retrace our steps in the Funhouse?”

  
Nekomaru shrugged. “This game’s already so goddamn weird, right? This might as well happen, I guess!”

“Why would Monokuma leave that passage open, if it just fed back up here?” Sonia mumbled. “Especially if he just planned to close it afterwards?”

“No clue.” Nekomaru conceded. “It fed back up to the Second Dead Room, so...”

“The second dead room...” Akane mused to herself.

“Hey, have any of you guys seen Nagito?” Amira asked, suddenly.

“...No, now that you mention it.” Uh-oh.

\---

Nagito Komaeda was used to being alone, for all intents and purposes. Ever since he was a child, Nagito knew that the other children were not like him, and didn’t like him at all. Nagito was okay with this, even if he didn’t know why.

Nagito Komaeda was alone for most of his childhood. He would read books and win arcade games, but none of it made him feel less alone. None of it made him feel wanted. Maybe that was why he grasped onto Hope’s Peak so hard. A promise of adoration and glory above all else. A shining beacon of hope and glory, a free ride for life. Nagito was hungry for that.

But when he got it, it was because of luck. Random chance. What a pathetic excuse. Nagito did not belong here. He knew that. Everyone knew that. And Nagito was happy to be a stepping stone, a meaningless flag in the timeline of their success story, if it meant that the hope he so worshipped could win.

Nagito Komaeda was alone. Utterly, completely, entirely, unremarkably, alone. But he was okay with that. He was okay with being alone. He had learned how to survive being alone, and he wasn’t going to stop now.

“Welp! No going back now, Mr. Komaeda!” Monokuma chirped, pressing the gun into his hands. “You suuuure you don’t wanna help with the investigation? You’re really gonna spend your time with my delightful little puzzle?”

Nagito laughed. “This is hardly a puzzle. This is just a show of luck. A pissing contest of metaphorical superiority!”

“Haha, can it Socrates. You gonna shoot yourself or not?” Monokuma deadpanned. Nagito rolled his eyes.

5 bullets. 6 chambers. He spun the revolver’s chamber once, twice, and a third time, before slamming it into place, and pushing the barrel of the gun against his temple.

“Alright! Remember, if you survive, you move on to the final dead room, and you can receive the Ultimate Reward! But if you get a bullet to your brain, then...well...you die!”

“I’m well aware of what ‘Reverse Russian Roulette’ implied, Monokuma.” Nagito snapped.

“Jeez! Fine! Sue me for trying to be a good headmaster...”

Nagito tried to slow his breathing, but he couldn’t stop his chest from heaving as the cool metal of the gun pressed against his messy hair. His body didn’t shake, his hands still steady and careful as he teased the trigger of the gun. A drop of sweat traveled down his neck, as he took a deep, shaking breath. A grin spread across his face.

His life meant nothing. His futile, pathetic existence was useless, meaningless, worthless, in the long run of his compatriots. He was happy, no, ecstatic, to risk his life on ⅙ odds. Would he even be sad if he died here? If his life was wasted today? If Nagito waited longer, then the trial would start. This was wholly unecessary. But Nagito sought out such thrill. Because he wanted an excuse to end his life.

_ Click. _

There was no sound of gunfire. No bullet soaring through his brain. Nagito dropped the pistol onto the floor, the metal clanging onto the floor silently. He smiled. He smiled, and he laughed and laughed and laughed. His cackling echoed throughout the room as he doubled over, hands digging and pulling at his hair.

When he looked up, crouched on the floor, hugging himself, Monokuma was gone. In his place, he left a small, black tablet.

\---

Hajime frowned, arms crossed, as he stared at Satoshi Yoshinori’s corpse.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Chiaki yawned, hands on her backpack.

“Something about it seems off to me.” Hajime stated, brushing gunk away from his eyes. “Satoshi’s super careful all the time. Why would they be out at night?”

“Perhaps they were patrolling? You know, looking out for suspicious characters...” Sonia trailed off. 

“He could’ve been...but it feels like we’re missing something here.” Hajime restated. “Like, how could someone have gotten him by surprise?”

“You have a point, Hajime!” Gundham posed. “The master of illusions could not be stricken down so easily...we must factor this into our suspects when the time arises!”

Hajime, walking straight forward, stood over Satoshi’s body. He frowned at his dead friend, and reached out a hand to lean against the wall behind them. Instead, he just awkwardly fell over into a pile, as the wall had seemingly decided to betray him.

“This...complicates things.” Chiaki under-reacted.

“YEAH IT COMPLICATES THINGS!” Nekomaru shouted. “THE WALL JUST OPENED!”

“WALLS DON’T USUALLY DO THAT, CHIAKI!” Ibuki shouted.

“UGH! This sucks! Who wants to go into the deep dark scary hallway?!” Akane complained, turning away from the opened wall and crossing her arms.

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere near that thing.” Hajime frowned.

“YEAH, NO WAY!” Ibuki protested.

“FOOLS! The darkness was not meant to be traversed by mere mortals!” Gundham proclaimed, before looking at the hallway again.

“Exactly!” Sonia chirped. “We shall investigate it together! Two harbingers of darkness can tame it better than one!” She grabbed Gundham’s hand, making Gundham hide inside his scarf, his face as red as the hungry flames of Hades.

“I’ll go with them. Keep them out of trouble.” Peko nodded, as she lead the three of them into the empty hallway.

\---

Peko frowned as she walked. In her years as an assassin, she learned many things about stealth. Specifically how to traverse... _ difficult _ terrain without making a sound. This hallway wasn’t difficult in the traditional sense, being made out of the same linoleum-esque material as the rest of the funhouse, but instead was...unusual.

The hallway took tight turns, had Peko climbing latters at odd angles, and squeezing under small openings in walls. Of course, all of this on top of the already massive workload of listening to Sonia and Gundham flirt through dark elvish runes.

“I gods gar- surelui smiled upon thee considering. Eithel, everything nia cin!” Sonia snickered, as Gundham blushed through his pale make-up.

“P-Princess Sonia! Ui-cin flatter nin. Im think. Cin are cute sui eithel.” Gundham flattered.

“Dúr hir Gundham, ennas na- baw baur na n- embarassed! With gúl sui polodren sui yours, im tur-'t help but anír- na join mín forces!” Sonia responded, giggling. Peko wanted to barf.

Peko climbed atop the most recent obstacle, finding a small sign of light in front of her. She crouched towards it, staring down at the soft light.

It appeared to be a ceiling vent, judging by the color of the floor as she peered through it. A white floor, just the same as the Fourth Dead Room. Peko tested her foot against the vent, only to find it wouldn’t budge at all. Not designed for entry. Just spying. She made a mental note, and continued traversing the passageway.

The next time she saw light was another vent. This one, feeding into a room Peko didn’t recognize. It was black, with a clean, matte finish on the walls and floors. She assumed this was the fabled “Final Dead Room” but it seemed empty.

\---

“So...the Funhouse is full of hidden passages?” Ibuki asked, scratching at her head once Peko had returned with Sonia and Gundham in tow.

“In a sense, yes. I found little exits back into the funhouse, but there were several areas where I could spy on the other dead rooms.”

“Creepy...” Akane whispered. “But why would Monokuma need a place to spy on us? Isn’t he like. A walking surveillance robot?”

“Something along those lines.” Chiaki affirmed. “Whatever reason the vents exist, they have to have some kind of relevance to the murder, right? Satoshi’s corpse was right in front of the only entrance we know about.”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

_ “Ahem! 3 hours have passed, which means that the investigation period is now OVER! Could all remaining students please report to the nearest floor exit? Thank you very much!!!” _

A resounding ‘UGHHHH’ passed over the class, as they all independently showed their disgust and/or disappointment.

\---

“There you guys are!! I was starting to worry you wouldn’t show up!” Monokuma giggled.

“Not our fault you made your funhouse impossible to navigate.” Chiaki deadpanned.

“Or that you STARVED US!” Akane chimed in.

“Semantics, semantics!” Monokuma dismissed. “Regardless, it’s time for you kids to finally leave my totally cool and awesome Funhouse!”

“It was neither of those things!” Ibuki shouted.

Monokuma made a gesture like he was rolling his eyes, considering he couldn’t actually roll his eyes. “Like you get to decide what’s awesome and cool, Miss Mioda!”

“Can we please just leave now?!” Hajime shouted.

Monokuma sighed. “You kids are so impatient! Besides, we’re still missing one student! Where’d Mr. Komaeda get off to?”

“Ah, I’m right here!” Nagito smiled, appearing from around one of the hallways, and waltzing towards the group. “Sorry to worry you!”

“Nagito! Where were you?!” Nekomaru frowned. “We thought something had happened to you!”

“I’m sorry! But you really shouldn’t waste your time worrying about a waste of space like me!” Nagito chuckled. Nekomaru opened his mouth to refute Nagito’s self depreciation, but Nagito glided right past him. “I’m sure we’re all ready to leave now, Monokuma!”

“You seem awfully peppy, Mr. Komaeda! Any reason?” Monokuma chuckled, bobbing back and forth on his feet.

“You know exactly why, Monokuma!” Nagito smiled. “But I’d like to save that for the trial. Which, by the way, I’m itching to get started on.”

\---

The velvet steps of the trial grounds squished as Hajime descended. The flooring was the same, Hajime knew, but it didn’t feel real. He could definitely blame this light, air like feeling on his 1.5 days of starvation, but that didn’t cross his mind then.

As the courtroom came into view, the first thing that hit him was the smell.

“Welcome, welcome!” Monokuma grinned. The Trial Grounds usually had an empty space between the myriad podiums, but now, a long table sat there, adorned with various fine foods. “I thought I’d give you guys a teensy treat, just to keep your energy up for the trial!”

As horrific as his situation was, Hajime couldn’t help but fear tears sting at his eyes from the food. “Alrighty! So, as per usual, let’s recount the rules of the class trial! You are all here to discuss the murder of one Satoshi Yoshinori, the Ultimate Imposter! If you are able to correctly deduce the true identity of the killer, as decided by a majority vote, then I’ll execute the wicked tormentor, and your school trip will continue. But...if you convict the wrong person of murder, then I’ll execute everyong BESIDES the true culprit, who will be allowed to walk free! Got it? Of course you do! This is the fourth time we’ve done this! NOW! ALL RISE FOR ANOTHER CLASS TRIAL!”

Hajime sighed, swallowing his last bite of Monokuma’s banquet food. “Let’s go over Alibis, then.” Hajime started from Podium #1. “I was asleep last night.”

Mikan Tsumiki could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Mikan Tsumiki was dead, and Podium #2 was empty.

Satoshi Yoshinori could not say where they were, nor what they were doing, as Satoshi Yoshinori was dead, and Podium #3 was empty.

“I was awake.” Nagito grinned at Podium #4. “I was investigating and completing the Fourth Dead Room.”

“W-What?!” Akane whirled around. “You cleared the Fourth Dead Room?!”

“Mmhm!” Nagito laughed. “Finished the Final Dead Room too!”

“S-So you got the reward...?” Hajime tried.

“Rewards, plural, actually, Hajime!” Nagito snickered. “But, we haven’t finished discussing our alibis yet, have we?”

“R-Right,” Gundham, Podium #5 coughed. “I was, as I usually am, wide awake, with my Dark Devas meditating.”

“I...was also awake.” Peko, Podium #6 admitted. “I was standing next to the hotel room door, keeping guard.”

Mahiru Koizumi could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Mahiru Koizumi was dead, and Podium #7 was empty.

“I was asleep.” Akane said from Podium #8. “Can’t believe all you guys didn’t wake me up...”

Kazuichi Soda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Kazuichi Soda was dead, and Podium #9 was empty.

“I was gettin’ some sleep.” Nekomaru commented, arms crossed at Podium #10.

“I was awake, but I was just in bed,” Ibuki scratched her head a Podium #11.

Natsumi Kuzuryu could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Natsumi Kuzuryu was dead, and Podium #12 was empty.

“I was investigating.” Sonia answered plainly from Podium #13. “But I found it too hard to see in the dark, so I tried to find my way back to the hotel room after about 5 minutes.”

Hiyoko Saionji was not present at Podium #14 to testify.

Chiaki yawned at Podium #15. “I was awake. Using the bathroom”

“W-Wait, there was a bathroom inside the hotel room?! Ugh, I was up all night looking for one...” Amira, Podium #16, sighed.

Sato Sakakura could not say where she was, nor what she was doing, as Sato Sakakura was dead, and Podium #17 was empty.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was dead, and Podium #18 was empty.

Yasuke Matsuda could not say where he was, nor what he was doing, as Yasuke Matsuda was dead, and Podium #19 was empty.

“NOW!” Nekomaru slammed his hands on his podium. “Tell us what the hell you got for clearin’ the Final Dead Room!”

Nagito giggled. “So forward, Nekomaru! But sure, I’ll tell you.” Nagito cleared his throat. “My reward was a map of the funhouse, in its entirety.”

“A...map of the funhouse?” Sonia asked. “Isn’t that rather simple? The funhouse is only 5 floors tall, and each one is just a straight-forward series of rooms...”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Nagito smirked. “According to the information I received, the Funhouse isn’t even 5 stories tall!”

The screens hanging from the walls changed to display a diagram, showing what Nagito described. “The ‘dead rooms’ are actually laid out directly in front of eachother. The funhouse’s floors are connected by various passageways that are hidden! The dark space between each floor is simply a shred of those passageways. In a way, the Funhouse was just a huge lie!”

“But what does that  _ change  _ about the murder?” Hajime asked, arms crossed. “So what, the funhouse wasn’t set up like we thought it was. Big deal. What does that matter?”

Nagito wagged a finger at Hajime. “You see, I also obtained a map of those hidden passages. I believe Peko explored them earlier today?”

  
“Yes. There were various ventilation-shaft esque areas that allowed me to survey the various dead rooms. How--”

“EXACTLY! But, you can’t access the Dead Rooms with the various vents!” Nagito grinned, triumphant.

“But then how would the murder have happened?” Akane questioned. “There aren’t even any weapons here.”

“THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG!” Nagito cackled. “You forget! The hidden passageways DID lead back to the Third Dead Room, where various weapons were housed! I’m sure one of you must’ve fallen down the pit in the fourth dead room. That is PROOF that someone could’ve collected a weapon.”

“Okay, but then--”

“But then how would someone have not left a trace of their involvement? EASY! They pilfered one of the Firearms from the Third Dead Room, and staked out the Fourth Dead Room from the vents! Then, they sniped Satoshi, explaining the head wound!”

“But what about--”

“My proof for the use of a gun from the Third Dead Room?! I have proof of that too! I present, the second part of my reward!” The screens shifted, showing a detailed record of the weapons missing from the third dead room, at minute based intervals.

“Nagito, could you let someone else talk for once?” Chiaki interrupted. Nagito smiled cockily, bowing his head. “Thank you. Now, I, for one, wanna talk about motive. Who had the desire to kill Satoshi? Who would gain something?”

“Chiaki’s right! We should be focusing on motive! In fact...I think I know who killed Satoshi.” Nagito smirked.

“Really? Then what are you waiting for, tell us!” Hajime shouted.

“Let’s think for a second. Who could’ve killed Satoshi? Let’s look at motives! We know Hajime and Nekomaru were cleared of suspicion, so it couldn’t be them... Akane had the motive, sure, but she cleared her issue after the Third Dead Room. Sonia and Gundham frankly, balance eachother’s stability. Plus, Gundham isn’t the best planner, and Sonia isn’t that smart.”

“Hey!” Sonia protested, seemingly on Gundham’s behalf.

“Amira’s too sweet, and while Peko has the grit for it, after her experience with Fuyuhiko, I doubt she’d kill someone who wasn’t the mastermind! And Ibuki doesn’t have the insight to plan a murder. Which leaves...one person we know nothing about. Chiaki! You did it!”

“...What?”

“Think about it! When have we learned anything about Chiaki past her own love of video games? I’ve done extensive research into all of you while I studied my then future classmates, and I found nothing on Chiaki! She doesn’t even use a face-cam when she streams! Her entire life is private. Isn’t that suspicious?! Chiaki is the only one with the potential for murder here!”

Chiaki said nothing.

“No words to refute me?! Ha! Case closed! Allow me to break down the crime then. Last night, the culprit awoke to use the bathroom. But instead, they used the secret passageway that we KNOW is connected to the bathroom, thanks to my map I got for clearing the Final Dead Room. There, they went to the third dead room, collected a firearm, and staked out the surveillance vent over the Fourth Dead Room, looking for their next victim! There, they found Satoshi, and killed him with a swift gunshot. They then returned the weapon to the Third Dead Room, and went back to sleep. There’s only one possible outcome. You! You’re the culprit, Chiaki Nanami, The Ultimate Gamer!” Nagito rambled, jabbing a finger at Chiaki.

“...Huh?” Chiaki asked.

“Playing dumb?! Well, I’m ready to vote. This case is closed!”

“Nagito--”

“Don’t try to refute me, I’m assured that I’m correct. You all believe me, don’t you?” Nagito grinned.

“What? Nagito just--”

“Let’s commence voting time! I’ve identified the guilty--”

“Nagito, could you just--”

“--party! So, let’s execute the blackened who disturbed the--

“--shut the  **_FUCK UP_ ** for one  **_GODDAMN SECOND?!_ ** ” Chiaki screamed, stopping Nagito in his tracks. Nagito said nothing, just staring at Chiaki, eyes wide. “Thanks. I’m sorry, but absolutely none of your inane ramblings pointed to me as the killer. I have a pretty good job. I play video games all day, and record myself. But I’m a teenage girl? People are gonna be gross, Nagito! I like my privacy, because I like my privacy! And I don’t have to explain that to you! That doesn’t mean I’m a  _ murderer?  _ Like, what the fuck, man?!”

Nagito still stood, arms raised in defense, in silence.

“All you’re doing is posing dramatically and circlejerking yourself while you revel in how  _ smart  _ and  _ troubled  _ you are! But you’re JUST LIKE everyone else here! You aren’t special, and you aren’t the protagonist of this story you’ve crafted in your head, Nagito! You clearly have...issues, but we all do! Doesn’t mean I go around accusing people of MURDER! You’re just a sad, lonely teenager. And as much as you’d like to be? You aren’t better than anyone else here. And you don’t know a  **SINGLE! THING!** ABOUT ME!” 

A long silence followed. Nagito stood still, staring at Chiaki like she had killed his family. “You can try and pretend that you’re the important one in this story, just because you hate yourself, and you’re just the right amount of crazy to try and solve a murder case on your own. But...but you can’t just, ignore the mundane about people! Jumping to conclusions and winding up conspiracies like this...you aren’t the protagonist in this epic tale, Nagito. You’re just...you’re just you. It’s always...just you.”

Nagito said nothing, wide eyes staring straight ahead at Chiaki. He shook in place, unmoving.

“Now, can we  _ please  _ just discuss motive--”

“I did it.” All eyes turned to Amira, who raised her hand silently.

“ _ What.”  _ Nagito spat, hands gripping his podium. “What, what do you mean  _ you  _ did it?!”

“I killed Satoshi.” Amira said simply.

“Amira...” Sonia whispered.

“Look, I don’t feel the best about it either.” Amira sighed. “But...but hearing Chiaki talk reminded me that I’m not the special one in this story. None of us are. And...we can try and make ourselves the focal point, we can try and draw out the spotlight, but all it’ll do is just hurt the people around us.”

“But, why did you kill Satoshi?” Hajime asked, still reeling from the earlier altercation between Chiaki and Nagito.

“...I couldn’t tell you. There isn’t really, a big reason. Monokuma didn’t blackmail me. My family wasn’t threatened, I’m not some crazy twist villain like Mikan. I guess...I guess the motive just got to me. I wanted to escape.” Amira turned to Nagito. “There doesn’t  _ have  _ to be some big dramatic reason behind it all.”

Nagito scowled. “But, but, NO! No, she’s obviously lying! She’s a matchmaker for gods sake! How could she have killed Satoshi?! How could she have known about the secret passageways?!”

“I didn’t!” Amira shouted back. “Literally, NONE of what you said is what I did. Yeah, I stole a few weapons from the Third Dead Room before we left. Did I use the gun? NO! I slit his throat! You just CONVENIENTLY ignored the extra injury on the corpse!”

“Nagito, why...why didn’t you share any of the info from the Final Dead Room with us before the trial started?” Hajime asked, arms hanging limp. “You could’ve helped us. You could’ve....you could’ve let us  _ help you _ !”

Nagito frowned, staring into nothingness.

“I’ll tell you why.” Amira frowned. “He wanted the glory. He...he wanted to be the one to figure it out. He wanted to be special, to be...to be the protagonist of this story. But this isn’t a story. This isn’t a game. We’re dying, Nagito! People are dying, and you can’t help but think this is all about you.”

Nagito said nothing to refute Amira’s statement. He just stood, and stared.

“Wwwwelp! With that, I say it’s high time we get on with the VOTING!!!” Monokuma giggled, hopping up and down in his seat. The podium’s shifted, now bearing the familiar dashboard of lights and buttons. Hajime pressed the pink button corresponding to Podium 16, Amira Howards. A few moments passed as the other students submitted their votes. “And with that, all the votes are in!! Let’s see who you all think did the deed!”

The screens shifted to a roulette wheel adorned with the faces of the students. “In second place...with one whole vote...!! Chiaki Nanami!!”

All students turned their attention to Nagito, a silent judgement passing between them. 

  
“And lastly, in first place with a whopping total of 9 votes, is....” Monokuma paused for affect. “ **_AMIRA HOWARDS! THE ULTIMATE MATCHMAKER!!!”_ **

Amira raised her head high, crossing her arms over her chest. She walked directly towards Monokuma. “Whenever you’re ready, I guess.”

“Huh...? Hey now, this isn’t how this goes!! You’re supposed to scream, and struggle, and beg for your life! Going willingly isn’t fun at all...” Mnokuma pouted.

“Eh. I guess your shtick just got  _ boring _ .” Amira rolled her eyes. “Just kill me already, if you really want to that bad.”

“Why I aughta! FINE! I WILL!” Monokuma crossed his arms, waving dismissively in the air. “Thrillschillskillsitspunishmenttimewhatever” The metal doors that always seemed to just  _ show up _ appeared, and Amira walked through them, the status screen shown above changing from VACANT to IN USE.

The screens shifted once more, a pixelated sprite of Monokuma dragging away a similarly styled Amira.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**AMIRA HOWARDS HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

The screen shifted again. Amira’s face, front and center. Her eyes looked left, then right, slowly but surely. The screen zoomed out, revealing that Amira was standing on a single, thin platform, a large dice in her hands. Behind her were a set of three pink curtains, each with sillouhetted Monokumas behind them.

**HEARTBREAKERS!!** **  
** **THE ULTIMATE DESPAIR INDUCING REALITY DATING SHOW**

\---

Amira stared down at the dice in her hands in confusion, before a shock went through her body, courtesy of the platform she stood on. Amira’s eyes widened, but she frowned in determination, shaking the dice and throwing it. Landing on three, three extra platforms appeared in front of her. Amira hopped precariously onto the next as the Monokumas behind her held up cards showing various romantic locations. Sharks from a delightfully lovely long walk on the beach encircled her, biting at her legs as she ran. Amira rolled again, walking forward, before the ground disappeared beneath her feet. Skydiving is a great way to form a real bond with your partner. Amira noticed the dice falling below her, desperately rolling it again. She fell onto another platform, this one hot to the touch. A hibachi restaurant is a great first date, after all! The flames licked at Amira’s face, the grill she ran across burning her feet as she barely escaped, kicking off her melted shoes as she scrambled for the dice. SHe rolled again, finding herself in a velvet loveseat. The Monokumas behind the curtain looked at eachother, and shook their heads.

And for all her grandiose statements, all her confident strides and words before her execution, Amira stared at her tormentor. And all that could be seen was the fear in her eyes, as the chair collapsed inward, crushing Amira to death.

\---

Nagito Komaeda did not watch the execution. Nor did he hear the screams of pain through the speakers. Nagito stared into nothingness. Nagito did not feel. Nor did Nagito cry, nor did he scream, or shake, or laugh or smile.

  
Nagito Komaeda just stood there. 

It was curious. Nagito tried so hard. He tried so hard to be loved, to earn adoration that he know he was not worthy of. When he was young, he had tried to turn the blame for his detestable nature on others. His parents, his friends...anyone he could see had to be to blame.

But Nagito, at 17 years old...now Nagito knew. He knew that all along, it was him. It had always been him, hadn’t it?

“It’s you.” She had said.

“It’s. You.”


	11. A Mask Of My Own Face--DAILY LIFE

The woman laid down next to the man as he bled out, his long black hair falling out of it’s ponytail. The woman slid a hand into his as they lay, the piano drifting through the air. The woman reached a hand inside the man’s chest, pulling him up to his feet, before drifting to her feet as well.

The woman interlaced her fingers with his, beginning to lead him in a waltz. They moved together gently, the man dancing behind her mindlessly. The woman placed a hand on his back, pushing him further forward, before placing her foot in front of his leg, sending him plummeting to the floor, as it broke in two.

\---

Hiyoko Saionji sat in her hospital bed and sighed to herself. She really fucked this one up, hadn’t she?

Good job, Hiyoko Saionji, you made them all hate you.  _ Again.  _ She hid her face in her hands, watching the sea from her room. The same building where Mikan had killed Sato and Natsumi. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for their deaths too. Perhaps, if she had been nicer, if she had been smarter...

Mikan’s words echoed in her head.  _ “No, I just didn’t  _ **_care_ ** _ enough about you!”  _ she had said. Hiyoko wasn’t even important enough to Mikan for the murder of her friends to be calculated. How degrading was that?

The door opened all of a sudden. Hiyoko’s head whipped around, only to see Chiaki Nanami standing in the doorway.

“Oh. Hi.” Hiyoko sighed, exhaling through her nose as Chiaki took steps towards her. She sat down next to her hospital bed, looking at Hiyoko with a sense of...disappointment.

“Hey.” Chiaki half-whispered.

“Are you gonna lecture me? About how I deserve to live, and how important I am?” Hiyoko frowned. “Because I don’t appreciate being lied to, Chiaki.”

“Hey. With all due respect, you’re being really goddamn stupid right now.” Chiaki frowned. Hiyoko wilted under her gaze, trying to fold in on herself. “Look. I appreciate that you’re trying to change. Growth is important, and you’re making steps towards becoming a better person. But you can’t try and...repent for your wrongdoings by hurting yourself!”

Hiyoko stayed silent for a moment, an uncomfortable pause in words between the two of them. “What else am I supposed to do?” She whispered, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Chiaki. “My whole life...people have been trying to hurt me. I guess...I guess the only way I know how to feel....ANYTHING is through pain.”

“It doesn’t have to be like that, Hiyoko!” Chiaki shouted, making Hiyoko jump. “Just because it’s always ‘been like that’ for you, doesn’t mean it’s too late to try and change for the better!”

Hiyoko shook in place, hugging herself. “It’s...it’s scary, Chiaki.” She whispered, before Chiaki wrapped her arms around her.

“I know. But it’s less scary when you do it with someone else.” Chiaki whispered, as tears streamed down Hiyoko’s face.

“Ok,” Hiyoko said. “Ok.”

\---

Hajime Hinata sighed into his breakfast. “Food is awesome.” He whispered, almost reverent as he stabbed more eggs onto his fork. “I like food a lot.”

Nekomaru made a noise of affirmation through his mouthful of protein, seemingly trapped in an eating contest with Akane.

“You two are disgusting.” Peko frowned, eating a piece of toast.

“At least they’re eating a sustainable meal, mistress of the blade!” Gundham shouted. “What abomination lies on your plate?! Toast and a smoothie?! Treacherous! Downright despicable!”

  
“Speak for yourself.” Peko raised an eyebrow, gesturing to Gundham’s bowl of sugary cereal. Gundham sat down, mumbling into his scarf and his hamsters.

“Don’t knock Frosted Sugarbombs, Peko-Peko!” Ibuki frowned, currently trying to do a handstand nearby. “They aren’t healthy, but they’re loaded with enough caffeine to keep a small country alive!”

“H-How do you know that?” Sonia asked, halfway through a bite of her salad.

“Oh, I used to memorize nutrition facts labels as a kid!” Ibuki said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. “My parents were pretty health conscious.”

“...That’s about as believable as everything else about you.” Hajime nodded.

“Wait, I wanna circle back.” Chiaki said, putting down her switch, (pausing her game of The Legend Of Zelda: Breath of The Wild) and steepling her hands. “There’s  _ caffeine  _ in there?”

“Yeah, like a shitton of it.” Ibuki said. “Shit’s not good for your health!”

Gundham, embarrassed, pushed the cereal to the middle of the table, where Monomi whisked it away.

After a few minutes of conversation, the doors to the restaurant swung open as Hiyoko Saionji joined the class. Wordlessly, she sat down, grabbing the plate of food Monomi had placed for her and eating.

She only spoke when she realized everyone was staring. “Oh, hey.”

“‘Oh, hey’ yourself!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “Are you okay?!”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Hiyoko shrugged. “Monomi gave me the all-clear last night.”

“Thank goodness...” Sonia breathed a sigh of relief.

“You...freaked us out there.” Hajime frowned.

“I’m sorry.” Hiyoko sighed, putting her fork down. “I...I’m caught up on what happened, by the way. With Satoshi, Amira...” She left an unspoken silence, referring to Nagito, who was absent from breakfast.

“We’re...we’re just glad you’re safe, Hiyoko,” Chiaki answered for the class, who seemed intent on staying silent.

“I know...I know I hurt you guys a lot back in the funhouse. With my whole scheme or whatever. I just thought...if I paid with my life, then I could make up for all the pain I caused. I...I couldn’t fathom that people would  _ want  _ me to stay alive.” Hiyoko laughed sadly. “But...I see that differently now. I know...I know that I’m going to survive. I have to, right?”

Chiaki smiled at her.

“Yeah. I think so.”

\---

DL: 7

“Whaddya think it means?” Akane asked, eating a sandwich from the restaurant.

“What, the giant red numbers floating in the sky? I feel like we haven’t been addressing those enough.” Hajime responded. The two were sitting on the beach, aimlessly staring up at the sky while Nekomaru ran for the third time today.

“If they’re gonna kill us, I just wish they’d get it over with already.” Akane groaned. “It sucks just sitting here and waiting.”

“They? Don’t you just mean Monokuma?” Hajime responded.

“Nah, Nah, I mean  _ they.  _ Monokuma kept talkin’ about a Traitor before all the shit with Mikan went down, yeah?” She reclined against the sand.

Hajime’s mind raced. He’d almost forgotten. “Couldn’t Mikan have just been the traitor?” He asked. “She definetely seemed...out of it.”

“...Maybe. I don’t know, it just seems too easy. Wouldn’t the game have ended if the traitor died?” Akane shrugged.

“If Future Foundation is as ‘evil’ as Monokuma suggests...then I guess they’d keep going even if their mole died.”

Behind a nearby tree, Nagito Komaeda frowned.

\---

“What’re you reading, Sonia?” Nagito asked. Sonia perked up, turning away from the necronomicon spread in front of her in the library. 

Sonia smiled. “Oh, nothing! I suppose I’ve been trying to keep my mind off of the game by catching up on some reading!”

“By reading...the necronomicon?” Nagito held back a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed! It’s quite lovely, isn’t it? So much information on ancient rituals!” Sonia giggled. “Did you want something, Nagito?”

“...No.”

\---

Nagito tied a string of red to the pin he had stabbed in Sonia’s photo, and tied the string to Gundham’s photo.

Nagito frowned, remembering there could only be one traitor. He ripped the string off his wall, taking a step back and clamping a hand over his mouth. His eyes raked over the pictures he’d stabbed into his corkboard, but no surprising revelation came to his mind.

Nekomaru Nidai was too nice and trustworthy. If he intended to trick everyone and pull the rug out from under them, he could’ve kiled Akane and Hajime, his best friend and partner.

Akane, while fearsomely strong, could not be the traitor. Akane was smart, yes, but she wasn’t good at keeping secrets. If something came up, she’d speak about it. So it couldn’t be her.

Peko Pekoyama would not have allowed the Kuzuryus to be killed if she was the traitor, plain and simple.

Ibuki Mioda was too honest and frankly, too stupid to be a traitor and keep it hidden this long.

Hajime Hinata could not be the traitor.

Sonia Nevermind, while suspicious and eccentric, could not be the traitor. Her interest in dark magic and mythology were just that: interests. The same went for Gundham Tanaka, to an extent.

Which left Chiaki Nanami.

_ “You aren’t the protagonist in this epic tale, Nagito. You’re just...you’re just you. It’s always...just you.” _

The words thrummed against his brain, stinging his senses and hurting his head. He approached the wall, ripping Chiaki’s paper off of it’s pin. No, it couldn’t be her. Then who could it be?

Nagito snarled, anger rising up in his chest. He shouted, slamming his fist against the wall, pain shooting up his arm.

_ “It’s you.” _

\---

“Why do you play Kirby, Chiaki?” Hajime asked as he selected Cloud for the 5th time tonight.

“Why do you play Cloud, Hajime, considering you havent played Final Fantasy VII? Eh?” Chiaki asked, very obviously judging Hajime.

“Look, I just never had the time to play video games growing up! It’s not like I’m some weirdo for not playing every game on the PS1, like you!” Hajime protested.

“No, you’re totally a weirdo for it.” Ibuki snickered, hanging backwards off Chiaki’s bed, selecting Bayonetta. “I mean like, who didn’t play video games? Losers.”

“Don’t be mean to Hajime! Just because he was deprived of fun and engagement as a child doesn’t mean he isn’t a semi-functional teenager now!” Nekomaru grinned, picking Bowser again.

“THANK you, Nekomaru--HEY!” Hajime shouted, to the amusement of his peers. “Ugh, Whatever. Chiaki, you never answered my question.”

Chiaki pondered this for a moment, putting a hand on her chin. “Don’t know. He’s cute, I guess? I like the lore behind the Kirby games, maybe that’s why?” She paused for a moment. “Kirby’s one of the worst competitive characters in this game. Maybe that’s why I like playing him? I like showing people that video games should be fun to play. I mean, I win tournaments with a bunch of different characters, but Kirby’s my favorite.” She very quickly rotated between Kirby’s costumes, settling on the grayscale one. 

“That’s...deeper than I expected.” Hajime responded.

“It doesn’t have to be deep, really.” Chiaki shrugged. “I also just think he’s a funny little guy. That’s no less real then my intimate connection with the character.”

“Yeah! Even if there isn’t some grand, sweeping reason why you care about something, that doesn’t mean you suddenly  _ stop  _ caring about it!” Ibuki grinned.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER!!!**

**Once upon a time...there was a girl who couldn’t stop playing video games. She would play them day in and day out, allowing herself to become enraptured by the fake reality. She was so obsessed with them, that she wanted to become like her favorite characters! Just a bunch of 1s and 0s! And she did just that! She squeezed her brain into a computer, and now she’s immortalized in the world of popular media. It’s really a horrible fate. Being looked at and ogled your whole life. I feel bad for her. Don’t you?**

\---

Hajime’s dreams that night were odd. He was in a hospital, lying back in his bed. He was being operated on. But what for, he did not know. The doctors were talking. Gossiping, even, about their wives, their homelife, their coworkers. It didn’t seem like they cared at all about the boy they were operating on.

Hajime knew they didn’t. Hajime knew he wouldn’t survive the procedure, but he still did not stop the doctors from killing him, inside and out. It was painful, and it was slow, but Hajime did not stop that.

“Oh, you’re up!” Nekomaru grinned, emerging from the bathroom, a copious amount of steam following him out, seemingly from the shower he had just taken. Nekomaru’s face twisted into a frown when he laid eyes on Hajime. “You feelin’ okay?”

Hajime shrugged, genuinely not sure. 

“It’s okay. If you aren’t. People...people are dead. They’ve been dying.” Nekomaru stuttered. “You owe it to yourself to be sad, really.”

“I’m not sad. I don’t get sad.” Hajime sighed. It felt bad coming out of his mouth. “I have to be efficient, productive! I can’t waste time on being sad.”

“Where did this come from? Hajime, you can talk to me. You know that.”

“I’m fine. Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Cut the crap, Hajime. Seriously.” Nekomaru pushed.

“...” Hajime paused, opening his mouth to speak. “I’ve been thinking. About my talent.”

“You couldn’t remember it, right?”

“Yeah. But...maybe, I just don’t have a talent.” Hajime stated.

“What, do you mean?”

“No, I,” Hajime sighed. “I’ve been having those weird dreams, right? Ever since the first murders. And...And, I don’t think I ever attended Hope’s Peak as a Talented Student.”

“Whaddya mean?” Nekomaru’s eyes widened in worry. “Wait, have you been remembering stuff? About Hope’s Peak?”

“Only, only vague things.” Hajime explained. “I remember my entrance exams into Hope’s Peak.”

“That can’t be possible...Hope’s Peak personally scouts talented students.” Nekomaru reasoned.

“But I took, so many classes. I remember taking courses, and doing tests, but, it, none of it makes sense, it doesn’t, make,”

“Hajime?” Nekomaru edged closer to Hajime, who’s breathing had deepened as he held his head. Nekomaru wrapped his arms around Hajime, cutting off any more rambling worry. “Hajime, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure it out. Together, okay?”

Hajime let out a shaky breath. “...Ok. Okay.”

\---

“Uhh...you guys seein’ this too?” Ibuki asked, crouched in front of the window of the restaurant.

“I...think? Collective hallucinations aren’t a thing, right?” Hajime responded, watching the thick, massive blanket of fog cover the island at a slow creeping pace.

“I think it depends on what the hallucination is...” Sonia mumbled. “But in this case, I believe we’re all seeing the same thing.”

“Fog usually...isn’t a thing on islands.” Chiaki noted, now playing Doom.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “So, what do we do now?”

“Exploration, of course!” Gundham grinned, posing dramatically. “This mysterious fog of despair is a call to action for us!”

“What--No! We’re all staying inside.” Peko shot back. “Getting separated in a fog like this is a perfect recipe for someone to do something stupid and kill.”

“Yeah, no, we gotta stick together. Which means holding up in the restaurant until this clears.” Hiyoko added.

“Hhn,” Akane groaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“It’s not gonna be like the funhouse.” Nekomaru reminded her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got like, infinity food here.”

Akane took a deep breath. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll deal.”

“So, we’re all on the same page, right? Stay here until the fog passes--” Hajime stopped talking the minute he saw the front door wide open, and Gundham no where to be seen. “Shit.”

“Gundham?!” Sonia shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth, trying to get him to come back. “GUNDHAM!” Sonia inched forward, before sprinting out the door at full speed.

“Unsurprising.” Nagito chuckled. “Of course they’d run off together.”

“Goddammit!” Nekomaru cursed, already ready to sprint out the door. Hajime put a hand around his wrist, holding him back.

“Nekomaru! We can’t just go out guns blazing on this. Whoever’s behind this, that’s exactly what they want us to do.” Hajime warned.

“But-!”

“We’re going to find them. But we have to think about this carefully.” Hajime reasoned, closing the door to the restaurant.

Nekomaru sighed. “You’re right. I’m...just worried, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Chiaki said. “We need to split into pairs. Then, we can make sure each other makes it out safe.”

“Good plan.” Hiyoko affirmed. “How should we decide?”

Chiaki placed a hand on her chin. “Hiyoko, you’re with Hajime. Ibuki, you’re with Peko. Nekomaru with Akane. Nagito, with me.”

“Ha! Like hell I am.” Nagito grinned.

“Wha--Nagito--” Chiaki started, as Nagito backed away towards the door.

“I’m not adventuring into the unknown with you just so you all can TALK about me behind my back! I’m not stupid, as much as you think I am, Chiaki!”

  
“I don’t think you’re stupid--!”

“You don’t get to insult me, call me unspecial, call me a fool anymore! I’ll show you. I’ll win this game!” With that, Nagito sprinted outside and into the unknown.

Chiaki groaned. “Fine! I’ll go with Nekomaru and Akane, then.”

\---

“Hey, Hajime?” Hiyoko asked, a few minutes into the fog. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Is it about finding Sonia and Gundham?” Hajime snapped back, scowling into the non-existent horizon.

“...No. Sorry.” Hiyoko sighed.

“Shit, no, I’m just--” Hajime shook his head. “I’m just stressed. That wasn’t at you.”

“I get it. It’s easy to take your anger out on those around you.” Hiyoko laughed to herself. “I sure know a lot about that.”

“...Yeah.” Hajime sighed. “But yeah, what was your question?”

“Nothing big. I just...did you find it weird that Gundham didn’t have the dark devas on him this morning?” Hiyoko asked, her voice quiet, almost unsure if what she was saying was true.

“...Huh?” Hajime responded, stumbling for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“100%.” Hiyoko responded. “Trust me, I’ve gotten good at spotting small shit. After my third time being poisoned, I had to learn how to detect cyanide by smell.” She rolled her eyes. “It smells like bitter almonds, by the way.”

Hajime, very concerned for Hiyoko’s physical health, nodded. “Well...if Gundham didn’t have the devas on him...why did he run out into the fog.”

“Hell if I know, Hajime. I’m just trying to point shit I saw out. In case it...you know. Becomes necessary.”

A scream ripped out from the open air.

\---

“OK, FESS UP!” Monokuma fumed, stomping in place, whirring angrily at Chiaki, Akane, and Nekomaru. “WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES DID THIS?!”

“Whaddya mean, dipshit?!” Akane shot back, fists placed on her hips.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN, YOU DAMN BRAT!” Monokuma vaguely gestured around him. “THE GIANT CLOUD OF FOG,  _ OBVIOUSLY! _ ”

“Wait...you mean this fog isn’t like, some new fucked up motive to get us to kill eachother?!” Nekomaru asked.

“OBVIOUSLY NOT! I GOT MONEY, SURE, BUT I’M NOT FUCKIN’ MAGIC!” Monokuma groaned. “UGHHH, THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER TO CLEAR OUT! A TOTAL PRODUCTION DESIGN NIGHTMARE!”

“Ugh, shut up.” Chiaki sighed, clearly exasperated. “We’re kind of looking for some people right now.”

“YEAH, JOIN THE FUCKING CLUB!” Monokuma shouted.

“Can...can you not find Sonia and Gundham either?” Akane asked, as a terrified scream ripped out into the open air.

\---

“This is scary...” Ibuki frowned, clinging to Peko’s arm.

“Come on, it’s just a bit of fog. Sure, we can’t see, but we’ve got the rest of the senses, right?” Peko responded in attempt to soothe Ibuki’s fears.

“YEAH, but sight is like, ONE OF THE SENSES I LIKE THE MOST!” Ibuki groaned. “This sucks this sucks this sucks this suckssss.”

“Yeah. It does.” Peko sighed, taking a deep inhale, then a long exhale. “But, I’ll protect you. If anything tries something, I’ll stop them.”

“D’aww....Peko-Peko....” Ibuki blushed, tapping her fingers together in embarrassment.

Peko wasn’t kidding. She’d strike down anything that threatened Ibuki. She wasn’t sure when she defined what she felt as love, but that’s what it was. The same love, the desire to protect and the willingness to kill that she felt for Natsumi and Fuyuhiko, but without the twisted form of de-humanization that came with her role as an assassin.

What she felt for Ibuki wasn’t like her master-tool relationship with the Kuzuryus. It was...love. She was allowed to love. She was herself. Her name was Peko Pekoyama.

And now, Peko Pekoyama heard a long, drawn out scream ring out throughout the air.

\---

“What the fuck was that?!” Hiyoko cursed, already ready to run, hands balling up the sleeves of her kimono. 

“Someone’s in trouble. We gotta go.” Hajime affirmed.

“NO SHIT, SHERLOCK! But where are we gonna run?! The whole island is fog city right now!” Hiyoko groaned. “UGHHH, THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

“Fuck.” Hajime cursed. No, they couldn’t be too late. They...they couldn’t be. It was impossible. No, someone couldn’t be dead.

_ “Attention.” _

The voice that bled through the speakers was  _ not _ Monokuma. No, this voice was deep. Digitized, sure, but not in the robotic, programmed voice Monokuma spoke with. This voice was filtered, altered to be deep and threatening. 

It could’ve been anyone.

_ “My name is not important. Nor is my purpose for contacting you through the P.A system. After all, we will soon be face to face.”  _ The voice spoke.  _ “When this message ends, you will know the location of the ones you call “Gundham Tanaka” and “Sonia Nevermind”. This is all. I invite you to do your best, and solve this mystery.” _

And then the P.A message ended.

A resounding  _ BOOM  _ echoed throughout the island, as the fog tinged orange with fire. Hajime turned, desperate to keep Hiyoko next to him. Hiyoko grabbed onto his hand.

“I’m right here! We gotta stick together. If whoever the  _ fuck  _ that was just bombed us or some shit, then we have to keep close.” Hiyoko frowned. 

“Guessing you have experience with this too, then?” Hajime quipped.

“Haha, shut up.” Hiyoko rolled her eyes. “That weirdo on the P.A told us they’d show us where Gundham and Sonia were, right? I’m bettin’ that’s wherever they set that bomb off at.”

“But wouldn’t that mean...” Hajime started.

“Hey. No one’s dead until we see a body.” Hiyoko shot back.

\---

There was no body, when the class reconvened. There was a pile of hay, wood, and other materials, with a giant cross at the top, all of which was drenched in flames. 

In front of this flaming effigy, wordless, and motionless, was a figure. They wore a black cloak, a hood shading their face. Though Hajime could tell they wore a mask. One half, a light blue, with a saddened expression, while the other half, a rich gold, carried a saccharine smile.

“Ah. So you’ve all come.” The figure spoke, their voice the same, distorted, filtered cadence as the one that spoke over the P.A. “Good.”

“Mind telling us what the hell is goin’ on?!” Nekomaru shouted, holding a fist in the air.

“Certainly.” The figure nodded. “My name is Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess!” They said, their voice suddenly a delightful chirp. “My name is Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Animal Breeder!” Their voice shifted, now a low, deep echo. “My name is--Sonia--Gundham--Princess--Animal--Ultimate--Tanaka!”

“What the hell...” Hajime cursed in amazement.

“For now, or at least today, this game is no longer administrated by Monokuma.” The figure spoke.

“LIKE HELL IT IS!” Monokuma screamed. “THIS IS A CLEAR VIOLATION OF THE RULES! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER, LOSER!” Monokuma posed dramatically, but no such punishment fell upon the person in the mask.

“Like I said. This is my stage, but just for today.” The figure responded with a chuckle.

“But how did you...” Chiaki gestured vaguely.

“This game has flaws in spades, Miss Nanami. All you have to do is exploit them.” The figure clapped their hands. “Now. I suppose you’ll want to know the location of your friends.”

“WELL DUH!” Akane shouted.

“Well. Allow me to present them to you.” The figure snapped their fingers, and the fire burned brighter and higher, dissipating the fog all together, as a figure toppled down from the pile of tinder, and a body, marred and charred beyond recognition, fell onto the sand.

“I present, the victim.” The figure said, gesturing to the burned corpse before them. “And your blackened.” They gestured to themselves. “I trust you’ll be able to uncover my identity within 3 hours, yes? I hope you’ll do your best.”


	12. A Mask Of My Own Face--DEADLY LIFE

The world cracked around them, a web of crevasses and breaking earth stemming from them as each brick fell, the world tumbling down around them like a mass grave.

But they knew that even if they died, even if they drowned in a sea of wreckage and fear, they’d float. They knew it. They couldn’t die.

\---

_ “A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!” _

“What...what the fuck?!” Hiyoko cursed, jabbing a finger at the masked figure. “This isn’t funny! Take that shit off!”

“No, I do not think I will.” The figure responded. “This is not a joke, either, Miss Saionji. You heard the alarm. This is a corpse. I hope you will do your best to investigate.”

“Fuck this!” Akane shouted, dashing forward, just as the figure revealed a knife from their cloak. 

“I wouldn’t try to end this by force.” They spoke. “I regret to remind you, but this is my stage.” Akane backed away, slowly, before the figure hid their knife in their cloak. “Good. I thank you for your cooperation.” And with that, the figure disappeared.

They were left in silence. The idle chatter created by the figure was gone, just leaving the class with silence.

But of course, someone spoke first. “I hate this. I hate all of you.” Monokuma snarled. “HEY! YOU!” He snapped his non-existent fingers at Hajime, getting his attention.

“W-What?”

“HERE! TAKE THE DAMN FILE!” Monokuma grumbled, shoving a folder into Hajime’s hands. “I need a drink.” With that, Monokuma disappeared.

“...Welp.” Chiaki sighed. “Better get to work, huh?” She nodded at Hajime, prompting him to read the file.

“Victim: Unknown”

“Height: Unknown”

“Weight: Unknown”

“Time of Death: Unknown”

“Body Discovered by Class 77th”

“Body Discovery Location: Jabberwock Beach”

“...Great. Truly a treasure trove of information!” Hiyoko groaned.

“Be nice, Hiyoko.” Peko reminded. “We need to get to work, don’t we? If we...if we don’t even have an idea of  _ who  _ the victim is, we need to get as many clues as we can.”

\---

“Was....did it used to be that color?” Chiaki asked, picking the scarf off the beach, and peering at it’s discolored stains.

“I don’t know. I mean, maybe it’s normal stains. Not...you know.” Hiyoko responded. “It could be Gundham’s. It’s broody enough.”

“That’s not...the best metric to for judging if this is evidence or not, Hiyoko?” Chiaki responded.

“Look, I’m trying my best here. Whaddya want from me?” Hiyoko pouted.

“I don’t know, a theory? An idea?” Chiaki responded. 

“Well...does this mean that Gundham’s the victim?” Hiyoko asked. “If there’s  _ his  _ scarf, with blood on it...”

“Possibly.” Chiaki stated. “It’s tricky. We’d need more evidence to corroborate with this. Blood on a scarf isn’t really, anything? It just proves that Gundham is involved, but we know that already, right?”

\---

“This is just insane.” Hajime grumbled to himself, kicking against the sand.

“Well yeah. This whole thing is kind of insane, dude.” Ibuki laughed. “I mean. Killing Game. Robotic bear.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hajime grumbled. His mind raced, searching for possible explanations, or the moment where the killer would just say “psyche” and then it’d turn out this whole thing was a prank! And then he’d learn he’s on a big prank show, and everyone’s still alive, and--

“HAJIME!” He heard Ibuki’s voice shout as he fell. The sand had disappeared under his feet, leaving Hajime falling a short moment before he landed, falling on his ass. He groaned to himself, easing himself back onto his feet.

“Hajime, are you okay?!” Ibuki shouted, concern bleeding through her voice. “Oh, you didn’t fall that far.”

“Still hurt! But thanks for your concern!” Hajime groaned, turning to look around. He heard Ibuki slide down after him.

“Ew. Smells bad down here.” Ibuki said, shooting a look at Hajime.

“W-What are you accusing me for?!” Hajime shot back. Ibuki laughed, moving past him.

“Woah...freaky.” Ibuki said, pointing to the floor of the pit. Black, charred  _ something  _ coated the sand, drawn in intricate markings and symbols, lines tracing through the circle from all angles.

“It’s...a circle?” Hajime asked.

“A ritual circle, actually.” Ibuki noted, coming back to Hajime with a book in her hands. She turned it, showing the page she had opened it to to Hajime.

Sure enough, the book had a detailed diagram of the circle drawn across the sand, down to the minutest detail.

“That’s. Insane.” Hajime groaned. “Why would someone even bother drawing this?”

“It  _ is  _ Sonia/Gundham we’re talking about.” Ibuki reasoned.

Hajime sighed. “Fair.” He paused. “How did you say that out loud? This is a verbal conversation.”

\---

“Hmmm...” Ibuki hummed, holding the book above her face as she lay down.

“Whattya hmm-ing about?” Akane asked back.

“Nothin’, just, this book was next to that ritual circle me and Hajime found, right?”

“Yeah. Is something strange about it?” Peko added.

“Yeah! Well, no. But yeah!” Ibuki groaned. “Just, look.” She displayed the page that she had found bookmarked, describing a ritual titled “The Waltz of Thornes”. “This was the ritual that was drawn in the pit, but...it clearly doesn’t have anything to do with the trial. Weird magic rituals aren’t real, right?”

“That’s a whole different conversation, Ibuki.”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ Bing Bong Ding Dong _

_ “Attention. The investigation period has now ended. As we are already gathered on Jabberwock Beach, the trial grounds will now arrive. Please, do your best.” _

\---

The descent was quiet. No one said a word, especially not the masked figure, who had insisted on entering with the students the normal way. Hajime’s eyes bored into the back of their hood, as if, if he were to stare hard enough, he could see through their mask and read their face.

“I apologize for the delay.” The figure said, heading straight for Monokuma’s throne, and climbing up to the seat, pushing Monokuma off nonchalantly, much to the bear’s vocal disapproval. “I don’t think it’s necessary for me to repeat the rules of the class trial to you. This is your 5th time, after all. Instead, I will wish you all luck. Do your best to uncover my identity. All rise.”

“THAT’S MY LINE YOU BASTARD!” Monokuma protested, though he was promptly ignored.

Hajime let out a long exhale. “Okay. Let’s go over alibis, just like normal.” He stated.

“But we all know where we were, right? We were in the fog?” Chiaki reasoned.

“Besides, we don’t even know the time of death.” Peko added.

“You’re right...” Hajime sighed. “I guess we can just. Get started then.”

“Now that Hajime’s strange dedication to normalcy is out of the way...” Nagito smirked. “I believe I have some evidence to contribute.”

“W-What?” Peko asked. “You have evidence?”

“Indeed!” Nagito smiled. “Should I illuminate it for you?”

“WELL YEAH! IT’S A MURDER TRIAL!” Ibuki shouted in agreement.

“Ha! Let me explain, then.” Nagito grinned. “As I wandered throughout the fog, I, being the worthless waste of space I am, tripped and fell, landing myself right in front of Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka.”

“What?! You saw both of them while we were exploring?!” Hajime asked, incredulous. Nagito laughed and nodded.

“Indeed! Alive and well!” Nagito affirmed.

“Then spill it! What happened?!” Chiaki pushed.

“Well, I asked them about what was going on, but they weren’t responding to me. They were chatting to themselves about their ‘plan’...” Nagito mused.

“Their plan...?” Akane asked. “But, one of em killed the other, right? Why would they have a plan if one of em was just gonna kill the other one?”

“Continuing,” Nagito said, glaring at Akane. “I followed them for a bit, but Gundham seemed quicker to flee. I managed to grab his scarf, but it just came undone surprisingly easy.”

“KNEW IT!” Hiyoko grinned, triumphant. “Hajime, didn’t I know it?!”

“K-Knew what?!”

“Ugh, about the hamsters! This morning! I thought Gundham didn’t have the dark devas on him. If the scarf just came off his neck, no hamsters, no nothing, that means he was keeping them safe somewhere!” Hiyoko’s smile impossibly widened, very happy to be contributing.

“But why would he be keeping them safe...” Ibuki pouted.

“He might’ve known he was going to be in danger.” Hajime frowned. “Keeping his friends safe sounds very Gundham.”

“Indeed.” The masked figure affirmed, currently kicking Monokuma down the ladder up to his throne. “Mr. Tanaka cares a great bit about his Dark Devas of Destruction. Ensuring their safety would be a top priority for him.”

“But...if he knew that he was going to be in danger....does that make him the victim?” Nekomaru asked, genuinely not knowing.

“Not necessarily.” Chiaki cut in. “Gundham cares about those hamsters more than he cares about himself. If there was even the slightest chance he might end this whole mess dead, I don’t think he’d risk it.”

“So...we’re back at square one.” Hajime sighed.

“Well...” Hiyoko rolled a shoulder. “Maybe not.”

“How do you mean?” Peko inquired.

“The scarf. Me and Chiaki found a scarf covered in bloodstains on the beach. If Nagito ripped that off Gundham, why’d it have bloodstains on it?” Hiyoko continued. “It wasn’t bloody when you took it off Gundham, right Nagito?”

“Nope. It was perfectly fine then.” Nagito smiled.

“So something must have happened...maybe regarding the body discovery?” Hajime tried.

“But how would blood end up on the scarf? If Nagito took it from Gundham while they were on their way to do...something...then how’d blood get on it in the first place?” Nekomaru queried.

“We...don’t know. Maybe it had something to do with the ritual circle?” Hajime tried.

“Right! The one Hajime totally busted his ass falling into!” Ibuki snickered.

“Wh--WE’RE AT A MURDER TRIAL!” Hajime shot back.

“Well, usually, ritual circles like that are for scary human sacrifice purposes. But the killer obviously didn’t GET anything out of the ritual.” Chiaki reasoned. “I guess.”

“And even IF the killer sacrificed someone in the circle, the scarf was nowhere NEAR it! How would blood even manage to get on there?!” Hiyoko shouted in frustration.

“Hell, for all we know, Nagito could just be lying to us!” Akane shouted. “He’s the only one here without an alibi, since his ass decided to run off on his own!”

“Why would I lie to you?” Nagito asked, seemingly genuinely confused.

“I don’t know! I’m very stressed out right now, asshole!” Akane grumbled.

“Well, this has been a fine show. But clearly, it’s come to an end!” Nagito cackled. “Because this is exactly what the Traitor wants!”

“...T-The Traitor.” Hajime frowned.

“YES! The traitor! The mole sent by Future Foundation to lie in wait and strike when we least expect it! That traitor is none other than the perpetrator of this trial!” Nagito grinned.

“...Literally NONE of our evidence involves the traitor, if there even is one, Nagito!” Hiyoko shouted. “You can’t just pull shit out of your ass to support your own narrative!”

“But I’m not--”

“Quiet, Mr. Komaeda.” The masked figure said, though this only seemed to enrage Nagito.

“NO! SHUT UP! YOU CAN PLAY MASTERMIND ALL YOU WANT, BUT YOU’RE ONLY PUTTING OFF WHEN MONOKUMA KILLS YOU! BECAUSE YOU KILLED SOMEONE, AND YOU CAN’T JUST RUN AWAY FROM IT!” Nagito exploded. “WHY DON’T YOU JUST TAKE THAT STUPID MASK OFF AND ACCEPT YOUR FATE!”

“That wouldn’t be fun.” The figure responded. “In fact, this has bored me. I shall give you a hint.” The figure cleared their throat. “A dance takes two people to be performed correctly.” The figure then sat back down.

“...Thanks for that, fuckface.” Hiyoko cursed.

“...YEAH THANKS!” Ibuki grinned, much more genuine then Hiyoko.

“...Wait, really?!” Hajime said, incredulous.

“Yeah, I...I think I got an idea of what happened! Or something like that...” Ibuki grinned. “Hajime, remember when you totally fell over like a total noob and landed in that ritual circle?”

“I’m trying to forget, actually.”

“Well, remember those weird sigils around it? And that weird book next to it? Well, the bookmarked page had a diagram of the circle, and labeled it the ‘Waltz of the Thornes!’” Ibuki grinned.

“What’s a Waltz...?” Hajime asked. Everyone made a collective huh, Hiyoko’s eyebrows seeming to float off her face from how high they were raised.

“A waltz? You know, the famous dance style? Done in a pair? Usually to ballroom music?!” Chiaki asked, incredulous.

“D-Doesn’t ring a bell.” Hajime stuttered.

“That’s hilarious,” Nekomaru said, stifling laughter.

“ANYWAY, that means that ritual involved two people! So Sonia and Gundham HAD to have planned this together!” Ibuki grinned.

“Can you remember anything else about the circle, Ibuki?” Peko asked.

“Uhhh...not really. It smelled kind of funky, kind of like....mixed nuts?” Ibuki shrugged. 

“AHA! MIXED NUTS!” Hajime shouted.

“Y-Yeah...? They’re a nutritious snack, Hajime! Nothin’ to freak out over...” Nekomaru mumbled.

“N-No! I was talking to Hiyoko earlier and--”

“OH SHIT!” Hiyoko exclaimed. “Hajime’s right!”

“Are there any flammable poisons, Hiyoko?!”

“Most of them are! ESPECIALLY Cyanide!”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!” Akane exclaimed.

“Poisons! I was talking to Hajime about how poisons have an odor, especially like Almonds! Plus, Cyanide is ESPECIALLY flammable as a liquid! Which means the ritual circle could’ve been drawn in cyanide!” Hiyoko explained, a triumphant tone to her voice.

“And, since the circle was flammable...” Chiaki said, a smile creeping onto her face.

“That’s how the killer set the fire!” Hajime grinned.

“But how does that play into the killer’s identity?” Peko asked. “Knowing how the events of the murder happened is all well and good, but it doesn’t give us a hint into the identity of the killer.”

“Fair, but I think it recontextualizes some things.” Chiaki reasoned. “For instance, there’s still pieces of evidence we haven’t figured out yet. For instance: the scream.”

“Right. We all heard a scream right before the fire went off.” Hiyoko noted, biting her fingernail.

“We don’t have a cause of death, nor a time of death.” Peko frowned. “Which doesn’t give us a lot of options for speculation.”

“What about the ritual?” Akane asked.

“What about it?” Chiaki responded.

“Well, uh, if the ritual required like. Some kinda sacrifice, that could explain the scream. Someone got attacked, right?” Akane frowned.

“You’re onto somethin’!” Nekomaru applauded. “Good job, Akane!”

“UGH! Shut up, old man!” Akane protested, clearly embarrassed.

“Ibuki, did the ritual require a sacrifice?” Peko asked.

“Mmmhm. I think uhh...blood?” Ibuki posited.

“That sounds about right...” Hajime mumbled. “Nagito, when you ran into Gundham and Sonia...was it before the fire?”

“Indeed! No one had screamed yet.” Nagito smiled.

“YES!” Hajime exclaimed. “That means when Nagito ran into them, they were on their way to perform the ritual! That’s why they were so frantic!”

“Exactly. But who was the sacrifice?” Peko asked.

“I believe I might have an idea!” Nagito butted in. “Sonia was studying a Necronomicon yesterday. She must’ve been researching their ritual!”

“Which means the scream was Gundham!” Hiyoko affirmed.

“Which means the killer was--!” Hajime started, before the masked figure rose from their seat.

“Bravo, my dear friends.” The figure smiled, removing their hood, and discarding their mask. There stood Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess, a wide smile on her face. “I applaud you for solving the mystery.”

“Sonia...” Hiyoko whispered, almost reverent as Sonia stood above them.

“I apologize for deceiving you all. Gundham and I just wanted to have a bit of fun, hehehe!” Sonia apologized. “We both decided. If we were to go out...we would do so in dramatic fashion.”

“But...why?!” Hajime exclaimed. “Why kill at all?!”

“Defiance, plain and simple. This game is not infallible. It is not unbeatable. Look how simply and how easily I, a simple student, overtook Monokuma’s control! You are not bound to this fate, my friends!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH MISS NEVERMIND! You had a great time being an insufferable brat and pretending to be important and cool, but the jig is UP! Now, we got some voting to get to...Puhuhuhu!!”

Sonia took a deep breath. “Listen well, my friends. Keep your eyes on me, for I will only say this once.”

“...Sonia?” Chiaki started.

“Miss Nevermind, what do you think you’re--”

"This" Sonia raised her hand, revealing an oversized knife before she brought it down on her opposite wrist. "is rebellion."

"Sonia!" Someone shouted. Hajime couldn't tell who.

"Listen to me! This game has put you through so much. But yet you are still alive! Do not let the fear that you may die to cloud your vision!” 

“STOP THIS THIS INSTANT, MISS NEVERMIND!” Monokuma roared, though Sonia just brought up her bloody wrists, displaying them to the class.

“No matter what, you must fight! You must fight and you must live. This game has taken so much from you, but you must cling to what is left. If it is only an inch, you must hold it, and cherish it, and fight for it.” 

“JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!”

“You fight, you claw, you beg, and you scream for your life. And if you must fall..." She raised the knife outward, turning the blade towards her chest. "You don't give that bastard the satisfaction! YOU END IT ON YOUR OWN TERMS!"

“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” Monokuma screamed in rage, as Sonia plunged the knife into her chest, falling backwards. She stilled for a moment, but she did not scream, nor did she cry. Sonia smiled, and fell backwards off of the throne.

“This game...is fallible.” Hajime repeated.

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO!” Monokuma screamed. He roared and cried and shouted. “THIS ISN’T FAIR! THIS TOTALLY ISN’T FAIR! YOU CHEATED YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU  **_CHEATED!”_ ** Monokuma exploded into rage, as spears and flamethrowers and spinning blades shot at Sonia’s lifeless corpse from all angles.

Hajime was the first to just stand up and leave. This game was fallible. He did not have to sit there and listen to Monokuma’s temper tantrum. The other students soon followed suit, walking single file, neatly and quietly, out of the trial grounds, and back to the surface, the only sound accompanying them the distant furious shouts and screams of Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little disclaimer! if you've read my old fic (dont go looking for it please its so bad) the story will be very similar to that from here on!


	13. A King and a Coup--DAILY LIFE

“ちょうどたいりんのしだれやなぎ,” The woman sang, leaning against her mic stand, and lounging against the piano as he played.

“よみがえるひとよのそうまとう!” She grinned, running her hand through her hair, leaning towards the silent man. “あ〜”

“私たちは手放すべきではありません、私たちは手放すことはありません、私たちは手放すことはできません,” the man sang back, a look of disdain on his face.

“のがすまじわれらのなつを!!!” Both harmonized, as a shot rang through the world.

\---

8 students lay half awake-half asleep that night.

Peko Pekoyama, sharpening a sword methodically, desperately trying to keep herself busy, despite how menial, and how repetitive the task was. Peko just stared at the wall, running a whetstone across the blade, her mind somewhere else than her body.

Ibuki Mioda, face first into her pillow, surrounded by scared hamsters. Ibuki sighed, knowing that their master was not coming back to collect them. Ibuki tried to talk. To befriend them like Gundham and Sonia had, but she could not.

Akane Owari did not get much sleep. She was angry. She was mad, and she was so so mad at herself for being mad. So, she just sat, and stared at the ceiling.

Nekomaru Nidai was pacing about, occasionally shouting. He was angry, so fucking angry about what happened today. He wanted to scream, to cry, he wanted to do something but he couldn’t . And that's what he was most mad about.

Nagito Komaeda has a plan. He had a plan and he was worried, afraid, but so excited. He had a plan. The last words of Sonia Nevermind were burned into his brain.  _ You fight, you claw, you beg, and you scream for your life _ . _ This game had flaws. You only had to exploit them. _ There was a traitor on this island, and Nagito would be damned if he wasn’t gonna be the one to kill them.

Hiyoko Saionji sighed. Her knuckles went white as she gripped at her sheets. She was going to make sure everyone made it out of here. She would make sure that everyone left with their lives, even if it killed her, and part of her hoped it would.

Chiaki Nanami was asleep, except she wasn’t. Her face was pressed into the metallic fur fibers of Monomi, who had recently visited her because of a nightmare. Chiaki knew Monomi couldn’t have nightmares, and just wanted to see Chiaki, but she wasn’t about to pass up quality time with her favorite bunny.

But that’s not what’s on Chiaki’s mind. She was confused. There was so much to think about, so much to do. So much for tomorrow. The 5th Island would be open tomorrow anyway. But that clock said 5 days. And Chiaki wasn’t gonna wait to see what happened in four days.

And Hajime Hinata. Hajime Hinata blinked once. He blinked twice.

He blinked again, and the world felt black. He blinked again, and it felt green. Blink. Pink. Blink. Red.

Hajime Hinata saw two people in his dreams. A dark woman dressed in light, and a light man dressed in the dark.

They both stared at him, as the black world they sat in was cracking, crumbling, breaking, shattering, piercing. But yet they did nothing.

“You see him right?” The woman spoke.

“You mean that guy?” The man responds.

“He’s like, totally weird, huh?” She said, twirling her platinum blonde hair around her finger.

“Absolutely. Looks pretty stupid too.” The man agreed.

Hajime was used to this, but his brow narrowed. When he looked away from these people, this woman, and this man, he forgot their faces, their voices, he forgot them. It doesn’t make sense, but he can’t remember what they look like.

Hajime blinked, and they were gone.

When Hajime Hinata woke up, they were gone. And he was alone.

He groaned, not wanting to leave his bed. He was so, so so tired. He wanted nothing more than to curl up under these covers and never leave them. But he couldn’t. Not when he had something to do.

That clock said 5 days. 5 days till what? One would assume until they all died.

There were 8 students left on this godforsaken island. When Hajime first woke up on that beach, there were 19. 8 students were left, 11 students had died, and Hajime Hinata was alone.

He silently changed and shuffled his way to the restaurant.

\---

  
  


The seven students ate in silence.

Hajime Hinata never stopped seeing the woman with platinum blonde hair, ever since this morning. He would turn a corner and see a flash of almost blank blonde. He would listen to his breath and hear her laugh deep inside his heart. The woman in black clothes, with blonde hair, with piercing neon pink eyes, the color of blood. Hajime Hinata, who had strived for Perfection his entire life, who had worked so so so hard, that same Hajime Hinata was hallucinating a woman with pink eyes who wasn’t real. What would his tutor think of him now? What would his parents think of him now? This woman took up every step he took, like a ghost haunting him, and shackling down his movements with second-hand guilt. Hajime thought of this woman now, as he downed a glass of ice water, and thought about the clock flying high in the sky.

“Hey, where’s Nagito?” Chiaki said. Just to say something.

Hajime looked around for a moment, looking for Nagito. Chiaki was right. He wasn’t here. “You’re...right.” Hajime’s heart kicked into overdrive.

Peko sighed. “Why on earth would Nagito be anywhere but the restaurant? He was pretty adamant about the rules being followed.”

“Oh, Peko-Peko, how easily you forget how he tried to kill Matsuda.” Ibuki darkly joked, in a clear attempt to lighten the mood, only making herself sad in the process.

“Hello, Hello!!!” Monomi cheered, hopping into the Restaurant. “Oh, you all look sad...”

“Can you really blame us, Monomi?” Chiaki sighed.

“I suppose that’s right...” Monomi sighed, kicking the floor a little bit. “But, I come bearing good news!”

“Huh?” Nekomaru asked. “What is it?”

“I defeated the final monobeast guarding the fifth island! It’s now open for you to explore!” Monomi giggled. “Love, love!!”

“I-I’m not sure I want to take the chance on another new island...after what happened with the funhouse…” Ibuki started.

“Not to worry! I’ve made preparations in case Monokuma tries a dirty trick like that again.”

“You sure?” Hiyoko asked. “Absolutely?”

Monomi nodded. “100%!!” She waved a large stick in front of her, making a smashing motion with it.

“What are we still doing standing here, then! Come on!” Akane cheered, dropping her food and dashing past the bunny and outside the restaurant.

\---

The fifth island wasn’t what Hajime was expecting.

7 students currently stood on a wooden bridge between the central island and the fifth island. The factory.

The entire island was covered in sprawling grey and black brick and stone. Every inch of land was used, forming more factory, constantly creating something.

Everywhere he looked, steam was pumping and something was being made. He walked the one path not controlled by this iron fist of oil and tears—the cobblestone walkway—which lead into the compound.

The first thing he noticed was the giant screen in the middle. It was a giant monitor, with a subtle pink hue over everything that appeared over its pixels.

The screen made a clicking noise, emitting a buzzing, thrumming sound. It buzzed, the glitched effects buzzing around, even though nothing dared to appear on the monitor’s face. It shrank, and squirmed, and warped until one face appeared on the screen.

“Are you all there? Everyone here? Good, good.” Nagito’s voice was practiced, and planned through the screen.

“What the fuck man?!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “What do you think you’re doing?!

Nagito only chuckled. “Is one of you talking right here? That’d be so funny if you were. Well, just so you know, this is a pre-recorded message. So any funny jokes you tell here are gonna be lost on my digital ears!”

“UGHHHHHHHH! THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Ibuki screeched, flailing her arms in the air.

Nagito paused. “I bet one of you yelled at me there. Again! Pre-Recorded message!”

Hajime groaned in his throat, and moved to stomp towards the monitor, unsure of what he intended to do. Punch the monitor? Just scream at it more? Luckily, he didn’t have to decide, since the plush fabric of Chiaki’s hoodie cut him off. She didn’t speak. Just shook her head at Hajime.

Hajime sighed. He gets it. Nagito’s just being Nagito. It’ll all be over soon. They’ll play his little mind game, make him feel validated, and then leave.

“Anyway, I’ve prepared something for all of you.” The recording of Nagito spoke. “It’s a very special activity, just for you my dear classmates!”

Nagito paused again, waiting for someone to yell or mock, but they all closed their mouth and seethed through their collective nose.

“Haha! Just a recording!” He was toying with them. That’s what he was doing. “Anywho, I’ve hidden a bomb somewhere in this factory!”

“What?!” Akane shouted. “HE HID A BOMB?!”

“AHAHAHAHA! It must be delightful to hear your shouts right now! It’s music to my pre-recorded ears!” This was...extreme. Not out of character for him, but extreme.

“Within the next three days, I will blow up this whole factory, with me in it! Unless you do one little thing…”

“What? What! What do you want?!” Hiyoko screamed, forgetting that this wasn’t the real Nagito.

“Bring me the traitor.” Nagito spat. “Bring me the bastard who dared to betray us.” Nagito snapped into a serious demeanor, staring directly through the camera, hoping the traitor Monokuma had spoken of would know the glare was for them.

“The traitor?” Ibuki asked.

“I’m so glad we all remembered that there was a traitor.” Chiaki deadpanned.

“Bring me the traitor, and Nagito lives!!! Yayyyyy!!! Let that sorry little worthless traitor live, and Nagito dies... Oh no!!! Haha, just kidding. I know how much you would love seeing my lifeless body. You have three days! See you then!” and the monitor blinked off.

No one was fazed, and that scared Hajime, deep inside. This had become routine, all the horrors this island had trapped within, and was now spitting back out at them.

“Well, that was a load of bullshit.” Chiaki spat.

“Chiaki!” Nekomaru gasped, scandalized. “We can’t let him die! It’s not happening.”

“I agree.” Peko nodded. “Nagito might be...insufferable, but the more lives we save, the better.”

Ibuki nodded. “If we can avoid another death, then Ibuki will support it all the way!”

“Nagito’s our friend! Despite him being...like that, he’s still our friend. We ain’t lettin’ him die.” Akane solemnly nodded.

“We better get to work then! Come on, no time to waste!” Hiyoko nodded.

Hajime smiled, not allowing himself to speak. He turned from the group to a door. A door that leads into this sprawling factory that took up this entire island.

That woman leaned against the door his friends disappeared into. She said nothing while she filed down her nails, twisting her perfectly bleached hair around her finger. She stared at Hajime, a satisfied smirk on her face. Hajime inhaled, and exhaled, slamming his eyes shut. 

She was gone when he opened them.

\---

“You seeing this shit, guys?” Nekomaru asked, frowning at the assembly line in front of them.

Thousands of black and white bears with torn open red eyes sat atop conveyor belts, being mass-produced and stored somewhere on the island. Hajime supposed that Monokuma had to get his copies from somewhere. Hajime had always imagined a giant warehouse facility filled with killer robot teddy bears, not a giant island-sized factory churning out murder plushies.

“Why the hell does Monokuma even need this many copies?” Ibuki asked. “It’s not like we could destroy him!”

“We know he auto-detonates as one of his ‘punishments’.” Peko commented, no doubt recalling back to her first attack on Monokuma all those days ago. Before anyone had died.

“But this quantity?” Hiyoko stifled a laugh. “I bet the bastard is just  _ that  _ dumb. Blows himself up all the time, like a massive loser.”

The others laughed, conveniently ignoring the fact that Monokuma could kill them for this.

\---

Two rooms later, Akane let out a massive sigh. “This is taking WAY too long!”

“Yeah, I’m with Akane on this one.” Nekomaru groaned. “This factory is too damn big. We’re gonna be trapped in here, and it’s gonna be the Funhouse all over again!”

“You’re just complaining because your old back would break if you keep walking...”

  
“WH--I’M YOUR AGE, AKANE!”

“We could split up.” Peko offered. “Cover more ground.”

“But what if one of us finds Nagito? We don’t even know who the traitor is!” Ibuki asked, tugging on Peko’s sleeve.

“True. If there is a traitor, they will be necessary to stop his plan...” Peko responded.

“We do have three days,” Hajime said. “It might be worth it to wait it out.”

“This place is huge, there’s no way we’ll be able to find Nagito, get out, and find out who the traitor is!” Nekomaru restated. “Hajime, waiting isn’t an option.”

“The only one who knows who the traitor is is the traitor,” Chiaki stated. “Whoever Future Foundation sent, only they know who they are.”

“Well, anyone wanna cut this short and come forward? Could save us all a lot of trouble.” Hiyoko commented.

Honestly, Hajime didn’t know what she was expecting. A confession? Dismissal? All she got was cold hard silence.

Nekomaru opened the next door and the rest of them funneled through, desperate to escape that burning question hanging over their heads. There was a  _ traitor _ . One of them, in this room, was a  _ traitor. _

\---

“Has anyone noticed the P.A system?” Peko asked, her eyes trained on the top right corner of the room.

“Yeah, those stupid speakers everywhere? Nagito prolly got em.” Akane answered.

“Wonder if he’s enjoying this.” Ibuki grimly spoke. “Maybe he likes playing Monokuma, yah know?”

“I find that hard to believe.” Hajime noted. “Nagito is obsessed with his own self-relevance. But he prioritizes Hope even higher than making people care about him.”

“Exactly. Why would he willingly cause us Despair? It’s just not in character.” Chiaki agreed. “I believe that he wants to help us. He thinks he's helping us.”

“He just wants to find the traitor. No matter what it takes.” Hiyoko frowned.

“Well, that's a hot load of bullshit and it sucks.” Nekomaru retorted.

“This killing game is a hot load of bullshit and it sucks.” Peko agreed as Hiyoko and Ibuki stifled their laughter behind her.

Hajime stared down at the pristine white floors of the Monokuma Factory. His own reflection stared back at him. Average looking Hajime Hinata, with messy brown hair, ratty white shirt, brown sweater vest, green tie. Completely normal Hajime Hinata.

What a loser.

“Ahem-Ahem!!” Monokuma’s voice blasted over the loudspeakers. “It is now 10 PM, and officially NIGHTTIME!!!”

Chiaki stomped, before waving for the others to follow her out of the factory.

Hajime scuffed the floor bearing his reflection before following her out, staring at a woman with blonde hair who leaned against the wall as he left.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATHER**

**The human brain is weird, right? It can even fool itself, and play tricks! Like when you see your dead girlfriend in the mirror when no one’s really there. or you see someone you’ve lost but really it’s just a stranger? Isn’t that a major design flaw? That the brain can lie to itself?**

\---

The next day, they returned to the factory and stared up at the monitor.

“So, where the hell is he?” Akane asked. “There can’t be too much factory, right?”

“We don’t know how big it is. We have no idea where he could be.” Peko offered, as logical as ever.

As if hearing the distress in the student’s voice, the monitor flickered on.

“Hello! Hello! It’s just me again.” Nagito stated, his eyes, usually a thin grey, now looking bright pink from the screens filter. “You haven’t found me yet? Wow, I know you all can do better!!” Hajime’s hand balled into a fist as he stared up at Nagito’s grinning face.

“I’m seriously disappointed. It’s pretty obvious where I am once you see it. Then again, I’m so stupid, maybe my luck decided to fuck me over! Only time will tell, everyone!”

Chiaki Nanami didn’t respond, to Hajime’s surprise. Her face stayed emotionless. Her eyes trained on Nagito. She just stood and stared.

“But since I have you all, I’ll give you a little hint.” Nagito inhaled. “Pink!”

A resounding groan was released from the whole class. That was a shitty hint, and Nagito knew it.

“Anyway, remember! No traitor, no Nagito!” then the screen blinked off.

“Pink?!” Hiyoko fumed. “What the hell is Pink supposed to mean?”

“The only pink related thing that has anything to do with the factory is--” Ibuki’s eyes widened. Her curious face was replaced with wild excitement and enthusiasm. “YO MONOMI!!!”

As if on cue, Monomi peeked around a corner. “Hmm? What is it Ms. Mioda?”

“Do you have like, some weird sensor thing? Or are YOU mass produced here? Is there like…some kind of Monomi factory?”

“Well, Ms. Mioda, I am not mass produced! Your lovely teacher Miss Monomi only has a few back up copies. However, all Monomi’s are pgorammed with the ability to track the location of those backup copies in case of emergency! Would you like me to scan for some?”

“Yeah! Yeah, go ahead, Monomi.” Ibuki pushed.

“One second, Love, love!” Monomi stood there for a second, whirring at a worryingly fast pace, before she beeped like a microwave. “Oh dear, it appears several of my backups are currently located on the fifth island!”

“RADICAL! Lead the way Miss Monomi!” Ibuki cheered.

“Oh, is this good news?” Monomi asked. “Then allow me to lead the way!”

  
  


\----

“Hey Monomi, what am I looking at here?” Chiaki inquired.

“Well, I would suppose this is where my copies are being kept by Monokuma…” Monomi whined.

“A dumpster? Really?” Peko asked.

“At least he’s upfront about it….Love, love...” Monomi chirped pitifully.

Without speaking, Chiaki nodded and trotted up to the dumpster, before diving headfirst in.

“CHIAKI?!” Hiyoko shouted, sprinting to the dumpster. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Hm? What?” Chiaki’s voice echoed off the dumpster.

“YOU CAN’T JUST JUMP INTO GARBAGE BINS! GET OUT OF THERE!” Hiyoko continued to protest.

Chiaki disappeared into the group of Monomis, emerging with what looks like an E-Handbook.

“WHA-HAHHH???” Monomi exclaimed. “B-but, how on earth did that end up there??”

Chiaki blinked a few times. “My bet is that Nagito threw it away. Something about his self-view, etc, etc.”

Nekomaru grunted. “If he’d just listen to us, then he’d know that we don’t hate him!” Nekomaru groaned, infuriated. It must be hard, to watch Nagito destroy himself when Nekomaru’s talent is all about helping people get better. “I just. I wanna help him be a better person. But I’m gonna end up ACTUALLY hating him if he keeps pulling shit like this!”

“Well, the first step to doing that is making sure he’s alive.” Chiaki started. “So, the best way to start is to actually locate the guy. Chiaki tapped the screen. It instantly opened up a video, and began to play.

“Wow, you actually figured it out, huh?” Nagito’s voice giggled out of the e-handbook speakers. “I thought I hid that pretty well...well, shame on me…Welp! The past’s in the past! I’m certain you can use this E-handbook to find me, my dear classmates! Have fun!” The audio clicked off, leaving the students in silence.

Chiaki clicked away on the handbook for a few moments. She opened the map located on Nagito’s E-Handbook, and as the app opened, her frown deepened.

“What?” Peko asked. “Is something there?

Chiaki brandished the Handbook for the others to see. The screen had morphed into an obnoxious neon pink, an echoing heartbeat resounding. A small icon of Nagito was in the top left corner of the map, using the locked off door in the main area, that none of them could seem to open. In an instant, seemingly after Hajime locked eyes on the map, the barrier representing that door was lifted.

“I have several questions and don’t expect any of them to be answered,” Hiyoko stated.

“That’s fair,” Chiaki responded. “But, considering Nagito found a way to re-program his E-Handbook, this HAS to be important, right?”

“But how did he even do that? It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense...” He started, before his mind lead back to Sonia.  _ This game is fallible. _

“SENSE!? Mr. Hinata, when did Mr. Komaeda EVER start making any sense???”

“UGH, SHUT UP, WILL YOU!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Rude…!” Monokuma whined. “But anyway, Ms. Nanami, you are RIGHT on the money! Mr. Komaeda did in fact…’ Reprogram’ his E-Handbook!! With some assistance from moi, of course.”

“He...worked with you?” Chiaki practically seethed.

“Yeah, Ms. Nanami, that’s literally just what I said! Keep up!” Monokuma laughed. “Puhuhu...maybe Mr. Komaeda really has betrayed you all!”

“No, he hasn’t,” Hajime affirmed. “Nagito wouldn’t work with you without an ulterior motive. You’re lying, plain and simple. If he wanted to catch the traitor, then why would he make himself a traitor by working with you!”

“Wow! The mechanical bear who trapped you all on a murder island tells lies! What a twist.” Monokuma chuckled to himself like he knew a joke that no one else understood. “Anyway, I think you kids should be getting some sleep!”

“What? But we just--”

The PA shoved Hajime's words back down his throat.

_ “Attention all students! It is now 10 pm, or officially Nighttime!” _

“You heard the alarm. Time for bed now, dear students!” Monokuma chuckled.

\---

**MONOKUMA THEATER** **  
** **  
** **Today, I interviewed random strangers on the street and asked them, "What do you hate about Monokuma?" Here are the results!**

**"He has a foul mouth, a terrible personality, and he's a rude pig...but he's still popular despite all that."**

**"He's a lazy ass who doesn't work hard at all, and yet he's more skilled and better than people who do."**

**"Not only did God give him both hands, God gave him a fat ass and a massive ego."**

**"He always talks crap about others, but nodody really talks crap about him."**

**"That he's willing to die to protect the woman he loves."**

**"That he can't live without me."**

**"He's usually cold toward me, but he takes good care of me when I'm sick."**

**"I hate that his job changes every time he gets a new job."**

**"He's extremely responsive when other people say things like, 'drinks', 'group dates', and 'promotions'."**

**Those were the results! Aw, I'm so loved! I don't think I'll belong to one person for a while!**

  
  
  


\----

Hajime stomped down to the fifth island the first thing in the morning, the rest of the group right behind him.

He was still wearing the same outfit as yesterday, he hadn’t showered, he had one day left until Nagito Komaeda died. He didn’t care if he didn’t have the traitor. Hajime Hinata wasn’t going to let him die.

“Do you really think we can find him?” Akane wondered, trotting up to Hajime’s side. “I mean, we only have a few more hours left...”

“Yeah. We have to. We don’t have enough time to waste.” Hajime replied. Akane didn’t respond, she just exhaled, and kept walking.

Behind him, Chiaki increased her pace. Her converse stomping along the bridge as the Monokuma Factory that was Island 5 came into view. Her pastel pink eyes squinted as she charged forward, hands curled into fists.

When they arrived, Chiaki just surged ahead.

She arrived at the hallway opened previously, barely waiting for the rest of the students before turning the next corner.

“Chiaki?! Jesus, slow down!” Hiyoko pleaded, dashing forward to catch up to Chiaki.

Chiaki did not respond, she just kept pushing, disappearing behind a curve. Hajime turned quickly to keep up with her, only to slam into her back, as she stopped before the hallway continued.

“What is it?” Nekomaru yelled from down the hall before his voice became a guttural scream.

Hajime turned the corner, to see a growing blaze of red hot fire. The room was a medium-sized warehouse, with a door to the right, and a door to the left. The fire was straight ahead.

His green eyes searched the room, but nope. No sign of Komaeda.

“The rooms, try the rooms!” Peko shouted, grabbing Chiaki and Ibuki’s arms and dragging them into the right room.

“Yes, ma’am!” Nekomaru said in kind, hoisting up Hajime and dashing through the left door, Akane and Hiyoko hot on their heels.

“What the fuck,” Nekomaru cursed, glancing around the room.

It appeared like a kitchen, littered with empty bottles and spilled chemicals, most definitely flammable when they meet fire.

“We’re on a time limit.” Hiyoko huffed. “There could be an extinguisher, right?”

“Monokuma could be fuckin with us.” Nekomaru deducted.

“ _ But there could be a fire extinguisher, right?! _ ” Akane shouted, getting right to work. She was quickly climbing up on onto counters and throwing open cupboards, searching for something.

Nekomaru just nodded, placing Hajime down on the floor Nekomaru and Hiyoko joined Akane in her search, and Hajime soon after.

A few minutes passed before Hiyoko let out a cry of relief. “GRENADES!”

“Why the FUCK would we need grenades?!” Nekomaru responded, pulling his head out of a fridge. “What, you want MORE fire?! What are you, the Ultimate Arsonist?!”

“FIRE GRENADES!” She exclaimed, holding up bright red grenades.

“That doesn’t seem better, Hiyoko!” Hajime responded.

“Haven’t you had basic fire training?” No one, logically, responded. “I mean, I guess you guys weren’t used to assassination attempts as kids.”

“There’s a lot to unpack here but not enough time,” Hajime affirmed to himself. “Can we use them to put out the fire?”

“OBVIOUSLY, DUMPASS! Just take it!” She tossed two or four down into Hajime, Akane and Nekomaru’s hands, scooping up three more herself, before dashing out the door.

Peko, Ibuki, and Chiaki returned from their room, also carrying fire grenades.

“Small world, eh?” Ibuki joked, before Hiyoko uncapped one of hers and threw it into the fire.

The fire waned and groaned under the assaulting foam released from the red capsule, dying faster and faster as the group worked overtime to toss grenade after grenade, before the fire finally fizzled out.

Behind where the inferno had blazed, was a grey curtain. The rest of the room was filled with Monokumas, all with small defects. No torn eye, two torn eyes, an extra paw, a splotchy monochrome pattern. All of them were off. Wrong. So was this.

“Komeada has to be behind there, right?” Peko asked.

Chiaki stepped forward, dashing to the curtain, and staring behind it, before freezing.

She froze, unmoving. Like someone had just paused her.

Hiyoko slowly and carefully stepped up, removing the curtain, before letting out a silent, dejected: “Oh god.”

Hajime stepped forward and threw back the curtain.

A throne sat in an empty room. Its pink, velvet padding would seem comfortable, if it wasn’t dappled with blood.

The king sat on his throne, a knife in his heart, his hands, and legs, bound with rope, his mouth covered with tape.

The dead king sat on his throne. He smiled, drained of life. There sat the lifeless body of the Ultimate Lucky Student, Nagito Komaeda.


	14. A King and a Coup--DEADLY LIFE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WTF THANKS FOR 1000 HITS???? HOLY SHIT??? im glad you guys like my nonsense lmao,,,  
> comments are appreciated! hope you enjoy as we head into the homestretch of sdr2! <3

“どうしたら良い-”

\---

_ “Oh no! A body has been discovered.” _

  
  


To Hajime, the announcement sounded like a woman with platinum blonde hair laughing.

“But...how…”

“Oh no!!! How unfortunate!” Monokuma’s voice echoed throughout the room, walking through the curtains. “Oh, Mr. Komeada! He died without EVER getting to kill the traitor! Oh, woe is me, WOE IS ME!!” Monokuma pretended to sob, his mechanic voice grating, feeling like metal blades scraping against Hajime’s skin.

“This doesn’t…” Chiaki stared, as Monokuma cackled.

“IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE???? WHY, OF COURSE, MISS NANAMI! WHY OF COURSE IT DOESN’T MAKE SENSE!!!” Monokuma’s laughter filled the air as the small bear fell over, it’s horrendous, furious laughter assaulting Hajime’s ears. “Nothing ever makes sense in the end, Miss Nanami! Nothing ever does!”

“How did he even die? There’s no way that someone could’ve killed him!” Nekomaru shouted.

“The traitor--” Hiyoko half said. “After Chiaki opened the hallway, the traitor must have snuck down, and, and KILLED HIM, before we got here today!”

“That’s a little soon to jump to conclusions--” Peko started.

“But what else could’ve happened?” Hiyoko responded. “Who else had the motive?! Who else had the time?! Who else would sneak down and kill Nagito?! He wanted the traitor dead, so the traitor killed him! FUCK!”

“No one would kill him. That just doesn’t make sense.” Hajime added. “Especially not like...this.”

“It doesn’t matter, dear students! Nagito Komaeda is still dead. You still have to figure it out!” Monokuma giggled. “It’s so exciting right!! Well, coming from me to you, wholesale, 100% original, THE MONOKUMA FILE!!!” The bear slid the folder on the ground to Chiaki’s feet, and then he was gone.

“None of this, none of it makes any sense,” Chiaki said, leaning down and picking up the folder. “Even looking at this folder makes me sick.”

“We have to read it. We have to find out who did it.” Ibuki added, and Chiaki nodded.

Her hand shakily opened the folder, and she read aloud.

“Victim: Nagito Komaeda. 

Height: 5’5”. 

Weight: 120 lbs.

Time of Death: 

Body Discovered by: Class 77th.

Body Discovery Location: 5th Island Security Area”

Peko moved forward, squatting down and examining the knife. She touched it, recoiling when the weapon fell onto the floor with little resistance. 

“...What?” Hiyoko asked. She walked forward, peering closer to Nagito’s corpse. She pulled on the hole in Nagito’s shirt where the knife had pierced, only to find a bulletproof vest underneath. “He was...certainly prepared.”

“So that’s clearly not the cause of death...” Hajime walked to the side of Nagito’s corpse, examining it as he took a 360 look, before stopping behind him. He leaned forward, peering at the bloody hole at the back of his head. “Looks like he was shot, though.”

“I’m gonna puke.” Nekomaru said, coughing into his hand. “This is...so  _ climactic _ . I hate it.”

“A king killed on his throne.” Chiaki walked over to his body, picking the crown off his head, examining the golden ornament, now splattered with blood. “How dramatic.”

“Are we just glossing over the fact that this could all just be an elaborate suicide?” Ibuki questioned. “Ibuki thinks it makes sense if Nagito killed himself, as sad as it is…”

“Come on. This isn’t the only place to investigate. And times just ticking away.” Chiaki said. “Hajime, Nekomaru, Hiyoko and I will take the kitchen rooms and the outside room. Ibuki, Peko, and Akane will search around this room.”

\---

The Kitchen Rooms remain untouched, from the last time they were in there, but Chiaki still insisted on searching inside as many things as possible.

“Hey, what's this?” Nekomaru said, brandishing a bottle from the fridge. “It looks bad, but I’m not the best with Kanji.”

Hajime peered over Chiaki’s shoulder as she snatched the bottle.

“モノクマ特製の毒.” Chiaki said. “Monokuma’s Special Poison.”

“Poison?!” Nekomaru gasped. “Why would there be poison here?”

“It’s Monokuma. I’m surprised there isn’t more.” Hajime deadpanned.

“Anything else in there?” Chiaki inquired.

Nekomaru fished a little longer and came out with two more bottles of Monokuma’s Special Poison, and one large bottle of dust with a small brush.

“What the hell is this,” Hajime said.

“Some kind of modified fingerprint kit,” Chiaki said, almost instantly.

“Modified how?”

“Modified to check for traces of certain material.”

“Monokuma has to make the cases solvable, huh,” Nekomaru grunted.

“Let’s get searching boys.”

\---

The kitchen room on the right held no traces of the poison, but the outer room proved to be a different story.

“Find any?” Hajime asked as Chiaki ran the brush over the fire.

“Yup.” She blatantly said as the dust spread on the floor illuminated when they made contact with the poison. “A lot of the stuff. Nekomaru, you still have the poison bottle?”

“Right here.” He handed the bottle off to Chiaki, who began to read the script on the back of the container.

“ ‘Monokuma’s Special Poison is incredibly flammable, making the smallest match erupt into a giant blaze within seconds. It is also acidic, being able to burn through cardboard through contact.’”

“So the killer sprayed it everywhere? Why do that?” Hajime questioned.

“Prolly to keep us from gettin’ to Komaeda. It stopped making sense to ask why a while ago, to be honest.” Nekomaru responded, staring at the glowing powder.

“Chiaki, what about the flammable materials in the left kitchen room. Could they also be special poison?” Hajime inquired. Chiaki stood up.

“Prolly.” Chiaki deadpanned, trotting over to the room and returning a few minutes later with a definite yes.

“So the killer, for whatever reason,” Hajime began. “Took the bottles of Monokuma’s special poison, and poured it all over the floor, in front of the curtains, lit the curtains on fire, then…?”

“Let’s check back with the others.”

\---

Inside, Komaeda’s body was still right there, but. He looked so alive. Hajime stared at Komaeda’s body, no signs of decay. It just, looked like Komaeda was sleeping. That’s all. Just sleeping.

“Find anything?” Chiaki asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” Hiyoko pointed around the small dark room surrounding his body. “They’re shut off now, but these walls have monitors on them.”

Hajime’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the small room, but yes, small screens adorned every corner of the room.

“So this is where Komaeda operated the factory from. Playing the messages, you know.” Ibuki filled in.

“He had been planning this,” Peko said.

“But that doesn’t make sense. The fifth island only opened 3 days ago!” Nekomaru exclaimed.

“Who knows with Komaeda,” Chiaki said. “But we don’t have much time left. Only an hour or so, at best.”

“Can any of you get this up and running?” Hajime asked.

“None of us can,” Chiaki said.

“Don’t be cryptic, Chiaki just tell me.”

“Hmm. Monomi!” Chiaki called, and just as planned, the pink bunny came running.

“Hello Hello!!! You called for me, Miss Nanami??” The bunny jumped and tilted its head in curiosity.

“Yup. Can you see if you can put these monitors online?”

“I can sure try!! Love, Love!” Monomi began quickly darting from screen to screen, tapping keys, pressing her paws to the screen, waving a taped together magic stick, none of them worked.

“Well, Miss Nanami, I’m sorry! But your good ol’ teacher Monomi can’t fix this pickle!”

“It’s chill, Monomi. You tried your best.”

“Love, Love…”

“So the killer broke them, then?” Hajime asked. “After they killed Nagito?”

“Well, there was a camera function on those Monitors!” Monomi supplied. “If someone did kill Mr. Komaeda, then those cameras would have recorded it! Of course, I can’t access them now.”

“So they broke the screens to cover their tracks.” Akane huffed.

“That is a likely reason, Love, Love!”

“There’s one piece that's missing in all of this,” Peko asked.

“What’s that, Peko-Peko?” Ibuki questioned.

“Who's the traitor? Who did Nagito want to kill so badly? They seem like the clear suspect, right?”

“The traitor. The one sent by Future Foundation, and the one that ratted us out, right?”

“Were we ever really clear on what Future Foundation was?” Peko asked.

“Mmmmm…” Ibuki mumbled.

“Nope. Just an evil organization that sent a spy, right?” Hiyoko asked.

“And they clearly aren’t dead, since Nagito wanted to kill them so badly.” Chiaki offered.

“But who are they?” Hajime asked.

“It’s someone in this room, isn’t it?”

_ Ding Dong Bing Bong _

_ “Ahem! Ahem! As of now, the investigation period has expired! Please report to Jabberwock Beach so that we may begin the class trial posthaste!!” _

Hajime took a deep inhale. He closed his eyes and saw a woman with platinum blonde hair sitting where Nagito’s corpse should be.

Wearing twin-pigtails of blonde hair, clipped with a bow and a bunny, her head was framed by her feminine hand, adorned with large red acrylic nails. Her eyes a striking pink, and her outfit black, white and red. She smiled an impossibly wide smile and chuckled.

“Nice ta see ya, Izuru.”

\---

Then Hajime Hinata was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Nekomaru Nidai was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Ibuki Mioda was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Akane Owari was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Peko Pekoyama was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Hiyoko Saionji was on Jabberwock Beach. Then Izuru Kamakura was on Jabberwock Beach.

“Hello, everyone!!! So nice to see you all!! Are you guys excited for the class trial???” Monokuma giggled.

“Can we just get to the trial grounds please?” Hiyoko deadpanned.

“Only if you ask nicely, Miss Saionji, Puhuhuhuhu…”

“She said please, goddamnit!” Akane shouted.

Monokuma squeaked in fear, and the trial ground rose from the sea, looking just as out of place as usual.

The class followed Chiaki as she lead them through the metal port door on the side of the trial grounds.

\---

“Welcome, welcome, welcome!! My name is Monokuma and I’m your host of tonight’s CLASS TRIAL!!!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Now every student get seated and we’ll kick it off!!!”

Each student took their place at podiums as Monokuma rambled. “As you all know by now, I’ll start by breaking those r-r-r-r-r-ULLESSSS!!!!” Monokuma did what Hajime assumed was the Monokuma equivelent of a dab. “THE GOAL OF THE TRIAL IS TO UNMASK WHO KILLED MR. KOMAEDA YOOOOOO!!! SQUARE UP AND FIGURE IT OUT! Y’ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DON’T!!!”

“If you don’t stop I will personally destroy you. I will accept death with open arms if it means you will never say that again.” Peko frowned.

“Awwww...Miss Pekoyama you shouldn’t have!” Monokuma giggled.

“Can we just get this over with,” Hajime stated. “We need to get to the bottom of this.”

“HARUMPH! Well, aren’t you sour today…” Monokuma whined. “Welp! It’s time for the Class Trial! Allll rise!”

“Alright. Let’s just. Talk about evidence.” Hajime grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s really not all that much…” Akane frowned

“But it’s still evidence, right?” Hiyoko said, exhausted.

“The poison, the fires, the monitors, we’ve already deduced everything that could have been deduced.” Hajime sighed.

“The only cause of death we can figure out is the gunshot wound, right?” Chiaki responded.

“Yeah, but it’s not like that  _ points  _ to anyone.” Nekomaru mumbled.

“But we’re ignoring everything else. The knife? The tape? The ropes? It doesn’t add up.” Chiaki said.

“What’s not to add up, Chiaki?” Hajime asked. “The killer probably did all that for show after he shot him!”

“But where would the killer even get the gun?” Chiaki inquired. “Maybe we should figure that out first.”

“WHAT IS THERE TO FIGURE OUT, CHIAKI?!” Hajime snapped. “The traitor killed him! They shot him in the head, stabbed him, but the gun didn’t go through and tied him up! This is the most straightforward a murder has ever been here! Get it through your head, Chiaki!”

\---

“Get it through your head, Chiaki!” Was that her name? Chiaki sighed. It’s what she was called, sure, but was that her  _ name?  _

“You don’t get it.” She had to lead them in the right direction, she had to help them, she had to save them.

“What’s not to get?!”

“It’s impossible for the traitor to have killed Nagito.” She spoke deliberately, in an almost practiced fashion.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” Nekomaru yelled. “Just spit it out already!!!”

_ I can’t _ . She cried inside her head, desperate to just say those words and say who did it, and just get it over with. But she couldn’t.

“Please. Hajime. We need to figure out why all this happened.”

“Why are you asking me?! If you’re just so knowledgeable,”

“Izuru, you have to understand me right now.”

\---

Hajime’s heart stopped when he heard the name Izuru for the second time today.

“Izzuurrruuuuu,” Called the woman with platinum blonde hair. “Hey Izzzzzuruuuuu!!! Hey! Hey look over here Izzy!!”

He ignored her, like always.

“I...Izuru?” Hajime started. “That’s not my name.”

“Ah. Right. Sorry.” Chiaki said. “Listen, there’s a reason that Nagito set all this up, right? What was that?”

“He wanted to kill the traitor.” Hajime supplied.

“Good, good. And Komaeda was where?”

“The fifth Island factory, we’ve been over this Chiaki--”

“Just keep going. How could we not reach him?”

“That door wasn’t open until--” Hajime’s heart stopped in his chest. “That door wasn’t open until. Nighttime yesterday.”

“Exactly, good. Good, Hajime! We’re getting there. So, why couldn’t the traitor have killed him?”

“Because the door wasn’t open to anyone but--”

“EXACTLY! Nagito was the only one with access to that room.”

“Chiaki,” Hiyoko asked. “Pardon my French, but what the  _ fuck  _ are you implying?! Who killed Nagito?”

“Nagito Komaeda killed himself. This wasn’t a murder. It was suicide.” Chiaki frowned.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!! Hold your horses, Miss Nanami!!” Monokuma huffed. “That’s a pretty big accusation, besides, how would I even execute someone if they’re already dead!!”

“You know what’s happening here more than anyone, Monokuma.” Chiaki glared.

“Puhuhuhu….what on earth could you POSSIBLY mean???”

Chiaki’s finger pointed directly to the effigy for Komaeda. “The show’s over. You can show yourself now.”

No one moved, or talked, or did anything really. They just stared at Chiaki in stunned, and albeit confused, silence.

But then the effigy was gone, and Nagito Komaeda stood there.

But it wasn’t the Nagito Komaeda that was alive yesterday. His skin, his hair, his clothes, all colored in a bright pink overlay. His body lagged with every minute movement, a too-wide grin plastered onto his face. His eyes seemed to swim, like it’s colors bled into the whites of his eyes and his pale skin. 

“Whoops! Haha, looks like I’ve been found out.” Nagito smiled. His mouth moved before his voice came out, his lips desynced from his speech.

“N-Nagito?” Peko frowned. “You have to be messing with me.”

“Now, now, Peko, you don’t have to question everything! Sometimes I just get a little too lucky!” Nagito frowned, almost disappointed to talk. He must’ve liked being dead.

“What...is up with you?” Nekomaru gasped.

“Huh? Nekomaru, you’re going to have to specify.” Nagito mocked, sliding to face Nekomaru. His hair moved with him, his messy cloud of hair shaking and stopping in place as he leaned against the podium. It took a few seconds before his hair caught up with his body.

“You, you look like you’re...glitching?” Akane frowned.

Akane wasn’t wrong. The colors and textures of his effigy seemed to have bled onto Nagito. His skin had patches of dark metal, the same material Monokuma used for the effigies. The pink paint drawn across the faces of the effigies was now painted across Nagito’s expression.

“Oh this? Just trying out a different look.” Nagito smiled.

“Don’t lie. We both know what’s going on.” Chiaki affirmed.

“Well, well well! Chiaki, you really are disappointing. I had wished this charade would have gone for a bit longer, but I guess it’s time.” Nagito twirled a strand of his messy hair around one finger.

“I guess it is.” Chiaki shrugged. “Go ahead. Have your big hero moment.”

Nagito frowned. “Chiaki Nanami, (and her associate, Monomi) Proud member of Future Foundation Division 14, forever allegiant and devout to her cause, is the traitor lying within this killing game.” Nagito had been practicing that one for a few days, and it showed. His voice was deliberate, and the sigh of relief that came after showed on his face.

“C...Chiaki?” Hiyoko said, her voice overlayed by tears pricking at her eyes.

“You...betrayed us.” Peko affirmed, staring right at the gamer.

“Welp. Cat’s out of the bag, haha. You’re right. I’m the traitor.” Chiaki smiled nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

“Ugh, I cannot tell you how mad I was when I learned it was you...you were my favorite, Chiaki!!” Nagito whined.

“Shut up. As if your reason for being resurrected was any better.” Chiaki shot back.

“Yes, I suppose. A simple glitch in the system ruins the surprise. It’s a shame really, how lucky I am.” No smugness shown through Nagito’s voice. He seemed legitimately disappointed that he was alive.

“Since this is a class trial, wanna explain how you killed yourself?” Chiaki posited. “Just to clear things up for everyone?”

“Gladly!” Nagito cheered. “On the first day, I light the fires, sprayed the poison, set all this up, right? Of course, I had enlisted the help of Monokuma, but the idea was all me. Then, I trapped myself in that room, broke the monitors, and BOOM! A gun to the head and I’m dead.”

“But...you died!” Hajime exclaimed. “YOU DIED! How are you here?!” Hajime screamed.

“Oh. I just got lucky.” Nagito grinned. “God, Hajime, it’s really cute of you to forget something so easily.”

“Stop it, just, explain yourself!” Ibuki shouted in frustration. “I can’t handle all of this!”

“Isn’t it clear now?” Nagito turned to Chiaki. “Can’t you just explain it to them?”

Chiaki stayed silent.

Nagito gave a small laugh. “Stoic to the end, huh.”

“You know me. Cold, unfeeling traitor.” She shook her head.

Nagito nodded at her. “Oh Monokuma!! I think it’s voting time!”

“Oh really? You all are ready to vote! But it’s so soon!” Monokuma frowned.

“I admit it, I’m the killer, is that so hard to believe? Come on, vote for me!” Nagito stepped off the podium, his figure lagging behind his voice, like a glitchy model failing to update.

Monokuma giggled. “Can’t argue with that! So, without further ado...ITTTTTT’S VOTING TIME!”

The top of the podium dashboards flipped open, revealing a familiar dashboard of light. Hajime’s stunned hand reached down and pressed the button labeled 4, corresponding to Nagito Komaeda.

Nagito grinned.

The screens descended into view, as Monokuma pulled his lever. The roulette wheel span and span, reflecting the image of Hajime’s face back at his own. “Wow, a unanimous vote!!! With a whopping total of 8 votes....the one you’ve selected as the blackened...IS....”

The wheel slowed to a stop, showing the visage of Nagito Komaeda.

“ **_NAGITO KOMAEDA! THE ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT!”_ ** Monokuma cackled. “PUHUHUHU! 

“Are you happy? Did you do it?” Chiaki asked as Nagito walked towards Monokuma to ask for execution. “Is this what you wanted, Nagito?”

“I unmasked the traitor, didn’t I?” The Lucky Student turned to the crowd of appalled and hurt Ultimates. “See ya.”

Then the screen changed. 

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**NAGITO KOMAEDA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!**

Nagito Komaeda smiled, and disappeared.

  
  


Standing on a shaky platform, Nagito Komada turned to see the vast, dark expanse of void surrounding him. A shaky smile spread across his face. He looked up, to see a rope fall into view.

**THE HANGED MAN**

He grinned. His hand snapped forward, gripping the rope, and hearing a short snip as the rope gave way. Soon after, a part of the platform below him fell into the void. Nagito rolled forward, but kept his footing, as more ropes descended from on high. Snip, Snip, Snip. He grabbed as many ropes as he could, as the plates below him fell away. Two were gone. Snip. Then three, snip. Four, snip. Five, snip. Six, snip. Seven, snip. Eight, snip . Nagito wheezed and puffed, as the darkness licked at the plate beneath his feet, the grin never leaving his face, as one rope descended from the void above. Looped in a circle, with a bundle above it. Komaeda gripped the rope, and his smile gave way.

The last plate fell, but Komaeda’s body didn’t.

\---

“HOHOHOHOHOOOHHHHHHH BOY!!!!” Monokuma roared. “WASN’T THAT A TREAT, HUH?!”

No student spoke. Just stared.

“AND CHIAKI?! OH HOH HOH, MISS NANAMI!! THE TRAITOR?! OH, I SIMPLY CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!! PUHUHUHUHUHUHU, MISS NANAMI! I CAN’T STAND YOUR ABHORRENT BEHAVIOR!!”

Chiaki cocked an eyebrow to the bear.

“TSK TSK TSK, DEAR STUDENTS! YOU LET MR. KOMAEDA DIE!! OH WHO COULD BE NEXT!? PUHUHUHU, THAT’S SO THRILLING! THE ABSOLUTE, TOTAL, ALL-ENCOMPASSING DESP-”

Monokuma exploded. A beam of neon pink light erupted across Monokuma’s body, and the bear had exploded.

Hajime’s eyes panned over to the source of the light. Chiaki Nanami was standing there.

Her hair tied into a small ponytail, a mask covering the bottom part of her face. Metallic armor now spread over her chest and shoulders. Robotic wings sprouted from her back, syncing with her armor pieces. And the hand Chiaki aimed to the air was a thick round gun. Which had just shot Monokuma.

“God, you have no idea how long I’d been waiting to do that.”


	15. Junko Enoshima's Long and Short Festival--DESPAIR LIFE

“どうしたら良い?!”

“ちょいとおんなざかりをどうしよう?!” The woman screamed, her mic falling away into nothingness as the world destroyed itself, the very essence of themselves too, falling away into the endless void.

“このままじゃまだおわれない!” the two sang, as they plummeted. “あ〜”

\---

“Come on, we don’t have a lot of time,” Chiaki spoke, like a Rubix cube undoing itself, her robotic cannon returned to a hand.

“Chiaki?” Ibuki started to say. “Hey, Chiaki what the fuck?”

“Hmmm.” Chiaki just mumbled. She had reached the far wall of the trial grounds, waiting for the door to the stairwell to open up.

“MISS NANAMI.” Monokuma’s voice erupted from his throne, standing over his the charred remains of his previous body. “VIOLENCE AGAINST HEADMASTER MONOKUMA IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!!! ” The bear lept from his standing place, claws outstretched. Just as he reached Chiaki, though, she ducked underneath him and placed one weighted foot onto Monokuma, crushing him in a matter of seconds.

“Please shut up.” She quipped before the door to the outside opened.

“Chiaki!! Chiaki!!!” Monomi squealed, pitter patting her way over to the Gamer(?) and throwing herself onto her.

“Hey.” Chiaki responded, holding her under one arm.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Nekomaru screamed. “CHIAKI’S MEGAMAN, MONOKUMAS DEAD! AND WHAT THE FUCK! YOU AND MONOMI ARE TRAITORS, CHIAKI!”

“I’m not Megaman. We’ll explain later. We don’t have much time before Monokuma respawns. Come on.” And Chiaki was off. Those wings weren’t just for show, they exhaled bright energy that launched her into the air. The rest of the students barely kept pace with her and Monomi as they reached Jabberwock Beach.

“MISS NANAMI-” Chiaki blasted another Monokuma to bits without even sparing a glance.

“Come on. We need to get to the second island. Stop moving and you're dead.” Chiaki erupted forward, Monomi on her tail.

“What is she doing?” Peko wondered aloud, her eyes trying to follow Chiaki’s movements.

“What is  _ she _ ?” Hiyoko added.

“None of this adds up…” Hajime said. “Chiaki’s whole...deal. Her being the traitor, the weird as hell way Komaeda came back? There has to be a connection.”

“I guess we’ll find out.” Akane finished for him, as they sprinted off of the Fifth Island and back onto the Central one. They barely managed to spot Chiaki as she turned to the Second Island, so they followed the trails of neon light in the air, spotting Chiaki fighting off a hoard of Monokumas. She kicked and shot at the bears, pieces of shrapnel flying through the air, while the broken whirring of exploding Monokuma’s polluted Hajime’s ears.

“Great, you guys are here!” Chiaki shouted above the noise, still flying to different positions in the air to shoot at the Monokumas. “Good. Get to the ruins!” She jammed her free hand in the air, straight to the decrypted old building with a safe-like door. It felt like years ago, when they first discovered that door.

Nekomaru instantly took off running, closely followed by Akane. The two dashed past the clouds of Monokumas, avoiding shrapnel and lasers. “COME ON!” Hajime heard Nekomaru scream, prompting the others to follow. Ibuki grabbed Peko’s hand and sprinted, though Peko ended up lugging Ibuki around more than vice versa. Hiyoko took off behind them.

“WAIT UP I'M WEARING SANDALS,'' She screamed. Hajime was the last to move. He was too busy staring at the blonde woman sitting on the bridge next to him.

“Whatcha gonna do, huh?” She chuckled. “Sometimes people just aren’t who they seem to be, isn’t that right, Izuru?”

Hajime pushed past her and ran with the others.

\---

“Now what?” Hiyoko groaned, peering at the writing on the safe wall.

“Wait for Chiaki? Monomi? Someone?” Peko asked, undoing and redoing her braids in a fervent manner, no doubt trying to assuage her anxiety..

“We don’t have time to sit and wait for someone to open the door!!!” Ibuki grumbled. “I don’t wanna get blown up!”

“Well, we can’t just—” Hajime started, before the plush sounds of Monomi walking cut him off.

“Sorry!! Sorry!! Monomi is here to help!!” Monomi waddled up to the door. “Miss Nanami is busy saving the day right now, so Monomi will have to do!!! Love, Love!!!”

“Just open the door! Your students are in danger, Monomi!” Akane shouted.

“Right away!” Monomi pressed her paws against the door and exclaimed: “Future!”

The door spun and slid open to the side, revealing a pitch black, gaping hole in the ruins.

“What the…” Hajime wondered aloud before he saw the blinding form of Ibuki roar ahead into the darkness.

Peko, seeing this, dashed after her, Akane and Nekomaru not far behind, Hiyoko finally taking off her sandals for ease of movement. Hajime steeled himself.

“What are you waiting for, Izzy? Hmm?” the woman smiled. “You just gonna leave them behind?”

Hajime ran in the door, as fast as he could.

\---

He knew where he was in an instant. The second he saw the pristine marble floors and perfect pillars, he knew where he was. Hajime tried hard to fight back tears, even if he knew it wasn’t real. The place he had studied for so long, desperately longed for for so long, he was here.

He’d seen this floor before in brochures. He’d seen this ceiling on the annual walkaround tour. He’d seen these doors and these hallways. He’d seen Hope’s Peak High School. And this was...this was as close as he could get.

“This...we’re in Hope’s Peak, ain’t we?” Akane asked, examining her reflection in the pristine floors of the school.

“I knew the exterior looked familiar.” Peko reasoned. “But why would a replica of Hope’s Peak be here?”

Monomi waddled in behind them. “Future Foundation put it here!”

Hajime spun around. “Future Foundation...isn’t it trying to hurt us? Isn’t it why you’re here? You betrayed us, right?”

Monomi huffed. “Mr. Hinata, I would never do anything to hurt you, and neither would Miss Nanami!” Monomi tilted her head and sighed. “Monokuma twisted his words. What he said wasn’t entirely wrong, but…”

“You can’t hold on us, Monomi. At least give us an idea of what’s going on.” Hiyoko pleaded.

“Well...me and Miss Nanami were sent here to spy on this killing game...technically. That’s really all I can say, I promise! We were supposed to help you but…” Monomi pouted.

“Monokuma labeled you traitors!” Ibuki reasoned. “This really is all that fuckin’ bear's fault huh!”

“Yes. I suppose that is true…” Monomi said. “But! Everything you need to uncover the truth of this killing game is right here!! Love, Love!!” Monomi gestured to the whole of the building.

“Everything...we need?” Hajime asked, peering around at Hope’s Peak’s pristine interior.

“Monokuma can’t resist a good game, mmm-hmm, mm-hmm?” Monomi asked. “He definitely couldn’t resist a climactic class trial, right???”

“She’s right!!!” Nekomaru shouted. “Maybe if we get enough evidence, we can approach Monokuma, and suggest one last class trial!!”

“Precisely, Mr. Nidai!!!” Monomi giggled.

“Well, we need to get to work. I can’t imagine Chiaki can keep killing Monokumas forever.” Peko stated.

“You would be correct, Miss Pekoyama. We have all but a few hours to investigate the school and gather our evidence before Miss Nanami runs out of energy.”

“Let’s go then.”

\---

The group split up from there, dividing themselves among the 4 floors. Hajime and Nekomaru would investigate the larger first floor, while Hiyoko would take the second floor alone. The third floor would be handled by Akane and Ibuki, and the fourth by Peko. It would be a hefty task, but it was worth it to end this killing game.

Hajime started with Nekomaru in the gymnasium, which didn’t have anything particularly remarkable about it, aside from the empty podium but still active microphone that sat on the stage.

“Fuck, this is SO creepy.” Nekomaru groaned. “It’s like we just walked into a ghost town. I get this isn’t, REALLY Hope’s Peak but, it just feels so weird.”

Hajime nodded. “It’s off, I know that much. I’ve studied pictures of Hope’s Peak a lot. I’ve noticed discrepancies, but they’re all so minor. There shouldn’t be folding chairs everywhere, for instance.” He gestured to the rows upon rows of folding chairs spread among the gymnasium.

“Jeez, Hajime. Didn’t know you were so into schools.”

“Shut up,” Hajime blushed. “It’s just Hope’s Peak.”

“Why...why are you so obsessed with Hope’s Peak?” Nekomaru asked, careful not to overstep any boundaries.

“You know.” Hajime said. “I’ve...wanted to be important for a very long time, I guess. Being boring...and average...I guess it got to me?” He sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah. I guess.”

“You know...” Nekomaru sighed. “I think you’re important. A talent or a school isn’t...it doesn’t  _ make  _ you important.”

“I know.”

\---

“How do we know which one have working disks?” Nekomaru asked, fishing through a stack of empty boxes in the first floor’s AV room.

Hajime shrugged. “We should just—” He stopped, a name catching his eye. Hajime moved towards it, pushing another box to the side. He peered at it carefully, reading:

“Alter Ego AI Progress Reports”.

“What’re ya lookin’ at, Hajime?” Nekomaru asked. “...Who labels their boxes with green glitter pen?”

Hajime didn’t really hear what Nekomaru had said, he was too busy furiously taking the top dvd out of the box and slamming it into one of the many dvd players scattered around the AV room.

\---

_ “Hello, hello, I guess.” _ On the screen was a girl with honey blonde hair styled into small curls. She wore a girl’s Hope’s Peak Uniform, though it seemed somewhat messed up, the blazer unbuttoned and the tie missing.  _ “Alright! Okay, my name is Chihiro Fujisaki, and I’m the Ultimate Programmer! This is my first year project during my time at Hope’s Peak! I’ll be documenting my progress developing the Alter Ego AI through these video diaries.” _

The girl opened a green laptop on the table in front of her and turned to the receiver.  _ “As you can see, Alter Ego’s response function is online.” _ She tapped out a few words on the keyboard and turned the Laptop’s screen to show the results.

“Hello! I am Alter Ego. An AI Program designed to function as a person!” A voice from the computer smiled. Chihiro grinned.

_ “She can only respond to certain keywords as of now, but I’m working on the code as fast as I can! This concludes my weekly report of Alter Ego’s progress. So stop pestering me about it, Dad _ .” Chihiro chuckled, turning the laptop camera off.

\---

“Should I know her?” Nekomaru loudly asked, examining the screen carefully.

“Chihiro Fujisaki’s a Hope’s Peak student.” Hajime clarified. “I’ve looked her up, she’s famous for her innovation in the programming field. She’s developed the first learning AI capable of forming a personality. Which...I guess we just saw.”

“Weird.” Nekomaru finished.

They watched the rest of the videos, but all were the same. Just more reports of Chihiro’s slow but sure progress.

\---

After a thorough search of the first floor, the two reached the dormitories, separated from the rest of the first floor’s amenities. It was really more of a common area. A bathhouse/sauna sat to the right, though there was nothing to see there. A large dining hall with adjoining cafeteria was directly normal, but Nekomaru and Hajime found nothing but an empty donut box.

“Are these dorm rooms?” Nekomaru inquired as he and Hajime walked around a hook shaped hallway, lined with 20 doors on every side.

“Here’s Chihiro.” Hajime supplied, tapping his finger on one particular door’s nameplate. He tried to look through the peephole, but the door gave way and fell open in front of him.

“Wow.” Nekomaru deadpanned. It was appropriate, given the sheer amount of wiring and computers scattering the room.

“I mean, I know she’s an Ultimate...but this is a lot.” Hajime said, tapping keys on screens to try to get some to come online.

“This feels...weird. Invasive.” Nekomaru rationalized. “Like, I know this isn’t actually her stuff but…”

“No, I get you,” Hajime affirmed. “But it’s vital.”

“And I get that. I’m not stupid, Hajime!” Nekomaru huffed, leaning over Hajime’s shoulder to read the computer he had turned on, as it opened a text file.

“What’s that?” Nekomaru asked, glaring at the wall of text lining the screen.

“I think it’s an email?” Hajime answered.

“Could this be for her Alter Ego thing? Or something else entirely?”

Hajime leaned forward, reading the letter.

_ TO: Future Foundation, 14th Division _

_ FROM: Kyosuke Munakata - Future Foundation _

_ “What on earth are you doing?! Where are you?! I hope you realize that what you are doing is an unthinkable act of treason against our Foundation. Why are you protecting the Remnants of Despair?! You are being lied to. Those monsters are lying to you! You can’t fix the world by helping despair right? Unless we kill those Despairs, we cannot live in a future filled with hope. I thought you of all people would understand that, 14th division.” _

“Remnant of Despair?” Nekomaru asked. “What’s that?”

“I don’t know but, it does not sound pleasant.”

“So this Munakata guy got really heated because Chihiro, or her branch, was betraying him? By protecting people?” Nekomaru asked, scratching his chin in confusion.

“Seems like it.”

\---

The rest of the rooms proved a waste of time, at least to Hajime. Nekomaru still kept searching the rest of the rooms, as Hajime moved onto the second floor.

Hiyoko was standing at the top of the stairs, pacing back and forth, reading.

“Find anything?” Hajime asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

“YEAH! FUCK, dude, there’s papers littered all over the place about the ‘Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy’, but none of it! Fits together in my head!” She flipped open the pamphlet and began reading.

“Hope’s Peak Academy wanted to cultivate the Ultimate Hope and create the perfect, most talented person possible. By abusing the funds they obtained from Reserve Course students entrance fees, they pooled the money into the “Ultimate Hope” Project. They named the person after Hope’s Peak’s first headmaster, Izuru Kamakura.”

Hajime’s heart dropped.

Somewhere, a girl with pigtails chuckled at him. “HEYYYY IZURU!!! Izuru, Izuru, Iiiizuruuuuuu!!!” She pouted, though Hajime couldn’t hear her. “Don’t be such a buzzkill, Izzy, I’m just tryna get you to notice me.”

“You okay? I know it doesn’t make much sense but there’s still more and I’d—” Hiyoko started.

“Go ahead.” Hajime swallowed, watching the woman with blonde pigtails walk down the hallway at him.

“...You sure?” Hiyoko asked, an eyebrow raised

“We don’t have a lot of time. Read it.” Hajime said, staring down the woman as she ran a hand down his cheek.

Hiyoko nodded. “Sadly, the board’s plan failed. Their “Ultimate Hope”, Izuru Kamakura, escaped his holding cell and brutally murdered 20 members of Hope’s Peak’s Student Council Representatives.”

Hajime’s breathing quickened as his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He nodded at Hiyoko, giving her a look, telling her to continue.

“The academy tried their best to perform a countrywide cover-up, but a student at Hope’s Peak took advantage of the situation to get the Reserve Course Students whose funds had been wasted to turn on the school and riot. That is the story of the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy.” Hiyoko finished, giving a large exhale.

They were silent, aside from the constant sounds of Monokumas being exploded outside.

“So, Izuru Kamakura,” Hiyoko said.

“My name is Hajime.” Hajime snapped.

“Woah, calm down, man.” Hiyoko blinked. “I just wanted to talk about it. The guy, I mean.”

“Oh. Right.” Hajime took a deep breath. “Can we change the topic?”

Hiyoko looked at him, something akin to concern in her gaze. “Ok.”

She continued. “I found a few files about the Reserve Course mentioned inside the document,” Hiyoko affirmed. She led him to the library, to the first desk she saw. She held a small booklet aloft, reading from the second page in. “The Reserve Course was an extra branch of Hope’s Peak that accepted in non-ultimate students for a lofty fee and/or an entrance exam. In reality, this was only to obtain funds for the Izuru Kamakura project.”

There it was. Hajime’s voice tightened. “Izuru...Kamakura...”

“Hajime? Are you alright? You look...pale.”

Hajime let out a breathy sigh. “Did you find anything else?”

“Nope. This was all I could find.” Hiyoko whispered, scratching the back of her head.

“Let me look with you. There has to be more.”

He was right. The back room was packed to the brim with criminal justice files, that Hiyoko had neglected to investigate, assuming they’d have no relevance to the killing game.

He pulled a specific file out. It seemed out of place, just like the other documents Hiyoko had found so far.

“Ultimate...Despair?”

“Sounds very Monokuma,” Hiyoko said, straining to read over Hajime’s shoulder.

“This malicious group adopted the name “The Ultimate Despair” in a sadistic play to mock Hope’s Peak. They are responsible for both the Tragedy and The Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy. But in reality...only one girl was behind it all. Her name was Junko Enoshima.”

“The Tragedy...?” Hiyoko asked no one in particular.

Hajime’s eyes didn’t leave the booklet.

“We need to find out what that is. Come on.” Hajime sprung up, tearing through book after book, desperate for more information. It seemed like hours before they found what they needed.

“HAJIME!” Hiyoko shouted, holding a red book in front of her.

The cover was a screaming woman with an aggressive title in a horror movie font that read:

**THE BIGGEST MOST AWFUL, MOST TRAGIC EVENT IN HUMAN HISTORY:**

**THE TRAGEDY**

Hiyoko threw the book open and began reading.

“Following the...mass suicide involving the Reserve Course Students, along with the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy, the world was thrown into complete choas. Tragedy struck the world and infected everyone, and within months, the world had fallen to ruin. The riots still continued, and the entire world fell into true, complete, irredeemable, despair.” Hiyoko’s voice shook.

“That...can’t be true.”

Hiyoko looked at him sadly. “You really think Monomi would lie to us? She put all this here, didn’t she? Feeding us false evidence...it seems out of character for her.”

“...Disgusting.” He said. He wasn’t sure at what.

“Puhuhuhuhu…” the girl with pink eyes laughed. “Wow, Izuru! You really know how to make a gal feel special!”

\---

Hajime thought he was a good person. He was pretty sure he was a good person. Did he deserve this? No. There’s nothing Hajime could think he could’ve done to deserve this. Maybe something Izuru Kamakura did, however...then yeah. Maybe Hajime deserved this.

He found Ibuki and Akane inside of a third floor classroom, Ibuki reading a book while Akane kept notes on a blackboard.

“Ibuki? Akane?” Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow at the complex web Akane had drawn on the blackboard.

“Oh hey!!! Hajime!” Ibuki cheerily shouted, waving at him emphatically. 

Akane turned over her shoulder, waving once. “Find anything else?”

“Yes. We found, a lot of things.”

\---

The rundown took longer than Hajime would’ve preferred, Ibuki reacting dramatically, and Akane often paused to add to her notes, but they got through it.

“Well. Shit!” Ibuki aptly responded.

“I’m gonna add this to our notes, hold on,” Akane grinned, grabbing her chalk again.

Akane pointed to a line on her notes. “The tragedy, right? It was this big, awful, completely incomprehensible horror story of chaos, right?”

“Yeah! It ended the world and all that!” Ibuki added.

“Well, If the books me and Ibuki have been reading haven’t been lying to us, we got the sequel to that tragedy right here.” Akane went over to the other side of the blackboard and pointed to a line reading ‘THE KILLING SCHOOL LIFE’.

“The Killing School Life?” Hajime asked. “That...doesn’t sound good.

“Astute observation, Hajime.” Akane deadpanned.

“This book was in one of these desks. It’s all about the events of the ‘Killing School Life’ that happened.” Ibuki explained. “But more things make sense now that the Tragedy comes into play!!!” Ibuki cheerily explained. “Look, right here.”

“Jin Kirigiri, the headmaster of Hope’s Peak at the time, closed the school, boarding up the windows, locking the doors, and keeping 20 students inside.” Ibuki went on. “They lived in peace for 2 whole years, before the Killing School Life began.”

“What are you saying?” Hajime asked. 

“This Jin Kirigiri dude put the students inside the school to protect them from the Tragedy!!! It just makes too much sense!”

Hajime shook his head. “Ok, but what  _ is  _ the Killing School Life? You keep mentioning it like I know what it is.”

“It was a killing game. Just like the one we’re trapped in! Except with different students. And in the actual Hope’s Peak HIgh school. It’s not actually all that like ours then, haha,” Ibuki smiled.

“There was another one?! We’re just the second?!” Hajime exclaimed, eyes widening.

“MMM-HMM-MM-HMM!!” Ibuki bounced up and down. “19 students actively participated in the Killing Game, with only 7 emerging alive. There was one more student inside the game, though. The Mastermind behind it all, by the name of Junko Enoshima. Apparently, she died right before the game’s conclusion.”

There was that name again. “Tell me about the survivors.”

“Their names were Chihiro Fujisaki, Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenberg, Aoi Asahina, Mukuro Ikusaba, and Toko Fukawa.”

“Then that means…” Hajime's eyes widened. “Ibuki, read ahead in that book. Does it mention anything about the Future Foundation?”

Ibuki flipped through the pages, landing on the ‘Where are they now’ section. “OH wow! Good guess, Hajime! Right here it mentions how the students joined the 14th Division of Future Foundation, and increased morale in the organization. For instance, Chihiro Fujisaki resumed work on her Neo World Program project with the assistance of Future Foundation member Miaya Gekkogahara.”

“Me and Nekomaru found an email to Chihiro from some guy named Kyosuke Munakata.” Hajime started. “He accused her of betraying them? And protecting the Remnants of Despair...but if she survived a killing game run by the Ultimate Despair, why would she protect the Ultimate Despair?”

“Who knows, dude. I’m sure she had her own reasons.” Akane said, going to flip over the blackboard to add more information, but already finding words written there.

“What the hell?” Hajime asked, walking over and gasping in horror at the names he saw.

“Why am I on here?!” Ibuki shouted, pointing at her own name listed with everyone else who was forced into this Killing Game. “Ibuki Mioda, Sonia Nevermind, Satoshi Yoshinori, Hajime Hinata, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Amira Howards, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu?! IT’S EVERYONE!”

Hajime’s eyes ran over the trail of names, and sure enough, there were 20 names for 20 students, but something else was amiss.

The newspaper clipping on the far left.

“What’s that say? It better makes sense or I’m gonna mcfreakin lose it.” Ibuki grumbled.

It was a picture of a young woman, maybe around 17 or 19, dressed in a bright orange kimono decorated in sakura flowers. She stood tall next to a few interviewers, holding a red fan up to her face.

Pictured to the right here is Hiyoko Saionji, age 19, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer!

\---

“HAJIME THANK GOD,” Peko’s voice rang out as she saw Hajime emerge up the stairs. The swordswoman practically sprinted towards him.

“What’s wrong?” Hajime said that, before he noticed the floating paragraphs of text in the air. “What the fuck is that?!”

“That’s what I want to know…!” Peko groaned. They’re everywhere, and all they talk about are the Neo World Program.”

Hajime walked up to one. “Chihiro Fujisaki…”

“Yeah. She coded the whole thing.”

“I know that.” Hajime’s eyes stayed attached to that name. “What do these say?”

“A lot of discussion about the various rules and programs that the Neo World operates under.” Peko walked up to Hajime’s side, reading off of a block of text. “The NWP has an Observer which is a part of the intrinsic code.”

“The Observer?”

“According to this, the Observer is a certain program inside the NWP designed to act as a protector for all avatars within. They cannot directly harm the Avatars within, and their authority can be usurped in the event their data becomes corrupt. ”

Hajime nodded absentmindedly, reading another wall of text. His eyes caught a certain line. “There’s a shutdown sequence?”

“Apparently.” Peko groaned. “How on earth is this all-important?! How is this relevant to figuring out why we’re in this game?!”

\---

Playing catch up took longer than expected. All of them met at the base of the 5th-floor stairs, discussing all the evidence they’d gathered.

“This is all just too insane…” Nekomaru groaned. “What the fuck! Honestly, WHAT THE FUCK!”

“The Ultimate Despair, a previous killing game? How far deep does this fucking rabbit hole go?” Hiyoko shouted.

“Ughhh...Ibuki’s head hurts…” Ibuki groaned, tugging on her hair.

“This is just...too much.” Peko adjusted her glasses as a blonde haired woman draped her arms around Hajime’s neck.

“Hey Izuru!” she smiled. “How’s the island treating ya? Pretty bad? Lol, I know it fuckin’ sucks, I’m just messing with you!”

“Hajime!” Nekomaru shouted. “We’re heading up now. You ready?”

He nodded, even if he knew that he wasn’t. 

The climb wasn’t long. Hajime knew that it wasn’t long, but it felt like an eternity. His arms and legs ached for no reason, as he took the stairs. He did not know what he had expected, but he did not expect utter and complete wreckage. Pieces of concrete and ceiling lined up in piles of rubble, holes in the building’s exterior, and thin trails of dust pouring from the ceiling.

“What the…” Ibuki started. “What happened here?”

“Did...did Chiaki do this?” Akane asked as Monomi squeezed past her, having entered the room after them.

“Sadly...Miss Nanami is not responsible for the destruction caused here…” She sighed, before throwing her paws up.

Before her, a large, green, holographic image appeared, similar to the ones downstairs.

“Love, Love!!!” She cheered, as a call began. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

A silhouette of a girl appeared, frantically looking around before peering closer. “Hello? Usami? Is that you? Can you hear me?”

“Mmm-hmm! Loud and Clear Miss Fujisaki!!” Monomi cheered, as Hajime’s eyes widened.

“Miss Fujisaki? Like, Chihiro Fujisaki?” he asked, walking up to the screen.

“Huh? Who was that?! Please state your name!”

“My name is Hajime Hinata. Behind me is Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki Mioda, Akane Owari, Peko Pekoyama, and Hiyoko Saionji.”

“Oh...so it’s just 6 of you left now, I take it?” She said, a sad, apologetic tone in her voice.

“How would you know that?” Hajime asked, his mind racing for answers.

“Listen to me, Hajime. I am with Future Foundation’s 14th Division, and we are trying every second we can to get you out of there, okay? I’m sure Usami has already told you this, but Monokuma cannot resist a class trial, okay? All you have to do is challenge him to a class trial. Ask Chiaki to help, okay? Then all you have to do is win. Win, and stall time so we can get you out of there, got it?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Good. Now don’t go dying on us.” 

\---

Chiaki was losing. She was losing fast.

The other students bolted out the door of Hope’s Peak to see Chiaki plummet to the ground, her body struggling to stand up and sparks flying from all angles. She barely managed to destroy a Monokuma before another was stalking towards her.

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Miss Nanami! Looks like even the most powerful of students can’t stand up to her headmaster...Puhuhuhu, the despair you will feel when I deliver your punishment will succeed anyone else who died on this Island, I will ASSURE IT!”

The bear lunged at her barely moving body, though a quick swat from a bar of wreckage wielded by Hiyoko deterred him.

She had picked up a piece of rubble from Hope’s Peak and was wielding it with extended arms. “GET...AWAY FROM HER!” She screamed, wielding the bar at arm’s length.

“OUCHIES!!” Monokuma exclaimed as he flew back a few feet. “Miss Saionji! Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly—FUCK!”

Monokuma couldn’t finish his words as Ibuki chucked a clump of concrete at him.

“MISS MIODA, VIOLENCE AGAINST—” Nekomaru swooped in with a swift punch to the bear, kicking him in the air and setting up Akane for a spike into the dirt.

“MISS OWARI, MISTER NIDA—” Peko charged at the bear, slicing it in half as Monokuma fell apart.

She stood up and turned to Hajime. “Help Chiaki back on her feet, we’ll keep Monokuma busy.”

More Monokuma’s charged around the class, Nekomaru, Akane and Peko being the first line of defense, as Ibuki and Hiyoko threw rubble and smacked Monokuma’s apart with barring.

Hajime dashed over to Chiaki’s side, as she opened her eyes to greet him.

“Hey, Hajime...Sorry about this whole thing.” She was tired. Her words slurred and jittered with every spark that flew out of her body.

“Don’t apologize. C’mon. We gotta end this.” Hajime put his arms around Chiaki’s back and shoulders, trying to get her to stand on her own two feet. She grunted, raising her arm cannon to the army of Monokumas, aiding the others in their fight. “Besides, you still have to explain all of,” he gestured to her robotic appearance. “this.”

Chiaki groggily laughed. “What are you gonna do?” Chiaki managed to wheeze out, as Hajime slowly approached the cloud of bears and students.

He opened his mouth and screamed.

“MONOKUMA!” he screamed, and all the bears turned to him. The army walked towards him, the fighting stopping as they peered at Hajime.

“I have...a proposition for you.”

All of them spoke in unison.

“Puhuhuhuhu…”

“I’m listening, Mr. Hinata!”


	16. Junko Enoshima's Long and Short Festival--FUTURE LIFE

“はなざかりいろざかりまさかりまだ,” The man sang, as the two fell into eachother, their beings falling to the void and leaving this world all at once, in a blaze of glory.

**_“しかし、それでも私たちは静止したままになります!”_ **

\---

“One last class trial??? What a fitting finale! But no one’s been murdered, except for me. Multiple times, I might add.” Monokuma huffed, tapping his paw on the ground.

“We would be uncovering why you put us here.” Hajime stated. “Why Chiaki is...how she is, why we killed eachother. All of it.”

“Puhuhuhu...color me excited! Alrighty then, well I take it you’re prepared, Mr. Hinata? Have all your evidence?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t give you an offer I didn’t 100% believe in.” Hajime scowled.

“Excellent! Allow us to begin our class trial posthaste!” Monokuma bounced on his feet as he began walking towards Jabberwock Beach.

7 students followed suit, Chiaki now ready enough to walk on her own two feet without assisstance.

“You sure about this, Hajime?” Ibuki asked, trotting ahead of Peko. “Like, we got a lot of info, which btw got kinda repetitive, but...are we ready to figure out EVERYTHING here?”

“Yeah. I’m sure of it. All Chihiro said is that we need to beat him. If we beat him, we can leave, right?”

“But...he’s Monokuma!” Nekomaru added, running up from behind. “How can we outsmart someone whose a literal robot?”

“Monokuma isn’t a robot,” Chiaki said, sliding up behind them. “Everytime Monokuma appears, someone is behind him.”

“How do you know that?” Peko asked.

“I know...many things about the Killing School Life at Hope’s Peak academy.” Chiaki turned to Hajime. “And I know all of you do, too. Save it for the trial though. We don’t wanna waste all our energy here, right?”

“Riiiiighhhtttt!” The girl with blonde hair mocked, cackling into the wind. “Hey, Izuru, once Monokuma blows you to high heaven, can I have your clothes? I’ve been running low on nerdy sweater vests, soooo…”

Hajime pushed her out of his mind and focused on the beach. Focused on Monokuma. Focused on winning.

“ALLLLLLRIGHT!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, to the Killing School Trips FINAL Class Trial!” The trial grounds rose out of the sea behind him, as the door slid open, and the bear hurried inside.

The students, one by one, resolute frowns on their faces, descended the familiar steps into the trial grounds for the last time.

\--- 

“Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, Welcome! Since you 6 students so brazenly asked me for this thrilling, chilling, killing Class Trial, I was so so so very happy to oblige!! Welcome to the END OF YOUR KILLING SCHOOL TRIP!!!” The students quickly took their places at the podium as Monokuma cackled.

“Can we just start now?” Hiyoko grumbled.

“Uh, Uh, Uh! Not before I explain the rulessss!!” Monokuma cheered, as his throne scooted forward to join the other student's positions. “Now, you see, since Mr. Hinata decided to be a little rebel, and change up the rules, this Class Trial will be just a tiiiiiny bit different than the others!”

“H-how different…” Peko sighed.

“Well, the rules are completely different. Guess that’s a little more than a tiny bit, huh…”

“YEAH, IDIOT! JUST GET IT OVER WITH SO WE CAN GET TO THE POINT!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Yeesh, Mr. Nidai...first you wreck my chassis in a Six on One brawl, and NOW you insult my intelligence! Boo Hoo Hoo, Mr Nidai...you’re SUCH a MEANIE!!!”

“Please, just spit it out.” Hajime protested.

“Anything for you, Mr. Hinata!!” Monokuma exclaimed. “Now, since we aren’t investigating a murder, all of you will provide your claims on how you ended up here!!! What exactly ‘here’ is, and MY true identity!!!”

“And if we can do all of that shit...?” Akane trailed off.

“Puhuhuhu, I’ll let you go free!!!”

“R-really?! Just like that? That’s all?!” Ibuki incredulously asked.

“Why, of course! On the other hand...if you don’t manage to do all that…”

“Yes…?” Peko asked.

“You’ll be TRAPPED on Jabberwock Island forever, forced to live out your young lives on this godforsaken rock for the rest of eternity!”

“Eternity?! That’s like, a super long time!” Ibuki protested.

“Anywho! All Rise!!!”

“Off the bat, do we even need to review what we know?” Hajime started. “We’ve gone over it before, and it’s just so much information…”

“Wait just a minute, Mr. Hinata!!”

“What?”

“I’d like to ask you a question, just for a hot minute.”

“...Yes?”

“Do you know something about a little diddy called, the Neo World Program?”

Peko cut in. “Yes, of course. We read a lot about it in our investigation.”

“Excuse you, Miss Pekoyama, but I was asking Mr. Hinata, thank you!”

“Y-yeah. Like Peko said. It was all over the files we read.”

“Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm…” Monokuma mumbled. “But do you remember noticing anything, I don’t know, off about those files? Do ya? Do ya do ya do ya??”

And his suspicions were confirmed. The Neo World Program. The Memory Loss, the floating text, the killing game, all of it made too much goddamn sense for it to be a coincidence.

“We’re...inside the Neo World Program?”

“Hajime, don’t be stupid!” Nekomaru shouted in protest. “This isn’t some science fiction novel!”

“Tell me, Mr. Nidai, what about this doesn’t seem like a cheesy action drama about children murdering each other?”

“Well, I-”

“But don’t worry about it, Mr. Hinata. I’ll just lay it all out for you kids!” Monokuma grinned a sick grin, an inhuman, metallic whirring roar emitting from his throat. “This Killing Game you all have so graciously volunteered in has taken place COMPLETELY inside the Neo World Program!!!”

“But...but...but that doesn’t make a lick of sense!” Ibuki shouted. “I’m in a program? I’m just a bunch of Ones and Zeroes? That’s stupid! Stop lying!”

“Miss Mioda, you aren’t ‘Ones and Zeroes’, don’t be uncultured! You are a virtual avatar of your real self!!”

“A virtual avatar? And where’s your proof of that! I’m 3 dimensional! I have a heart, feelings! You’re just a lying idiotic bear who can’t learn left from right!”

“When have I ever lied to you?! You’re the liar for calling me a liar! Puhuhuhuhu...how you wound me…”

“The Neo World Program…” Hiyoko started. “If what Monokuma’s said is true, then...did nothing in here really happen?”

“Hey...I think you’re onto something!” Nekomaru shouted. “If nothing that happened in here was really true, then were the murders not true?! Is everyone actually still alive, somewhere?!”

Monokuma didn’t answer, just look annoyed.

“Answer the question!” Akane protested.

“Sadly, when the data housing a virtual avatar becomes corrupt, it is very very difficult to recover,” Chiaki spoke up.

“How do you know?” Peko asked. “Why are you so knowledgable about this, anyhow?”

Monokuma made a noise of annoyance.“Miss Nanami is like a cockroach, no matter how hard you try, she just! Doesn’t go away!” Monokuma huffed. “It’s SERIOUSLY annoying.”

“So, how does this whole thing work?” Nekomaru shouted. “Our bodies are just hanging out, totally fine, hooked up to this program?”

Chiaki filled in the blanks. “The NWP allows your consciousness to be uploaded, disregarding certain parts of your memory or even personality if the uploader sees fit.”

“So it’s really true…” Ibuki shouted. “This Island we’ve been on…”

“It’s just a virtual world…” Hajime sighed. “Nothing here...has been real.”

Almost in response to Hajime’s words, the walls seemed to fall apart.

The cool velvet of the trial grounds fell away into a mess of glitchy green text on a black background.

The Neo World Program encompassed them. And it refused to let go.

“WHEW WEE! It feels so good to be out of that stuffy old courtroom for a change!!” Monokuma chuckled.

“BUT! If everything here was just a lie...a fabrication…” Nekomaru shouted. “THEN WAS NOTHING REAL! IS THIS ALL JUST A BIG JOKE?!”

“Untrue! You hurt me, Mr. Nidai! Calling my hard work a joke...for shame!” Monokuma chuckled. “But no. There was a purpose behind our little game here!”

Monokuma cast a look at Chiaki.

“See, Miss Nanami here sugar-coated it just a teensy tiny bit.”

“W-what?” Nekomaru asked.

“When a player's Avatar is deleted, then so is their brain function! They’re bodies become lifeless husks, only given life by the raw power of the Neo World Program!!!”

“You gotta be shitting me…”

“No, I am not pooping you, Mr. Nidai.”

“So everyone who died…” Hiyoko trailed off. “Mahiru, Natsumi, Sato, Mikan... They’re all dead? Forever?”

“Well, that’s kinda what the word dead means, kiddo, but sure!” Monokuma cheered. “I can’t call it a final death, since their bodies are just kinda comatose, but they sure as hell aren’t waking up ANY time soon!!! If you think about it, it’s even crueler then death...just imagine it! Mikan’s life husk of a body, ooo! ooo! Or even Komaeda’s meaningless, lifeless corpse!”

“What the...what the fuck?!” Akane shouted. “How can you do this to other people?! How can you be so...goddamn evil?!”

“Miss Nevermind there are so many things wrong with that sentence.” Monokuma deadpanned. “First of all, you say other Human Being like I’m a human. I’m a bear, remember? Second of all, I’m not evil. Evil is for basic ass idiots who can’t tell their torture from their murder! And lastly…” Monokuma trialed off. “What fun is a game where people come back to life after they die? This isn’t some JRPG where you can just cram a bird feather down someone’s throat. Death is final, got it? Capiche? FINAL. F-I-N-A-L.”

“WE DIDN’T RISK OUR LIVES FOR A GAME. WE DIDN’T PLAY A GAME! All that happened was murder! Plain and simple! How can you call that a game?!” Peko screamed.

“Well, I’m not that one who uploaded you in the first place.” Monokuma nodded to Chiaki. “Miss Nanami’s bosses are responsible for that little mishap.”

“Future Foundation...they’re really responsible?” Ibuki started.

“You aren’t giving yourself enough credit, Monokuma,” Chiaki said. “Future Foundation merely started the process. You perverted it into the Killing Game we have now.”

“W-what?” Hajime asked. “What did Future Foundation start?”

“Hajime,” Chiaki started, twisting her hair around her finger. “Think back to before the first murder. Before we found Teruteru’s body in that hallway. When you first woke up on this island.”

“You’re talking about…” something clicked in Hajime’s mind. “When Monomi was just Usami. When she was trying to get us to be friends.”

“Exactly.” Chiaki finished. “If Future Foundation would so willingly create a killing game, why would a Future Foundation employee want you to be friends? In fact, if I trapped you in this killing game like Monokuma is assuming, then why am I letting you live right now?”

“Wait…” Ibuki cut in. “What did you call Monomi?”

“Usami is an employee of the Neo World Program. She was put here to help you gain hope.”

“Then…” Peko interrupted. “Could she by any chance be an observer?”

“Wowie! Grrrreat job, Miss Pekoyama! That’s 100% correct! Usami was an NPC assigned the role of Observer by the Neo World Program!!!”

“Then, why could she not stop this?” Peko asked. “An Observer has absolute power.”

“Correction, Peko.” Chiaki interrupted. “An Observer has certain limitations. But yes, it should be within Usami’s capabilities to do away with Monokuma, right? It’s simple why she didn’t really.”

“Hold it!”

“Huh?”

“Just got a fancy little lightbulb in my bear brain!”

“...And what’s that.”

“Chiaki Nanami, you aren’t a student!!” Monokuma smiled. “And since you’re not a student...I can do this!” Monokuma snapped his non-existent fingers, and Chiaki couldn’t move.

She was completely stationary, unmoving as her voice wouldn’t reach her classmates.

“What...happened to her?” Hiyoko asked, furious. “What did you do?!”

“I simply muted her! Miss Nanami was being a real pain in my bear butt, but with her out of the picture, the class trial can remain uninterrupted, you see!”

“She wasn’t doing anything wrong! Chiaki was brought here with the rest of us! She’s a student too!” Hiyoko shouted, gripping her podium with white knuckles.

“There’s a lot about Miss Nanami you don’t know, Miss Saionji.” That shut Hiyoko up. “But anyway, back on our current topic! Monomi!”

“Monomi’s existence was put here as an observer! She is restricted to the NWP, simply to monitor all 17 of you, as you progress towards hope-”

“WAIT!” Nekomaru shouted. “Did you just say 17 people?!”

“Yeah? Do you not have ears? There are only 17 people.”

“But, that’s, that’s just so wrong!” Akane shouted. “How can you just ignore 3 students YOU KILLED like that!”

“FINE! Since you all are such buzzkills, let’s run down our students, hmm?”

A screen manifested behind Monokuma and began listing off names.

“Let’s see...Hajime Hinata, Nekomaru Nidai, Peko Pekoyama, Hiyoko Saionji, Ibuki Mioda, Akane Owari, Nagito Komaeda, Gundham Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind, Amira Howards, Satoshi Yoshinori, Mikan Tsumiki, Mahiru Koizumi, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Yasuke Matsuda, Kazuichi Souda...That’s about it!” Monokuma chuckled.

“Read it over as many times as you want!! There are only 17 students on that list. Only 17 students were in this game!!!”

“The names that aren’t on that list...” Hajime whispered.

“Sato...Natsumi...” Hiyoko whimpered. “They...they weren’t students...?”

“DID YOU NOT FIND IT ODD WHEN I REVEALED THAT THEY WERE DEAD THE WHOLE TIME?! THE ‘NATSUMI’ AND ‘SATO’ YOU KNEW WERE JUST FOOLISH ILLUSIONS! DIDN’T ALARMS GO OFF IN YOUR HEAD WHEN THEY COULDNT REMEMBER THEIR OWN LIVES?! ARE YOU THAT STUPID?! PUHUHUHUHU!” Monokuma cackled.

“But...they...they can’t be fake! I won’t believe it!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

“Your dearest friends were just a bunch of ones n’ zeroes! Hyper accurate AIs, sure, but what does the A in AI stand for?! ARTIFICIAL!” Hiyoko just stood there, in stunned silence.

“But...that last name you left off...” Peko began. “It’s Chiaki. She’s another observer, isn’t she. That’s how she knew so much about the game.”

“DING DING DING, MISS PEKOYAMA GUESSES RIGHT!!! Puhuhu, Chiaki Nanami was never anything more than an AI Program!! How else do you think she got all those fancy bells and whistles!!!” Monokuma guffawed. “But don’t you think it’s a little unrealistic for a girl to have such awesome powers? The SJW’s are taking over!!!”

“B-but!” Nekomaru shouted. “They’re real! I talked to them! Natsumi, Sato, Chiaki, they can’t have been an AI Program! There’s no way that they wasn’t real!!”

“Don’t get all gushy mushy about a game character, Mr. Nidai!! Chiaki Nanami wasn’t anything more than an NPC controlled by the Future Foundation!! It’s hilarious how many feelings you have for a fictional character!”

“STOP IT!” Ibuki screamed.

“Plus, they’re more than just some 2D Waifus, they were minions for the DETESTABLE World Ending, Future Foundation!!!” Monokuma screamed.

“You keep callin’ the Future Foundation that! World Enders!” Akane stated.

“It just means it was one big bluff, right?!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “Some giant ploy to get us scared!”

“I’m not bluffing. Future Foundation aches for the end of the world! At least, for everyone standing in this courtroom.” Monokuma smiled.

“What...are you talking about?” Hiyoko started. “Chiaki doesn’t want to kill us. Monomi didn’t. I’m certain Future Foundation wouldn’t want us too.”

“Future Foundation ACHES for the end of our world, Miss Saionji! Our worldview is at their mercy!”

“W-why are you lumping us in with you?!” Hajime pleaded.

“It’s...just a bluff, right?” Peko desperately wondered.

“Monokuma…” Hajime trailed. “What are you? Who are you? Just...show us who you are already!!”

Monokuma didn’t move, or talk.

“What, are you broken now??” Ibuki scowled.

Monokuma didn’t move.

“Don’t ignore us! Don’t be a coward!” Nekomaru shouted after the bear.

Monokuma didn’t move. “Welp...Time’s up. The main cast is here.”

“The, the main cast?” Peko asked.

“Yup. Come on in guys, the water’s fine.”

The wall burst open. The lines of green code were sent spinning away from the wall and were unleashed onto them. A figure stood there. A shorter girl, with honey colored hair, dressed in a white dress shirt with a green necktie. She had a black blazer tied around her waist, along with a black knee length skirt with green knee socks, and black shoes.

“Monokuma.” The girl said, staring straight at the bear.

“Chihiro Fujisaki, in the flesh, err, in the...code? Whatever. It’s sooo nice to see you!!”

“I can’t really say the same for you.” Chihiro shot back, crossing her arms and walking up to a Podium.

“Wait! Like, you’re the actual Chihiro Fujisaki?” Nekomaru asked.

“Mmm-hmm! That girl there is the bona-fide Ultimate Programmer!” Monokuma giggled.

The girl shrunk in on herself. “I’m here to rescue you.” She took a cautious step back. “You’re Hajime Hinata, Hiyoko Saionji, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, Ibuki Mioda, and Peko Pekoyama, right?”

“Yeah! Can you really get us out of here?!” Ibuki shouted. “HURRY IT UP THEN, GIRL!”

Chihiro avoided Ibuki’s eye contact. “Like you, I’m also a former student of Hope’s Peak Academy. But right now, I work for Future Foundation.”

“But you just appeared out of the blue like that!” Nekomaru shouted.

“YEAH!!! Shut up, she’s gonna rescue us!!!” Akane pushed.

Chihiro stayed silent.

“She’s...gonna rescue us, right?” Akane mumbled.

“Y-y-yes! Of course! Obviously…” Chihiro started. “But there are...issues. We have to discuss.”

“I-issues? Just get to the point!” Hiyoko protested.

“We have to discuss your...your... situation .”

“HEY WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT” Ibuki screamed.

“Situation? What kind of...situation?” Hajime asked.

“Well, when we first found you in the wake of the tragedy, we had assumed you were normal Hope’s Peak students.” Chihiro started, twiddling her thumbs. “But when my associate, Syo, saw certain members of your group, we discovered that you were actually members of the fiendish Ultimate Despair.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Peko deadpanned. “That can’t be true. Why would we be Ultimate Despairs?”

Chihiro glared ahead at Peko. “Peko Pekoyama, mass murderer and serial assassin in the wake of the tragedy.”

“W-what?”

“Pekoyama killed upwards of 900 people with various blades provided by the remaining members of the Kuzuryu clan. Your name is Peko Pekoyama, right?”

“H-hey now!!” Ibuki interrupted. “You can’t go throwing around wild assu-”

“Ibuki Mioda. Created instrumentals high and low enough to both pierce eardrums and pop blood vessels. Collaborating with Hiyoko Saionji, their concerts had the capability to wipe out hundreds at a time.”

“What the fuck are you saying?!” Hiyoko protested. “Why would we--”

“Saionji and Mioda’s concerts are resonsible for the deaths of several prefectures in Japan.”

“STOP IT! Throwing baseless rumors around like-” Nekomaru began, before Chihiro cut him off.

“Nekomaru Nidai. Brutal serial murderer known to track down and beat his victims to death with his fists. Anyone he did not kill, he locked into brutal workout routines that killed people in hours.”

“What the fuck-”

“Nekomaru Nidai trapped and killed hundreds before apprehended by Future Foundation.”

“SHUT UP! Stop it--”

“Akane Owari. Known for her signature method of murder, wherein she would hang her victims from gymnast poles thousands of feet high, either leaving them to fall to their death, or even stabbing them through the mouth or stomach with them. You  _ are  _ Akane Owari, right?”

Silence. Which is expectant of people who were just told they were terrorists.

“WHOOOOO-WEEE! That sure was a doozy!!!” Monokuma grinned. “But it’s the truth!!! You are ALL members of the HORRIFYING Ultimate DESPAIRRRRRR!!! Ahhh, I’m just so jealous!”

“I...I won’t believe it…” Hiyoko started. “Yeah, no, you’re lying!

“Think about it,” Chihiro started. “Why would you be locked in the Neo World Program, if you weren’t Despair?”

“She’s right…” Hajime started.

“What?! Right about what!? This chick is obviously spouting garbage!!!” Akane grumbled.

“Remember? The NWP is incredibly adept at removing memories.” Hajime stated. “Future Foundation must have…must have…”

“Exactly. We removed your memories of your school life at Hope’s Peak.” Chihiro explained.

“Are you saying, if what you’re saying is true…” Peko mused. “Then our school memories are tied to despair...” Peko’s eyes widened in realization.

“Mikan.” Hajime sadly remarked. “Before she died, she said...she remembered.”

“Exactly,” Chihiro confirmed. “She remembered. She remembered her school life, and she remembered...  _ her _ .”

“Her?” Hajime asked.

“The Real, Ultimate Despair. Junko Enoshima.”.

“So...if we’re really Ultimate Despair…” Ibuki sighed under her breath. “Then why didn’t you just kill us?! Huh?!”

“...Future Foundation believes in helping and healing. That’s why you’re in the NWP. We were trying to revert the Despair inside of you.” Chihiro explained.

“By erasing our memories?!” Nekomaru screamed. “What are you trying to pull!”

“The program allows me to rewrite your memories by uploading your current avatar into your older bodies.”

“O-older?”

“Your bodies are two years older than your bodies in here,” Chihiro explained.

“TWO YEARS?!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

“That’s how long you’ve been despairs.”

“Two...years…” Akane whispered.

“But it’s fine!!” Chihiro exclaimed. “Because I can still get you out of here.”

“You can?” Hajime asked. “H-how?”

“Well since you asked…” Monokuma spun around as a set of two buttons slid up in front of each student. “It’s suuuper easy!”

“I wouldn’t describe it like that, but yes.” Chihiro pointed to the button sets. “Pick GRADUATE, and leave the Neo World Program, with your in-game memories intact.”

“But..and this is just a hypothetical...what if we don’t wanna Graduate?” Hiyoko asked.

“Well, Miss Saionji, you’ll just continue living your tropical life with Mister Monokuma!!! That’s me!”

“H-hey Hiyoko, why’d you ask that?! It’s just more confusing, okay?!” Ibuki shouted.

“T-think about it!” She protested. “If we wake up in the real world...we’re still Despair, correct? We’ve still done horrible things, and the world is awfully messed up, right? What if we...don’t live in that world?” Hiyoko had truth behind her words, but when Hajime looked into her eyes, he saw something different. Her eyes held a different feeling.

Defiance. The same defiance that Sonia held in her last breath, Hiyoko now breathed in turn.

Hajime looked over and compared the Chihiro in front of him to the one he’d talked to in the school.

This Chihiro was blunt, cautious, and abrupt at times. But the Chihiro in the school was energetic, hopeful, and emotional.

He nodded to Hiyoko. “But...maybe this world is better for us, y’know?” He questioned.

“HAJIME!!” Nekomaru protested. “Don’t be like that!!”

“Why are you two so intent on rejecting my offer?” Chihiro reasoned. “I’m trying to save you! Just accept it! Why aren’t you accepting Future Foundation’s offer?!”

“SCREW THIS!!” Ibuki shouted. “I cannot take more of this, I’m seriously gonna pop something!!”

Just a little more. “No! I don’t want to do what Future Foundation says!” Hiyoko shouted.

“NO ONE CAN DARE TO DEFY FUTURE FOUNDATION! JUST ACCEPT THE OFFER AND GRADUATE!”

“You’re one to talk, Chihiro Fujisaki!” Hiyoko shot back, a confident smirk on her face.

“H-huh?”

“ ‘No one can defy future Foundation’? But you already defied them by orchestrating this!” She shouted. “You can’t be Chihiro Fujisaki!”

Chihiro(?) stared ahead, dumbfounded.

“Puhuhuhu, guess I’ve been figured out...dang, and I was so excited to get to play the hero...for shame Miss Saionji!!” Chihiro’s voice doubled over with Monokuma’s, a pout appearing over the Programmer’s features as her hands mimicked paws around her mouth. “WELP! Guess the jig is up up up!!”

“So...she’s just a fake?” Peko asked.

“That wasn’t Chihiro in the first place.” Hajime spat. “It was all Monokuma’s ploy.”

“GIVE IT UP!” Ibuki shouted. “STOP HIDING BEHIND DISGUISES AND JUST SHOW US WHO YOU REALLY ARE!!!”

“Huh?” Monokuma asked. “Who...I really am?” Monokuma pouted. “Miss Mioda, that’s like skipping the first and second stages in a final boss fight!!! Totally unorthodox!!”

“I’ve had enough of you!!” Akane shouted. “Just show yourself and get it over with!”

“BOO HOO HOO!! A bunch of bullies, the lot of you!!” Monokuma fake cried. “But...well okay. Playing Monokuma has gotten soooooo boring anyway.”

The voice that came out of the bear’s mouth wasn’t metallic and whirring, like normal. It was a girl’s voice. A familiar girl’s voice.

“Let’s start the show already!!!” And Monokuma was gone.

\---

The code surround the walls fell away. All the light fell out. Leaving the students in total, complete, pitch darkness. Devoid of feeling, devoid of life.

Before a neon pink spotlight appeared somewhere ahead of them all.

Then, all at once, the darkness exploded into a brilliant big bang of Neon Pink light.

And a girl walked forward. Well, not a girl. A girl in the sense that this was a massive, 30 foot tall girl holding a glittery pink decora phone.

The massive girl with blonde pigtails flipped the phone open, tapped a few numbers, and slammed it down on the floor.

The phone’s front cover flipped open and out walked a girl.

Her blonde hair was pulled into a pair of messy pigtails, her pink and blue makeup clear and perfect. Her clothes were almost aggressively casual, with clothes that’d look more at home on a streamer than an ultimate despair.

The first thing she did was pull out her phone. The second she did was blow a kiss to Hajime.

“Hiiiii!!! Did ya miss me yet? I simply despair at the thought of your lives without me.” She grinned, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

“Who...who the FUCK are you?!” Ibuki screamed.

“Tch...rude. Take a wild guess, Ibuki! I thought someone who made it this far would be a bit bright but, it is you .”

“Stop playing games! Tell us who you are!” Peko interrupted. “I’m not gonna sit here and let you talk circles around us!”

“Oooo, fiesty. I like it.” She trained her eyes on Hajime. “Oh Hajime~, tell me babe, just who is it I am?”

“You…” Hajime tried to stop himself from choking his own words back, forcing them out of his throat. “You’re Junko Enoshima, right?”

“Bingo Bingo! As expected from you, Hajime!” She chuckled. “It really is soooo nice to see all of you again!! Ugh, small world right? Well, I guess the world actually is smaller. Considering all the pollution and...death. Y’know.”

“So, you’re Junko Enoshima? The Ultimate Despair?” Hiyoko asked.

“Try to keep up Hiyoko, we figured that out 10 seconds ago!” Junko snapped her fingers, smiling way too wide.

“So...this...thing is Monokuma’s real identity? This monster?!” Peko shouted.

“Whhaaaa???” Junko fake cried. “Ppeko, I thoought we were friEndss!! Stop, being,, soo rude to meeee…”

“But yeah. I guess you could call me Monokuma’s real identity.” Junko supplied, suddenly fine.

“God, she’s giving me total emotional whiplash!!” Nekomaru shouted. “This girl’s totally insane!”

“Wow, Mr Nidai!! You tooooootally flatter me.” Junko chuckled. “But yeah. I just get so bored sooooo easily? I even got bored of my personality who gets bored…”

“That’s when Akane would cut in and say something like ‘That does not make any sense!!’” Junko chuckled.

“That doesn’t even make any-HEY! How did you guess that?!” Akane shouted.

“I have just sooooo much data on you guys!! Puhuhuhuhu, it’s laughable how easy it was to get. For an Ultimate Programmer, our girl Chihiro really doesn’t know how to encrypt her character files. The rest of the thing was airtight though. I have to give her props for that.”

“B-bored?” Ibuki questioned. “But you look like you’re having tons of fun! How can you be bored?!”

“When you’re born so despairfully perfect...you just get so bored...soooo easily…” Junko trailed off, before perking back up and glaring at Ibuki. “Just like how despairfully ANNOYING it is to give the same backstory speech twice. BARF.”

“Wait!” Peko cut in. “How are you even here?! Didn’t you die?! 

“Yeah! At the end of the Hope’s Peak killing game, you were executed!” Hiyoko exclaimed.

“Puhuhuhu, Peko, Hiyoko, I’m saddened! Dying is just a mere hurdle! A good Ultimate Despair ALWAYS has backups. Just like how I...borrowed from Chihiro Fujisaki’s Alter Ego program to create this glorious image you see before you! Alter Ego Junko!!!”

“She...thought of that?” Hajime asked.

“Surprised? Everyone usually is. It was easy. I just needed my little helper to go get my AI, and implant my Despair virus into the Neo World Program!”

“Now, I know what you’re all thinking, right?” Junko started. “ ‘Oh noooo!!! The big scary lady is here to kill us!!! What do we dooooo!!’” Junko giggled. “But don’t be so cautious! I mean, we’re all Ultimate Despairs here! So let’s all be friends!!”

“FUCK NO!!!” Ibuki screamed. “NO WAY AM I GONNA BE FRIENDS WITH YOU!!”

“wahhhhhhhhI bukki, wwhhy woould yo udo th..is to mme ee” Junko whined suddenly, somehow verbally crytyping. “Youu all ,,must reallly hate mmee!!!”

“WE SURE AS FUCK DO!” Nekomaru supplied. “WHAT REASON WOULD WE HAVE TO WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?!”

“Cause friends help friends, Nekomaru! And I and gonna help you in a big, BIG way!!” Junko cheered. “Wanna hear about it?”

No one talked, so Hajime took the plunge. “Sure. Lay it on us.”

“FINALLY, God Hajime, it’s like you’re the only one with a brain in this fucking trial room.” Junko cleared her throat. “So you know the Graduation Program I was trying to get you all to access? Welllllllll I might’ve messed with it a little teensy tiny bit!”

“You...messed with it?” Sonia asked. “What exactly does that entail?”

“Well, really stretch your minds with me and think back like, what, 8 minutes ago? What did my fake Chihiro say exactly?”

“When we graduate…” Nekomaru remembered. “Then we get our memories back, and we leave the Neo World Program.”

“Ding Ding Ding! Turns out there is a brain in there!!!” Junko chuckled. “Anywho, out of the goodness and kindness of my heart, I sweetened the pot a little bit, and made the deal even more extra super-duper special!”

“What did you do…” Peko trailed off.

“Think of it like one of those rigged loot boxes you buy on video games, but this one’s guaranteed to be good!!” Junko grinned.

“Please take a look at this handy infographic.” Junko smiled, pushing up invisible glasses. She snapped her fingers, and the screens descended once again, this time bearing an informative an model.

“With help from your best friend, Junko Enoshima, I’ve modified the graduation program. Now, when you press graduate, you will lose your school memories, and gain your game memories in place. In addition, I shall revive every student that has perished.” Junko gave a quiet smile, removing her non existent glasses and shaking her hair out before sliding them back on her face. “Any objections?

“She’ll...resurrect them?” Peko asked. “Is she serious?”

“She can’t be, right?!” Akane shouted. “S-she’s just joking!!”

“YEAH! There’s no way that someone like her would tell the truth about that!” Ibuki protested.

“Heyyy!! It wash liike, rrrreal hard y’know??? Took me forever!! So don’t you go telling me that I wouldn’t go around telling yall the absolute truth!! Have I ever lied to you???”

“YES! LITERAL MINUTES AGO!”

“Well, dishregardin that part, the Graduashion program is the shole part of this game! It was protected by a lot of encrypted data!!!”

“It took me like...such a long time...I felt so much despair at much of a disappointment I am…” Junko snapped to attention. “But being an AI definetely helps. Back when I was alive, whenever my computer froze, I would shove it in a microwave and nuke it!”

“But show of hands class!” Junko said, lofting a non-existent clipboard in her hands. I know you know this one! How long did it take for me to edit the Graduation program?”

“H-how the fuck are we supposed to know?!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Really? I thought Mr. Hinata had been fussing over it for the last few days here. I know Chiaki had been.”

“Hold on!” Hiyoko shouted. “Are you talking about...the timer in the sky?”

“DING DING DINGGGG!! Whoo hoo! Hiyoko gets it again!!! FUCKING RADICAL!!!”

“So...that wasn’t anything dangerous? At all? It was just...you trying to edit the program?”

“Yup! There wasn’t even any repercussion if I didn’t get it done by then. It was just to mess with you guys!”

“SHUT UP! I DON’T CARE ABOUT THAT! WERE YOU LYING WHEN YOU SAID EVERYONE WOULD COME BACK TO LIFE?!” Peko screamed above everyone else, slamming her fist down on her podium.

Junko glared at her with blank eyes. “Duh. Of course I wasn’t. Press Graduate, and you leave with your school memories in tact, and your friends in tact! It’s win-win, Peko! The whole things totally eaaaaassyyyyy for me anyhow. I’ve become totally intuned with the Neo World Program!”

None of this made any sense. Why would she, why would someone as disturbed as Junko go through all this effort just to revive the same people she killed? There had to be something to it.

“Well...I guess that we don’t have any other choice, do we?” Ibuki asked, her hand hovering over the button.

“If we press this...we get to leave, and everyone comes back to life?! That’s right, right?!” Nekomaru asked, his hand dwarfing the button.

“All we have to do is press it.” Peko reasoned. “Then we can leave.”

“Press the button and everything goes back to normal.” Akane whispered.

“Just...press the button.” Hiyoko mumbled.

“Yeah. Y’all are literally just saying the same thing over and over again.” Junko chuckled.

Hajime’s shaky hand lowered onto the button, before a voice rang through the air.

“NO! THAT’S WRONG!”

Hajime lifted his hand away from the button in a careful stupor.

“Ugh. They’re here .”

Hajime followed the sound, to see a set of three people filling Podium slots.

One was a woman with almost stark white hair, tied into a high ponytail on her back. Dressed in a crisp black suit, with a holster to hold her pistol. She wore a pair of studded black gloves and judged Hajime with lilac-colored eyes.

The second was recognizable to Hajime as Chihiro Fujisaki. The real one. She was dressed the same as the last, but she hid behind the other women accompanying her, not daring to look at Junko.

The third was an extravagantly dressed woman with pitch-black hair. She wore a black blazer adorned with ribbons over a white dress shirt, with a bright red tie. Her hair was a bob aside from the high, drill shaped ponytail atop her head.

“Hello.” the purple woman spoke. “My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. Please don’t press that button.”

“Who, who the fuck?” Ibuki shouted. “How many people are hiding in here?! Aren’t you the girl from earlier?! How many tricks is Junko pullin’?”

“I assure you we are not illusions.” The woman with red eyes spoke with a germanic accent. “My name is Celestia Ludenberg, member of Future Foundation’s 14th branch. I highly doubt that someone as…” Her eyes scanned Junko up and down. “Explosive as she could accurately guess my beauty.”

“Future Foundation...you guys are from Future Foundation!” Nekomaru grinned. “Hey! Can you guys get us out of here?!”

“We...we’ve been trying to since your killing game started here.” Chihiro stated. This sounded more like the one he was used to dealing with. “W-wait! Is that Chiaki?!” Chihiro’s eyes glanced at the muted AI, absolutely repulsed. “What did you do to her?!”

“I guess she can’t spoil my fun anymore...her programmer’s here now, and I doubt she would hurt me knowing I can hurt you.” Junko snapped her fingers, and Chiaki’s suspended motion ceased.

Her eyes met with Junko’s. She scanned the room and met eyes with her associates from the Future Foundation. “Well fuck.”

“Well fuck indeed,” Kyoko added. “While we are here though, I would like to explain what exactly would happen, if all of you chose to press Graduate.”

“Ugh...one killing game was enough, Kyoko!! I don’t wanna have to to listen to your nonsense Detective ramblings for ANOTHER final trial! FUCK!”

“If you were to press that button, you would all wake up in your bodies, as intended.” Kyoko stated, her voice even and calm. “But, your friends would be revived in a twisted manner.”

“T-twisted? What do you mean, twisted?” Hajime asked.

“You see, corrupted data is corrupted data. It would take me unknowable amounts of time for me to try to save it, if I even can…” Chihiro rambled. “But, the bodies of your friends are still available, because there is no data occupying it, right?”

“The long and short of it is,” Celestia cut in. “If you choose graduate, then Junko will upload her AI into each of their bodies, effectively controlling them as puppets.”

“S-she’ll do what.” Hiyoko stated, a horrified gleam in her eye. “She’ll do what?!”

“You heard Miss Ludenberg, Hiyoko.” Chiaki added. “If you choose graduate, Junko will effectively possess the bodies of everyone who's died here.”

“Hahahahahahaha!! Operation Junko-fy is underway!!!” Junko chuckled. “THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!!! IS SO PRICELESS!!!”

“Still the same Junko…” Celestia mused. “Still as insane and horrifying as I remember.”

“Awww reminiscing? Seeing you guys again is like looking through an old high school yearbook right before I burn it.”

“It won’t be all bad though!!” Junko grinned, turning to Chiaki. “How bout it, huh?” Junko’s image, glitched, and suddenly Mikan was standing there. “I-I can play a m-much m-more c-c-convincing Mikan, then you would eeeverrrr get from the r-real one, C-Chiakii…” Than a too-wide smile split open Mikan’s face, as her voice doubled with Junko’s as she cackled.

She glared at Peko, snapping into Fuyuhiko. “How about it, huh?” He smiled. “I totally forgive you for killing that one girl and putting me on Mahiru’s hit list by the way. It’ll be totally normal this time! We can be a real family!”

She spun around, pointing towards Hiyoko, and suddenly she was Mahiru. “Even though it’s all your fault that I died, we can still be friends, or more if you want! I love you, Hiyoko!” said Mahiru Koizumi.

Then she was Junko again, smiling and laughing and grinning. Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair. “AHAHAHAHAHA!!!”

“Stop it.” Kyoko cut in. “Can’t you see what you’re doing to them?!”

“Uhhhhh DUH.” Junko spat. “I’m more surprised on how willing you are to be here, Kyoko! I thought you’d be more scared of the situation you’ve put you, and your friends I might add, in!”

“W-we know the risks.” Chihiro defiantly responded.

“Ooo! For how fiesty you are, I’d expect more encryptions on your magnum opus.”

“It’s a moot point anyway.” Celeste reasoned. “You usurped the Observer authority from Usami. You can’t do anything to your students directly.”

“Ughhhh, you guys are no fun.”

“That’s...why there was a killing game, right? Because you couldn’t kill us directly? But you DID want to kill us right? For our bodies? I’m so confused…” Ibuki rambled.

“Don’t feel bad about it. That’s usually how people feel after interacting with Junko for more than 10 minutes.” Kyoko spat.

“How...how can you...BE like this?! How can you be so cruel, to do all this and laugh?!” Akane screamed.

“Easy! Despair.” Junko stated, plain and simple. “For someone like me, Despair isn’t a goal, or a hobby, or even a lifestyle. It’s not a religion, or a principle, or an instinct...Despair...is everything! It’s just my characterization! I absolutely ooze Despair everywhere I go! Junko Enoshima is Despair, and DESPAIR IS JUNKO FUCKING ENOSHIMA!”

“Junko...she lives to spread Despair. All she ever wants to do is Despair and make others Despair. That’s why...she lead our killing game. To make her beloved classmates Despair.” Celeste spat.

“For instance, you wanna talk despair? I have a totally Despair filled memory to gush about!” Junko grinned. “Imagine it. Hundreds of people, all madly in love with you and your despair! And they all die minutes later! Like tears in an oven! The best part...they all did it to themselves!!!”

“They all...did it to themselves?!” Nekomaru shouted in protest.

“Think back. I’m pretty sure you read about it at one point.” Chiaki pushed.

“She’s...she’s talking about the mass suicide of Hope’s Peak reserve course!” Ibuki screamed. “You’re saying...you caused that?!”

“Puhuhuhu, WHY OF COURSE! Anything like that, mass suicides, the tragedy, killing games, those are all me! All me, all Despair!” Junko chuckled. “Oh yeah. Sorry for your loss Hajime.”

“Sorry for my...what?”

“Haven’t you remember? Your talent, or...well lack thereof.”

“My what?”

“You. Hajime Hinata. Reserve Course student? It’s not that hard, boo.”

“What?”

“You’re a nobody, Hajime! Get it over your giant ahoge and through your thick skull!”

Hajime didn’t talk.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Wanna talk about something really sad?” Junko grinned. “If you choose graduate, you’ll still be Ultimate Despair! People will hunt you down and try your best to kill with you with everything they have!”

“That’s not it! There’s a second option.”

“Great. Kyoko’s gonna preach at us again.”

“Do you remember the Shutdown Sequence?”

“Y-yeah. If we have more than half of 20 people then...we can activate a forced shutdown.”

Ibuki quickly counted the room. “Y-yeah! Let’s get out of here!!”

“What about Junko? Won’t she get out?” Peko questioned.

“Negative.” Celeste responded. “If you shutdown, then it will trap any programs running inside, and also delete any progress inside of the NWP.”

“But...won’t that mean, that…” Hiyoko started. “That we’ll still be Despair when we finally get out?! Then Junko still wins!”

“Puhuhuhu, no matter where you turn it’s ALWAYS DESPAIRRRR!!!”

“Don’t worry! We won’t let you get hurt.” Chihiro gave an uneasy smile.

“Chihiro, don’t sugarcoat it.” Junko added. “‘We won’t let you get hurt’ is just code for ‘We won’t kill you as hard’.”

“I understand how you feel. But activating the shutdown is the only way to kill Junko.”

“Fine. If you leave and activate the forced shutdown, then you’ll end up as a despair, and your friends will never come back! Plus, lil ol me is dead. Isn’t that just soooo lame??”

“So tell me! Who will win! The Future Foundation’s hope? Or my despair?”

“This isn’t a game. You can’t just rehash the same material and expect it to sell.” Chiaki spat.

“This is the exact game that you three bozos played! LITERALLY the same killing game they did! That’s exactly why they fell for my trap! Hope dictates that they act high and mighty and save you! To stop it from ever happening again. Besides, I’d hate to have the same ending as the last killing game...That’d be sooo boring.”

“You wanted to trap them..? That can’t have been the reason you did this, right?” Peko asked.

“THAT’S THE EXACT REASON I DID ALL THIS!!” Junko laughed. “Your lives, as meaningless as they are, being exterminated was all just a show to the Future Foundation!”

“We...we were bait?”

“You are the wiggling worms I used to capture the actual prize.” Junko grined.

“It doesn’t matter! We..we’ll still activate the shutdown and leave this place!”

“Sure, Hajime. Considering that’s your only option.”

“What?” Hajime responded.

“If you want Kyoko, Celeste and Chihiro to leave here alive, that is! Puhuhuhu!” Junko cackled.

“Activating the shutdown sends all the players flying, right? And reverts you to despair, right? I’d like to remind all of you how much power the teacher holds. There is no way I’ll let those chumps graduate. If you press graduate, you’re dooming those 3 to a sorry life of repeating their grade!!”

“But..if we use the shutdown…” Hiyoko mumbled.

“We go back to Despair.” Nekomaru finished for her.

“It doesn’t matter.” Celeste scowled. “I know they will make the right decision and free us, right?”

“Look at their faces! See those horrified looks?! Do you really think they want to go back to despair? Go back to being serial killers? Tortuerers? Mass murderers? I don’t think so.”

“I don’t care what you say. I know they’ll make the right choice.” Kyoko affirmed.

“We don’t care about their past. We only care about their futures.” Chihiro glared.

“Futures??? Hahahahaa, that’s so funny!! But I don’t care about future, I only care about despair. And the Despair is coming in rrrright now!!!”

“But..aren’t you Despair?”

“Huh? Oh no. This is nothing yet. The REAL Despair is already here!”

“What?”

Junko aimed a finger at Hajime Hinata. “Izuru Kamukura has been here the whooooooole time.”

“Izuru Kamukura?” Ibuki questioned. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Allow me to explain!" Junko cut in. "Izuru Kamukura was a reserve course student! He got experimented on by Hope's Peak, because they wanted to grant ~Ultimate Talent~ to someone! They wanted to artificially create an Ultimate Hope! They completely rewired that student's brain! I mean, you already know that, Hajime! If you pull back your hair, you should still see the scar...that is, if you weren't an Avatar."

“I...I don’t understand.”

“Ugh. Let me spell it our for you! Option One: GASP! You’re Izuru Kamukura! Option Two: You’re Izuru Kamukura! Option Three: OH MY GOD! YOU’RE IZURU KAMUKURA! Whatever you slice it, Hajime Hinata doesn’t exist in the real world anymore!”

"NO! THAT, THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT! I'd never help you!"

"Interesting, considering you caused all your Reserve Course comrades to kill themselves for little ol me..." Junko giggled. "It's funny! This whole time, Hope's been your entire goal, but here you are, the biggest, baddest Despair of em all!"

"Stop it...STOP IT!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU WERE USED BY YOUR PRECIOUS ACADEMY. THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU HAJIME!!! PUHUHUHU, THE HEART-BREAKING DESPAIR YOU MUST FEEL RIGHT NOW, IT'S AWE-INSPIRING!! I ENVY YOU, HAJIME HINATA, I REALLY DO!!"

"No...no, you're wrong..."

"The more you try to fight it, the more pathetic you look. Hajime Hinata is gone in the real world. Only Izuru Kamukura remains."

\---

Hajime Hinata was alone, standing in a black void. He looked around him furiously, desperate to find some sort of purchase, something to grab onto and pull himself to the surface with, but no such lifeline existed.

He turned to his right, seeing himself. Seeing a man with bright red eyes, and long, dark hair. The color of the other Hajime’s eyes seemed to bleed out of their sockets, while his hair turned up at the ends, like writhing tentacles looking for something to grab onto and strangle. Hajime felt his hair grow long and his feelings darken. Hajime gingerly placed a hand on the other Hajime’s throat. The other Hajime’s hair receded, into the short, but well kempt style that Hajime wore it in. His clothes morphed, as Hajime’s did as well. 

Izuru strangled the false mirror self, and cried.

\---

And no one spoke. Despair was tangible in the air around them, filling up their lungs and letting nothing else out. It crushed and strangled and drowned out any sense of Hope in any of them. No one could stand up to Junko, much less Despair. The world was gone, and so were them. The only thing that was left was Despair. Future Foundation was trapped. The 77th class was lost. Luckily, one person didn’t need to leave the NWP. That person was the only one left.

Chiaki Nanami stood at the middle of it all. She looked at her friends, their empty faces, devoid of life or being. Chiaki Nanami opened her mouth and spoke.

“We can’t lose sight of our futures now!” Chiaki Nanami shouted. “Sure, you’ve done horrible things, but you can repent for them! Reform yourselves and accept your future! Reject Despair, Reject your Past, Reject it all! Accept your future and surge forth!”

“Ugh, are you still here? Totally lame.”

“I have faith in my friends. I may not be human, but I love the people trapped on this island with me. I’ll save them! I’ll help them save themselves! Now come on! Accept your futures!”

"So? You want these chumps to activate a shutdown? To do what?! Protect people they don't know?! People who they've never even met?! What kind of 'future' does that entail?! What kind of future are you forcing on these people? Those Future Foundation idiots, they want to kill Ultimate Despairs. So you're asking those people to risk their lives for people that want to kill them? Random, new people that they know LITERALLY nothing about?! Does that sound like hope to you?"

"I. Don't. Care! Screw your despair! These people will accept their Future, and deny you!"

“Right, Nekomaru?”

“A coach, they’re supposed to help people, right? But what I did...that was the opposite of help. But, it’s totally unfair of me to tell myself that! It’s unfair of me to tell myself that I killed in cold blood, because I didn’t! That part of me you infected with Despair...I won’t ever let it come out! Fuck past Nekomaru, I’m training myself to become a part of my own future!”

“Ibuki?”

“Hhhhhh,, your words, they hurt...and I’ve accepted that I hurt people. with my words, but...I’m not like that now! I won’t allow myself to spread despair from now on! I’m saying sayonara to my pathetic old self and blossoming into my hopeful future!”

“Peko?”

  
  


“Fuyuhiko...Natsumi...they would hate to see me like this...imagine how disappointed they’d feel. Being a tool, being despair...I’ve been both. Most likely both at the same time. And I have to say, really didn’t enjoy it. That’s why, that’s why I’ll reject your despair. I’ll reject your despair and I’ll reject myself. The Peko Pekoyama who killed without remorse is dead. I’m me! Myself! And I’ll face my future, with whatever it takes!”

“Hiyoko?”

“I...I’ve done a lot of bad shit. Even before I knew I was a literal terrorist. And I used to just, sit there and wallow in my own self-pity, without doing anything to actually fix myself. Well? Here’s my chance. I’m not just gonna sit here and let my shitty deeds pileup until it’s all that I am! I’m gonna fight goddamit! And I’m gonna work as hard as I can to make myself into someone I wanna be!”

“Akane?”

“I...My entire life I’ve been trying to fight and survive. But now...I’m not sure if I deserve that. With all the horrible things I’ve done, do I even deserve to fight and survive, after all the pain I’ve caused...? ...No, I’m just being stupid! I can still atone for all the garbage I’ve brought into the world. There’s no such thing as a good or bad person! We’re all just doing good and bad things. So I’m going to make sure that the good I put into the world outweighs the bad. I’m not just gonna survive. I’m gonna live!”

“Hajime? Hajime, can you hear me?”

\---

You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!You’re Izuru Kamukura!

\---

“I’m...Izuru Kamakura. I’m Izuru Kamakura, the worst person alive. There’s no doubting that. Every moment of my life...was spent building up to Izuru Kamakura. Hajime Hinata didn’t exist. I was always just about to be Izuru Kamakura. But, that’s stupid. I’m Hajime Hinata right now. So...that’s why I’ll forget my past. I’ll forget Izuru Kamakura and accept Hajime Hinata. I’ll accept my Future as Hajime Hinata!”

“Wait. What?!” Junko shouted. “What the...WHAT THE FUCK?!” Junko wailed. “HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING IDIOTIC!? YOU’RE JUST SO STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!”

“Give it up, Junko.” Chiaki declared. “We refuse to be apart of your game anymore. We accept our future with open arms, and reject your Despair!”

“LAME! LAME! LAME! LAME! LAME! ALL OF YOU ARE SO FUCKING LAME! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME?! JUNKO FUCKIN ENOSHIMA?! I’M GIVING YOU A WAY OUT! A WAY TO GO BACK TO DESPAIR! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU REJECTING ME!”

“Because we aren’t idiots. You have some serious issues.” Chiaki’s boosters ejected from her back, a cannon forming around her hand. “It’s almost Punishment Time, anyway.”

“Punishment...Time?” Junko whispered. “What do you mean-”

The screens above Junko cut out. The pink spotlights faded into a futuristic blue.

The screens changed again.

  
  


**CONGRATULATIONS!**

  
  


**JUNKO ENOSHIMA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

“Hehehehe, how often does someone feel the final despair of death twice? This is a real treat you’r-” before Junko could finish, a blast from Chiaki’s arm cannon blasted Junko to bits.

  
  


**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL**

**VIRUS PROTECTION PROGRAM:**

**CHIAKI NANAMI**

Chiaki flew upward, aiming her arm cannon and blasting it at the Giant Junko’s head. She staggered, raising her hand to swat Chiaki out of the air, before she swooped around and opened fire on the Ultimate Despair’s avatar. Chiaki was a sparkle of pastel pink as her figure zoomed around and around Junko, hole after hole of firing pixels, before aiming at the giant avatar’s heart. She smiled, shoulder plates springing free to fire a barrage of missiles to accompany her charged blast, to end Junko Enoshima.

  
  


“Is...is it over?” Ibuki asked.

“I think she’s finally dead. For now, since this is Junko Enoshima.” Hiyoko smirked.

“She is. Now all we have to do is activate the shutdown sequence.” Celeste confirmed.

“But..when we do...we’re going to go back to being Ultimate Despair, right?” Hajime whispered.

“Yes, but I trust all of you. I trust you to accept your futures as reformed people.” Chiaki affirmed, floating down.

“I honestly don’t care any more.” Akane sighed. “I just wanna leave, like now.”

“Then, I guess we don’t have any other choice!” Nekomaru grinned.

“I agree. Let’s leave this horrible place.” Peko gave a soft smile.

One by one, they all pressed the button. One by one, the forced the Neo World Program to shut down.

One by one, they all fell down, just to wake up in the real world.

\---

Hajime Hinata opened his eyes and immediately wanted to shut them again.He was tired, and he wanted to go back to sleep now. He turned over, making a noise of contentment as he felt his blanket twist around him. He smiled, yawning, and pulling his blanket higher.

_ Thump Thump Thump _

Hajime groaned, mumbling a “Five more minutes...” before covering his face. He wanted to stay asleep, and if someone wanted him to do something, then that’s their problem!

_ Thump Thump Thump _

“Ugh,” Hajime groaned, flipping off his blanket. “What!” He sat up, only for his head to hit against cool glass.

Oh. Right.

The glass slid over the second Hajime touched it, and air hit his face. It felt different then the air he had been breathing before. It felt cool against his skin. Like it was there. Present. Hajime felt there. He felt present.

His head felt heavy. He looked down at himself, in his white hospital gown. His hair fell in long thick strands, the same length as his body. So much for his ‘blanket’ he was grabbing at.

“HAJIME!” A voice exclaimed. Before Hajime could process it, Nekomaru Nidai barreled into him, wrapping him in a massive hug. Hajime tried to return it in earnest, but it was difficult while his arms were pinned down.

“Hey, Nekomaru,” he breathed. He looked over his shoulder, spotting 5 other people crowding around the two of them.

“YOU’RE AWAKE” Ibuki exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

“It’s a pleasure to see you, hajime.” Peko nodded.

“Hey! Old man! You’re gonna strangle him if you don’t stop!” Akane shouted, thwacking Nekomaru’s arm. He finally released Hajime, letting him regain his footing.

“I’m, I’m just so happy you’re awake!” Nekomaru exclaimed. “I was so worried when I woke up and you weren’t awake yet, I...” Nekomaru sniffled. 

“He’s been sitting by your pod for like, an hour.” Hiyoko snidedly remarked. Hajime turned to her, eyes widening. While the Hiyoko he had met inside the NWP barely stood at Hajime’s stomach, this Hiyoko was a good half-head taller than Hajime.

“You got...different.” Hajime commented.

“Shut up, you dweeb.” She smiled, sighing. “I’m happy you’re awake too.”

Hajime grinned to himself. He didn’t care right now. Nothing else mattered to him. Junko Enoshima, the Tragedy, The Ultimate Despairs, none of that mattered to him.

No, all that mattered was this moment. this perfect, blissful moment that he was sharing with his friends. Hajime smiled.

“Hey, does anyone know a place where I can cut my hair?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with that, we're done with SDR2! i hope all of you guys enjoyed :D  
> i also have some notes about the future of this fic series!  
> next up on my list is "Love is War", my rewrite/fic-adaptation of Ultra Despair Girls, which will be posted as soon as i get done with the prologue. it'll be formatted VERY differently, considering it's not a traditional killing game.  
> as for the Celeste and Kyoko prequels, i'll be updating them intermittenly, but not in any planned manner. they'll just kinda. happen whenever i get around to finishing a chapter for them.  
> thx again!

**Author's Note:**

> some bonus content!  
> character redesigns: https://imgur.com/a/qztpPct  
> how i'd imagine Ibuki's debut album: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lg451UP5SoV3XPMAAROjA?si=qs9P_HDvTBex-Hlm00bc6Q


End file.
